


Into The Bonezones

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Dustale, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fell universe, Fluff, Friendship, HEALTHY poly relationship, Horror universe, HorrorTale, Lust universe, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Oral, Original Universe, Polyamory, Porn, Sexy Times Are Comin, Slow Build, Smut, Swapfell, Threesomes, Underfell, Underlust, Will edit tags as I go, fun time, plot?, there's more coming, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 151,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: You find yourself out of a job, on the verge of getting kicked out of your apartment because you can't pay the rent and no where to go. Until your newest skeleton friend suggests you move in with them and their cousins until you get back on your feet again. You didn't expect to like living with this many people at once so much though...





	1. Chapter 1

You double checked your phone, going through your text messages to see if your new friend was on his way.

 **(xxx):** Hey! You’re still coming today right?

 **BlueBerry:** YOU BETCHA! BE THERE IN A SEC! MEET YOU BY THE TREDMILLS!

 **(xxx)** : Race you there!

You finished pulling your hair up in a messy bun, tightened your shoe laces and quickly made your way out into the gym, walking quickly into the main part. There were monsters and humans alike, one in particular was currently trying to get anyone and everyone to look at his muscles, one of the bulkier humans entering into a muscle contest with the monster. You had always sort of enjoyed going to the gym, after the stresses of the day it was good to just burn off all of that energy and just forget about things for a little bit.

 

 

A quick flash of blue and white rushed past you to claim a treadmill with a triumphant grin on his cheerful face. “I WIN AGAIN Y/N! BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!” You laughed and hopped up onto the treadmill next to him, setting your water bottle in the cup holder and putting in the settings. “I’m pretty sure I’ll never be able to beat you Blue. You’re just too fast. Must be because you’re so much closer to the ground than I am.” You grinned teasingly at the shorter skeleton who scoffed but put his matching water bottle in the cup holder.

 

“MEWHEHE!  PERHAPS THAT’S TRUE! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS QUITE FAST BUT I BELIEVE IN YOU HUMAN! ONE DAY YOU MIGHT BE AS FAST AS I AM SO LONG AS WE KEEP TRAINING!” You smiled and laughed, he was always so chipper. It brightened your days most of the time and he really was pretty encouraging which really made you feel like you could accomplish anything. “So where are your cousins? They’re not joining us today?” You asked as you started off with a light jog, Blue setting a faster pace next to you.

 

“EDGE AND PAPYRUS WILL BE HERE A LITTLE BIT LATER! THEY HAD TO FINISH GROCERY SHOPPING. ARE YOU GETTING EXCITED FOR THE MARATHON?” Blue asked, not even looking over at you as you picked up the pace. You shrugged, a little jealous of the skeleton not seeming to be out of breath as he turned up his pace several notches ahead of yours.

 

“I mean we’ve been training for it for the last few months. It’d be nice to get it over with so I can relax with the training for a little bit. But it’s for a good cause so I’m hoping everything goes smoothly.”  You were starting to pant a little as you worked up a sweat. The marathon was a charity event for monsters, raising awareness against the persecution and prejudice that still was around despite monsters coming to the surface nearly five years ago now.

 

You remembered when you first heard about the human breaking the barrier, bringing with them the whole of the monsters that had been trapped underground all these years. You were in your first year of college and trying to struggle through your math homework, looking to the news as any sort of distraction.

 

You also remember the way your parents had called you, warning you to stay away from any and all monsters because they didn’t want you to get eaten by one. But you’d never found them all that scary. The one’s you’d met through the years were always pretty polite. Certainly they were strange looking but that didn’t mean they were evil or the monsters of your nightmares. So, when there was an opportunity to do something about helping them you signed up. And that’s where you met Blue and a couple of his loud cousins.

 

Blue had offered immediately to help you train and the two of you had become fast friends. He was easy to talk to, funny and incredibly encouraging which kept you going when you really wanted to quit. “I BELIEVE THAT IT WILL GO GREAT! SO WE SHOULD BOTH JUST DO OUR BEST! EVEN IF WE DON’T WIN!” You smiled, unable to respond as you focused on your footing, careful not to strain yourself. After a while you waved to the other pair of skeletons that had come, one, Papyrus who was just as sweet as Blue was took up the treadmill beside you, immediately moving into a long easy stride.

 

He was tall, not as tall as his edgier cousin, Edge who was currently laying waste to a punching bag. But it wasn’t like you were all that tall either, even Blue was only just barely shorter than you, the top of his skull coming to just under your chin.

 

Blue and Papyrus were chatting easily, not seeming to be nearly as winded as you were even though they were running basically at full speed on either side of you. They were talking about the tacos and spaghetti, which one was technically better. You’d heard it many times before over the last few months, you could almost quote the entire argument in your sleep probably. You pushed yourself as much as you could without hurting yourself before taking a break, starting your cool down.

 

“HUMAN! DO YOU HAVE PLANS FOR EASTER THIS YEAR WITH YOUR FAMILY?”  Papyrus asked, snapping you out of your thoughts as you took a drink of water, slowing down to a nice walk. “No, not this year. My parents are going on vacation this year to celebrate their anniversary. So, it’ll just be me, myself and I.” You smiled as you adjusted your messy bun, feeling it slipping out of place. In fact you hadn’t spoken to your parents in a long time.

 

About a year now. They didn’t like the fact that you were monster friendly, they hated monsters with a passion. They’d even made donations to anti monster foundations. So you’d cut ties with them. You didn’t need all of that hatred and negativity in your life and they didn’t seem to care all that much anyways when you had stopped responding to all of their messages.

 

But you kept up with them online, you may not like them but they were still your parents. “YOU SHOULD COME SPEND IT WITH US! WE WILL HAVE PLENTY OF FOOD! AND I’M SURE THAT SANS CAN TELL THE EASTER BUNNY TO LEAVE YOU A BASKET AT OUR HOUSE SO THAT YOU WON’T BE LEFT OUT!” Papyrus grinned and you couldn’t help but smile back at him. You shook your head and took another drink as you shut off your machine, grabbing the cleaning supplies to wipe it down after use.

 

 

“Oh no it’s fine. I wouldn’t want to intrude on your family. Thank you though. I appreciate the offer.” You watched as Blue and Papyrus stopped, looking at one another before nodding in unison. “WE WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD COME TO OUR HOUSE TO SHARE IN SOME FOOD AND AN EASTER EGG HUNT! WE KNOW THAT IT IS A HUMAN HOLIDAY AND SINCE YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE SPENDING IT WITH YOUR FAMILY WE WOULD BE HONORED TO HAVE YOU OVER. IT WOULD NOT BE ANY IMPOSITION AT ALL.” Papyrus and Blue turned to you, giving you the combined force of their signature puppy dog eyes. Oh no.

 

 

They were too good at that. You could feel your will power starting to wane as you tried to think of an excuse that would appease the two of them. “Alright. Alright you win. I would be happy to come to your house for Easter. Would you like me to bring anything over?” Easter was in two weeks. The marathon was next week so you wouldn’t have to worry about your diet and you could cut back on your training a bit. What better way to celebrate than with a few monsters? Besides, with both Papyrus and Blue looking at you like that it was impossible to say no to them. Blue picked you up, making you squeak in surprise as he spun you around easily despite his small size.

 

 

“THAT’S SO GREAT! YOU CAN HUNT EGGS WITH PAPY AND ME! NO ONE ELSE DOES ANYMORE BUT WE THINK IT’S FUN! DO YOU LIKE TO HUNT FOR EGGS TOO?” Blue asked practically vibrating with excitement and you couldn’t remember the last time you’d gone Easter egg hunting. Probably not since you were a kid but you had to admit it sounded like fun. “I’d love to hunt for eggs with you guys. I think it’ll be a lot of fun. Thank you for inviting me.” You were finally put down as Blue went to clean up his treadmill and you ran a hand over your hair which was coming loose again, catching sight of the time.

 

 

“I’ve got to get going to work so just send me the details and I’ll see you next week for the marathon?” You smiled and Blue gave you a quick hug, Papyrus doing the same, waving to you as you left. You grabbed your things from the locker room, hopped into your car and drove to your small apartment to shower and change.

 

 

You didn’t make a ton of money working at the restaurant but it paid the bills. Lately though they’d been giving you less hours than usual though so you had a bad feeling something was up. You hoped it was just because it was due to the new help they’d hired, a young woman who really didn’t have any sort of experience but she was pretty. You got changed into your work uniform and headed out, happy to see that it was busy tonight. Maybe you could get some decent tips for once.

 

 

“Oh! Hey Y/N. You’re over in section six tonight.” One of your team members greeted, giving you a sympathetic look as you groaned. “Are you kidding me? Six has like three tables and they’re all two tops! I’m not going to make a thing! Who’s got three tonight?” That was normally your section. Four booths and a couple of tables that were right by the kitchen and had the highest turnover rate.

 

You always made a decent amount of money on them no matter the night, plus you had your regulars that would come by and tip you better but lately you’d been stuck in the nosebleeds. “Uh…That’d be Vicky.” Vicky. That new pretty girl. Of course.

 

 

Vicky was pretty in the typical sense but she was absolutely horrible at her job. She was constantly messing up orders, letting them sit too long in the food window while she took selfies in the employee bathroom or texted her friends, and she didn’t seem to really care about doing a halfway decent job at all. “Sorry Y/N.” Your coworker gave your shoulder a pat as you clocked in, organizing your pens and your note pad.

 

 

“I heard through the grapevine that she’s sleeping with the manager and that’s why she’s getting all these hours. Did you know she got a pay raise too? Yeah, she’s making just as much as the cooks are now.” You rolled your eyes and sighed as your coworker put in an order into the system.

 

 

“Well that explains it. Just sucks. I could really use the extra money right about now. I’m getting late on my rent.” You furrowed your brow, taking a moment before collecting yourself to put on your best fake customer smile and going about trying to make the best of a crappy situation. And it was a crappy situation. There was a couple that was absolutely unhappy with every little thing that you did no matter what lengths you went to take care of them, even counting the number of ice cubes you’d put into their drinks because god forbid there be seven cubes as opposed to six. 

 

 

They didn’t even tip. There was another guy who insisted on hitting on you repeatedly, even going so far as to grab your wrist when you tried to clear his plates. He let you go but it left you shaken a little bit as you went back to try and tell your boss what had happened. “Just ignore him. Not like he’s gonna do anything anyways. You complain so much about stupid shit.” Your manager didn’t even bother looking up from his phone and you huffed, going back out to deal with your customers, including the handsy jerk.

 

 

  
After a few minutes he was the only one left as your shift started to come to a close. “Hey. Hey baby why don’t you come on over and spend some time with me?” The guy was pretty drunk, his words slurring but you kept clearing the other tables, not looking up at him when you responded politely. “No thank you. I’ve got a lot of stuff to get done.”

 

 

The guy didn’t seem to take the hint as he downed the rest of his drink and got up. It was just you and the bartender on this side of the restaurant, a monster sitting at the bar nursing his own drink though you couldn’t tell what kind underneath the heavy black coat. “Come on baby girl. I got something for you to clean.” He stood at the only exit to the section and you could feel your heart racing as you started to panic.

 

 

You tried to get the attention of the bartender but she was too busy playing something on her phone to notice. “Sir, I think you’ve had enough to drink. So I’m going to have to ask you to pay your bill and leave. Or I’ll get my manager and he’ll call the police.” The guy grabbed your wrist and pulled you up against him, his breath stank of booze and his grip on your wrist was enough that you knew there was going to be a bruise. “Let me go!” You struggled against him, and in a second his grip on you was gone and there was a loud crash as he was slammed into the nearest table.

 

 

“What the fuck man?! Get off of me!” The guy glared, struggling against the black coat wearing stranger. Another skeleton with a gold tooth grinned up at you with red eye lights. “ya alright?” He asked, nodding towards your wrist as you rubbed it with your other hand.

 

 

“Uh. Yeah I think so.” You managed as the skeleton turned his attention back to the guy who was pinned against the table. “yer lucky ya didn’t hurt the lady. though I woulda liked to break yer wrist fer it. now, what yer gonna do is give the nice lady all yer money in yer wallet, apologize and get the fuck outta here. i don’t ever wanna see yer ugly mug round here again. ya hear me?”

 

 

The skeleton practically growled into the guy’s ear, sending a thrill up your spine. You had a feeling this monster was more than capable of snapping the guy in two without batting an eye but right now he was your savior. The guy realized the position he was in and tossed you all the cash he had on hand which would pay the bill and give you a nice little tip. “now say yer sorry.” The skeleton growled, making the guy flinch before he mumbled a half assed apology. “good job. now get the fuck outta here ya jackass…” The skeleton let him go, standing back and watching with a smirk as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

 

 

“Y/N! What the hell did you do?” Your manager yelled at you, making you jump and turn to face him still holding the money in your hand. “I told you the guy was harassing me! He grabbed me and thanks to this guy he didn’t do anything more than that. So, I didn’t do anything wrong. I was just doing my job.” You defended yourself but it looked like he wasn’t going to hear any of it.

 

 

“That’s it. I’m tired of your crap Y/N. You’re nothing but trouble so get the hell out. You’re fired!” Your jaw dropped. Fired?! He was firing you because the customer was in the wrong? You sputtered as you tried to find your voice when you noticed the skeleton monster who’d come to your rescue step up in your defense. “yer the one who should be fired pal! yer customer grabbed yer employee and harassed her and yer gonna fire her over it? yer a bigger bone head than i thought. she ain’t done nothin wrong.” He glared up at your manager who seemed to take a step back at the look he saw there.

 

 

 

Whoever this monster was, you owed him a drink for standing up for you like this. Your manager collected himself, getting angrier now that he was being challenged. “Both of you out! Get out of here now! I’ll mail your check to you!” The skeleton looked about ready to argue but you were done. It was inevitable. The signs were all there and he’d just been looking for an excuse to get rid of you.

 

 

“It’s a piece of shit place to work anyways. Hope your wife and kids don’t mind you’re screwing around with someone else half your age.” Vicky, who’d been hiding behind your manager made an indignant squeak as I grabbed the skeleton by the hand and led him outside, shaking at what just had happened. Once standing in the parking lot I took a deep breath and shoved the money into my apron pocket. “Thank you. I think I’m going to have to owe you a drink now.” The skeleton chuckled, a deep rolling sound and you realized you were still holding his hand in yours.

 

 

“nah. I’ll get ya a drink. not like ya can afford it now ya gotta look fer another job. ya really okay though?” He asked and you nodded, untangling your hand from his and running your hand through your hair, pulling out the ponytail as you went. Not like you needed to keep it up anyways.

 

 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. The manager is a douche anyways. Pretty sure he’d just been looking for an excuse to get rid of me as it was. But I should probably get home and start applying for new jobs. I’m Y/N by the way. I owe you one.” You smiled at him, seeing a faint glow rise to his cheek bones before he collected himself and tugged at the spiked collar around his neck.

 

“names red. give me yer phone real quick.” He reached out, holding his hand open for your phone. You hesitated for a moment before handing it over, watching him put something into your phone before handing it back. His phone number was put in next to his name. “ya let me know if ya wanna get that drink. night sweetheart.” He winked and then he was gone with a crackle of magic, making you step back in surprise before heading towards your car.

 

 

When you got home you got changed and sighed staring the past due rent notice that was sitting on your coffee table. How were you going to pay your rent now? With a groan you decided to let it wait until tomorrow as you curled up in your bed underneath the blanket, taking your phone and changing the name of the new skeleton to something more fitting. ‘MyHero’. You hesitated, not sure if he’d be up this late as you sent off a quick text.

 **(xxx):** Hey its Y/N. Just wanted to say thanks again.

You waited a couple minutes before you heard a reply

 **(MyHero):** anytime sweetheart don’t leave me waitin on that drink tho 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIXED CHAPTER! I don't know what happened but apparently the first time I posted this chapter it didn't post everything in one go. So please re read and continue on to chapter 3! Thank you so much and I am so so sorry for any confusion!

You slammed your head on the small desk, groaning in annoyance as you filled out application after application. Why were they so freaking long? And those damned personality tests were just inane. You’d been at it for a couple days now, and in a couple hours you were going to have to run your marathon today. You’d gone out to get your mail and saw yet another notice on overdue rent.

 

 

You had not only been searching for jobs but apartments as well just in case you got kicked out of this one. Finally you gave up for the time being, shutting your laptop off and getting ready for your marathon. You would just come back later and figure it out maybe when you got back home for the night. Not like you had to go to a job or anything.

 

 

The starting line to the marathon wasn’t too far from your apartment so you used that time as a warm up, seeing all the monsters and humans coming out to line the streets. It brought a small smile to your face as you saw several monster and human couples holding hands proudly, it was really sweet. It was nice to see everyone so relaxed and excited about something like this.

 

 

“Y/N! OVER HERE! OVER HERE!” Your smile grew wider when you saw Papyrus and Blue waving excitedly at you, both wearing their numbers on their chests. You noticed that they weren’t wearing their battle bodies but each still wore their signature scarves as they trotted over to you, scooping you up into a hug.

 

 

“Hey guys! You ready?” You asked, unable to feel at ease around the two of them despite your problems. They nodded excitedly as they walked with you to sign in and get your number. “YOU KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO AFTER WE FINISH? WE SHOULD CELEBRATE OUR VICTORY WITH A SLEEP OVER!” Papyrus beamed and you laughed. They seemed like over grown kids even though you knew they were the same age as you were. Blue perked up at the thought and gave an excited squeal as the three of you walked to the starting line.

 

 

 

“THAT SOUNDS GREAT! WE CAN WATCH DISNEY MOVIES AND EAT POPCORN AND CANDY! IT WOULD BE A GREAT WAY TO END SUCH A GREAT FEW MONTHS OF TRAINING!” Blue clapped his hands together with literal stars in his eyes that made you smile brightly at him. “WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT TO SLEEP OVER AT YOUR HOUSE TONIGHT THEN Y/N? YOU LIVE NEAR BY DO YOU NOT?” Papyrus asked and before you knew it you were agreeing. You just couldn’t help it. They were too sweet and were probably the only real friends you had these days. Plus maybe a night of binging on junk food and Disney movies wouldn’t be so bad.

 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS BLABBERING ON ABOUT WITH THIS LITTLE HUMAN?” You nearly jumped out of your skin as Edge appeared, looming over you with a look that could kill. You hadn’t particularly gotten along or even to really know Edge and he’d made it quite clear he didn’t care whether you actually existed or not on more than one occasion. So normally you tried to stay clear of him. The guy had completely destroyed gym equipment before while training. He once hit a punching bag so hard it exploded.

 

 

You had a feeling if given the opportunity he’d probably do the same to you and that thought sent a chill down your spine. “EDGE! WE’RE HAVING A SLEEP OVER AT Y/N’S HOUSE TONIGHT AFTER THE MARATHON! IT’S GOING TO BE A CELEBRATION OF OUR ACCOMPLISHMENT FOR TRAINING SO HARD EVEN IF WE DON’T WIN!” Papyrus was just a head shorter than Edge who was giving you a calculating look with those scars over his eye, as if you were nothing more than a bug that was threatening to get too close to his perfectly shined boots.

 

 

 

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A STUPID IDEA. I WILL NOT BE ATTENDING YOUR BABY BONES IDEA OF A CELEBRATION FOR SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL. THIS IS NOTHING TO BE CELEBRATED AS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE WILL BEAT ALL OF YOU EASILY.” He glowered down at you, arms crossed over his chest that made you take a step back. “aw, come on boss. don’t be so mean to th’ lady. A sleep over sounds like a blast.” You turned at the familiar voice and noticed Red standing there on the side lines with the other spectators, his grin making you blush as the light caught his golden canine.

 

 

“how ya doin sweetheart?” He winked at you and you shrugged, returning the smile as the other skeletons looked between you two in confusion. “HOW DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER? AND YOU’RE NOT INVITED TO THE SLEEP OVER! MARATHON PARTICIPANTS ONLY!” Blue crossed his arms with a slight frown as you gave a soft giggle at the sight.

 

 

“i just came to her rescue th’ other night s’all.” He explained with a shrug, hands in his pockets as he looked at you from the corner of his sockets. “Yeah. Took care of a guy who was being a dick for me. A real hero really.” You smiled at him, rewarded with a grin of your own from him while the other three looked between you in confusion and surprise, it was then that you realized the similarities between Edge and Red.

 

 

“NONSENSE! MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER WOULDN’T LIFT A FINGER FOR ANYONE OTHER THAN HIMSELF! YOU GIVE HIM TOO MUCH CREDIT HUMAN!” Edge barked, stalking off to his position in the slew of marathon runners that were starting to get into their positions as well. “COME ON Y/N! LET’S DO OUR BEST!” You barely had time to wave good bye to Red as Blue and Papyrus pulled you towards your positions, losing sight of the skeleton. “Yeah. Let’s do our best.”

 

 

 

And you were off. Monsters and humans alike cheering all of the runners on. You fully expected Papyrus and Blue to shoot off without you given their obvious strength but they kept pace with you. Edge hurrying on ahead when he saw you three running together. You didn’t really talk, instead focusing on not tripping over your own feet and your pacing so you didn’t wear yourself before the end of the marathon.

 

 

“HUMAN MAKE SURE TO STAY HYDRATED!” You accepted the bottle of water the Papyrus handed you, neither him nor Blue seemed to be even a little bit fazed despite the length of the marathon being run. You envied their ability to not get winded even a little bit. You felt a tingle go down your throat as you drank and felt revitalized as you neared the halfway mark.

 

 

Occasionally you’d catch glimpses of Edge who towered over all the other runners, many of them moving out of his way as he powered through. You wondered why he didn’t like you all that much but it didn’t bother you as you continued to run. It wasn’t like he didn’t have reason to dislike humans, not all of them were all that kind.

 

 

“COME ON Y/N! WE’RE ALMOST THERE!” Your legs were screaming at you, your lungs hurt but Blue and Papyrus continued to encourage you, making sure to hand you bottles of fresh water at the check points, and it filled you with the drive to try and finish. The water helped though, every little bit tingling through your body, giving you strength. You couldn’t explain it but it really did help. Especially when you, Blue and Papyrus all crossed the finish line together, your time right around four hours.

 

 

“YOU DID IT Y/N! WE FINISHED!” Blue cried out, a little out of breath as he wrapped his arms around you, lifting you up off the ground and spinning you around once before putting you back down on your shaky feet. You were coming down from your runner’s high as they led you over to the area for runner’s to cool down and relax. “Thank you guys. I didn’t think I was going to make it there a couple times. How are you two not even winded?” You asked as you frank the water, taking the cool towel that you draped over your shoulders and the back of your neck.

 

 

“WE RUN MILES ALL THE TIME FOR OUR OWN TRAINING! WE USED TO RUN IN THE SNOW BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND SO THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THAT!” Blue chirped, sitting next to you and drinking his own water. You felt a pair of hands on your shoulders which made you jump slightly only to relax a little when it was Red’s grinning face staring down at you.

 

 

“ya did good kitten. so how bout that sleep over eh?” You laughed and shook your head, turning back towards the slightly pouting faces of Blue and Papyrus. “LET THE BABY BONES HAVE THEIR SLEEPOVER. YOU AND I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO. LIKE CLEANING THAT MESS OF A BEDROOM OF YOURS!” Edge came up and grabbed Red by the scruff of his coat, Red giving a faint glare of annoyance up at his brother but not fighting back before returning his attention back to you. “maybe next time then. later kitten.” He winked and you felt a faint blush hit your cheeks that wasn’t entirely because of the bit of sunburn on your skin.

 

 

He chuckled and then allowed himself to be led away, leaving you back with Blue and Papyrus.  “WE WILL LET YOU GO HOME AND PREPARE FOR OUR ARRIVAL SO LET US KNOW WHEN YOU ARE READY. WE’LL BRING ALL THE SNACKS AND TREATS AS WELL AS SOME OF OUR FAVORITE MOVIES! IS THAT ACCEPTABLE WITH YOU?” Papyrus asked, already getting ready to head out, waving to someone that you couldn’t see through the crowd.

 

“Yeah that sounds good. I could use a nice bath. I’ll send you my address so just text me when you’re on your way. I’ll see you guys later.” You smiled, giving them each a hug as they moved off further into the crowd, you going back the way you came towards your apartment.

 

 

You were surprised that you didn’t feel more tired than you were considering you’d just spent four hours running, albeit at a much slower pace than some of the others. You got into your apartment, hearing your phone go off as you started to run a bath.

 

 

 **(CinamonBun):** WE ARE EXCITED TO COME SPEND THE NIGHT TONIGHT! PLEASE SEND YOUR ADDRESS AND WE WILL BE THERE AROUND SEVEN THIRTY TONIGHT IF THAT IS STILL ALRIGHT WITH YOU!

 

 

You smiled and sent him your address, telling him that you were excited too and that it would be perfectly fine to come over around that time. It gave you a couple hours to eat and clean up as well as put in a few more applications for jobs. You sighed as the warm water hit your sore body, slipping in to relax. You were actually a little excited to spend some time with Papyrus and Blue. They’d become two of your closest friends and it’d be nice to do something that didn’t involve working out or training with them. Your phone went off again and you expected it to be Blue or Papyrus checking in again as you soaked in the bath.

 

 

 **(MyHero):** wanted to check in and see if ya need a massage fer yer poor legs

You snorted and shook your head. The two of you had been texting back and forth periodically since that night at the bar and you’d actually gotten pretty used to his flirting attempts. 

 

 **(xxx):** Down boy lol I think I can massage myself just fine

 **(MyHero)** : oh I bet ya could

 **(MyHero):** safety first lol

 **(xxx):** Oh my god. No lol You’re such a perv!

You were glad that you were alone as your blush flashed over your cheeks. Good lord. You had to admit that he wasn’t bad looking. And he had that bad boy air about him that just made you want to hop on the back of a motorcycle and join a biker gang. You didn’t even know if he drove a motorcycle but if he did you had a sinking suspicion you’d be on the back end of it. You knew that Blue had one, a real sporty one that he loved and you admit that you’d thought about asking him for a ride on more than one occasion.

 

 **(MyHero):** ya like it tho bet yer blushin right now.

 

 **(xxx):** I am not!

 

 **(MyHero):** prove it kitten pics or it didn’t happen.

 

Was he…no he didn’t know that you were in the bath. There was no way. Should you? You hesitated for a moment before carefully snapping a picture of just your face and neck, hoping it wouldn’t be totally obvious that you were in the bath tub. You waited for a few moments before you heard your phone go off again.

 

 **(MyHero):** yer in the bath ain’t ya, yer face is all red too.

 

 **(MyHero):** thinkin bout my offer? Still on tha table if ya want it

 

You squeaked and put your phone away, sinking into the water at the thought. Oh god. That was a mistake. You tried to calm your racing heart, you were through making bad decisions. And Red was a bad decision just waiting to happen.

 

With a quick glance at the time you sighed and got out of the tub feeling better as you dried yourself off and put on some clean clothes on. You made something for you to eat and did some cleaning although it was already pretty neat considering you’d been at home the last few days since you didn’t have a job to go to.

 

Almost on the dot there was a knock on your door. Seven thirty. You got up and opened it to see Papyrus and Blue standing there carrying sleeping bags and already wearing their pajamas. “Y/N! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” Blue beamed, hopping up and giving you a quick peck on the cheek which caught you off guard, making you blush slightly in response.

 

“WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A GREAT NIGHT FULL OF MOVIES AND FRIENDSHIP!” Papyrus grinned grabbing you in a tight hug that left you feeling giddy as you giggled. “come on paps let the kid breathe.” You looked in your doorway as you noticed there were two more skeletons standing there with a couple bags of snacks and movies.

 

“hey. we came bearing gifts. Heard there was a slumber party goin on.” The orange hoodie wearing skeleton smirked, gesturing to the bag in his hand, the other fiddling with an unlit cigarette between his teeth as he shouldered his way inside. “STRETCH WE DON’T NEED A BABYSITTER! WE’RE NOT BABY BONES AND Y/N IS OUR FRIEND!” Blue pouted as Stretch flopped onto your couch as if he was invited while the other one, this one wearing a blue jacket still waited for you to step aside.

 

“we just want to check out where our baby bros are going to be staying the night.” The other skeleton shrugged, walking in and setting the bags of food on your kitchen table while you closed the door behind them. “I’m sorry but who are you?” You asked politely, looking between the two new skeletons and your friends who were busy setting up for the night.

 

“names stretch. I’m blue’s big brother nice to meet ya honey.” The one on the couch winked, giving you a sort of salute as you looked at them both. The other skeleton came over and extended a hand to you, a grin on his face as you took it, surprised by the sound of a whoopie cushion which had Papyrus and Blue groaning and rolling their eye lights, Stretch chuckling on the couch.

 

“sans. Pap’s big bro. nice meetin you finally. My bro told me all about you.” Sans eyed you and you could feel a chill run down your spine, feeling him judging you for just a second before it went away and Sans plopped onto a plush chair next to the couch. “Y/N! WE ARE READY TO ENJOY OUR SLEEP OVER! STRETCH AND SANS YOU CAN LEAVE NOW AS YOU CAN SEE THAT THE HUMAN IS NOT IN THE LEAST BIT OF A DANGER TO EITHER OF US!” Blue tried to shoo his brother off the couch as you brought over some treats and snacks, setting them on the coffee table.

 

“It’s okay if they stay for a little while. I don’t mind at least.” You shrugged and took a seat between Blue and Papyrus on the floor as they put in a movie, everyone getting comfortable as someone hit play. Blue made sure to scoot in close to your side, Papyrus doing the same on the other so you were comfortably sandwiched between the two, leaning up against the front of the couch where Stretch lounged lazily, pulling out a vape from the front of his pocket. Sans was sitting comfortably in the chair, leg tossed over the arm as he watched the movie.

 

 

It was actually kind of nice. You felt relaxed with your friends even with the addition of their brothers. You got a message on your phone and checked it, hiding the blush that came to your cheek as you saw it was from Red.

 

 **(MyHero):** how goes the sleep over? Hope I ain’t missin any pillow fights

 

 **(xxx):** Ha ha. That never actually happens at sleep overs I hope you know. No we’re just watching Beauty and the Beast. Although I think Sans fell asleep.

 

You glanced over and realized that both Sans and Stretch were passed out, Blue and Papyrus were still watching the movie although you’d changed positions so that Papyrus’s body was laying down behind you and Blue’s head was laying in your lap.

 

 **(MyHero)** : why you gotta ruin a guy’s fun huh? Wait sans and stretch are still there? Thought they were just droppin their bros off.

 **(xxx):** Yeah. They’re sleeping over I guess. It’s fine though.

You got up to go to the bathroom, leaving your phone out on the table while you took care of your business, when you came back out you could tell something was different. Stretch and Sans were both awake and talking to one another quietly, looking up at you as you came back in, Blue and Papyrus turning to gaze at you too. “What’s wrong?” You asked, confused until you saw the impending eviction notice that you’d gotten in Blue’s hands.

 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US YOU WERE GETTING EVICTED? ARE YOU NOT GETTING ENOUGH HOURS AT WORK?” Blue asked, concern in his face as you sighed and shook your head, coming over and taking the notice out of his hands and throwing it into a drawer in your kitchen.

 

“Actually I got fired. Because of some customer got his hands on me. Luckily Red was there before it got out of hand but I’ve been looking or a job ever since. It’s no big deal. Really.” You shrugged, it was a big deal, you didn’t have anywhere to go. Everything was out of your price range or unavailable. But you didn’t want to worry your friends about it. It wasn’t their fault.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT’S NO BIG DEAL? IT IS A BIG DEAL! DO YOU HAVE A PLACE TO GO? ANYONE YOU CAN STAY WITH?” Blue was concerned, so was Papyrus but you tried to put on your best face for them. You were having a good time. You didn’t want to worry them. “I haven’t found anything yet but-“ you were cut off by Sans waving you off, after sharing a quick look between him and Stretch.

 

“don’t worry about it. We got an empty room at our place. You can stay there and get back on your feet help around with chores. Do you cook?” Sans asked and you couldn’t believe what you were hearing. They were offering you a place to stay? They didn’t even know you…

 

“Uhm yeah I can cook. But you don’t have to-“ This time it was Blue who cut you off, bounding over to you and hugging you tight. “NONSENSE! YOU’RE OUR FRIEND! FRIENDS HELP EACH OTHER OUT! YOU NEED A PLACE TO STAY AND WE HAVE THE EXTRA ROOM! WE CAN BE ROOMIES!” Blue grinned up at you and you felt a tug on your heart. They were so kind.

 

“But I can’t pay you any rent. I don’t have any money.” I looked over at Sans and Stretch who shrugged. “if you can cook that’s enough for us. We don’t care about money. We gotta clean out the space a bit, it’s a full sized attic area and you’ll have to share a bathroom but it’s about the same size as your place here.” Stretch explained, taking a pull on his vape, letting the sweet smelling vapor creep out of his nasal cavity.

 

“we’ll get you packed up and ready to go by tomorrow if you want.” He lolled his eye lights over at you with a smirk that made you flush. You looked to Blue and Papyrus who seemed to be hanging on your every word. It sounded like a good deal, you could cook and clean like nobodies business so long as you didn’t have to live in your car. “Yeah. Yeah that sounds good to me. Thank you. Thank you so much.” You felt tears prick at your eyes as Blue and Papyrus hugged you tight, nearly crushing you. But you didn’t mind one bit.

 

“alright. See ya at home then honey.” Stretch winked, standing up and disappearing with a soft crackling sound. “you three get some sleep. We got a lot of packing to do tomorrow. Night paps.” Sans stuck his hands in his pockets and disappeared as well leaving just you and the other two who were babbling excitedly about you moving in with them, the three of you settling back down to fall asleep in front of the television. Looked like you were moving tomorrow…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! IF YOU HAVE NOT RE READ CHAPTER 2 PLEASE DO SO BEFORE CONTINUING! I FIXED THE ISSUE AND APOLOGIZE FOR THE CONFUSION!!!
> 
> For those of you who don't know I actually did do some sketches of the descriptions of the house. I did a floor plan of the entire house and will be doing more artwork of the boy's rooms as well starting probably tomorrow. So if you're curious to know what their house looks like I recommend taking a look at it on my tumblr!
> 
> @saiyurimai

When you woke up you were tangled up in Sans’s embrace, his face snuggled up in the crook of your neck, arms wrapped around your waist. You blushed as he nuzzled into you, his breath running over your skin. You hadn’t been held like this for such a long time. Not since your ex. It was kinda nice. You heard someone moving around your kitchen and you glanced over to see Papyrus starting to pack up your dishes carefully in boxes and packing supplies.

 

 

“OH GOOD MORNING Y/N! I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND BUT I GOT UP EARLY AND STARTED TO HELP YOU PACK UP YOUR KITCHEN. SANS AND STRETCH BROUGHT OVER PACKING SUPPLIES WHILE WE SLEPT!” You tried to get up, only to realize that there was another set of arms holding you down. “just a little longer honey…no need to rush…” Stretch’s drawl made you stiffen and blush furiously as you realized that you had somehow managed to get sandwiched between Sans and Stretch on the floor.

 

 

“STRETCH! LET Y/N GET UP! WE HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO TO GET HER READY TO MOVE IN AND YOU LAZY BONES ARE NOT HELPING!” Blue called from somewhere in your bedroom where you could hear more packing being done. The sound of his brother’s voice seemed to wake Stretch up fully and he quickly pulled away with what you thought might have been a blush of his own.

 

 

“sorry honey. didn’t mean to…uh…” Stretch trailed off and got up, stretching as he went into the bedroom. Sans on the other hand hadn’t quite woken up yet so you tried to gently shake him awake, seeing his socket crack open and close a few times before he too realized that he was clinging to you in his sleep and disappeared with a crackle, only to reappear in the kitchen with his brother, avoiding your gaze. Now free of the skeletons you were able to get up and start cleaning from the previous night. You were surprised to see that there were several full boxes already marked. “Wow. You guys move fast. What time is it anyways?” You asked as you rolled up the sleeping bags and yawned.

 

 

 

“IT IS NEARLY ELEVEN. BLUE AND I HAVE BEEN UP FOR A FEW HOURS AS WE DON’T SLEEP VERY MUCH. AND WE’RE EXCITED TO HAVE OUR FRIEND MOVING IN WITH US!” Papyrus beamed opening another box to put your pots and pans in. It wasn’t like you had much in the way of dishes or kitchen stuff. It was just you and had been for a long while now. You poked your head into the bed room and found that more boxes were packed and ready to go.

 

 

Stretch wasn’t doing anything but lounging on your bed flipping through one of your books, with his vape leaving that sweet smelling “smoke”. Blue on the other hand was carefully packing away your closet. “You didn’t pack away all of my clothes did you?” You asked and Blue shook his head with a smile pointing to your dressers. “NOPE! STRETCH SAID IT WASN’T POLITE TO GO THROUGH A GIRL’S DRESSER DRAWERS SO WE DECIDED TO JUST LEAVE IT AND TRANSPORT IT THAT WAY.” There was a faint cerulean blush on Blue’s face as he turned to finish the closet.

 

 

“Oh. Well thanks. I’m going to go change.” You grabbed some clean clothes, a pair of black leggings and an long tank top, pulling your hair up into a pony tail to keep it out of your face as you decided to help pack finally. You were moving in with a bunch of monsters. Was it moving too fast? You thought to yourself as you packed up the bathroom, your basic make up kit, toiletries, your towels.

 

 

You really didn’t have much of a choice to be honest. You couldn’t be too picky at this point as you were already getting evicted for not paying rent. With all of you working on it it didn’t take that long for you to get all of your things packed up. Sans and Stretch used their teleportation to take your larger pieces of furniture and most of the boxes to the other place. You were busy putting a couple boxes of your trinkets in your car when you got a text message.

 

 

 **(MyHero):** whatcha doin today kitten? Things are busy and loud here, how bout I come over to yer place fer some quality quiet time eh?

 

You smiled and shook your head. He was persistent you’d give him that much. But you weren’t sure you trusted your judgement when it came to partners just yet. And Red just screamed bad judgement.

 

 **(xxx):** Sorry, can’t today. I’m moving!

 

 

You sent off, hearing your phone go off again but you were packed and ready to go, your place was totally cleaned out. A year and a half’s worth of your life. “BLUE AND I WILL RIDE WITH YOU TO SHOW YOU WERE WE LIVE Y/N! ARE YOU READY TO GO? I THINK WE GOT EVERYTHING.” Papyrus looked at you with his smiling face. You nodded and put the keys into the office mailbox along with a note saying that you’d moved out to the landlord and headed towards your car with Blue and Papyrus in tow.

 

“see ya at home in a few. we’re gonna grab some grub from grillby’s ya want anything?” Sans asked, leaning up against the car while Blue and Papyrus got inside, Papyrus taking up the passenger seat with his long legs. “Just a burger and fries is fine by me. If that’s alright?” Sans winked at you and disappeared. “later honey.” Stretch finger gunned at you and you couldn’t help the little giggle at the look of silent horror on his face as he too disappeared.

 

You got into the car, turning it on, letting Papyrus fiddle with the radio as you followed Blue’s directions. “I really want to say thank you so much for letting me stay with you guys. I’ll still be looking for a job so that I can pay rent and everything.” You said but Blue just shrugged. “YOU CAN DO THAT IF YOU WANT BUT REALLY WE DON’T NEED ANY MONEY. ADDING ANOTHER PERSON TO THE HOUSEHOLD ISN’T GOING TO HURT US ANY. WE ALL MAKE PLENTY OF MONEY THROUGH OUR JOBS THAT IT’S NO BIG DEAL.”

 

It was then you realized that they probably were in fact rich. When monsters came to the surface all they had were gold in order to pay for things which incidentally flooded the markets and caused it to go down in value but not before it made some monsters incredibly wealthy. There were also monsters that had advanced degrees in physics, astrophysics, putting out helpful inventions for energy and other such things which earned even more money. You remembered reading about it in magazine once a while back but it never showed the names or the faces of the monsters responsible for saving the energy crisis but you imagined they were probably pretty filthy rich.

 

 

“TAKE A LEFT DOWN THIS ROAD AND FOLLOW IT TO THE END OF THE CUL-DE-SAC.” You looked around at all the nice houses on huge lots with wooded areas surrounding them. There was no way they lived here. You’d seen these houses online before, they were like mini mansions! You followed down the road, seeing monsters and humans here and there, some walking their dogs and having cook outs. None of it really compared to the one that was at the end of the circle though. It was huge. In comparison to your one bedroom apartment the three story house was huge.

 

 

“You guys live…here?” You pulled up to the front of the house, seeing the massive garage open and Edge and Red working on one of the vehicles. “WE DO! AND NOW SO DO YOU! WELCOME HOME!” Blue and Papyrus beamed, getting out of the car and grabbing your boxes out of your car. You were a little slower as you took in the large log cabin/mansion.

 

 

There were windows everywhere, a few wrap around porches on the second level. All in all it was gorgeous. “well would ya look at that. now I get what all the fuss was about.” Red smirked as he came up to you by the side of your car, quirking a brow up at you, his golden tooth was glinting in the afternoon light.

 

 

“You live here too? How many people live here? This place is huge.” You blushed as Red put an arm around your waist, pulling you to his side. “just the six of us, well seven now with yer pretty face. i can show ya round, don’t want ya getting lost.” He winked as he guided you towards the entrance of the house, that blush creeping back to your face. 

 

 

“yeah wouldn’t want you ending up getting lost in that mess of a room of his. pretty sure i saw something growing in the corner.” Stretch came up to your other side, the vape replaced with a lit cigarette, eyeing Red from the corner of his sockets. Red tossed him a glare that you were pretty sure you imagined as Stretch opened up the door for you, an arm snaking around your shoulders as you felt you stomach flip, blinking away the dark spots as you looked around you.

 

 

You weren’t in the entry way anymore. You recognized your furniture set up in the large area. There were windows on either side of the room, going from floor to ceiling, right up to the peak, a rustic looking chandelier gave a soft light to the room hanging from the exposed rafters. On the wall with the door your entertainment center was set up along with your couch and coffee table, the opposite wall had your bed and a dresser at the foot of it.

 

 

But what really caught your eye was the windows. It was so light and airy. “You said it was an attic? This is the nicest attic I’ve ever seen. Oh my god is that a balcony?” You rushed from Stretch’s side to slide open the doors and breathed in the fresh air, feeling a little giddy as Stretch chuckled softly from somewhere behind you.

 

 

“well we weren’t using the space, just had a bunch of junk up here but we moved all of that to the workshop and the basement or just plain got rid of it. you can change the way we have things set up if you want-“ You turned to face him and shook your head with a bright smile on your face. “No! It’s perfect! Really. It’s so perfect. Thank you so much.” You pulled him into a tight hug that caught him off guard, hesitating a moment before returning the embrace, giving you a gentle squeeze. He smelled like smoke and something sweet, like honey. It smelled like his vape stuff.

 

 

“dick move man. i was gonna show y/n around.” Red’s voice came and you pulled away from Stretch who just shrugged and looked over at Red. “you snooze you lose. ‘sides you woulda just tried something perverted once you showed her your room.” Red was about to say something in response but was interrupted by Papyrus and Blue coming into the room with your remaining boxes, looking a little surprised to see Stretch and Red with you in the room.

 

 

“HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW THAT IT IS DIFFERENT THAN WHAT YOU’RE USED TO BUT WE HOPE THAT IT SUITS YOUR NEEDS.” Papyrus, that absolute sweetheart set down your boxes and looked at you hesitantly. “It’s perfect. Really. I love this even more than my old place! There’s so much light in here. And you can see for miles out there. I bet this place looks amazing in the fall…” You beamed, Blue and Papyrus grinning right on back, their nervousness gone.

 

 

“IT DOES! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THE REST OF THE HOUSE? OR DO YOU WANT TO UNPACK? I THINK SANS MIGHT BE BACK WITH DINNER DOWNSTAIRS.” Blue asked, grabbing your arm in his, smiling up at you. “I’d love to see the rest of the house and get some food. I don’t think I’ve eaten yet today. Unpacking can wait till later tonight.” You giggled as Blue gave an excited yell and quickly whisked you away, talking quickly as he walked you down stairs to the third floor, ending up in a loft area that had bedrooms on either side. All the doors were decorated in some form or another, like the dormitories you’d lived in back in college.

 

 

One had a space theme, that one you guessed was Blue’s, the one next to it had a couple of sticky notes attached to it, some were just random notes and others were little doodles of some band logos and something called Vape Nation. That one you guess was probably Stretch’s. The next one had caution tape on it and a sign that specifically said “KEEP OUT!” Edge. Definitely Edge.

 

 

On the other side of the loft there were the other three bedrooms. One had a white board on it with a series of equations you couldn’t hope to understand written on it, another had Papyrus’s name on it and some pictures from car magazines taped to the front of it and then the last one was just painted black  with red letters that said “fuck off”. By process of elimination you figured that one was probably Red’s. Blue showed you the bathroom and swept you downstairs to the main level.

 

 

It was relatively wide open, the windows let in so much light and made everything look so much bigger. You were glad that they hadn’t decided to put up curtains as you were able to look out into the woods, almost as if you weren’t at the end of a circle drive. The driveway was just long enough that the trees created a sort of barrier between the house and the main part of the road.

 

 

There was a fire place in the space just under the loft, a couple of comfortable looking chairs and couches, a large bookshelf filled with books and little trophies. As you were about to explore a little more you smelled food coming from the kitchen and followed your nose, Blue happily coming along with you. “heya kid. you hungry?” Sans quirked a brow at you as he set the brown bags on the island.

 

 

“Starving actually. That smells delicious.” Your mouth practically watered as you hopped up on the stool he pulled out for you and handed you your food and a drink. “thanks I slaved over it all day.” You giggled, earning a smirk from Sans as Blue hopped up beside you, taking his own food.

 

 

“Thank you so much by the way. This place is absolutely amazing. And my room. Just. Wow. Thank you. I hope that it wasn’t too much trouble moving everything.” Sans waved you off and shook his head, Stretch and Red coming up to grab their food out of the bag. “nah. we’ve been needing to move everything down to the workshop anyways. most of it was down there already so it was just a few pieces of scrap and junk. wasn’t a big deal honey.” Stretch drawled, leaning over the counter in front of you with that lazy smirk on his face.

 

 

You kind of liked the way he called you honey, it was sweet. “Still it was really nice of you guys to let me stay here. I promise to do whatever it takes to pay you back and once I get a job I’ll start paying rent, however much you want.” You still felt the need to try and make up for it, to try and return the favor in some way possible.

 

 

“don’t worry about it, we don’t need your money. in fact we’re gonna pay ya to help with keepin the house in shape.” Red took a bottle of mustard out of the fridge and doused his French fries with it. “it’s a big place and we could pay you every week. and you can help with the cooking since not a one of us know how to cook well.” Sans explained, taking a bottle of ketchup out of the bag and drinking it straight out of the bottle which made you cringe slightly. That could in no way taste good.

 

 

“Really? None of you know how to cook? But I thought Blue and Papyrus cooked? They’re always talking about it when we work out.” You looked to Blue who shrugged and looked away, picking at his food a little defeated. “well yeah but…well they try very hard. Most nights we still end up having to eat out.” Stretch explained, giving his brother a sympathetic smile, Blue shrugging it off and eating. Stretch dipped his corn dog into a pile of honey and you actually wondered if that tasted good.

 

 

He caught you staring and smirked. “wanna try a bite? ‘s pretty good. trade you a bite for a couple of fries?” You shrugged, handing him some of your fries and leaning over the counter as he offered you a bite of his corn dog. You went to reach for the stick but he pulled it away. “no way honey, i said one bite.” You rolled your eyes with a smile and opened your mouth, taking a bite of the honey dipped corn dog from the top, feeling a dribble of honey run down your chin as you pulled back with a sound of approval.

 

 

It actually did taste pretty good you had to admit. Maybe a little on the sweeter side but…you looked at the four skeletons who had gone surprisingly quiet. “you got a little…” Stretch pointed to your chin, a faint amber flush to his cheek bones and you used the tip of your finger to clean off the dribble of honey, popping it into your mouth and giving a slight suck to get some of the stickiness off.

 

 

“i uh…i gotta…go do a thing…later kid.” Sans popped out of the kitchen with his food while Blue also made himself scarce, leaving you with Red and Stretch. “you like that?” Stretch asked a little bit of smugness in his voice that you didn’t quite understand.

 

“Yeah. It was surprisingly good. Sweet but now my face feels sticky.” Stretch chuckled and ran a hand over his face, mumbling something to himself that you didn’t catch but apparently Red did as he tossed a glare in his direction. “and ya call me dirty. Here doll…” Red handed you a wet napkin packet from one of the bags and you thanked him, cleaning your face and hands.

 

 

“Well, thank you again for dinner and for everything else but I think I’m going to go ahead and finish unpacking and get some sleep at some point so I can get started on things tomorrow.” You grabbed the trash and cleaned up your mess, tossing it into the trash before giving the both of them a quick hug and hurrying up the steps to your room. You were stopped at the landing though as Papyrus started coming down. “Y/N! ARE YOU GOING TO BED?” He asked you shook your head with a smile.

 

 

“No not quite. I’m going to do some unpacking and you know really move in before I head off to bed.” Papyrus nodded and started to go down the stairs, pausing next to you. “WOULD YOU GO WITH ME TOMORROW TO THE GROCERY STORE SO THAT WE CAN GET FOOD? WE ARE PAINFULLY LOW ON SOME ITEMS AND BLUE SAID THAT HE WANTED TO WORK ON HIS MOTORCYCLE TOMORROW.” You nodded and the tall skeleton seemed pleased by your answer.

 

 

“Yeah I don’t mind. It’ll give me an idea of what you guys like to eat so I can cook something for you guys tomorrow. I’ll see you tomorrow Papyrus.” You were swept up in one of his hugs, unable to hold back the little laugh that escaped you as you hugged him back.

 

 

“SWEET DREAMS Y/N! SEE YOU TOMORROW!” He put you down and went downstairs, letting you head up to your room, closing and locking the door behind you as you set about putting your touches on the place. You couldn’t remember the last time you smiled this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stretch....you dirty skele you...you know exactly what you were doing..


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning you woke up feeling a little disoriented as you realized that you weren’t in your apartment. You yawned and stretched, rolling over to look outside at the windows with a smile. You had spent some time the night before putting up your books and clothes in the closet, your little nick knacks all over the place, making it yours. You glanced over at your phone and noticed you had a couple of messages waiting for you.

 

 **(CinnamonBun):** GOOD MORNING! WHEN YOU ARE READY WE CAN GO GROCERY SHOPPING!

 

You smiled and texted him you’d be ready in a few minutes as you got up, grabbing your toiletries and heading downstairs to use the restroom. It was still pretty early but Edge’s room, Blue’s and Papyrus’s doors were all open just a crack and you could smell something being cooked from the kitchen on the bottom level. You noticed the bathroom door was closed and the light was on.

 

You were about to knock to be sure someone was in there when the door slammed open and you were sent to the ground sprawling in a tangle of limbs and bones. “WHAT THE FU-“ Edge started, only to stop as he realized the position you were both in. He was laying on top of you, hands on either side of your head, his face inches from yours, still dripping a little from his shower and only wearing a towel around his waist. He blinked and you couldn’t find any words to dispel the insane awkwardness of the situation as a blush crept up your cheeks.

 

 

“boss? what’re you doin?” came Red’s voice which seemed to snap you both out of it. Edge got up in one easy movement, holding his towel tightly around his waist as he started towards his bedroom. “THE HUMAN NEEDS TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY! SHE CLEARLY DOESN’T UNDERSTAND COMMON BATHROOM ETIQUETTE! AND NOW I AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK ALL THANKS TO HER FALLING OVER MY GREATNESS!” Edge slammed the door behind him making you jump slightly, sitting up on your elbows.

 

 

“damn sweetheart, ya sure got under his skin this mornin…” Red glanced at Edge’s closed door and reached down to help you up, pulling you close with an arm around your waist. “good mornin, hope ya didn’t feel lonely all up in that big room all by yerself last night.” You blushed and laughed softly, pushing away from him as his smirk widened. “Why? You want to come keep me company?” You tossed over your shoulder as you headed into the bathroom, not noticing the red that crossed his cheekbones.

 

 

“ya offerin kitten? gotta protect ya from all the things that go bump in tha night.” He leaned against the door frame of the bathroom as you rolled your eyes, a smile at your lips. He was certainly persistent. “Wouldn’t that be kind of uncomfortable? You know with you being made of bones and all?” You ran a brush through your long hair, looking at him in the mirror as he shrugged.

 

 

“i can be soft if ya want. unless ya like it rough.” He winked and you fumbled with your hair brush in your startled state. Oh boy. This one was dangerous for sure. “ya do don’tcha? ya look like tha type who likes it rough and dirty. maybe a little hair pullin-hey!” Red was pulled back by the scruff of his hood out of the bathroom, Stretch peeking his head in with a smirk. “mornin honey. paps is downstairs waiting for you. i’ll take this thing out of your way so you can finish getting ready.” He winked and closed the door behind him leaving you alone in the bathroom to try to keep your body from imploding.

 

Red wasn’t wrong, you did like to play a little rough and god how long had it been for you? Too long. You shook your head and finished your morning routine, peeking your head out to check if Red or Stretch was out there but it seemed free as you headed up to the bedroom to get changed before meeting Papyrus in the kitchen.

 

 

“GOOD MORNING Y/N!  ARE YOU READY FOR BREAKFAST? IT’S THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY.” You saw what used to be maybe some eggs and potentially bacon if you really tried to figure it out. Papyrus handed you a plate and turned around. There was no way you would be able to stomach it. You were saved by Sans’s quick thinking.

 

 

He put a few pieces of unburnt bacon and eggs between toast in front of you. He held his finger to his mouth for you to keep quiet as he hid your burnt food and you quickly ate what he gave you before Papyrus turned around again. “WOWIE! YOU MUST’VE REALLY LIKED MY COOKING! WOULD YOU LIKE MORE?” You quickly held up your hands and shook your head. “No, no thank you! I couldn’t eat another bite! Are you ready to go grocery shopping?” You asked and Sans gave you a thumbs up.

 

 

You had a feeling that was the right answer and had earned some brownie points with the skeleton who was smiling at Papyrus. “I AM! WE HAVE A LONG LIST OF THINGS TO GET! WE CAN TAKE MY CAR!” You nodded and hopped off the stool grabbing your purse and slinging it over your shoulder just as you caught a glimpse of Edge peeking his head into the kitchen, his look turning to a glare as it passed over you.

 

 

Although you could swear there was a bit of a coloring on his cheekbones he turned on his heel and strode purposefully down the stairs and you could hear the sound of his car starting and pulling away. “what’s up with edge?” Sans asked curiously and you blushed, recalling the moment earlier with Edge. “I don’t think that he likes me all that much. I didn’t know he was in the bathroom and we ran into each other as he was coming out of it.” You earned yourself a quirk of a brow from Sans as you shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal.

 

 

“hmmm. well you two have a good time, i’m offta work. later kid.” Sans winked and was gone with a crackle of magic. “LET’S GO! THESE DEALS WON’T LAST FOREVER!”  Papyrus grabbed a binder from one of the drawers and you followed him out to his red sports car, Blue out in the driveway with his motorcycle. “GOOD MORNING PAPY! AND YOU TOO Y/N!” He greeted with a wave, a faint blush on his cheeks as he locked eyes with you.

 

 

“GOOD MORNING BLUE! WE’RE GOING GROCERY SHOPPING!” Papyrus beamed excitedly, waving his binder and unlocking his car with the key fob. “hey paps if you’re using all of those coupons your car won’t fit the groceries. you’ve got no trunk space in there. if you want i could come with you guys and we can use my truck?” Stretch appeared at the side of his gold truck, leaning up against it with a cigarette in his mouth. Papyrus seemed to think it over for a moment before locking his car again and nodding to Stretch who smirked and opened his door.

 

 

“BUT ONLY IF YOU DON’T SMOKE IN THE CAR! I DON’T LIKE THE SMELL IT LEAVES ON MY CLOTHES!” Stretch shrugged and put out the cigarette in an ash tray and extending a hand to you. “no problem. come on honey, i’ll help you up. it’s a big step.” His truck was pretty high up off the ground, you nearly had to get a running jump to get up into it had it not been for Stretch’s help, his hands at your hips as you got into the front seat, Papyrus climbing in on the passenger side. You failed to notice how Stretch’s fingers lingered, trailing lightly down your legs as you climbed in, taking the middle seat while he climbed up into the driver’s.

 

 

“Later Blue.” You waved and Blue waved back quickly turning his gaze back to something he was working on on his bike as Stretch turned the engine on, the sound nearly startling you with how loud it was. Stretch noticed and chuckled, leaning back in his seat, one arm on the seat behind your head as he pulled out of the drive way. It was a tight fit between the two tall skeletons but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

 

 

Talking was sort of out of the question with the roar of the engine and the music coming through the speakers but you didn’t mind. You felt Stretch’s fingers behind your head, playing idly with your hair while Papyrus looked through his binder of coupons, organizing them properly. It felt nice, a smile on your face as his fingers worked through your hair, Stretch pulling into the parking lot of the grocery store and parking, Stretch pulling his fingers away to turn off the truck, part of you unintentionally moving with his fingers for a moment.

 

 

Stretch hopped out easily and held out his hand for you so he could help you down. “Thanks.” You smiled, taking his hand in yours only to end up losing your footing as you stepped out, giving a little squeak as Stretch quickly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to his chest to steady you. “wow honey, falling for me already huh?” Stretch chuckled as you looked up at him with a blush, stuttering something as he gave you a wink.

 

 

“COME ON YOU TWO! WE DON’T HAVE ALL DAY!” Stretch put you on your feet and closed the door to the truck, letting you go and walking along side Papyrus who had his binder set out on the cart, nearly bursting at the seams with excitement. “come on honey, let’s not keep the big guy waiting.” He smirked, putting his hands in his pockets and nodding towards Papyrus.

 

 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah let’s go.” Papyrus handed you a cart and some coupons for things with very specific instructions that you hoped you be able to follow as you walked into the store, Papyrus shooting off to do his shopping with the majority of the list. You were just walking down one of the aisles looking carefully for some sort of monster brand of soup when your list was stolen right out of your hands. “let me take a look at that honey. most of this is monster brand anyways.” Stretch reached behind you for the cans of soup, his hand at your lower back lightly, his touch sending a jolt of energy through you.

 

 

“Uhm thanks.” You managed to say as he put the soup in the cans. “no problem. paps gets pretty specific when it comes to his coupons. but if there’s anything else you want just pop it in. my treat.” He popped in a lollipop into his mouth as you continued through the aisle, looking for the things on the list.

 

 

“Why do you use coupons anyways? I mean aren’t most monsters like loaded or something because of the whole gold thing? I didn’t think you guys would bother with it.” Oh crap you hope that didn’t come off as rude. Stretch shrugged and marked something off as he put in some more food into the cart. “we can afford just about anything we want sure but we don’t always use everything we coupon for just us. Not all monsters are as well off as we are. And there are poor humans too who need to eat. So paps and blue clip coupons and once a month we make a big donation when we’ve gathered a bunch of things to the shelters around town.”

 

 

Wow. You knew Papyrus was an absolute sweetheart but you didn’t even consider that he’d do something like that for so many people. They were all good people. You had given blood fairly regularly before, helped buy a homeless person some food and when you were younger you once had a birthday party where you asked people to send donations to a pound once.

 

 

You were startled out of your thoughts as you felt his hand on yours as you pushed the cart. He wasn’t even looking as he looked over the list. It was like the most natural thing in the world to him, you couldn’t help the blush on your face as he kept his hand on top of yours walking down the aisle. “we got to be sure to pick up food for easter before we leave. if there’s something you want to add anything that’s not on the list that’s fine too.” Stretch grabbed several bottles of honey off the shelf and shoved them into the cart. He looked up and winked at you.

 

 

“Oh I couldn’t. I don’t need anything special.” He looked at you with a quirk of his brow bone and a smirk. “come on. You don’t have a favorite cereal or a late night snack that you can’t keep yourself from?” He moved closer to you, making you step back against the shelves. “what little treat do you like to hide in your room till the dark hours of the night.” His fingers grazed against yours at your side as you looked up at him into his eye lights.

 

 

“Uhm. Jolly Ranchers. I always have a stash of them somewhere in my room but I think I ate the last of them last night while I was unpacking.” You blushed and he nodded to himself, stepping away and grabbing the cart. “alright then. let’s get some jolly ranchers for you honey.” You followed along side him as he led you towards the candy section. There were several types of Jolly Ranchers on the shelves as you tried to choose.

 

 

“pick whatever you want and as many as you want, it’s on me.” You blushed as you looked at a bag that had all the red flavors that you liked but there was another one that had some of the flavors that you liked. You heard a sigh and then watched as Stretch grabbed several of the biggest bags and popped them into the cart. “just get them all. told you it was my treat. but, you have to share with me on occasion. like when we’re hanging out in your room watching a movie tonight.”

 

 

That caught you off guard as you looked at him. “We’re watching a movie huh? Since when?” You crossed your arms over your chest as he shrugged, adding in a couple more bags as well as a few more typical movie night snacks. “since just now. you got a sweet ass tv and it’s just begging to have a scary movie played on it. it’ll be fun.” He smirked and you finally relented, you admit you wanted to get to know him a little more. He seemed pretty interesting and nice enough. “Alright fine. But nothing too scary okay?” You smiled a little sheepishly, which made him chuckle.

 

 

The two of you eventually met up with Papyrus and bought everything on his list, making everything organized by coupon as well as separating out the regular groceries. Papyrus was a pro and everyone at the store seemed to know him, there was a whole team of people lined up to bag and help you guys out when you went to Stretch’s truck. You had to be helped into the truck again, feeling his hands on your hips just a little longer than needed as you climbed up. On the ride home his fingers were in your hair again, you had to admit you liked it.

 

 

Papyrus looked pleased with himself as he watched out the window, carefully keeping to his side of the car. You didn’t trip this time but Stretch did help you out again, his hand in yours. “Do you need help carrying any of this in?” You asked Papyrus but he shook his head as Stretch grabbed the bag of movie snacks. “NO THANK YOU! I HAVE A SYSTEM! BLUE CAN HELP ME IF I NEED IT. BUT IF YOU WOULDN’T MIND STARTING DINNER THEN THAT WOULD BE A GREAT HELP!” Papyrus grabbed several bags at once and you realized that it was in fact getting pretty close to dinner time.

 

 

Wow you were out all day. “Yeah sure I can do that, no problem.” You smiled as Stretch grabbed another couple bags that were for the kitchen, the two of you walking together up the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing Red scrounging around in the fridge.

 

 

“Hey! I’m going to make dinner get out of there.” You closed the fridge while Stretch took a seat at the island, lighting up a cigarette. “oh yeah? i think i’d like ta start with some dessert.” Red grinned, gold tooth glinting as he winked at you suggestively. You blushed and Stretched made a snorting sound behind you. “lame man. real lame.” Red looked over your shoulder at him and gave a growl.

 

 

“So what do we have to make dinner?” You could feel the tension in the room and turned to the fridge and the pantry, thinking. “whatever you feel like making is fine with us honey. we’re not that picky.” Stretch drawled as you found some chicken and about everything you needed to make some alfredo. “Is chicken alfredo alright with everyone? No one is allergic to anything?” It felt silly to ask but you didn’t know if monsters even had allergies to be honest. You glanced around at Stretch and Red who shook their heads.

 

 

“no, no allergies. you need any help honey?” Stretch asked and you smiled, waving him off. “No I’ve got it, thank you though.” He shrugged and smoked his cigarette at the counter. “don’tcha got work to do there ashtray? some nerd needin his computer fixed?” Red grit out between his teeth, tossing a glare over at the orange clad skeleton. “nope. Waiting on a guy to send me his computer but it won’t be here till tomorrow. have you and sans figured out that problem of yours down in the workshop?” Stretch seemed unfazed as he leaned over the counter and put out his cigarette.

 

 

“no. sans thinks it’s a problem with one of the converters but we’d have to completely tear em apart ta really know.” Red groaned, grabbing a bottle of mustard from the fridge and taking a drink, while you tried not to grimace. “What do you guys all do anyways?” You asked as you seasoned and sliced the chicken, setting the noodles to boil.

 

“I’m a computer guy, an it sort of person. I fix and upgrade other people’s computer systems. Blue and edge work for the monster guard, papyrus works at the community center and red and sans are the ones who built and maintain the core 2.0 up here on the surface. They also make a bunch of other things but that’s the biggest one. I also sometimes help maintain their computers down in the workshop.” You looked at them in surprise as you added a bit of oil into the pan to cook the chicken. They were the ones you’d read about in the magazine! These guys were loaded! They had to be! That didn’t really matter to you, it wasn’t like you were some sort of gold digger but you had no idea until now that they really didn’t need your rent money.

 

 

“Wow. I had no idea.” You focused on cooking for a moment before Blue popped into the kitchen with some grease on his cheek bone. “HEY Y/N! THANKS FOR GOING TO THE STORE WITH STRETCH AND PAPYRUS TODAY. MY MOTORCYCLE NEEDED A TUNE UP AND I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF IT BEFORE WORK TOMORROW. WHAT ARE YOU MAKING?” He smiled, you couldn’t help but smile back at him as he looked over the food. “It was fun actually. And we’re having chicken alfredo if that’s okay?” Blue nodded and took a sniff with a smile.

 

 

“SMELLS GREAT! CAN I HELP?” You shrugged and grabbed a towel, making it damp and motioning for Blue to come closer, the skeleton looking confused. “You have something on your cheek.” You smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder wiping the bone clean. You noticed the blush on his cheeks as his eyes stayed locked on your face as you wiped his face off. “Uh. Thank You.” He said in a quieter tone of voice than his usual.

 

 

“No problem! Would you mind getting me some broccoli to go with it? I’ve got to start making the sauce.” Blue blinked and moved away quickly, grabbing the broccoli from the fridge as you started working on the sauce. It was relatively quiet as you and Blue cooked, Red having gone back down to the workshop, Papyrus eventually coming back up from organizing the groceries, Stretch keeping his seat at the counter scrolling though his phone. You and the others served dinner, Stretch grabbing your bowl as you were grabbing a soda from the fridge as well as his own. “Alright, movie time.” He smirked and nodded towards the stairs.

 

 

“WHAT MOVIE?” Blue asked and Stretch shrugged. “it’s that movie that you don’t like. the one with the zombies.” Blue held up his hand and grabbed his bowl, shaking his head. “NEVERMIND! ENJOY YOUR MOVIE! THANK YOU FOR DINNER Y/N! WE’LL CLEAN UP TONIGHT!” Blue smiled and you thanked him, Stretch wrapping an arm around your shoulder and teleporting you into your room. You weren’t sure you’d ever get used to that strange weightless feeling.

 

“You said nothing too scary.” Stretch smirked and flopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote on your coffee table and flipping to Netflix and signing in. You couldn’t help but notice that there was already an account for you on there which caught you by surprise.

 

“you coming to sit or are you just going to stand there the whole movie honey? don’t worry you can hold onto me if you get scared.” You blushed as he pat the seat on the couch next to him, that smirk on his face as he looked at you expectantly. “Alright. So what’re we watching?” You settled in next to him, one hand going to the back like it had in the truck, fingers finding your hair and idly running through it, making you relax a little bit even as you saw him pick out Dawn of the Dead…


	5. Chapter 5

The movie turned into a marathon of horror movies that had you curled into Stretch’s side as you tried to hide away from the scene playing out on screen. The sun had gone down, all the lights were off and there was your bag of opened jolly ranchers on the coffee table. You gave a squeak at a jump scare, jumping and grabbing onto Stretch’s jacket for dear life which made him chuckle, his arm around your waist pulling you closer.

 

 

“I got ya honey…” He soothed, adjusting your position so your legs were draped over his, his hand on your upper thigh but at the moment you didn’t care. Your adrenaline was pumping as the movie played, it wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t for the stupid ambiance music that the movies put in to get on your nerves. Stretch didn’t seem at all fazed, seeming relaxed as he watched. “No! Why why do they always go and follow the stupid noise! Stupid stupid people!” You knew there was another jump scare on the way, there always was.

 

 

You yelped again, wrapping your arms around Stretch and burying your face into his hoodie as it got you again. You knew it! You called it! You knew it was there and still it got to you. Stretch held you close as he chuckled. “okay okay…we’re done with scary movies…don’t worry.” He turned off the movie which cast a soft glow from the television over the two of you. You didn’t look up, face still buried in his shoulder as he held you, rubbing your back slowly. You could smell the scent of cigarettes and sweet scent of honey clinging to his jacket as you held onto him.

 

 

“hey…honey…” He grabbed your chin in his fingers, lifting your face to his, faces only inches away from one another. You started to say something when there was a sound outside, making you jump again accidentally closing the short distance between your faces, you lips brushing against his mouth making you gasp. He blinked in surprise only to turn into a smirk as he looked at you. “want to try that again honey? don’t think i got it the first time.” You blushed as he pulled your face to his again, this time in a real kiss.

 

 

You’d never kissed a skeleton before, and it was certainly an experience. He didn’t push, he let you learn into it, feeling the strangely malleable bone move like lips as you found yourself kissing him back. Your fingers gripped the front of his jacket as his hands moved to your hips, leaning into you and deepening the kiss. Wow, you actually liked it. How long had it been since you’d kissed anyone? You gasped softly as he pushed you slowly back onto the couch, Stretch taking advantage of your soft gasp as he slipped his tongue inside to brush against yours.

 

 

 

His hand rubbed small circles on your hip, pressing closer to you as your arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer. It’d been so long since you’d done anything with anyone, especially not this. You felt his hand slip under the edge of your shirt as the kisses turned heated a soft moan escaping your lips as he smirked. He started to kiss down your jaw, down your throat and making you gasp softly. You could feel the heat growing in between your thighs as your breath hitched in your chest.

 

 

Stretch pressed tighter to you, pinning you under him on the couch and splaying his hand over your stomach underneath your shirt. He placed a tender kiss to the space where your neck connected to your shoulder, tilting your head back slightly as his hand started to move up over your skin, grazing the bottom of your bra when there were a loud knocking on the door making you jump and yelp in surprise.

 

 

“hey y/n? you seen stretch around here anywhere? blue said you were watching movies together tonight.” Sans’s voice came from the other side of the door and Stretch sighed, getting up off of you with a quick kiss as he went to the door. “yeah, i’m in here sans what’s up?” You sat up on the couch as he opened the door and you hoped that he couldn’t see the bright red blush on your cheeks.

 

 

 

Sans looked between you two for a second on the couch and shook his head. “was wondering if you’d come take a look at something for me? been trying to figure out the converters and something isn’t going quite right. you think you could run a quick diagnostic for me?” Sans asked and Stretch nodded, getting up off the couch and putting his hands in his pockets, but not before snagging a handful of jolly ranchers from a bag on the coffee table.

 

 

“yeah no problem. good night honey.” He winked over his shoulder and walked out into the hall way. “night kiddo. thanks for going with paps today, he had a good time. and dinner was great. so thanks.” He smiled and you nodded, smiling hesitantly back as he left, closing the door behind him. You let out a breath you hadn’t realized that you were holding back as you locked the door quickly.

 

 

That was…just…wow. Okay no. You couldn’t get involved with these guys. What if something went bad? You’d have to move out and then you might lose your friends…of course that was what the logical side of your brain was thinking but the other side was counting the months that it’d been since you’d last gotten any sort of sexual contact other than yourself. You took a few steadying breaths and quickly got changed into something to sleep in, crawling into bed and trying not to think about Stretch’s hands on your skin.

 

 

 

Over the next couple of days you worked into a sort of routine with the six skeletons. You’d wake up, make them all breakfast, (all except for Edge who absolutely refused to even acknowledge that you existed much less try your food), Edge, Blue and Papyrus would go off to work, Red and Sans were busy in the workshop and Stretch had gotten a couple of new computers from customers to work on which he kept in his room. By lunch time the three would come back to the kitchen at the smell of food. Stretch would find any excuse to touch you in some way, either with a brush of his hand on your shoulder or your back or by grabbing your hand in his.

 

 

 

Sometimes when it was just the two of you he would kiss your cheek softly with that smirk of his on his face. It always made you blush when he did, making you think about what could have happened between the two of you the night in your bedroom if Sans hadn’t interrupted you two. You were hanging with the three of them at lunch, Sans having gone out and grabbed some hamburgers and fries for everyone even though Stretch seemed a bit put out that he hadn’t gotten any corn dogs. You were leaning up against the counter, Stretch next to you, while Sans and Red sat on the other side.

 

 

  
“oh by the way we have some relatives coming in for easter tomorrow that are going to stay for the weekend so the house is going to be kinda full for a couple of days.” Sans bit down on a couple of French fries which were of course doused in ketchup. How could they eat condiments like that? “which ones are coming again?” Stretch asked as his hand brushed yours, you felt Red’s gaze on you and flashed him a smile which had him grinning back, giving you a wink and side glare towards Stretch who shrugged it off. “black, mutt, plum and raspberry this time.” There was a collective groan from Red and Stretch as they hung their heads. “please tell me they’re stayin in the guest house…i can’t take all o them at once…” Red leaned back in his seat and you tried to figure out what the big deal was with them.

 

 

“Wait you guys have a guest house? How big is this place?” You asked a bit under your breath which made Stretch chuckle and place a hand on your lower back. “you know that little building that you can see on your balcony? the one just across the garden? that’s the guest house.” Stretch explained and you shook your head. You thought it was just a shed that had all of their outside tools and stuff. You didn’t think it was part of the house.

 

 

“Well if you’re having visitors over then I guess I should make sure that the place looks good then. I’ll go in today and tidy it up for them.” You smiled and finished off your drink. “i’ll help ya kitten. i need a break anyways.” Stretch seemed about to object when Sans asked him about something having to do with looking at a computer. “Yeah sure. But you don’t have to.” You gathered up the trash and threw it away as Red hopped off of the stool and nodded towards the door for you to follow.

 

 

You followed him as he shrugged, leading you out towards the guest house across the small but well maintained garden that Blue and Papyrus took care of. He opened the front door to what you had thought was a garden shed but was in fact was a two bedroom guest house complete with a small kitchenette and open floor plan. “so, kitten ya been spendin some time with ashtray lately huh?” Red turned to you and you blushed with a shrug, going to the little kitchenette and grabbing some cleaning supplies under the sink.

 

 

“Uhm yeah I guess so. He’s pretty cool to hang around with.” You started to clean up some of the dust that had collected from not being used, wiping down the counter when you felt Red move behind you, his hands on either side of you on the counter. “R-Red?” You stuttered as you felt his breath at your ear, one hand moving brush your hair away from your neck, fingers trailing over your skin. “what’s a matter babe? ya don’t like me anymore?” He growled at your ear, sending a chill down your spine straight to your core. You gasped softly as his tongue licked up the line of your neck, sharp teeth nipping at your ear lobe.

 

 

“U-uh…n-no I do like you…I just…” Oh no this was dangerous territory. You had been dealing with Stretch’s advances for the past couple of days now, not going any further than the occasional kiss or touch. It’d left you feeling worked up despite what little relief you’d given to yourself at night as you tried to keep quiet so as not to wake the others. You felt Red press closer, pinning you between him and the counter. His hands moved to your hips, pulling you flush against him as he nibbled on your ear, your heart racing in your chest.

 

 

“just what babe? don’t think ya can handle me? I think ya can…let me show ya…let’s have a good time eh?” He breathed into your ear and started to grind his pelvis suggestively against you from behind. Oh you were in a dangerous situation here. He moved his hands over your hips to your front, fingering the button of your jeans as he pressed more against you, rocking his pelvis into you from behind. “ya got a sweet ass in these jeans of yers…bet it looks even better out of em though…” He groaned in your ear and oh god it was hitting you right in the kink zone right now.

 

 

His deep baritone of a voice rumbling through his chest against your back. You felt his fingertips start to sneak down the front of your pants and you didn’t want him to stop. You were so pent up, you wanted him to bite you with those teeth of his, to pull your hair. He was right when he’d told you that you liked it rough. “ya smell amazin kitten…i could eat ya up…” He growled, grinding more as you gasped and let out a small moan.

 

 

“now this is my kind of party! you mind if we cut in sugar?” You squeaked and jumped, Red pulling you close to his chest but pulling his hand out of your pants as he gave a groan of annoyance. When you turned to see the intruders you saw a pair of scantily clad skeletons. One that looked similar to Red, Sans and Blue but wearing a crop top with a purple and teal hooded vest and a toned purple ecto body. Next to him stood a taller skeleton that resembled Papyrus, Stretch and Edge, but dressed even more provocatively with his pink stomach completely exposed as well as his rib cage.

 

 

“you idiots weren’t supposed to be here till tomorrow.” Red grit out between his teeth as you tried to calm your racing heart pounding in your chest. “well actually stretch called and said that you guys missed us so we came a day early. glad to see that we did. now come here sugar, let me get a good look at you.” Red cursed fluently under his breath but didn’t let you go, his hand firmly planted on your hip and pulling you against his side almost possessively.

 

 

“Red. Didn’t You Ever Learn That Sharing Is Caring?” The taller brother smirked, the two of them quickly grabbing you out of Red’s grasp and sandwiching you between the two of them. “hey! let er go ya pervs!” Red tried to reach you again but he was waved off by the new skeletons who seemed to have no idea about personal space.

 

 

“oh hush, you can’t keep this cutie all to yourself you big meanie. she smells good. wonder what kind of things you’re into…” You felt your sins crawling on your back for a moment, making you gasp softly when he smirked. “oh…oh sugar…you are into some kinky stuff. we are gonna have fun with you aren’t we razzy?” You could feel the taller skeleton’s hands on your waist, moving over your curves.

 

 

“Oh I Believe So Plum. Poor Thing. So Deprived. Two Years Is Too Long. Let Us Take Care Of You. Although Red Can Watch If He Wants To. Then We Can Take Care Of Him Too.” You glanced over at Red who blushed furiously bright red as he pulled on the collar around his neck slightly. “Uhm. Not to be rude but uhm…who are you?” You asked finally once you were able to get some of your voice back, neither skeleton gave you any room between them, the taller one’s hands on your sides, the smaller one’s splayed over your stomach, slightly lifting your shirt as you placed your hands on his chest, trying to get some distance. How did they know it’d been that long? These two were even more dangerous than Red.

 

 

“oh where are our manners! call me plum. and that handsome fella behind you is my brother raspberry.” The smaller one, Plum, seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face as the taller, Raspberry leaned down at your ear. “You Can Call Me Whatever You Want Though Sweet Cheeks. And I Mean Anything.” He blew in your ear, making goosebumps on your skin rise. Red growled and pulled you away from them, giving you a chance to catch your breath.

 

 

“aww red! you could com play with us too if you wanted.” Plum pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “ya keep yer hands off ‘er. who knows where they been…y/n you stay away from them.” You could practically hear the eye rolls from the pair of brothers. You could practically smell the sex coming off of them though and it was very inviting, you had a feeling that they would certainly know how to make up for all the time you’d lost.

 

 

“No Need To Get All Possessive. We Can Share. She’d Like That Wouldn’t You Sweetcheeks?” Raspberry purred and you blushed furiously. How did they know that? There was no way. Your blush earned a chuckle from the both of them and Red groaned again. “don’t look so put out red baby, we won’t do anything she doesn’t want to do. so relax will you?” Plum winked at you and you had to take a steadying breath to keep from rubbing your thighs together to relieve some of the pressure there.

 

 

“Well I mean I wasn’t done cleaning it up for you but I can do that and you guys can settle in. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Y/N by the way.” You tried to get your mind off the thought of having Plum and Raspberry eyeing you appreciatively. “oh sugar that’s so nice of you! sure we’ll put our things away and then you can tell us all about yourself.” They both winked and moved into one of the bedrooms, talking to themselves quietly as Red grabbed your hand, forcing you to look at him.

 

 

“I don’t want ya hangin around those two. they can’t keep their hands to themselves-“ You pulled you hand back away from him, making him blink in surprise. “Oh? Like you’re one to talk mister hand down my pants.” You hissed quietly, putting your hands on your hips. “I can take care of myself thank you very much. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to clean up in here a bit and then when I’m done I’m going to make some dinner. Go on back and get your work done.” You waved him off and he seemed about to argue when he thought better of it and stormed out of the guest house with his fists clenched at his sides.

 

 

“everything alright sugar? we were only teasing so hopefully we didn’t come between you and your boyfriend there.” Plum came back out as Red left and you huffed a little, turning back to clean up the small kitchenette with renewed vigor. “We’re not dating. I’m not really dating anyone so you didn’t come between us at all. No worries.” You continued to clean up while Plum and Raspberry watched carefully.

 

 

“Well That’s Good. You Two Seemed Pretty Cozy Though When We Walked In.” Raspberry, Razz you decided to nickname him since it was shorter, leaned up against the counter with a quirked eye brow but you shrugged. “It’s…It’s been a while. So It felt nice. I guess. I guess I’ve just been feeling a little…” You searched for the right word, not sure why exactly you were talking to these two in the first place but you kept going.

 

 

“Pent Up. I Can Imagine You Would Be After Two Years Of Nothing.” You looked at them, both of them smirking at you. “How do you know that? I mean you two don’t know me. So how is it possible for you to know how long it’s been for me?” Plum took a seat on the couch and leaned back with a shrug. “I read your soul, well we both did. It’s what we do to see just what kind of stuff you’re into.” You blinked in surprise. Your soul? That’s what that was? That weird feeling that you’d felt when they first showed up that hit your spine. You moved on to open up some of the windows to air out the guest house.

 

 

“if your feeling pent up we could help you with that. It’s sort of what we do. No strings attached. What do ya say sugar? We know you’ve thought about having a threesome, and razzy and I are perfectly capable of making that dream become a reality.” Plum purred, wriggling his brow bones suggestively at you which made you blush.

 

 

“Oh You Like That Idea. Don’t You Sweet Cheeks? Getting All Hot And Bothered Thinking About It? I Assure You Would Be In Very Capable Hands With Me And My Brother.” Razz’s voice was low and sultry as his pink tongue running over his teeth, highlighting the slightly sharp canines. There was a chuckle from Plum who rolled his hips on the couch. Oh it was so tempting. So tempting. Your breath caught in your throat and you stuttered out a reply that made them both chuckle.

 

 

“We’ll Give You Some Time To Think About It. After All We Have All Weekend To Get Down And Dirty.” Razz tipped your chin up as he kissed your cheek, Plum coming up behind and kissing the other as his hands wrapped around your middle. “why don’t you go and take care of yourself. we can clean this up. you do have a toy don’t you?” You blushed at his question and turned to face him.

 

 

“I…Wha-? I…Yes. Yes. I mean yes I do but not with everyone in the house! It’s the middle of the day!” You sputtered out and Plum rolled his eyes. “oh please. just go to your room, lock the door and have a bit of fun sugar! Live a little! We can keep the other’s occupied till dinner time. You go take care of your little problem and if you need one of us to help we’ll come running.” He handed you your phone but you couldn’t recall ever giving it to them only to see two more contacts added, ‘Razzledazzle’ and ‘Plumbob’ with their numbers next to their names.

 

 

“When did you-?” Plum cut you off and guided you towards the door with a wave of his hand. “just go. do what you gotta do sugar. have fun, relieve some of that tension out of you and take a shower. don’t worry about us.” You were pushed out the door with a pinch to your rear end as Plum and Razz stood in the door way. You looked over your shoulder at them hesitantly before deciding at the very least that you would take a shower. A nice cold one. Yeah that would be good. You hurried inside, rushing up the several flights of steps to your bedroom up in the attic and grabbed some clean clothes and ignored the urge to bring your toy with you as you quickly made it into the bathroom down stairs.

 

 

You let the cold water shock you out of your funk, staying in under the water a little longer than you normally would have to be sure you were calmed down enough to keep your head about you especially now that Red, Stretch, Plum and Razz have made it clear what they want to do with you. You sighed, happily making your way back up to your bedroom, not having seen any of the others around and feeling better now that you were able to think straight.

 

 

You got in your room, closed the door and turned towards your bed only to cry out in surprise as yet another skeleton was laying on top of your bed as if he owned the place. “so you’re what smells so good up here then. How you doin darlin?” The skeleton smirked, running his blood orange tongue over his gold fangs. Oh man. This was going to be a rough Easter weekend…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APPARENTLY THIS DID IT AGAIN! CUT THE STUPID CHAPTER IN HALF! GAAAAAHHHHH!!!! FINE FINE! I'LL FIX IT AGAIN!!! EVEN THOUGH WHEN I HIT PREVIEW IT ALL SHOWED UP BEFORE I POSTED!!! BECAUSE REASONS! I DON'T KNOW!!! 
> 
> I was going to make this the Easter chapter but it started getting really long so next chapter will be it!

“Uh who are you? And what are you doing in my bedroom?” You asked, taking a step back towards your door, ready to bolt but good god. He was tall, taller than Papyrus even who was pretty damn tall to begin with you noticed as he rolled off your bed, coming towards you with a smirk on his face. He had a crack in his skull like Edge did over his eye and a cigarette in his mouth, one hand in his black and gold jacket, looking exactly like the kind of guy you should not be left alone in a room with for any length of time.

 

 

He towered over you, reaching out quickly with one hand and wrapping an arm around your waist, pulling you flush against him as you put your hands on his chest trying to pull away even though your heart was pounding in your chest. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, holding it between his fingers as he leaned down. “tryin to run so soon darlin? i haven’t even gotten started yet…” He chuckled deep in his chest and you went stiff as he captured a lock of your slightly damp hair, leaning down and taking a soft inhale, face moving to the crook of your neck as he breathed you in.

 

“damn…ya smell amazin…i just wanna…” He breathed, opening his mouth and you felt the tip of his tongue run up the length of your throat and holy shit was that a tongue piercing? You shuddered involuntarily as he gave a soft growl, gold fang nipping teasingly at your ear.

 

 

“Y-You didn’t answer my question…” You managed weaker than you intended. He didn’t give you any space as he hovered at your throat. “mmmm? and what question was that darlin?” He mumbled, backing you up against the door, pinning you between him and it while the hand holding the cigarette lay splayed above your head so the ashes wouldn’t land on you. You took in a steadying breath and tried to push him away but he was like a brick wall, completely unmoving as he pressed his face more into your neck.

 

 

You could feel his breath rushing over your skin, his mouth slightly parted to let his teeth graze against your throat. “Who are you for one. And what are you doing in my bedroom for another.” He hummed and pressed even closer to you, letting you feel his ecto body against yours. It was strong, you could feel the muscles move with his breathing and you had to fight the urge to run your fingers over his shoulders.

 

 

“names mutt darlin. and i just had to come see for myself who little boy blue’s new buddy was that had taken up with him and the rest of these guys. yer scent…led me right up here soon as we got in the door.” He pulled back just enough to take a drag on his cigarette, finishing it off and stubbing it out with the bottom of his boot, putting the rest of it in his pocket as both hands came down to trace the line of your sides, not stepping away. You frowned slightly. It wasn’t the first time one of them had mentioned how you smelled and you were starting to wonder about that. 

 

 

“Well…would you mind…you know…not sniffing me? It’s a little weird. You know for humans. We don’t really break into people’s rooms to smell them. At least not the normal ones.” You managed to get out finally and he just chuckled. “MUTT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS CURR?!”  You heard an unfamiliar voice call out from the stair way. Mutt sighed and buried his face in the crook of your neck again before pulling away at the sound of heavy foot steps storming on the steps. “up here m’lord. i was saying hello to the new addition. i think we should get to know her a bit more.” He moved you back away from the door just as it was slammed open.

 

 

“AND WHAT EXACTLY IS IT THAT YOU’RE TA-“  A dark version of Blue stormed in, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of you in Mutt’s arms, Mutt’s chin resting on your head, his arms wrapped around your waist. “WE WILL BE STAYING HERE TONIGHT INSTEAD OF THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A GUEST HOUSE YOU HAVE WITH THOSE PERVERTED BROTHERS. MUTT UNPACK OUR THINGS.” The color drained from your face as Mutt nodded and pulled away from you, disappearing for a moment. “W-wait a second! You can’t stay in here! This is my room! Hey! Get out of my closet!” You ran over to the dark Blue and grabbed one of your dresses out of his hands, earning you a sneer and a dismissive scoff.

 

 

“YOU MAY STAY HERE AS WELL. BUT YOU WILL SLEEP IN BED WITH ME AND MUTT WILL SLEEP ON THE COUCH. MAKE SOME ROOM IN YOUR DRESSERS FOR MY THINGS HUMAN. CHOP CHOP!”  You stuttered for a minute. What? Who did this guy think he was? You watched as he tried to get into one of your night stands and you moved far faster than you thought was possible as you practically dive bombed between him and the drawer which caught him off guard for only a second.

 

 

“No! Get out of my room! My things are staying right where they are! Don’t you have any manners? God damn! Get out!” You yelled, feeling brave even when he looked as if he was going to run you through right then and there. “honey? What’s going on up here? Black? What’re you doing in here? You’re supposed to be staying in the guest house with plum and razz. Get out of y/n’s room.” Stretch walked in with a bit of a glare on his face, looking between you and Black just as Mutt returned with their bags, tossing them onto your bed without a care in the world.

 

 

“WE ARE STAYING HERE. WE STAYED HERE BEFORE AND WE’RE STAYING AGAIN INSTEAD OF YOUR HALF ASSED ATTEMPT AT ACCOMMODATIONS! YOU CAN’T EXPECT SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME TO BE SHACKED UP WITH THE LIKES OF PLUM AND RASPBERRY. THIS HUMAN AND HER ROOM ARE TO MY LIKING. YOU MAY LEAVE NOW.” I didn’t think. I just reacted, slapping Black across his face and shoving him backwards away from me.

 

 

“You get out of my room! You don’t own me. I don’t care who you are, you do not get to treat a person like this! Now, all of you out!” You yelled pointing towards the open door where several of the other housemates had gathered at the commotion. Black blinked at you, Mutt standing at attention looking between the two of you with curiosity. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife but there was no way you were going to stand for being treated like that by anyone. Finally, Black grinned, catching you off guard as you faltered a little bit.

 

 

“YOU’RE RIGHT MUTT. I THINK WE SHOULD GET TO KNOW THIS HUMAN A LITTLE BETTER AFTER ALL. SHE’S STRONGER THAN SHE LOOKS. GET OUR THINGS WE’LL GO SLEEP IN THE GUEST HOUSE BUT YOU ARE STILL SLEEPING ON THE COUCH.” Black winked at you and turned on his heel, pushing past everyone on the stairs who looked between you and him in complete confusion and shock. “yes m’lord.” Mutt chuckled, smirking as he passed you, grabbing their suitcases and disappearing again, leaving you standing there at your bed trying to figure out what just happened.

 

 

“what…? what was that?” Stretch turned towards Sans who shrugged, looking down the stairs after them. “no idea. Kid you okay? I didn’t know they were all coming in today. I’m so sorry.” Sans apologized, turning to you and scratching the back of his skull. “maybe you should ask ashtray why everyone’s here a day early? the fucker texted them and said to come on over.” Red sneered, crossing his arms over his chest a smug look on his face when Stretch flinched.

 

 

Sans looked between the two of them and sighed, shaking his head. “you two. Out. Family meeting. Don’t look at me like that, go.” Sans glowered when Stretch and Red started to object, both of them glaring at one another before disappearing in a crackle of magic. When they were gone Sans turned to you with an apologetic look, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

 

“i’m really sorry about all this. don’t worry about dinner tonight, it’s on us. if you wanna stay up here till everything settles down that’s all fine and dandy with me. guess we gotta go over some more ground rules with everyone again. again i’m really sorry.” You sat on the edge of your bed and sighed, shaking your head. “You weren’t kidding about it being a full house. Maybe a little bit of warning about them the next time though would be nice?” You looked over at him with a small smile which made him chuckle and nod.

 

 

“yeah. can do. talk to ya later kid. i’ll bring you something to eat when it’s dinner time so you don’t have to worry about all that mess.” You thanked him and he shut the door behind him. Finally giving you a moment of peace and quiet. You ended up surfing around on the internet, watching a few shows you wanted to catch up on and for the first time in a while you felt like you could really breathe again.

 

 

All of them were nice, and you liked living here but lately with all the heavy petting and the almost something mores with Stretch and Red, the offer from Plum and Razz was sounding more and more enticing. Sans brought up something for you to eat, making sure to knock and wait for you to open the door before handing it to you. You thanked him and he left you alone again. You decided to check your phone finally and noticed you had several text messages.

 

( **MyHero** ): sorry few earlier kitten. Just wanted ya ta know how I felt about ya. Let me know if ya wanna finish what we started

 

You rolled your eyes, feeling a blush creep up on your cheeks in spite of yourself. Recalling the way he felt pressed up against you from behind, the way his fingers moved over your skin.

 

 

( **Chillbuddy** ): hey honey, sorry for springing all of this on you at once…I don’t know what I was thinking….

( **Chillbuddy** ): I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable…

( **Chillbuddy** ): maybe you and can have another movie marathon, whatever you want to watch this time.

( **Chillbuddy** ): I won’t kiss you unless you want me to

( **Chillbuddy** ): fuck…I’m just gonna shut up….sorry again honey.

 

 

That was obviously Stretch. You shook your head and sighed, leaning back against your headboard as you continued to scroll through your missed messages. It wasn’t that you didn’t like them, or wasn’t thinking about maybe possibly doing something more with either of them. They were just coming on so strong. It made your head spin a little bit. Going from one to the other.

 

 

( **Plumbob** ): heya sugar, just checking in to make sure you’re doing good. Make sure you take care of yourself now that you’ve got the time do so ;P

 

 

Your fingers hovered over the reply box for what seemed like an eternity. Should you ask him? Would it make things easier to deal with the others? Or would it cause you more problems than it was worth? On the one hand you were fully capable of taking care of yourself no problem, but on the other hand you were really curious as to what it would be like to do it with a skeleton. Did they even have the same parts? You imagined they probably did considering their ecto bodies. You had to admit you were really curious.

 

 

( **xxx** ): Hey, would you mind coming up? I got a few questions…

 

 

You hit send. Nearly jumping in surprise when Plum showed up on your balcony with a smirk on his face, motioning for the handle. You got up out of bed and unlocked it, looking at him with a sheepish smile. “heya sugar.” You stepped aside and let him in, closing the balcony door behind you as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you flush against him. “you got some questions huh? bout what?” He asked softly, guiding you over towards the bed, hands on your hips and pushing you up under him on the bed.

 

 

“Uhm well. Actually just well…okay how does it…you know? How does it work?” You blushed as he looked you over. “you mean with skeletons? or with me? because either way i can certainly teach you a thing or two.” He winked and you blushed even more which made him chuckle. “oh honey you’re not ready to handle me yet, but i can still teach you if you want, give you a few pointers. help you out with your little problem.” Plum settled next to you on the bed, legs tangled with one another, one hand running over your stomach, toying with the top of your shorts. “I mean that…okay so I know you’ve got ecto bodies and such but is everything…you know the same down there? If you and I were t-“ Plum chuckled and pressed closer to you with that ever present grin of his.

 

 

“trust me sugar i can do a great deal many things. male, female, it’s all the same to me. but the guys here all default to male. although if you’re into it I think you could probably convince a few of them here to make whatever you want. edge would be a good choice for that.” You blushed deep red as you realized what he was talking about. “i know you’re thinking about it. and trust me i think you can convince him.” He chuckled and started working you up into a lather. You sighed and moved into his touch as he smirked. “now let’s take care of you sugar.” You squeaked and gave into his expert fingers.

 

* * *

 

The next morning you woke up and Plum was curled around you, sleeping peacefully, his hand wrapped around your waist. You felt so much better after last night. He really did know what he was doing and you felt like you could finally think with a clear head. Plum hummed as he pulled you close to his chest from behind. “mornin sugar. smelling sweet.” You rolled over and looked at him. “What is it with you guys? Mutt, Red, you all say the same thing. Do I really smell all that different?” You asked as he lazily cracked an eye open to look at you.

 

 

“yeah. all monsters have a heightened sense of smell, and you sugar are smelling something amazing right about now. could smell you from a mile away. each of us react to a certain scent, attracts us to someone we might see as a potential mate. and yours…well yours…” Plum nuzzles the crook of your neck, taking a soft inhale. “yours is divine. completely irresistible. but since i deal with this sort of thing all the time, i can keep it in my pants much better than everyone else. plus it doesn’t help that it seems your cycle and theirs may be coming up to being at the same time. so it’s got everyone on edge now.” You sat up and stretched a little bit, Plum rolling onto his back.

 

 

“Wait…what cycle? Are you talking about my…are you talking about my period?” You asked and he chuckled, nodding his head at you. “yep. no need to get embarrassed about it. but yes, you’re cycle is coming up so if you don’t want to be destroyed by everyone here i would suggest you steer clear coming up in the next two weeks.” Plum rolled out of your bed and grabbed his hooded vest from the floor as you sat up against the headboard.

 

 

“i mean it. unless you want to be wrecked, next week you’ll spend your time at a hotel. these guys will tear you apart during your ovulation if you’re not careful.” He crawled back onto the bed next to you. “a monster’s heat cycle is nothing to scoff at and I like you too much sugar to let these guys have all the fun without me.” He winked, giving you a quick kiss and starting to head out towards the balcony.

 

 

“Wait! Just wait. A heat cycle? Like what dogs have?” You asked getting up to follow him, blushing when he looked over your bare legs with a lecherous look in his eye lights. “yes sugar. like a whole pack of dogs all going in on one very very delicious smelling treat. so, see you round downstairs and uh, thanks for the present.” He pulled out your panties from one of his pockets and disappearing as you ran to the balcony.

 

 

 

You saw him on the ground smirking up at you. “Hey! Give those back!” You called out just as Mutt exited the guest house, looking up at you standing there on the balcony in nothing but an oversized tee shirt, smirking at you with a hungry look on his face. “looking good darlin, loving the view.” He called out making you run back inside, his chuckle following you inside as you quickly shut the balcony door behind you. You stayed in your bedroom for a little while longer, getting dressed and trying to gather your thoughts about all the things you’d learned thanks to Plum.

 

 

So monster’s had heats, apparently you smelled really good to them and that’s why they kept sniffing you and unless you misunderstood, if you didn’t get out of the house for a while during your ovulation cycle you were going to be fighting off all six of the skeletons at once. Maybe that’s why they were all over you? Maybe they could smell it on you? It would explain why you were hornier than usual as well, you always got that way when you were getting ready to start. Finally you gathered your wits about you to head downstairs to go about your business, the bathroom door open thankfully. When you got out though Mutt was blocking the door, a smirk on his face as he loomed over you, pushing you back into the bathroom and closing the door behind you both.

 

 

“Uh can I help you?” You asked trying to keep your cool as he leaned up against the counter, blocking the door, his eye lights looking you over slowly. “so, you and plum huh? ya know if you needed a bit of relief you coulda called me. i would’ve been more than…accommodating.” He hummed, and you blushed. “I…well. Okay, here’s the thing, I had some questions for him and he ended up stealing my underwear…don’t get the wrong idea.” He quirked a brow at you as you crossed your arms defensively over your chest. He was even worse than Red.

 

 

He had this animalistic thing going that you found yourself far too interested in to be healthy. “so you’re single?” You nodded, a furrow in your brow as you tried to get whatever it was he was getting at. “good. Just so you know m’lord and I are very interested. m’lord has decided to try and woo you. he likes your guts, no one has stood up to him like that and i gotta say it was pretty hot to watch you try and put him in his place.” You blinked up at him in surprise.

 

 

Woo? Well that was certainly new to you. “just wanted to give you a heads up darlin, m’lord can be a bit intense when he’s after something he wants.” He winked, coming over to you and mussing up your hair before leaving the bathroom, right in front of Stretch and Red who were apparently waiting for the bathroom.

 

 

“later darlin.” Mutt winked, adjusting his belt buckle and you rolled your eyes only to shrink when both Stretch and Red turned their gazes to you. They had a mixture of hurt and jealousy that hit you right to the core. You felt guilty and you had no idea why. It wasn’t like you were dating any of them. You hadn’t done anything crazy. “Morning guys. How’s it going?” You were hurt when Stretch walked off and closed his bedroom door behind him without another word.

 

 

“what were ya doin in there with him?” Red asked through clenched teeth, nodding towards the bathroom and you shrugged. “Just talking. That’s all. Apparently Black wants to ‘woo’ me? But that’s it.” Red huffed and ran a hand over his face, mumbling something under his breath that you couldn’t hear as you fixed your hair in the mirror and left the bathroom.

 

 

“ya gotta be more careful kitten. these guys don’t always play by the rules.” Red motioned for you to come downstairs with him to the kitchen. “What rules?” You asked curiously and he flinched as you walked with him down the stairs. “uh, nothin. Just sayin in general they don’t listen ta nobody…so ya know…steer clear if ya can help it.” He rubbed the back of his skull as you eyed him critically.

 

 

You had a feeling he was hiding something but you couldn’t figure what that would be. You were greeted by the other members of the house (Edge stayed for a few minutes before storming out of the kitchen). “GOOD MORNING Y/N! ARE YOU EXCITED FOR TOMORROW?” Papyrus smiled as you came over to help make breakfast for everyone with him. “Yeah. It should be fun. I haven’t celebrated Easter in a while. Honestly I didn’t know that monsters celebrated it too.” You smiled back, feeling more at ease with the tall skeleton, Blue coming up beside you and giving you a quick hug in greeting.

 

 

“WE DON’T CELEBRATE THE RELIGIOUS REASON BUT THE EASTER BUNNY COMES EVERY YEAR AND LEAVES US TREATS! I’M SURE THAT HE’LL BRING YOU SOME STUFF TOO TOMORROW WON’T HE?” Blue looked over at Sans who nodded with a lazy grin on his face. “yeah of course he’ll leave something for y/n.  she lives here now so he won’t forget to make sure she’s included in the egg hunt.” He winked at you as Blue and Papyrus gave beaming grins of their own.

 

 

“ARE YOU GOING TO DRESS UP TOO? PAPYRUS AND I DO EVERY YEAR!”  That got the attention of the skeletons in the kitchen, including Black and Mutt who were sitting outside with Plum and Raspberry. “DRESS UP? Y/N, IF YOU ARE GOING TO DRESS UP WITH THESE TWO THEN I WILL AS WELL! AND SO WILL MUTT!”  Black stated, going to the coffee maker for another refill, eyeing you from the corner of his sockets. You helped plate up some food and shook your head. “I don’t know. I don’t even have anything-“

 

 

 

“I’VE GOT A COSTUME YOU CAN WEAR! DON’T WORRY! YOU CAN WEAR THE EARS AND THE TAIL AND I THINK IT WOULD LOOK ADORABLE ON YOU!” You blinked at Blue who was bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement, looking at you. You didn’t notice the stares you were getting from everyone as you thought about it. It could be fun, it couldn’t hurt. Plus Blue looked so excited about it. “Alright. You win. I’ll dress up tomorrow with you guys. It sounds like fun.” You smiled and Blue gave a happy squeal as he hugged you again, kissing your cheek which made both of you blush.

 

 

“Sorry. Just Got A Little Excited That You Wanted To Dress Up Too.” You laughed it off and sat with the rest of the gang to eat, listening to Blue, Papyrus and Black talk about what the plan was for Easter morning. You caught Plum’s eye across the table and he winked at you knowingly which made you duck your head, him and Mutt chuckling softly under their breaths. Papyrus went about doing a load of laundry while you and Blue stayed behind to clean up after breakfast.

 

 

“I’M REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU MOVED IN HERE.” Blue smiled and you couldn’t help but smile back at him, washing the dishes while he dried and put away. “Me too. I’m glad we’re friends too. I don’t think I’d have made it through the marathon without your excellent coaching.” Blue beamed and moved a little closer to you at the sink. “ME TOO…BUT-Y/N?”  He looked up at you and you felt the change in attitude in him so you stopped what you were doing to focus on him.

 

 

“I WAS WONDERING…IF MAYBE YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME SOMETIME?” You stared at him in surprise as he fidgeted with his bandana around his neck nervously. “Yeah, sure! We can go on a date together. I’d like to.” You smiled and Blue looked at you with stars in his eyes. “REALLY? WE CAN GO? THAT’S GREAT! HOW ABOUT NEXT WEEK?” You were about to respond when Sans poked his head in.

 

 

“uh, not next week blue. remember we got that thing? which reminds me…” Sans came in and scratched the back of his skull. “we, we uh got a thing going on next week and it’s kind of hard to explain but-“ You cut him off when you realized he was trying to tell you about their heat. “You mean your heat right? Uh Plum told me a bit about it yesterday.” Sans and Blue both looked at you in surprise, faint dusting of blue on their faces.

 

 

“y-yeah. so since you’re a female it’d probably be best if you weren’t here for a little bit. we can set you up in a hotel for a week no problem if you want us to.” You nibbled on your lip in thought. “Is it really that bad? I mean couldn’t I just like lock the door or stay in the guesthouse? I don’t want to spend any more of your money…” Sans shook his head sheepishly.

 

 

“that doesn’t help when some of us can teleport into your room without opening the door. and normally they aren’t terrible but it’s mostly been just us guys so it hasn’t been that bad but this is the first heat of the year with you living here…” You nodded in understanding. And with your apparently irresistible scent it might make things worse. “Okay, I’ll go. Thanks for the heads up. So when you’re done with your heat then we can go on our date Blue.” You smiled at him and he grinned back, Sans looking between the two of you with an expression that you couldn’t read.

 

"IT'S A DATE!"


	7. Chapter 7

You got up the next morning to the sound of knocking on your door. You sighed as you got up, checking your phone to see if Stretch had texted you but he hadn’t. He’d avoided you all day the day before after he saw you leaving the bathroom with Mutt. You were worried that he’d gotten the wrong idea and you just wanted to clear the air. Red understood after you told him. Getting up you wrapped a robe around you to open the door, revealing Blue standing there holding a pair of white rabbit ears and a poofy tail as well as something hidden behind his back.

 

 

 

“GOOD MORNING! HAPPY EASTER! I BROUGHT YOU A COUPLE OF THINGS SINCE YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO DRESS UP!” You smiled and stepped aside, letting him in as you yawned and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. “Happy Easter Blue. And good morning. Thanks for letting me borrow it by the way.” He blushed and you didn’t know why as you looked at the rabbit ears and tail. It seemed harmless enough. But then you noticed the bag he was still trying to hide behind his back.

 

 

 

“WELL…IT’S NOT JUST THE EARS AND TAIL. I WAS OUT THE OTHER DAY AFTER WORK AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LOOK REALLY GOOD IN THIS WHEN I SAW IT IN THE WINDOW AND WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD WEAR IT?” He handed you the bag a little sheepishly and you took it from him in surprise. “You didn’t have to get me anything. But thank you. That’s so sweet.” You moved over to your bed and opened up the bag to reveal a white and navy halter dress that looked like a pin up version of a sailor’s suit. It was really cute actually. And it looked like it would fit your body really nicely. “Wow! This is…it’s so cute. Thank you Blue. I’ll wear it.” You smiled, holding up the dress to look at it better and Blue seemed to relax now that he knew you liked it.

 

 

 

“YOU’RE VERY WELCOME! I’LL LET YOU GET DRESSED AND THEN WE CAN DO THE EGG HUNT WITH PAPYRUS AND MUTT AND BLACK!” He hugged you and left, leaving the rabbit ears and tail on the bed before you could ask if you’d heard correctly that Black and Mutt were going to be egg hunting as well. You just didn’t see the two of them hunting for eggs even a little bit. Regardless you shook your head and got dressed, fixing your hair and even adding a bit of eye liner and lip gloss to really bring the outfit together, putting on a pair of white flats and doing a double check as you put the ears on.

 

 

 

You couldn’t get the tail in the right place so you decided that you’d just ask Blue to do it for you. You didn’t look half bad. Blue had some good tastes, or at least a good eye for what looked good on you. You came down to the landing and glanced towards Stretch’s closed door, sighing again. Maybe he was just going to keep ignoring you. You were just about to head down stairs where you heard Papyrus and the others when Edge’s door opened and he looked out to see you standing there.

 

 

 

He looked as though he was going to rush back into his room but thought better of it, straightening to his full height and coming to stand in front of you. “HUMAN.”  He greeted, surprising you slightly considering he’d been very clear about not speaking to you. “Skeleton.” You quipped, catching him off guard, his brow furrowing slightly as he looked at you. “THAT IS NOT MY NAME.”  You quirked a brow and placed your hands on your hips. “Yeah I know. And ‘human’ isn’t mine.” The two of you stared at one another, each standing your ground.

 

 

 

Edge sighed, pinching the top of his nasal cavity and shaking his head. “Y/N. YOU LOOK…FINE.” He managed to get out, a faint red coloring his high cheekbones as he avoided looking at you directly. “Just fine? Well thank you. I thought I looked pretty cute but I guess it’s not up to the edgelord’s standards.” You huffed and he rolled his eyes in aggravation, stuttering for a second before crossing his arms over his chest.

 

 

 

“IT ISN’T ACTUALLY. BUT IF YOU WANT TO MEET MY EXTREMELY HIGH STANDARDS THEN I WOULD SUGGEST YOU ALLOW ME TO TAKE YOU OUT SHOPPING SO THAT YOU CAN ACTUALLY LOOK GOOD ENOUGH TO STAND AT MY SIDE. ALTHOUGH THE CUT OF THE DRESS IS FLATTERING I DON’T LIKE THE COLOR. DID YOU BUY IT YOURSELF? NO DON’T ANSWER THAT. I ALREADY KNOW. THIS HAS BLUE WRITTEN ALL OVER IT. ON MY NEXT DAY OFF YOU ARE GOING SHOPPING WITH ME AND WE WILL GET YOU BETTER CLOTHES TO WEAR.” He stormed off before you could say anything more, his long legs carrying him quickly down the stairs as you tried to catch up to him.

 

 

 

You got to the foot of the stairs and saw several pairs of eyes on you as you steadied yourself, fixing the rabbit ears on your head when someone whistled at you, probably Plum or Razz by the sound of it. “YOU LOOK SO GREAT Y/N! DO YOU LIKE IT?” Blue asked as he came up to you, wearing a pair of pale blue rabbit ears taped to his skull and his casual outfit. “Yes I do. Thank you so much for getting it for me. It was a very nice surprise. And I happen to like it a lot.” You glanced at Edge who rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, throwing up his hands in annoyance.

 

 

 

“Could you help me put the tail on though? I can’t seem to get it on right.” You handed him the tail and turned around, feeling his hands on your dress as he quickly pinned it to the fabric in the correct spot. “Thank you. So, who’s helping me with getting dinner started?” You clapped your hands together, feeling rather excited about getting to spend the day with them. You hadn’t spent an Easter with your family in a long time and this was already turning out better than the ones you had.

 

 

 

“BUT WHAT ABOUT THE EGG HUNT?” Papyrus asked and you could see the hint of disappointment in his face. “Dinner is going to take a couple hours to cook especially since we’re feeding so many people so we have to get it started at least and then we can go find the eggs.” Papyrus seemed to accept this and moved with you to help in the kitchen under your supervision. Blue came with even and just as you started getting everything out Red came over and slipped an apron over you, tying it tight in the back.

 

 

 

“didn’t wanna get ya all dirty.” He winked and stepped away so that you could continue with what you were doing. You had to direct Blue and Papyrus to probably the least destructive jobs since you actually wanted to eat what you were cooking and didn’t think glitter was all that good for your digestive system no matter how pretty Blue claimed it would look. Black tried to intervene at some point but luckily Mutt was there to turn him away, you had a feeling that he was an even worse cook than Blue and Papyrus judging by the look of horror that crossed everyone’s faces when he tried to get at the ham.

 

 

 

When you finally had everything set and ready for cooking you took off the apron, careful of the rabbit ears on your head as you set it aside. “Okay, now we can go egg hunting. Thanks for the help! You guys did great.” You smiled at your helpers who practically dragged you out to the back yard, Papyrus handing you a basket with your name on it written in his perfect handwriting. He was wearing a pair of white rabbit ears that were held on by tape as well.

 

 

 

“So where did the Easter bunny hide the eggs at?” You turned towards Sans with a knowing look and he shrugged, seeming happy to see you standing there between his brother and Blue. “if you come to the lake you’ve gone too far p think. Pretty sure he wrote your names on the eggs so you all can find some.” He nodded towards the path that you guessed led towards the lake you had yet to see. “LET’S SEE WHO CAN COLLECT ALL OF THEIRS THE FASTEST! READY SET GO!” Blue bounded off, Papyrus in tow, both of them excitedly searching through everything with keen eyes.

 

 

 

“don’t worry, the easter bunny left yours in easy to reach places. those two need a challenge or they get disappointed.” Sans came up next to you, walking with you as you started to look around, noticing a couple of eggs here and there with your name scrawled onto the plastic with marker. “I’ll have to thank him for that. Not sure I can do much climbing and stuff in this dress.” You smiled and picked up a couple of them that were hidden in a bush while Sans chuckled walking along side of you.

 

 

 

“thanks for going along with it. paps gets so excited about the holidays.” You looked up as Black cried out in victory, holding up a brightly colored egg proudly from his perch atop the roof of the guest house, Mutt applauding from the ground. “He’s not the only one it seems. But thank you for letting be a part of it.” You smiled at the sight and walked through, picking up a golden egg with your name written on it.

 

 

 

“uh yeah, the gold ones are special. each of us made you one to find.” You quirked a brow at him with confusion. “Really? Wow, thank you.” You smiled and he chuckled a little nervously, shoving his hands in his coat pocket as he kicked at a rock on the ground. “that one’s mine if you want to open it.” He nodded to the one in your hand and you couldn’t help the bit of curiosity that was nagging at you. You shrugged and popped it open to reveal a pair of tickets to what looked like an observatory night tour.

 

 

 

“figured as little thanks for putting up with everyone i could take you out and show you the sights a bit.” He wasn’t looking at you as you put the tickets back in the egg and into your basket, a smile on your face as you gave him a quick hug. “Thanks. It sounds like fun. I’ve never been there before but I hear it’s pretty cool.” He blushed a pale blue and mumbled something about going to check on Papyrus before teleporting away, leaving you to search for the rest of your eggs alone. You walked down the path towards the trees when you spotted another egg with your name on it.

 

 

 

You went to reach for it when Stretch appeared in front of you, making you yelp in surprise at his sudden appearance. “sorry honey. i didn’t mean to scare you. i just…” He sighed as he avoided your gaze as you waited for him to say what he needed to say. “i’m sorry for avoiding you. i had a lot of stuff to get done and i had to focus on that…” You knew he was lying but you didn’t want to push him on it. Blue had hinted about it the day before that he liked you, which you kind of figured considering his texts and the heated make out session you two had already had.

 

 

 

“It’s fine. Water under the bridge. Did you get it all taken care of?” You asked, bending down and getting the egg and putting it in your basket. You could hear the playful banter of the others around you, but you couldn’t quite see them through the thick trees. Stretch nodded with a sheepish smile. “yeah, i got it all figured out now. i uh…you look pretty cute today by the way. is that new?” He asked and you nodded with a smile, tucking a stray hair behind your ear.

 

 

 

“Uh yeah thank you. Blue bought it for me.” He peeked into your basket and saw Sans’s golden egg, thinking for a moment before nodding towards a tree nearby with a small bush at it’s base. “might wanna check over there.” You gave him a thankful smile and watched him disappear. It wasn’t long before you had pretty much all of your eggs in your basket but you were missing Mutt’s, Black’s and Edge’s eggs and you’d looked everywhere you possibly could before you had to go back in and check on the food.

 

 

 

“Y/N. HAVE YOU FOUND ALL OF YOUR OTHER EGGS?” You glanced over your shoulder to see Edge leaning up against the counter and eyeing her from the corner of his eye socket. “No I haven’t found yours yet or Black’s and Mutt’s. You guys hid them pretty well I looked all over outside and couldn’t find a thing.” You worked on draining the potatoes, starting to mash them only to hear a sigh of aggravation from Edge. “MOVE. I AM STRONGER THAN YOU. YOU SHOULD GET STARTED ON THE OTHER PARTS OF DINNER.” Edge put on an apron and moved you aside, hands on your shoulders as he moved behind you to get to work on mashing the potatoes.

 

 

 

“Thanks. So, do I get any hints on where you hid my egg? Or did you not make one?” You asked as you got to work on some of the other things, looking at him as he got to work. “I DID MAKE YOU ONE BUT I DID NOT LEAVE IT OUTSIDE. NO I PUT IT AWAY FOR SAFE KEEPING INSIDE YOUR ROOM.”  You looked at him in surprise now, but he kept mashing the potatoes. “YOU MAY LOOK FOR IT LATER WHEN YOU HAVE MORE TIME.”  He added as you handed him some butter and milk to mix In, Edge just doing it without arguing. The two of you actually working well in the kitchen as he followed your unspoken instructions. It was actually kind of nice to be honest. This was the most time you’d spent with him and he wasn’t glaring at you, hiding from you or arguing.

 

 

 

It wasn’t long before you had everything set and ready on the large table which Papyrus and Blue had already set everything up so neatly and festively. You hung up your apron and smoothed your hand over your dress as you went into the great room where most of everyone had gathered, although there were a few skeletons in the den area. “Hey guys. Dinner is ready when you are.” You smiled as several pairs of eyes looked you over. “hey darlin, you want a drink?” Mutt asked, poking his head around the corner holding up a bottle of amber liquid enticingly, quirking a brow as Black sauntered past carrying a glass of red wine, eyeing you with a smirk as he passed.

 

 

 

“Uhm sure. What do you guys have?” You walked into the den, Mutt going to behind the bar and you looking over the selection. He smirked as he tossed a hand towel over his shoulder like a bartender, winking at you. “what’s your poison darlin?” You grinned as you leaned over to see what was under the bar and noticed some peach flavored wine that caught your eye. “Oh! That looks good. Can I have a glass of that?” You asked pointing the bottle which had Mutt chuckling.

 

 

 

“we gonna put it on a tab?” He pulled the bottle out and a wine glass. “A tab? Pretty sure the people of the house drink for free.” You smirked, looking at him as he poured your drink. “well you should at least tip your bartender.” He chuckled, making like he was going to hand it to you only to pull it out of your grasp at the last minute. “or i could give you a tip? come on back behind the bar darlin.” He nodded and you rolled your eyes. “Come on. Please? I’m thirsty.” You sighed, reaching for it again only to have him shake his head stubbornly.

 

 

 

“don’tcha want to know where i hid your egg?” He waggled his eye brows at you and you had an inkling of where exactly he might’ve put it and the thought made you blush. “i got it hidden someplace real good.” He purred and curiosity was getting the better of you plus you really wanted your drink now. With a huff you came around the side of the bar as he held your glass high above his head so you couldn’t reach it even on your tip toes. “Can I get a hint?” You asked and he smirked, shaking his head.

 

 

“ya gotta find it on your own darlin, make sure you get really in there.” He winked and swayed his hips suggestively. “Oh come on…” You huffed, looking him over and trying to work up the courage. Just as you were about to reach out and touch him Stretch came out of nowhere and shoved his hand down the front of Mutt’s pants and pulled out the golden egg.

 

 

“give her her drink mutt, and lets eat.” Stretch handed you the golden egg as Mutt pouted, eyeing him over your shoulder. “party pooper.” He handed you your drink and pinched your ass as he walked past you towards the kitchen. “Thanks Stretch. I appreciate the help.” You smiled, giving him a hug before walking out with him in tow. “no problem honey.”

 

 

  
Dinner went surprisingly well, you ended up sandwiched between Blue and Stretch despite protests from Black and Red. But once dinner started and the conversation changed you found that you were actually having a good time. Every now and then someone would get up and refill your drink whenever it got low and you were starting to feel a slight buzz in the back of your head, a flush to your cheeks.

 

 

 

Eventually Papyrus and Blue offered to do the dishes while everyone moved into the den, you landing between Stretch and Mutt with Red sitting in front of you as you lounged on the couch with your feet on Mutt’s lap, leaning up against Stretch, his arm wrapped around your middle as you nursed the latest glass of wine. “Uh yeah no way. I am not answering that one.” You laughed and shook your head at the truth or dare question that Mutt asked.

 

 

“no way, you gotta answer. it’s part of the rules darlin.” Mutt smirked, nursing his own drink. You had no idea who suggested it but somehow you guys ended up in a small game of truth and dare. Luckily there weren’t that many dares yet. “I am not telling you about the kinkiest thing I’ve ever done with someone. I’m just not. That’s private. And how come I’m the only one getting all the questions?” You took another sip as Stretch played with your hair, Red leaning his head against your hip as he took a drink.

 

 

Just about all them were drinking something, even Blue and Papyrus. “well if ya don’t do a truth ya gotta do a dare kitten. and since i’m the one that gave ya truth i get to give a dare.” He chuckled and you blushed. “Fine what’s the dare?” You asked, pulling your feet off of Mutt to sit up more as Red turned to face you fully from his seat on the floor, Stretch adjusting his position so he could keep playing with your hair, twirling it around his finger idly.

 

 

 

“i dare ya to seven minutes in heaven with me.” That got a lot of looks as he smirked, putting his head on your lap. “Seven minutes in heaven? What are we, in high school?” You laughed and even in your inebriated state you could tell that going in a closet with Red with all of the eyes on you guessed that it probably wouldn’t be the best idea. “Fine. I’ll tell you but it’s a secret okay? Like I’m not telling everyone. Come here.” You waved Red up so you could tell him, everyone looking at you as you put your mouth to where his ear would be and whispered your secret to him, a faint red blush covering his cheek bones when you finished.

 

 

 

“damn kitten…that’s what i’m talkin about.” He winked and chuckled as you leaned back against the couch, finishing off your glass of wine. “Y/N!  HUMAN! YOU! I DARE YOU A THING!” Black yelled, he’d already finished off his bottle of wine and was just as drunk as you were if not more so than you. “That’s not how it works Black. You have to let me choose which one.” You smiled at him as he came over to the back of the couch to get closer to you. “I DON’T HAVE A TRUTH! ONLY A DARE! SO HERE IT GOES.”

 

 

 

You were not prepared for him whatsoever as he grabbed both of your cheeks in his hands and pulled you in for a passionate kiss that had your head spinning from more than just the wine. He wouldn’t let you go as he climbed over the back of the couch and you were suddenly very aware of Stretch’s presence behind you and the low threatening growl coming from Red. “m’lord i think you’ve had enough to drink tonight.” Black was forcibly removed from on top of you as Stretch wrapped an arm around you, pulling you tighter to him. “I WASN’T DONE WITH MY DARE! LET GO OF ME YOU WORTHLESS MUTT! I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE HUMAN! SHE IS SO SOFT AND WARM AND SHE SMELLS SO GOOD! I KNOW YOU ALL SMELL IT TOO! LET ME GO!” Black whined as Mutt picked him up and started to leave.

 

 

 

“i’ll get him to bed. night darlin.” He winked and disappeared with Black as you tried to sit up, Stretch’s grip on you tightening as you felt his chin on your head. “I think I should go to bed too. Or I’m going to regret it in the morning.” You managed and tried again to pull away from Stretch. “let me walk you up. don’t want you falling down all those steps.” He purred and the way his voice sounded sent a thrill down your spine.

 

 

 

“I WANT TO WALK HER UP TO BED TOO!” Blue called out but before he could say anymore you were on your bed and Stretch was kissing you like he had when you made out on the couch. You gasped as his hand ran up your thigh, your heart racing, your head spinning. “S-Stretch…” You mewled as he kissed down your throat, nipping at your skin, hand cupping your thigh.  It was moving so fast. You were drunk, he was drunk…there were other people in the house. “wanna pick up where we left off honey? can’t get it out of my head…plus you smell so fucking good right now…” He groaned, hand creeping up higher on your leg under your dress.

 

 

 

“oh shit…sugar we gotta get ya outta here.” You vaguely heard Plum’s voice and then Stretch was torn from on top of you by Razz who had him pinned under him on the floor despite Stretch’s protests. “What? What’s going on?” You sat up, seeing Plum grabbing some clothes for you and putting them in a suitcase hastily as well as grabbing a few other things. He was about to respond when Red, Sans and Mutt all appeared in your room, glaring and growling at one another.

 

 

 

“Y/N! CAN WE COME IN! I WANNA SEE YOU!” You heard Blue and Papyrus on the other side of your bedroom door, followed quickly with the sounds of Black and Edge fighting with one another somewhere nearby judging by all the yelling. “heat started early. come on sugar, we gotta get you out of here. i’ve got sans’s credit card. come on.” Plum nodded towards Razz who nodded back, giving you a wink as you felt your body lurch again, blinking in surprise as you ended up in the lobby of a fancy looking hotel.

 

 

 

“let’s get you settled in.” He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you towards the front desk, a very confused looking woman looking between the two of you. Plum got you checked in, paid and led you towards the elevator which you gladly allowed as your stomach was dangerously close to losing the meal you’d eaten. “here we are sugar. sorry about all of that. we didn’t think it would start so early, but we were clearly not taking into account the fact that you could start early too. let’s get you undressed into something more comfortable. there we go.”

 

 

 

You let him help you get changed into a pair of pajamas and he tucked you into bed, running a hand through your hair with a soft smile. “get some sleep. if you got questions don’t hesitate to call me sugar. i’ll come runnin.” He winked, kissed your forehead and turned down the lights, leaving a trashcan at your bedside before leaving. You snuggled into the comfortable bed and found yourself quickly falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Stretch_

 

Fuck…fuck so hot…smelled so fucking good…

 

 

Stretch couldn’t think straight the whole time you lay up against him. Your position gave him the perfect view down the front of your dress. He tried not to be obvious about it when he watched you breathe, your breasts moving almost like slow motion…

 

 

And then when you re positioned he caught a flash of your thigh when your dress rode up, nearly making him break. He bit back a groan as another rush of your sweet scent washed over him. You smelled like fresh ink on a brand new book, there were undertones of something else he couldn’t quite make out over the main scent and drove him crazy. He watched as you leaned down and whispered something to Red, oh yeah you were playing truth or dare. You had just told Red something kinky…he wanted to know…he didn’t like the way Red looked at you. That smug piece of-

 

 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Black kissing you, catching you by surprise. He wanted to do that. He wanted to strangle that little tyrant’s stupid little neck. It was a good thing Mutt dragged him away. You said you were ready for bed and he was more than happy to take you there…

 

 

You tasted so good…your skin was so soft…he nearly tore off that cute little dress when you moaned his name right then and there. He snarled when he was pinned down on the ground of your bedroom. “Down Boy…Don’t Do Something You’ll Regret. I’ll Take Good Care Of You Big Guy.” Razz was at his ear as several of the others teleported in, and then you were gone…he heard Plum mention something about a credit card…when he was able to think a little more clearly...he was going to see if that part was true...and use it to his advantage...

 

* * *

 

_Blue_

 

You looked absolutely adorable…he knew you would. He’d had it picked out especially for you, he didn’t want to admit it but he’d gone looking for your dress size when you’d gone out with his brother and Papyrus to go shopping, snooping in your closet and checking the measurements to be sure he got the right size. Your scent was refreshing, like an ocean breeze with undertones that he couldn’t discern outright.

 

 

But when you put on that dress with the ears and you asked if he could pin the adorable little tail on your back side…he had to resist the urge to rub his hands over your hips. Your scent grew stronger as the day went and the urge to touch you came with it. You sat next to him at dinner and your leg would brush against his, sending pleasant chills over his bones with every graze. He wanted to be closer, to pull that hair back in one hand, exposing your neck for him to bite and kiss…

 

 

But you were his friend. He couldn’t…but he wanted to. Oh did he want to. He wanted to have you on your knees, to have you moaning out his name. Have you call him “Captain Blue” of “Officer” and you’d be his pretty little captive. All his to play with and please…

 

 

He saw red when Black kissed you, wanting nothing more than to punch him in his stupid smug face…He whined when Stretch took you away. You smelled so good…he wanted, needed you…why was your door locked? Why wouldn’t you let him in? He could hear the others teleporting in and cursed his lack of teleportation magic. Him and Papyrus pushing and shoving one another to get closer to the door. And then you were gone…

 

* * *

 

_Mutt_

 

Your skin felt so smooth under his palm. The way your muscles moved underneath with every subtle movement of your legs on his lap made his breathing catch. He wanted to leave his teeth marks all over your calves, your thighs, anywhere and everywhere he could reach. He wanted to bend you over the side of the couch, flip your dress up over your hips, tear whatever pair of panties you were wearing off with his teeth and bury his face in between your thighs where that amazing scent would send him into total euphoria. You smelled like a campfire on a summer night, other hints of something else swirling just below the surface.

 

 

He’d smelled it as soon as he’d walked in the door, he had to go find the source when you’d found him in your room. Luckily you didn’t seem to notice how he’d shoved your shirt into his coat pocket when you stared him over, telling him to leave. The look on Black’s face when you slapped him sent a thrill he hadn’t thought possible considering how protective he was over his little lord. He’d seen you come out, chasing after Plum, giving him a more than perfect view of those thighs under your night shirt, just a little more and he could see what was right under that hem…

 

 

He sighed when Black kissed you, part of him wanting to slap him as well but the larger part wanting you to slap him again. See that look of surprise cross the tyrant’s face again when you stood your ground. Black kicked and struggled when he pulled him off of you, eventually putting him down outside where your scent still lingered on some of the landscaping from you exploring earlier. He wanted to rub his face on it…

 

 

“YOU INSUFFERABLE, IDIOTIC, ANNOYING RUNT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ME AWAY WHEN I WAS JUST GETTING STARTED WITH THE HUMAN!” His lord yelled indignantly as Mutt set him down, glancing up towards your bedroom with a soft whine that he couldn’t help. Oh he wanted you to slap his brother right across his face again…maybe do it with his own gloves…

 

* * *

 

_Black_

 

Black was completely enamored by you. You had a fire in your eyes that set his Soul to hammering in his chest. He watched you wearing that white sailor dress, thinking about how much better it would look in black on you. Maybe with a pair of black pumps and a pair of black bunny ears. He bristled with jealousy as the others were able to get so comfortably close to you without your eyes hardening. He’d overstepped his bounds when he first met you but you put him in his place. Something he didn’t think was possible and which made him smirk.

 

 

Oh he wanted to tame you, you pretty little brat. Not completely but just enough to keep that fire in your eye as he fucked you sideways, teasing you and not letting you come until he’d had his fun. Your scent couldn’t keep him away, it kept growing stronger throughout the day, becoming nearly overwhelming by the time they moved into the den. It was like shea butter and mahogany with undertones of things he couldn’t place. He couldn’t help himself. He needed to know just how soft you were, those lips that were so close to Red’s face should only grace his mouth. No one else’s. He had to see what you tasted like. He dared himself to kiss you, he needed to know.

 

 

You were so soft, so warm. He wanted more. He wanted to keep kissing you, your hands bound behind your back, your body exposed just for him like a show. He made sure to make his complaints known as his disobedient brother pulled him away from you…curse him and his stupid amount of strength! He was yelling at him when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, a red glove raising his ire, which grew even more when Mutt disappeared after a whine. He turned to glare at the counterpart, yet again cursing the fact that he was far shorter than Edge than he would have liked.

 

 

“AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? YOU GOD DAMN BEHEAMOTH!” He snarled, Edge’s eyes narrowing, mouth curling into a snarl.

 

* * *

 

_Edge_

 

Edge couldn’t get you out of his head from the moment that he’d accidentally run you over coming out of the bathroom. He’d spent days avoiding you after that out of his own embarrassment, especially with the way he’d behaved himself. He’d lost his cool. Something about you made him all flustered and unable to keep his thoughts from turning to how cute you looked underneath of him, your eyes wide and surprised, that faint flush on your cheeks. The way your hair splayed out underneath of you on the floor. The way you smelled, jasmine and lavender, soothing and comforting. So, instead of dealing with his confusing thoughts he decided to just avoid you. Getting more and more irritated when you would spend time with his brother and the others in the house instead of him. Not wanting to admit that he was the one isolating himself from you.

 

 

He watched you from afar whenever he could, curious as to why his soul fluttered in his chest whenever you smiled or laughed. He watched you come down the stairs in that white dress, your forlorn look when you glanced towards that ashtray’s room. He gathered the nerve to finally talk to you and you surprised him yet again by standing your ground with him, snipping back at him with defiance in your eyes. He told you he didn’t like the dress and while it wasn’t his style it still looked good on you whether he wanted to admit it or not. He certainly wasn’t going to admit it to you. Your scent grew stronger as the day wore on, drawing him to you like a moth to a flame despite wanting to keep his distance.

 

 

He gave in eventually when he found you in the kitchen cooking after having hidden your egg in your room, making sure to leave with one of your towels that was currently hidden underneath his pillow. He wasn’t going to admit it that he actually enjoyed cooking next to you, your scent overpowering every other scent in the room, relying on your silent cues of what to put into the food. Wanting to make you smile at him and only him. The soft accidental brushes as you moved around him in the kitchen made him want to whimper and beg for more. He wanted you to make him beg. To take control. To strap him down to his impressive, yet comfortable bed and have your way with him until he was a complete and total wreck…

 

 

He watched you on the couch, between the dog and ashtray with his brother in front of you. He wanted to be that close to you. He wanted to run his fingers through your hair. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. But when Black kissed you he saw red, a low growl rumbling through him as he followed Mutt and the whining lord. Mutt disappeared and Black started yelling at him but he wasn’t listening. Instead he only reacted, his punch catching him in the jaw with a loud crack. “THAT WAS FOR Y/N!” He barked, Black regaining his balance and launching himself at him, with a ferocious yowl, sending the two to blows, they didn’t even realize that you’d already left until their brother’s forced them apart.

 

* * *

 

_Sans_

 

Holy shit this was a bad idea. He knew from the moment he stepped into your apartment that he was in trouble. You smelled so good. He almost kissed you right there. Your scent was everywhere. He knew it was a bad idea when he agreed to get you moved in. Stretch had even said so but neither of them could stop themselves from wanting to keep you near. You wouldn’t miss a sock if it went missing…taking one out of your drawer when you were sleeping before subconsciously moving closer to you that night, memorizing your crisp cucumber melon scent until it was ingrained in his soul…

 

 

He was so nervous around you. Spent much of his time in the workshop trying to replicate your scent in his free time so he could make his room smell like you but he so far had been unsuccessful. He was getting frustrated. He wasn’t close enough to you yet to get you to do anything yet and work was keeping him busier than normal but every now and again he would catch a whiff and it would leave him sighing wistfully. He hadn’t thought this thing through when he initially told you you could stay with them. Their heat was coming up and he hadn’t taken into account your own monthly cycles.

 

 

At least not until Plum had come and asked him about it. “it’ll be fine. we don’t start until next week, so it should be alright until then.” Plum didn’t seem to believe him, hands on his hips as he shook his head. “then i guess you wouldn’t mind if i took precautions then? give me your credit card. if it comes down to it then i’ll get her out of here when you idiots go into heat early because you didn’t bother thinking about her own cycle. hand it over baby.” Plum extended his hand out and Sans reluctantly handed it over to him, knowing he was right but wanting to keep you near. Sans wanted to hide you away in his bedroom or the workshop…take you up against a wall, mess up your makeup, making you his over and over again as he let your scent consume all of his senses.

 

 

He was the one who had started the idea of a date night with you, making sure to get tickets to his favorite place for an overnight tour, the two of you would have the whole place to yourselves and he could show you his passion for the night sky. You smelled so good, it made him just sink into the chair, hands gripping the arms as he watched you interact with the others, staying on the outside, soaking in the sight of you until Black started making out with you on the couch. He was on his feet in an instant, Mutt noticing his movement as he grabbed his brother and took him out of the room, Edge sneaking out behind them as they went outside. He could feel the heat and knew that he’d miscalculated, struggling to keep calm until Stretch teleported you away. Wanting to tear you away from him when he saw you on the bed but everything came so quick and before he knew it you were gone.

 

 

* * *

 

_Red_

 

Red couldn’t stop thinking about how close he’d been had it not been for those damn perverts interrupting the two of you. Those sweet moans of yours, the way your breath caught in your throat at his touch, the way your body moved unintentionally against his, spurring him on. He knew what Stretch was up to. He was doing his best to cock block him when it came to you, both of them having made their intentions clear at some point or another. He had had to take care of himself before he went and bitched out Stretch behind closed doors, nearly coming to blows had they not both realized you had been left alone with Plum and Razz and then the arrival of Black and Mutt interrupting them. 

 

 

He watched you come down Easter morning, the scent of leather stronger than normal as you came and showed off the dress. You looked cute enough but he’d much rather see you in something a little more sheer, maybe in red…he wanted to pin you up against the counter when he tied the apron strings around your waist, imagining how you’d look tied up in some of the ropes he had hidden upstairs in his bedroom for just the occasion. He thought of how pretty those marks would look on your skin, marking you as his for everyone else to see.

 

 

And then you leaned in while they were all in the den, his gaze going straight down the front of your dress when you leaned over, nearly missing the words coming out of your mouth. “I once did it in a packed movie theatre and we almost got caught.” You whispered into his ear, adding a whole other level of kink to you that he hadn’t thought of before. He practically melted when you blushed at your confession and sat back on the couch. He nearly launched himself at Black had it not been for Mutt taking him away before the rest of them could knock his teeth out. Only to have Stretch teleport you out of the room without warning. That piece of…son of a bitch…

 

* * *

 

_Papyrus_

 

Oh you looked so cute in the dress Blue’d picked out! But of course you looked cute in just about everything you wore, you had a very appealing figure. He was so excited when Blue had introduced you two, it was always great to make a new friend. You had a great deal of determination and you were so friendly, not scared of him at all!

 

 

Papyrus grew to consider you to be one of his closest friends over the time you spent hanging out together. You were so nice and very sweet as you talked to them. There were only a few times that he’d felt uncomfortable around you though, not that it was something that you did on purpose though of course! But sometimes your scent would get to him, the honeysuckle peach making it harder to focus on training if you were standing too close to him without the buffer of all the other humans and monsters.

 

 

It wasn’t something you could control, you were very clean and took care of yourself but sometimes it would be too much. He didn’t quite get it, he thought you were pretty certainly, but he was asexual so it didn’t go any further than that. Even when you moved in he still felt only friendship and platonic attraction to you. But for some reason Easter, you smelled absolutely heavenly when you came down the stairs. You were absolutely intoxicating as the day wore on and he was finding it difficult to deal with the emotions it was bringing up, the urges he was feeling.

 

 

He wanted to do…things to you, lewd and dirty things that he’d never wanted to do with anyone before. He knew his heat cycle was coming up but he’d never felt that way towards anyone. But as he watched you he couldn’t help thinking about how cute you’d look in his scarf and nothing else, the cute little flush on your cheeks as he ran his fingers over your skin.

 

It made his soul reverberate in his chest. He had to send a text message to the head of his couponing group saying he wasn’t going to able to make it to next week’s couponing session since he was going to be in heat for the next week and a half. He was looking over at you just as he saw Black kiss you and for the first time he wanted to hit someone for a reason he couldn’t exactly understand. He raced Blue up the steps to your bedroom, the need to be close to you becoming overwhelming as he held back the urge of breaking down your door. He whined when you were taken away from them by Plum. This was going to be a long week and a half…

 

* * *

You groaned as you rolled over in the unfamiliar room. Your head was killing you. You shouldn't have drank so much. But damn was that wine delicious. You checked the time, squinting your eyes at the offending green numbers on the alarm clock before pulling the blankets over the top of your head and burrowing deeper into the comfortable bed of the hotel room. You were going to have to sleep this off...

You tossed and turned as you dozed on and off. You'd heard your phone going off somewhere in the room but you ignored it for the sweet oblivion of sleep as you finally settled and fell back asleep fully...You'd deal with it when you could stand to keep your eyes open for more than three seconds at a time...it can wait...


	9. Chapter 9

You finally woke up feeling absolutely gross as you got up out of bed and immediately went into the bathroom so that you could wash up. You nodded in appreciation as you looked at the large corner tub with nice jets in the wall of the tub. It was pretty freaking fancy and you were going to take full advantage of the fact that you weren’t going to have to worry about your other room mates coming and waiting for the bathroom.

 

 

You stripped out of your clothes, grabbing your phone and putting on some music, you could see that there were several text messages from your room mates but you ignored them for now. This was your time. Besides based on some of the things you’d quickly glanced at when you woke up you knew they were fully into their heat cycle.

 

 

You saw some photo attachments that you weren’t sure you wanted to open, despite your curiosity. Forcing yourself to not look out of respect, the guys didn’t really seem to be themselves and while you were pretty sure at least three of them would probably have sent you a picture whether they were in heat or not you didn’t really want to cause them any more embarrassment than they would probably already feel once they calmed down.

 

 

You filled the tub and tossed in a bath bomb that was sitting in a basket beside the tub. You turned on the jets and instantly began to relax. Wow that felt nice. So relaxing. You hummed along to the music coming through your phone and just let the jets and the water soothe you. That is until your music was interrupted by a phone call. You were going to ignore it but then you heard it ring again. With a sigh you turned off the jets and picked up the phone. “Hello?” You answered, a little bit of irritation at having been pulled away from your relaxing time in the tub.

 

 

“Y/n? Y/n. Y/n…Where Are You?” You blinked in surprise. “Edge? What-How’d you get my number?” You asked, a look of concern crossing your face at the soft sound of his voice. “I Stole It Off Of My Brother When He Wasn’t Looking. I’m sorry. I Just Wanted To Hear Your Voice. I Miss You. Please Come Home.” You were taken aback by the sound of need in his voice, he was never like this around you. Plus he said that he missed you. That never in a million years would have thought it would cross your mind to hear come out of his mouth.

 

 

  
“I don’t think that’d be a good idea right now. You guys are in heat and Plum said that it would be a bad idea.” You leaned back in the water and you heard him sigh. “He’s Probably Right. But I Miss You So Much. Your Smell. Your Voice. The Little Quirk Of Your Mouth When You Are Trying Not To Laugh At Something. Please. Come Home Soon. Please? Or Can You Tell Me Where You Are So I Can Come See You? Just A Peek? Anything.” You were oddly moved by his little admissions, feeling a bit of pity hitting you right in your soul.

 

 

 

“I can’t. But…How about I send you a picture will that help?” You had no idea what you were doing. You could hear him whimper softly on the other end of the line and it tugged at your heartstrings. “It Would. Thank You. I’ll Hang Up Now So You Can Send Me One. Thank You. Y/n. Thank You.” He hung up before you could respond to him, leaving you sitting in the tub and feeling a little guilty that you weren’t there to help him.

 

 

You wondered whether it was getting to the rest of the group back at home. You sighed and bit your lip in thought as you tried to think of what he would maybe want and decided to take a slight risk. You snapped a picture of your top half, careful to cover your chest in a way that was still pretty conservative, sending it to the number he called you from and saving his contact information.

 

 

( **BigSoftie** ): YOU ARE…PERFECT….SO PERFECT…THANK YOU THANK YOU Y/N SEE YOU SOON…

 

 

 

You blushed and set your phone aside after going through some of your other messages from the rest of the guys. Most of it was asking where you were, some what you were wearing. There was a very explicit text from Red that told you exactly what he wanted to do with you that made you blush the same color as his magic. Oddly though Stretch was pretty silent. You’d even gotten messages from Mutt and Black, heavily inferring how much the two of them wanted to dominate you…at the same time…but no word from your makeout buddy. Or Sans for that matter, now that you looked through it again.

 

 

 

You ignored the all too tempting photo messages and deleted them as you tried to calm yourself down, getting out of the tub and wrapping yourself up in a very comfortable fluffy robe before going into the bedroom again. You had started to miss the luxury of having your own bathroom so this was nice. You were just about to look through what Plum had packed for you when you heard the soft click of the key card lock on the door unlocking. You panicked and pulled your robe around you tighter, grabbing the first thing that was within reach as you looked towards the opening door.

 

 

 

“there you are honey….you can put the bible down now.” You blushed and watched as Stretch closed the door behind him, his movements slightly jerky, like he was fighting with himself. “What-How’d? How’d you?” You asked, feeling your heart rate spike as you caught him staring, looking you over and you were distinctly aware that you were very naked underneath your fluffy robe.

 

 

“easy, once i sat down and thought it through. just tracked sans’s credit card and your scent through the hotel and all i had to do was make a magnetic key card. lucky for you, i made me a skeleton key just for fun. pretty proud that it actually works.” He moved closer and you felt your back pressed up against the wall as he advanced. His eye lights were dark like honey, little sparks of magic sparking in his eye lights.

 

 

 

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at home. And I’m just saying…following me like that is a little bit on the stalker level. Just so you know.” You watched as he shrugged off his orange hoodie, tossing it aside and revealing his black tank top and orange ecto body glowing underneath. Despite the fact that you knew he shouldn’t be here you couldn’t help looking over his ecto body with curiosity. He shrugged and before you knew it he was in front of you, hands on either side of your head against the wall, effectively trapping you between him and the wall, Stretch taking a deep inhale with a shaky breath.

 

 

 

“i know…i just couldn’t stay away from you. can’t keep you outta my head, thinking about the way you moaned my name before we were so rudely interrupted. and how i want to hear you do it again for me.” He moved closer with every word until he was pressed tight up against you, one hand moving down the wall to tug at the front of your robe, undoing the knot that kept it closed. On the one hand you knew that this was probably a terrible idea but on the other…oh on the other hand you really wanted to.

 

 

 

He smirked as he leaned in, kissing you deeply, his body pressing flush against you tight. You gasped into the kiss when his hands moved under your robe, letting it slide off your shoulders and fall to the floor. “wow…you are looking good enough to eat…all clean, smelling good…oh do you smell good…” He groaned, making you gasp in surprise as his hands gripped your hips, picking you up and wrapping your legs high on his waist as he pressed you up against the wall. You moaned as you felt heat building between you, his kisses lingering, hungry as you felt a bulge pressing up against you, straining against the fabric.

 

 

 

You tilted your head to the side as his kisses moved down your jaw, over your throat, his hips rocking slightly against yours, making your heart race in your chest. “Stretch…you sure? Y-you’re in – Ah!” You yelped as Stretch pulled you away from the wall easily carrying you to the bed and throwing you on top of it, quickly crawling on top of you to continue placing his hungry kisses over your skin. “you think i don’t wanna do this with you? i know you want to do it too, i can smell it on you honey.” You blushed underneath of him, hearing the sound of rustling fabric and a slightly brighter glow as he settled between your legs. He was so warm, pressed so close…

 

 

 

He groaned as he rocked against you, you rocking back to get as much friction as you could, despite the fact that he still had his boxers on you could feel his impressive length, sending a thrill through your spine that pooled in your gut. You sighed and mewled as his hands cupped your thigh, bone against skin. “so soft…and warm….” He breathed, leaving a trail of kisses up over your chest to the crook of your neck. You were getting worked up, your body moving in tandem to him. You gasped as he bit down  gently on your throat, tongue working over the fresh bite mark, making you tilt your head back for more.

 

 

“there you are! you know you’re not supposed to be here!” You yelped when you heard Plum’s voice, a pair of arms wrapping around Stretch’s waist and trying to pry him off of you. Stretch growled and wrapped his arms tight around you, holding you close. “Drop Her Stretch. You Don’t Know What You’re Doing Right Now.” Razz’s face appeared at Stretch’s shoulder, winking at you with a smirk. Stretch growled again, rocking his pelvis into you with need

 

 

 

. “Drop Her. Come On. Just Let Her Go Before You Do Something You’ll Regret.” Stretch still wouldn’t let go, his grip tightening around you almost painfully and you tried to move away from him. He wasn’t in control of himself. Another pair of hands came and after a moment Plum and Razz finally pried him away from you, Plum giving you a wink as he teleported away with Stretch, leaving you with Razz.

 

 

“You’ve Got The Whole House In An Uproar You Know Sweetheart?” Razz grinned over at you, rubbing his face. “Between Stretch, Red And Sans Trying To Hunt You Down, Edge Moping, Mutt Guarding Your Room, Black And Blue Butting Skulls At Every Turn About Who Would Make The Better Mate Plum And I Are At Our Wits End. But It Is Their First Heat With A Human In The House So Maybe That’s Why.” You pulled yourself up on the bed as he turned to face you, looking you over with a look of appreciation.

 

 

 

“Though Looking At You I Can Understand Why They’re So Obsessed.” He winked and you blushed when you realized you were still very naked and worked up from Stretch. “Want Me To Help Out? I’m Just as Good As Plum, Plus It’ll Help Mask Your Scent If Any Of The Others Come By.” You thought about it for a second and finally relented, Razz moving onto the bed with you and dimming down the lights.

* * *

 

 

You spent the rest of the week with Razz for the most part. Occasionally he’d disappear to go back to help out at the house but you didn’t mind it. None of the others had come by thankfully so you were able to keep your wits about you. Razz was actually really fun to hang around with. He showed you to the spa, ordering food to your room and binging on movies on your laptop. And the two of you trying to field off the multitude of texts and phone calls coming from the members of the house.

 

 

 

Edge mostly just wanted to hear your voice, Blue was sending you outfits he thought you’d look cute in which all sort of resembled uniforms. Sans was sending you puns of ever increasing explicitness and Red, well he had sent more than one picture and video message of him. You’d been left alone when one of those videos had popped up on your phone. Out of curiosity you decided to take a look, making sure that Razz was really gone as you watched the minute long clip of Red showing off his Impressive looking tent in his shorts, the red glow of his magic pulsing slowly as he told you just exactly what he wanted to do with you in that deep voice of his, his hand palming at his magic.

 

 

You watched it several times before you had gotten yourself so worked up that you had to take care of yourself. Razz coming back in just as you were on the edge, the smug skeleton setting the food aside and putting on the do not disturb sign on the door, helping you again.

 

 

“You Ready To Head Home?” He asked one morning, leaning up against the head board going through his phone. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist, having just gotten out of the shower. “Is it safe?” You asked, feeling more than ready to go back to your bed and make sure that everyone was alright. You were worried about Papyrus who hadn’t really been in contact with you this whole time you were away except to say that he missed you and hoped you were having fun. Razz nodded and scratched his sternum idly as he scrolled through his phone.

 

 

 

“Yes. The Heat Is Over. Blue And Papyrus Have Been Busy Cleaning Up And Plum Said That Mutt And Black Already Went Home. So We Should Be All Clear.” You got up from your spot on the large bed and stretched. “Awesome. I’m ready to be back in my own bed for once. With my own things. And have the guys back to normal. Plus not having to listen to the couple on the other side of the wall going at it all night would be nice.” Razz chuckled and got up, dropping the towel and grabbing his pants. 

 

 

The two of you comfortable around one another that it didn’t seem to faze you, it wasn’t really sexual between you at all despite him being more than accommodating in helping you take the edge off and wanting nothing in return even when you offered to return the favor. The two of you got dressed and packed all of your things up, checking out and heading to your car which apparently Razz had been using to go too and from places.

 

 

When you pulled into the driveway Blue was already outside, Papyrus close behind, barely letting you out of the car before you were picked up off the ground in a nearly bone breaking hug from them both. “WE’RE SO HAPPY YOU’RE HOME! WE MISSED YOU! DID YOU MISS US?” Blue was the first to let go, Papyrus lingering a moment before setting you back down on your feet. “Yeah I did. Although it wasn’t so bad with you guys texting me all the time.” You smiled, seeing the bright blush on Blue’s cheeks as he looked away sheepishly.

 

 

“RIGHT WELL NEXT TIME WE’LL BE SURE TO TURN OFF OUR PHONES OR SOMETHING SO WE WON’T BOTHER YOU WITH ALL OF THAT. I HONESTLY DON’T REALLY REMEMBER SENDING YOU ANYTHING, AT LEAST UNTIL THE HEAT WAS OVER AND I COULD THINK CLEARLY. THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH THAT.” You turned as Razz handed you your things, leaning down to kiss your cheek which made Blue and Papyrus look at you curiously.

 

 

“We’ve Got To Get Going. So We’ll See You Again Soon Sweetheart. Plum! Time To Go!” Razz called out, Plum showing up in a heartbeat, taking you in his arms and dipping you down for a kiss on the lips that caught you off guard. After a moment he set you back up on your feet and gave your ass a pinch and a wink. “later sugar, try not to miss me too much hm? Behave! Have fun!” He waved and the two of them left with a crackle of magic.

 

 

“now what was that all about?” You jumped at the sound of Sans at your side. “Honestly I don’t know. How are you feeling?” You asked, deflecting his question as you turned to face him and he shrugged, not looking at you directly. “a little wore out but i’m always that way. how are you kid? sorry for the hassle, hope it wasn’t too bad staying at the hotel by yourself.” You shook your head and followed him inside with your bag slung over your shoulder.

 

 

“Actually it wasn’t so bad. Razz and I hung out for a while after Stretch showed up and had to drag him back here. I hadn’t been to a spa before though. It was really nice. Plus they had this tub- what?” You stopped talking when you realized Sans was staring at you, brows creased. “what was that about stretch showing up?” You shook your head and shrugged.

 

 

“Apparently he tracked your card and figured out how to get inside but it’s not a big deal. I understand he wasn’t really thinking with his head so no harm done.” You felt the hair rise on your neck as his sockets went dark for a moment, making him look twice as intimidating as you’d ever seen him. You took a step back as he remained silent for a moment, the magic sparking back in his sockets as he calmed down, his smile seeming strained as he looked over at you.

 

 

“you’re too good for the lot of us. go make yourself comfortable and we’ll go get something to eat. it’s good to have you back kiddo.” He nodded towards the stairs and you nodded, eager to get settled back in as Sans disappeared.

 

 

When you opened your bedroom door you were surprised to see Edge bent over your bed, in the process of making it. He looked up as you entered, a pale red blush crossing his cheek bones and you smiled pleasantly at him. “MUTT MADE A MESS IN HERE AND THEN LEFT BEFORE CLEANING IT UP SO AS THANKS FOR…YOU KNOW…IT WAS ONLY RIGHT TO MAKE SURE YOU CAME HOME AND YOUR ROOM WAS AS YOU LEFT IT.” He finished making your bed, turning away from you as you came into the bedroom, putting your things away and your clothes into the dirty clothes hamper.

 

 

“Thanks. That’s really sweet of you. Do I even want to know what he did in here?” You realized that the blankets were still warm from being in the dryer. He’d washed your blankets for you. “NO. I WOULD THINK NOT. THAT MONGREL IS ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING SOMETIMES.” You couldn’t help but smile at him. He seemed nicer at least now.

 

 

Maybe it’d been the right thing to send him that picture of you. You climbed onto the bed so that you were closer to his height, catching him off guard as you kissed his cheek bone. “Thank you. That’s really sweet of you to think of me. And thank you for washing my blankets. I appreciate it.” You couldn’t help the grin on your face as he made a flustered sound, not really forming words, Edge making a quick exit and closing the door behind him, leaving you in peace.

 

 

You went around putting some things back in their proper place but otherwise Edge had done a pretty good job of putting things back where they belonged. You’d found his egg sitting on the very center of your coffee table. You went over to your bedside table and opened the bottom drawer, adding it to the others and you smiled. You really liked living here with all of them. You didn’t know what possessed you but you had to check your top drawer to be sure nothing was taken, although you weren’t sure why anyone would take those particular things.

 

 

 

You checked and sure enough your private things were all there only there was a couple new additions. A deep indigo toy that had a black ribbon around it and a blood orange one that had several piercings on the underside of it. There was also a usb that hadn’t been there before. You blushed furiously as you realized that they were from Black and Mutt, the colors of the toys matching the color of their magic.

 

 

“hey honey, what do ya have there?” You squeaked in surprise, putting the toys back and slamming the drawer back into place before turning to see Stretch leaning up against the back of your couch, hands in his pockets, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. “Oh! Uh nothing! Just. Nothing. What’s up?” You leaned up against the night stand, heart pounding in your chest at nearly being caught. He was so quiet. Stretch cleared his throat and rubbed his neck with a faint orange dusting on his cheeks.

 

 

“i just wanted to apologize for…you know. It wasn’t cool of me. i wasn’t thinking right. i know that’s not really an excuse but…” He sighed and rolled his shoulders as he stood to come closer to you. “i want you to know that these feelings i have for you aren’t just because of the way you smell or some bull like that. so I’m going to do this thing right. and I want you to know that even though the others may or may not play by the rules i’ll do my best to respect them. i want to win this thing fair and square.” You looked up at him curiously, slightly confused at his wording.

 

 

“Wait what? What are you talking about? Win what thing?” You asked and Stretch flinched, cursing under his breath, stepping away from you. “Are you….are you guys making a game out of who gets with me first?” It started to make a little bit of sense now that you thought about it. Red had mentioned that some people wouldn’t play by the rules and had acted cagey when you’d asked him what he meant by it. And then Sans’s scary face he’d made when you mentioned that Stretch had come by to the hotel.

 

 

“Is this some sort of game to you? Are you all in on it? Oh my god is that why you all made me these eggs?” You asked feeling a little bit offended now that they were playing with you, like it was all some sort of twisted game. Stretch put his hands up defensively and shook his head. “no no wait. it’s not like that i swear!” You crossed your arms over your chest and waited for him to explain, a frown on your face as he cleared his throat.

 

 

“okay I know what it looks like and it’s not really like that. not totally anyways. it’s just…okay. how do i say this without sounding like a total idiot? well i guess to put it simply we all…all of us really like you. as in really like you. but since we can’t all have you we wanted to make it fair, letting each of us do what we do with you and let you decide who you want to be with. it sounds so stupid. i’m sorry.” He sighed and you ran a hand through your hair as you tried to digest what it was he was saying.

 

 

“Okay. Wow. So wait does that include Mutt and Black? What about Plum and Razz?” You asked and he nodded, looking at you from the corner of his sockets, almost seeming afraid of your reaction. Well that explained why you’d been left those “gifts” in your drawer. “the eggs were sans’s idea, sort of like a way of evening out the field so we all could get some one on one time with you. the rules were we can’t act on our jealousy, during heat you’re off limits and that we have to respect you and your decision, no matter who you choose to be with. but i understand now how that was kind of a dumb idea.”

 

 

You sat on your bed and sighed, letting it all sink in. “Listen, I know you guys may have done this the wrong way but I can get where you’re coming from. I know you meant well but it’s just a bit much to throw at someone all at once. And you already broke one of those rules when you stalked me to the hotel.” You tossed him a tentative smile. You were upset but you were understanding as well. You were sort of playing the field as it was. You’d already done some things with Plum and Razz. You’d come so close to doing more with Red and Stretch had you’d not been interrupted every time.

 

 

It wasn’t fair of you to really get mad at them for trying to make it fair. Stretch chuckled nervously and fidgeted with the cigarette in his mouth. “yeah. well i would’ve gotten away with it if plum and razzy would’ve stayed here. you were pretty hot and heavy before we were torn apart again. so if you ever feel like finishing for real you know where to find me. sorry again.” You nodded and sat further on your bed, the sheets warm.

 

 

“It’s…It’s weird but I guess it’s fine. Although I think you guys have an unfair advantage over Black, Mutt, Plum and Razzy considering they don’t live here.” You failed to mention your run ins with Plum and Razz though, you weren’t sure if it counted since they didn’t actually do much, no real penetration anyways.

 

Stretch seemed to relax some as he put his hands back in his pockets, the light returning to his eyes. That was when you noticed the faint dark spot on his cheek bone. “What’s that?” You asked, pointing to it and he shrugged. “ah nothing. sans found out that i went to see you and then red overheard so he clocked me while i was distracted. no big deal. we’re good now. wanna kiss it and make it better for me though?” He quirked a brow at you with a smirk which had you giggling and rolling your eyes as you motioned for him to come closer, grabbing his face in your hands and kissing his bruised cheek bone, gently flicking his nasal cavity.

 

 

“I forgive you but that’s all you’re getting. I gotta give the others a fighting a chance after all.” Stretch chuckled and stood. “suppose you do seeing as how i’m the only one to see you naked.” You blushed slightly and shook your head. “Well so has Plum and Razz. Technically the three of you are at about the same level. So…” You watched him smirk a fire in his eyes. “guess i’ll just have to step up my game then.”

 

 

He winked and teleported out before you could say anything more and you lay back on your bed with a huff. If he stepped up his game any more you’d be a complete mess, that is if you would ever stop being cock blocked every single time any one made a move on you…


	10. Chapter 10

You looked out at the early morning, sipping your coffee and enjoying the peace and quiet. It’d been a few days since you’d gotten back and everyone was still acting a little weird about you since you now knew that all of them were interested in courting you.

 

 

 

You’d already known about Black and Mutt. They’d made that pretty clear with your “gifts” and Mutt outright telling you that they were interested. You still hadn’t gotten to your other gift, the USB. Part of you was dying to know just what was exactly on that thing but the other part wasn’t sure you wanted to know. You decided that when you knew you were going to be alone then you’d watch it. Some of the guys had a habit of popping into your room without announcing themselves.

 

 

 

You had already had to practically shove Red out when he’d “accidentally” ported in while you were changing. “aw come on kitten…i know just how ta take that pesky bra of yers off. betcha i could even get it off without usin my hands.” He’d winked and you shoved him out of the door with a furious blush on your face. You’d also made sure to get a lock for your toy drawer just in case since you’d also noticed some of your things missing.

 

 

 

Nothing crazy, although you were starting to lose your matching pairs of socks whenever you did laundry the longer you stayed here at the house which was kind of irritating but they were just socks. You hadn’t gotten a second of alone time with Stretch since you’d been back, usually Sans popping up out of the blue whenever the two of you were even remotely alone. Now that you had gotten a taste of what Stretch could do you admitted you were really interested in seeing just what he could do when he wasn’t controlled by his heat instincts. And you were also interested in testing out your new gifts…

 

 

 

“MORNING Y/N. ARE YOU BUSY TODAY?” Blue poked his head out with his bright eyes and brighter smile, hopeful. “Not really. What’s up?” You waved him over to where you were sitting and he came right up to you, sitting on the seat next to you. “I WAS WONDERING IF YOU’D LIKE TO GO OUT ON THAT DATE WITH ME TODAY ACTUALLY?” Blue’s smile softened a bit as he looked over at you. You smiled and nodded. “Yeah sure. What did you have in mind?” You took a sip of your coffee, rewarded with a smile from him that spread to his eyes, lights turning to stars.

 

 

 

“GREAT! I WAS THINKING OF DOING SOMETHING PRETTY FUN FOR THE BOTH OF US SO GET DRESSED INTO SOMETHING COMFORTABLE AND WE CAN HEAD OUT. YOU ATE BREAKFAST ALREADY RIGHT?” He asked and you nodded, feeling his excitement rolling off of him, contagious as you started to get excited too. How long had it been since you’d gone on a date? A while you guessed as you couldn’t even remember the last time.

 

 

 

“NEAT! OKAY THEN LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU’RE READY TO GO AND WE WILL HEAD OUT!” You giggled as he flung his arms around you, hugging you tight and kissing your cheek before heading back into the house, leaving you with a faint blush on your cheek. You watched him go and finished off your coffee, heading inside to rinse out your cup when you see Stretch coming in with a yawn.

 

 

 

“Morning.” You greeted with a smile and he blinked at you, not expecting you to be there, a lazy smile crossing his face. “morning honey. how are you?” He walked over to your side, instinctively reaching out to run his hand through your hair like he always did before dropping to your waist. “Good, I’m actually going to be going out with your brother here in a bit so I’ll be out of the house for a while.” Stretch dropped his hand from your waist, his smile seeming a little strained as he poured himself some coffee. “oh, okay. well that explains him practically skipping up the stairs to his bedroom. i hope you two have fun today.” You narrowed your gaze at him a little bit, sensing the underlying tone of his voice.

 

 

 

“Stretch. Are you jealous of me going out on a date with your brother?” You asked and he flinched ever so slightly, hiding his reaction as he took a sip, adding in some honey to his cup and stirring it. “yeah i know its stupid. i told you i’d play by the rules but i can’t help it sometimes. especially since i just want to keep you all to myself,” He put down his coffee and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him, his hands rubbing your hips as he stepped closer. “show you a real good time.” He leaned down, mouth so close to yours.

 

 

 

“hey kiddo, mind stepping to the side? i am jonesing for some joe this morning.” Sans popped up right next to you, nodding to the coffee maker that you and Stretch were blocking as you stepped away, noticing the sharp look Stretch sent Sans’s way as you did. “Yeah, sorry Sans. Hey so I’m going to head out today with Blue and I don’t know when I’ll be back. You guys will be okay without me today won’t you?” You asked, finishing up your cup and rinsing it out in the sink.

 

 

 

“yeah, no problem. you have fun today, i’m pretty sure we can handle everything while you’re out.” He grinned, pouring himself a cup, stepping between the two of you as he took a sip. You smiled and took your leave, waving to the two of them as you left to go get changed and ready to go. It wasn’t long before Blue was knocking on your door and you told him to come in as you put on your shoes.

 

 

 

“YOU LOOK GREAT! ARE YOU READY TO GO?” He beamed as you looked up, slinging your purse over your shoulder, pocketing your phone and letting him lead you downstairs by the hand. “So, where are we going today?” You asked curiously, feeling his excitement through his grip as you walked down the stairs. “THAT’S A SECRET! DON’T WORRY, YOU’LL SEE WHEN WE GET THERE!” He led you into the garage and then to his motorcycle, pulling out a couple of helmets and a matching pair of leather jackets.

 

 

 

“GOT TO BE SAFE! YOU EVER RIDE ON A MOTORCYCLE BEFORE?” He asked as you shook your head, putting on the smooth, black leather jacket that had your initials embroidered on the breast pocket. “No. Did you buy this for me?” You asked and Blue blushed. “YEAH. I WANTED TO TAKE YOU FOR A RIDE AND EVEN THOUGH I’M AN EXCELLENT DRIVER ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN SO I FIGURED YOU’D WANT ONE. JUST IN CASE. DO YOU LIKE IT?” You smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek which made him blush even more.

 

 

 

“Yeah, I do. Thank you.” Blue beamed and hopped onto his bike, motioning for you to follow, telling you just where to put your feet while he was driving. He waited until you had your helmet secured and you were seated properly behind him before turning the key, the engine roaring to life and startling you so much you instinctively wrapped your arms around his torso, holding tight to him. He revved the engine a few times before shooting off through the open garage door, making you cry out inside your helmet and hold onto him for dear life.

 

 

 

He drove so fast, speeding through the streets and barely slowing down for the gate to be opened. It both terrified and thrilled you at the same time. After a few minutes you began to relax, holding tight to Blue as he expertly weaved in and out of traffic, the roar of the engine drowning out any possible ability to talk to each other but you didn’t mind as you pressed your face into the space between his shoulder blades, arms wrapped around him, leaning with him whenever he took a turn.

 

 

 

Finally he seemed to start slowing down and you peeked your eyes open to see you were in a parking lot, decently busy considering it was a week day but you supposed people were still on spring break so maybe that was why. He pulled into a parking spot and shut off the bike, shirking off his helmet and looking over his shoulder at you when you didn’t let him go. “YOU OKAY? I DIDN’T GO TOO FAST FOR YOU DID I?” He asked, a spark in his eye lights that made you think he’d done it entirely on purpose as you managed to pull your arms back, and take off your own helmet, shaking your hair out as he got off and stared at you.

 

 

 

“Were you even going the speed limit? I’m amazed you didn’t get pulled over.” You grinned at him as he blinked and shook his head with a shrug. “OF COURSE! I’M A MEMBER OF THE MONSTER POLICE FORCE! IT WOULDN’T BE GOOD IF I WERE TO GO AROUND BREAKING LAWS I’M DUTY BOUND TO ENFORCE!” He grinned mischievously and you could see the hint of Stretch in him that made you snort and try to get off the bike only to have your legs momentarily give out on you from not being used to the vibrations.

 

 

 

Blue reached out instinctively and caught you, the both of you sharing a laugh as he helped you steady yourself, his touch lingering on your body for a moment. “Thanks. Guess I’ll just have to get used to that. So where are we?” You asked as he grabbed your hand in his, like the most natural thing in the world, dragging you to a rather large amusement park. You felt like a kid again as he paid for the tickets, helped you put on your wrist band with his deft fingers and took a moment to look at the map before dragging you off down a path.

 

 

 

“Blue! We don’t have to run. We’ve got all day today.” You laughed and Blue slowed down sheepishly, letting you catch your breath as he apologized. “I’M SORRY. I’M JUST REALLY EXCITED AND I WANT TO DO SO MANY THINGS WITH YOU TODAY.” Blue rubbed the back of his skull nervously and his grin faltered. “I know, and we’ll do all of them. The day is only just started. We’ve got plenty of time.” You squeezed his hand reassuringly and he seemed to brighten up again, walking at a more normal pace towards where you could hear the sound of engines roaring to life and people cheering.

 

 

 

After walking a little further you saw the entrance to a go cart race track. You were starting to get the feeling that Blue was a bit of an adrenaline junkie. “I HOPE THIS IS ALRIGHT? I KNOW YOU’RE PRETTY GOOD AT MARIO CART WHENEVER WE PLAY AT HOME. I THOUGHT IT COULD BE FUN TO TRY IT OUT WITH YOU FOR REAL.” You quirked a brow at him as you stood in line, waiting for your turn around the track. “Oh yeah? Are you sure it’s not because you’re still a little sore from when I wiped the floor with you the other night?” You teased and Blue smirked, watching the line as the two of you moved forward.

 

 

 

“WELL WE COULD MAKE IT INTERESTING?” You turned to face him fully, catching his drift with a smile pulling at your lips. “Interesting how?” Blue thought for a moment, that spark of mischief in his eyes again. “IF YOU WIN THEN WE CAN GO DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO DO NO MATTER WHAT IT IS BUT IF I WIN, YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY AND YOU HAVE TO CALL ME CAPTAIN FOR THE REST OF THE DAY.” You blinked at him with curiosity but shrugged, extending your hand to his.

 

 

 

“Alright, you’ve got a deal then. May you eat my dust.” You grinned and failed to notice the fire in his eyes as the two of you were settled into the go carts with a few others, Blue getting into one of the blue ones and you getting into a plain black one. You watched him and realized that he probably had done this course for real as he double checked everything, looking like a pro. He turned a bit over his shoulder to look at you and winked, and you knew you were in trouble.

 

 

 

You heard all the engines come to life, Blue hunkering down in his go cart, and you gulped. “Shit…” You cursed under your breath as the lights flashed red in a count down before turning green, Blue shooting off, taking the early lead while you struggled to get your cart going to catch up, having been too distracted by Blue to be paying attention to the signal to go. When you finally did get going you found yourself getting jostled between the other drivers.

 

 

Blue was zooming around the track with practiced ease on the other hand. You searched for an opening, waiting for your moment of opportunity to strike. You managed to find one, hitting the gas and making your way through the opening to move you up to fourth place, slowly gaining on Blue as you tried to mimic his lower position to gain more speed. You tail gated the cart in front of you, just like you did in the video game. You slowly made your way up through the ranks until you were tailing behind Blue who seemed completely focused on the finish line as you hit the final lap.

 

 

 

Before long you were pulled up beside him, Blue looking over at you with mirth and a wide grin. Your adrenaline was pumping, the two of you neck and neck, your own competitive nature coming to the surface. You started to edge your way ahead of him when he took a turn a little too wide, letting you get the inside track. You were going to win. You could see the last turn coming up, the pedal pressed all the way to the floor when you hit the straight away.

 

 

 

You were so close when you felt as though your cart was slowing down even though your foot was to the floor, Blue zooming past to cross the finish line with you coming in second, the weird thing with your cart stopping as soon as he crossed over the line. He came over to your cart and helped you out with a grin. “WHAT HAPPENED THERE? YOU LOSE YOUR NERVE?” Blue grabbed your hand and led you out the exit, fingers intertwining with yours.

 

 

 

“I don’t know what happened, maybe it didn’t shift right but I almost beat you.” Despite having lost you were still feeling the adrenaline running through you, keeping up with his quick strides. Blue shrugged, looking smug as he led you towards the rest of the park, looking at the map, hand in yours. “So, what are we going to do next then Captain?” A faint blue blush coloring his cheek bones as he looked down at you.

 

 

 

“LETS GO ON THE ROLLARCOASTERS NEXT.” He pulled you along, taking you onto nearly every ride there, buying food for the two of you when lunch time came around. Every time you called him Captain he would blush and he’d move closer, hold your hand a little tighter. The two of you stayed at the park even as the sun started to dip down over the horizon.

 

 

 

“Alright! I can’t carry anymore stuffed animals Captain! How are we even going to get these on the bike?” You laughed and hugged the slowly growing pile of stuffed animals that he’d insisted on winning for you. He was crazy good at games you realized. Blue looked you over and grinned happily. “WE CAN PUT THEM IN THE SIDE BAGS, I DIDN’T GET ANY OF THE BIG PRIZES THIS TIME SO IT SHOULD ALL FIT. BUT IT IS GETTING KIND OF LATE, THE PARK WILL CLOSE SOON.” He looked around and noticed that some people were starting to leave.

 

 

 

“HOW ABOUT WE GET SOMETHING TO EAT ON THE WAY HOME AND THEN YOU AND ME CAN WATCH A MOVIE OR SOMETHING?” He asked and you nodded, walking along side him towards the parking lot. “Yeah that sounds good. You want to watch it in my room? I got the big tv in there, unless you want to watch in the den?” You asked as you helped him put your winnings into one of the bags at the side of the motorcycle, putting on your helmet.

 

 

 

“NO YOUR ROOM IS FINE, I THINK YOUR TV IS BIGGER ANYWAYS. PLUS WE WON’T BOTHER ANYONE ELSE IF THEY’RE SLEEPING BY ACCIDENT.” Blue hopped on, letting you settle against him, arms wrapped around his middle before starting. He drove a little slower than before, stopping at a take out place and putting the food bags inside his jacket so it was out of the way, forgoing the drinks for obvious reasons.

 

 

 

You relaxed into him as he drove, listening to the sound of the engine, the way the wind rushed past you. You’d had a great day, Blue was so sweet and nice. He pulled into the driveway, opening the garage door with a click on his key fob and parked, helping you off and taking the food out of his jacket while you grabbed your hard earned prizes. The two of you walked inside, heading up the steps to the main floor where a couple of the others were hanging around. Red and Sans were dozing next to the fireplace, both with books in their hands while Stretch strolled out of the den holding a glass of amber liquid.

 

 

 

“hey honey, bro. you have a good time?” He asked and Blue tried to shuffle you up the stairs quickly. “Yeah we did. Captain beat me in a go cart race and then we went on a ton of rides and he won me all of these stuffed animals.” Stretch quirked his brow as you called Blue Captain, Red and Sans perking up as well while Blue cleared his throat. “WE’RE GOING TO EAT OUR DINNER AND FINISH OUR DATE IF YOU DON’T MIND BROTHER.” Stretch looked between the two of you, shrugging and turning back into the den.

 

 

 

“have fun kids.” He raised his glass as he left while Red and Sans looked at you. “ya know leather looks good on ya kitten. mind if i join ya?” You were about to respond when Sans sat up from his seat on the couch. “nobody likes a date crasher red. goodnight you two, glad you had fun.” He nodded and Blue led you quickly up the stairs to your bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him as you set your stuffed animals on your bed, taking off your jacket and shoes as you made yourself comfortable.

 

 

 

Blue set up the food and was searching for something to watch as you went about trying to get yourself comfortable. “Hey Blue? I’m going to get changed real quick. So you know, don’t turn around for a minute okay?” You saw him give a thumbs up, not looking back while you changed into a tee shirt and pair of pajama bottoms. “Okay. You’re good now.” You cleared your throat and came to join him on the couch. Blue was comfortable to be around but you could see that he was fidgeting more than usual. “Is something wrong?” You asked, pausing the show and turning to face him more on the couch. Blue shook his head and took a steadying breath.

 

 

“No, No. I’m Fine. I Was Just Wondering….Well. You And My Brother…” You stilled, feeling a little guilty but holding back from saying anything until he could finish talking. “You’ve Kissed Him Right? I Mean You Two Are Close And I Don’t Want To Get Between All Of That But I Can’t Help How I Feel Either. The Others…They Like You Too. But What About You? What Do You Want Out Of Us?” You bit your lip in thought. You hadn’t really thought about it, well no, that was a lie. You’d been thinking about it a lot since Stretch had told you what was going on.

 

 

 

“I uh…well. I like you all so much, and I love living here with all of you. And today was a complete and total blast. I just…I don’t want to be forced to choose right away. You know? I don’t want to hurt anyone.” You explained lamely as you watched him. “I don’t know what’s going to happen but I also sort of just want to see what might happen. I don’t know if that makes any sense-“ Blue cut you off as he grabbed your face in his hands, catching you off guard in a kiss that took your breath away.

 

 

 

You hesitated only a moment before kissing him back, his hands moving to pull you flush against him. He wrapped you close to him, kissing you heatedly which you surprisingly returned. Blue’s hands traveled down your sides to your hips, lifting you up easily and placing you under him on the couch, your legs hitched around his hips and a soft moan escaping your lips as you tried to pull him closer. A soft gasp came out of you when he grabbed your wrists, pinning them on the arm of the couch above your head, the usually sweet skeleton throwing off dominant vibes left and right as he held you down, his kiss even turning to match.

 

 

 

It made your head spin and a jolt of arousal go straight to your groin. It was unexpected and oh so good. And then it was over as quickly as it started, Blue pulling away with a smirk on his face.  “Then That Just Means I’ll Have To Try Harder From Now On. Thank You For Going Out With Me Today. I’ll See You Tomorrow.” You blinked and he was already out the door, leaving you confused and slightly turned on from the kiss. It was forceful but gentle all at the same time, and you had no idea he could be like that. After a moment you got up and locked your door, hoping that everyone was in bed by now so you could take care of the wetness in between your thighs, avoiding using the new gifts in favor of something more familiar…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little hiatus on this, thank you for sticking through this while I work on a few other things! I hope you like it! This is by far my most popular story on here and I'm so happy with it. Thank you again!

The next couple days Blue was more than open with his affections in front of everyone. He would walk up to you while you were doing something and hug you or kiss your cheek without any bit of hesitation or care for who was around. It was starting to get to some of the others in the house. Especially Red and Stretch who took very different ways of showing they didn’t much care for it.

 

 

While Red would make it very obvious that he wasn’t happy about it, sometimes going as far as slamming his hand on the table or making a crude joke. Stretch on the other hand started to distance himself more. You’d gotten used to him touching you or flirting but now he kept his distance, especially if Blue was around. It hurt a bit, more than you expected it to. You didn’t want to upset anyone in the house and you liked them all.

 

 

 

You were at home, doing some of the morning dishes and most everyone was out at work, leaving Stretch, in his room working on a computer and Red and Sans in the workshop working on a project of some sort. You were humming along to some music when you heard your phone go off on the counter.

 

 

( **Chillbuddy** ): hey honey, need to borrow you for a sec ya mind?

 

( **xxx** ): Yeah sure be right there.

 

 

You dried your hands off and headed upstairs to Stretch’s room, knocking on his door before being allowed in. You hadn’t been in any of their rooms before, and most of the time they kept the doors closed. Peeking in you found Stretch sitting hunched over his work desk that was covered in various computer parts, a pair of glasses on his face as he looked up over his shoulder at you. “shut the door behind you, please honey? i gotta have a chat with you.” He put down what he was working on, taking off his glasses as you did as he asked, closing the door behind you, feeling a little nervous as you looked at him.

 

 

There were several computers both laptops and desk tops strewn about, some in boxes, others in various stages of being worked on, it was messy but still looked pretty organized as you made your way to the only other place to sit, his unkempt bed. “Did I do something wrong?” You asked and he chuckled dryly shaking his head. “no, no honey. i just…it’s blue.” You waited patiently for him to continue as he rubbed the back of his skull, not meeting your gaze. “i want you to know that i love my brother. and he cares about you a lot. we all do. i just…i want to know what your end game is here?” You looked at him with a bit of a blush. You really weren’t sure what the end game was. At least not right now.

 

 

“I don’t know. I mean like I told Blue the other night I don’t want to hurt anyone but I don’t want to just be forced into something right away. I don’t know how to explain it right though. I like all of you guys and I want to keep getting to know you all…” You rambled off as Stretch looked at you, something you couldn’t name crossing his face. Stretch cleared his throat and stood, starting to pace a little bit in the middle of the room.

 

 

“i talked with blue yesterday, about all of this and he…he mentioned something…i uh…i don’t know what you’d think about it…a-and i don’t really know how to ask and not have it sound i don’t know…weird or creepy?” His cheek bones were nice and covered in an amber colored blush. Stretch paced, turning on his heel as he searched in his pocket for a cigarette. “Stretch what are you talking about? You can talk to me.” You stated as you reached out to grab his hand, making him pause and look at you finally. He sighed and gave a half smile as he sat on the bed next to you, still holding your hand.

 

 

“okay…well…what…w-what if, it came down to it you didn’t have to choose me or…or blue? we’re not forcing you to choose now but but if it came down to me or blue we would…would you…would you be okay with dating both of us?” You blinked in surprise and when you didn’t answer right away Stretch sighed and fell back on the bed, covering his face with embarrassment. Dating both of them? That wasn’t something that you had thought about before. You’d always had monogamous relationships before, never considering doing anything with more than one. And brothers to boot.

 

 

“i knew it was a stupid idea…now you think i’m weird. and probably blue too…we just…ugh…just wanted to I don’t know stay close to you…i don’t…” He started to try and pull his hand away from you but you held onto it, making him look over at you curiously. “I don’t think you’re weird. I mean…yeah it’s a little weird but not weird enough to send me packing. I mean I live in a house full of skeletons and over half of you have tried to make a move on me at some point in the last few weeks of me living here. Or have made a point to try and get me into bed with them by stalking me at my hotel room.” You smiled at him and he blushed even more, chuckling softly.

 

 

“i woulda gotten away with it too if it weren’t for those meddling kids.” He winked which made you laugh, letting him pull you more onto the bed with him, wrapping one of his long arms around you, drawing you near. “Yeah you probably would have. And then you’d have been all upset with yourself when you came back down and you’d probably have run off. And avoid me for days on end until Blue talks to you.” You sighed dramatically and he chuckled.

 

 

“yeah. probably. and yet you still keep ending up in bed with me.” Oh that was pretty smooth. You moved to try and get up but he pulled you back down, his arms holding you close to him. “whoa whoa…wait a minute you didn’t answer honey.” You blushed as he started to kiss the side of your throat soft and sweet, his hands rubbing your sides, one running down to cup your thigh. “I…I mean I wouldn’t want you two to get hurt so if you’re both really okay with it…I suppose I could probably get behind it once I got used to it. But like I said I just kinda want to see where things go before I make a decision like that.” Stretch hummed, feeling his smirk against your skin as he pressed closer, hooking your thigh over his hip.

 

 

You gasped softly as he moved his kisses up over your throat, capturing your lips in a deep kiss. You admitted to yourself that you’d missed him, his touch. His kiss was slow but deep, not as dominating as Blue’s was but there was a deep hunger there that excited you, sent thrills down your spine at the thought of what he could do to you. He rolled over on top of you, never breaking the kiss as he moved you further up on his bed under him, you sighed as he pressed his body on yours, the kiss turning heated. You could feel him grind up against you and you moaned softly, grinding back in response.

 

 

“oh honey…eager aren’t we?” He grinned, moving a little harder, more persistent, sending those sweet jolts of pleasure through you. “Stretch…” You breathed, his fingers moving up under your shirt, splaying over your skin as he kissed you again. You heard your phone go off, making you jump slightly but Stretch didn’t move, didn’t stop except to let you breathe. “just let it go honey…” He breathed against your skin, almost pleadingly as his hands worked under your shirt. Your phone went off again, the sound distracting you as you tried to ignore it.

 

 

Stretch seemed to notice and kissed you even more, taking your breath away as he pressed more into you, bringing out another moan from you, Stretch taking advantage and plunging his tongue into your mouth, magic sparking against your own tongue. “ah there ya are kid. you busy?” You jumped at the sound, knocking your teeth against Stretch’s with a groan as he pulled back only slightly to glare over his shoulder at the intruder. “yeah, we are a bit busy. you mind?” You were bright red as you stared over at Sans who shrugged, hands in his pockets.

 

 

“nope. i got a date. you ready? i packed you an overnight bag already but it’s a bit of a drive so we should be heading out soon if we want to get there on time.” Sans pulled out the tickets to the observatory from the depths of his pockets when you looked at him in confusion. Stretch didn’t seem to move, even though you were in a very, compromised position. “so if you don’t mind you know, letting her up so we can go stretch? we got places to go.” Sans eyed Stretch with a look that didn’t match his smile, his sockets dark for a second before Stretch growled something under his breath and turned to you, his look softening.

 

 

“i’ll see you later honey. try not to forget about me.” He winked, kissing you deeply, taking your breath away while Sans sighed with slight irritation. After a moment Stretch released you, letting you get up off the bed, yelping softly when he pinched your rear end.

 

 

“come on kid, you hungry? we can grab something on the way up. my treat.” Sans grinned up at you, escorting you out of Stretch’s bedroom and slamming the door behind him as if to make a point. “Uhm whatever is fine. I’m not picky.” You followed alongside him down the stairs, blushing like mad from him walking in on you and Stretch like that. “cool, i got your bag in the car. let’s get going.” He twirled the keys to Papyrus’s car on his finger, opening the door for you and you saw your bag in the back seat along with his and a couple of blankets.

 

 

It was quiet between you two, the music making up the difference as he drove the car towards the mountains. You kept fidgeting even as he drove up to a fast food place and ordered for the both of you, surprising you with him remembering what you always ordered, down to what you don’t like on your burger. You two were heading up towards the winding road leading to the observatory on one of the peaks of the mountain ranges when you finally couldn’t stand the awkward silence between the two of you.

 

 

“Okay. So…” You started but Sans shook his head, turning down the music so you two could talk. “don’t worry about it kiddo. you’re allowed to do what you want with whoever you want. that was part of the rules we set out in the first place. didn’t mean to interrupt ya though i just guessed you were in his room and didn’t want you to miss out on tonight.” You had a sinking suspicion that he wasn’t all that sorry for interrupting, he seemed a bit too smug about it to seem all that sorry.

 

 

You watched him drive for a moment before turning back to watch the road. “What’s tonight then?” You asked and he grinned, driving up the road easily. “you just gotta wait bucko. patience is key.” You looked up just as the observatory came into view. You could see the large building, the telescope closed up as the sun started to dip over the hills.

 

 

You got out with Sans when he parked, noticing that it was a spot reserved for someone, you opened your mouth to say something when you realized that it was reserved for him. “Wait a second. You work here? I thought you worked from home?” You asked as he reached back into the back seat, grabbing your things as well as his while you carried the food. “yeah. i do a lot of things actually. when i’m not down in the workshop i’m here. come on, let me show you around.” He nodded towards the door, pulling out a key from his pocket. There weren’t any other people in the parking lot, just you and Sans and you followed inside the building. 

 

 

"So what do you do here then?” You asked as he opened up the door, holding it open for you and then turning around to lock you two in for the night. “a little bit of everything. it’s not really as glamorous as it seems though, mostly just staring at screens and programming the telescope. how bout we eat first then i can show you how it works?” You nodded and followed him into a small kitchen area, motioning for you to set the food on the table while he disappeared for a second, coming back minus the overnight bags and helping you set out the food.

 

 

“How long have you worked here?” You asked, you didn’t know Sans as well as you did some of the others, he was always busy working or napping on various surfaces around the house. More than once now you’d found him in the strangest of places, in the pantry, on top of the fridge, on the stairs. But you’d never really had much of a chance to get to know him properly.

 

 

“almost as soon as we got to the surface. i worked a few odd jobs at first and then saw there was an opening here so i applied and been working here ever since. managed to get a few promotions and here we are.” He ate a few bites as you did the same. “So on top of working here, you work at home too. No wonder I found you napping in the closet the other day.” The two of you shared a laugh as you ate. The two of you chatted a bit but it seemed, awkward and mostly just small talk about things going on around the house until you both finished eating. You realized you really didn’t know him all that well at all.

 

 

You knew Papyrus better than you knew him and you realized that he rarely talked when the whole group was together. “Hey Sans? Can you give me a tour? I haven’t been inside one of these places in ages. And never into the cool areas.” Sans beamed, nodding as he started to give you the tour. You asked him as many questions as you could think of, trying to keep him talking which was surprisingly not all that hard the longer you spent together. He seemed really excited about anything that had to do with space. It was probably the first time you’d actually seen him get excited about something.

 

 

It wasn’t long before he excitedly grabbed your hand without thinking, dragging you along with him as he showed you around to all the areas that tourists weren’t allowed to go through. You’d never heard him talk this much but the more you listened the more you realized just how incredibly smart he was. “Want to see the telescope?” He finally asked and you nodded as he pulled you through the door, your eyes widening as you stared at the massive piece of equipment.

 

 

“Holy hell that’s huge.” You stepped up the stairs that led to what looked like a command station, Sans right next to you. “that’s what she said.” You turned to him partially in surprise, seeing him blush a cyan and scratch the back of his skull nervously. “Oh now that was lame.” You laughed, teasing so he knew you weren’t serious. His deep chuckle echoing a little bit in the massive room.

 

 

“still tickled your funny bone though.” He winked, seeming to get a little more confident as you stood at the control panel. “So how about you show me how to handle this thing?” You grinned, flirting right back which made him blush even more, stuttering for a moment before clearing his throat and turning towards the control panel. “you sure that you can handle it? it’s some pretty heavy machinery, don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Now it was your turn to blush as he turned his gaze on you. “Oh I can handle whatever you’ve got big guy. Show me what you’ve got.” You were rewarded with another blush as he grabbed your hand, pulling you closer to his side.

 

 

“just press these buttons here, yeah nice and slow.” You giggled, letting him guide your hands to the correct buttons. This was ridiculous, you knew that but it was also kind of fun. You watched as the telescope come to life, the big doors on the top of the dome starting to open to reveal the last few rays of the sunset disappearing over the edge of the hills and mountains. “So where do you look through this thing?” You asked as he pointed out a few more buttons for you to push, the massive telescope whirring and humming to life as it started to move into position.

 

 

“actually you can’t really look through this one. it takes images from light years away and then processes them digitally. i know not nearly as impressive but tonight it’ll be looking at a star that’s so far our eyes can’t see it, taking readings on it for research. it’s at the last bit of it’s life cycle, about to go super nova and we’ll be able to get so much information on it that it’s going to be part of my next thesis.” You glanced over at him as he watched the sky, the colors darkening into night, the first few flickers of stars coming through.

 

 

He was so sincere and so excited about it that you couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. “but if you want, i do have a smaller one set up on the roof for looking through?” He asked tentatively and you nodded. “Yeah that sounds great.” You watched as he set up the main telescope for the night, stating that it was mostly automatic  before holding your hand, stepping close to you.

 

 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as his wound around your waist, teleporting you onto the roof of the building, holding you steady when you wavered a moment on your feet. “I honestly don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” You smiled, staying close to him for a moment longer until he released you, a hand moving to the small of your back as you turned to see a pile of comfortable looking pillows and blankets set up in front of a smaller telescope.

 

 

“Cozy.” You winked over at him as he led you to the pile of blankets setting the telescope at a level perfect for viewing from a seated position, wrapping a warm blanket around you, settling down on the cushions next to you as he looked through the viewing lens, moving it around and adjusting it.

 

 

“You always been interested in outer space?” You asked, watching him turn the dials, socket pressed to the viewfinder. “uh yeah. since i was a kid. had a bunch of old star maps and such in the underground. the closest thing we had for a long time was the stones in waterfall but they were always the same, nothing like the stars here.” You felt sympathy for him and all the monsters. They’d been trapped underground for so long until the human Frisk freed them finally. “here we go, you wanna take a look?” He moved aside for you to look, you leaning over him trying to get a good angle before huffing a little and adjusting yourself so you were sitting in his lap.

 

 

“uh…comfy?” He asked, his hands unsure of where to touch, hovering until you grabbed them and wrapped them around your middle, leaning in to the telescope so you could see. “I am now.” You smirked, missing the look on his face as you looked through the viewfinder. You couldn’t believe just how many stars were in the sky. The light pollution from the city blocking out many of them, even though you lived in a relatively rural area.

 

 

Sans had it pointed at a set of stars that looked familiar. “that’s the big dipper, if you follow it you can find the little dipper and the north star the brightest one in the night sky.” Sans dictated from behind you, his voice soft as he rested his chin on your shoulder, starting to relax.

 

 

His voice was soft, subtly moving the telescope to point out different constellations, telling you stories about how they came to be. It felt so, intimate. Sweet. You had the feeling he didn’t really share a lot of things with the others in the house, much less something like this. You leaned in to him a little bit as you listened, enjoying the sound of his deep voice in your ear. After a while you pulled back from the telescope, looking up to the skies, your head leaning back to rest on his shoulder as he pulled the blanket around the both of you more when there was a brisk wind. Lapsing into a comfortable silence as you watched the night sky together.

 

 

“i’m happy you came to live with us.” He stated softly, squeezing just a little bit to hold you closer. “i wasn’t sure at first if it would be a good idea all things considering…” You turned slightly to look at him, his face was so close to yours. “What do you mean?” You asked, and he blushed softly. “well you know the whole living with a bunch of guys. it was sort of an impulsive thing and i don’t normally do impulsive. but, i’m glad i did.” You blushed as he caught your eye, faces close enough that if you moved even a little bit then your lips would touch his mouth.

 

 

“Well I’m glad that you let me stay. I wish I could do more. I just don’t think I’m doing enough to help out.” Sans shook his head. “you do plenty, i promise. Just having you around has really helped everyone out. can’t tell you how it feels to see you in the kitchen in the morning drinking your coffee, watching you read a book on the couch, seeing you on the deck…it’s my favorite part of the day whenever you’re around.” Your blush deepened, unsure what to say. He seemed conflicted for a moment before finding his resolve and closing the short distance between you in a kiss, slow and sweet.

 

 

It was different than what you had been used to, it was deep and passionate but like a slow burn that left your heart racing. Romantic. You found yourself following him as he broke the kiss, letting you get a breath of air. “sorry…i uh…” You shut  him up with another kiss, letting him know it was more than alright. Sans responded in kind, moving you down onto the cushions with him, cupping your cheek with his hand.

 

 

He moved slow, deliberate, as if making every second count. The two of you making out like a couple of teenagers on the roof, under the stars, the warm blankets. “Sans…” You breathed and he finally, reluctantly pulled away from you, brushing a strand of hair from your face, a soft smile on his as he pressed his forehead to yours.

 

 

“we should probably get some sleep. it’s getting late…” Sans whispered, and as if on cue you yawned. “We gonna sleep out here?” He chuckled and shook his head, wrapping you in his arms again, teleporting you from the roof and onto a twin sized bed somewhere inside the building. It was dark, and all you could see was the light from Sans’s eyes which cast a pale blue glow onto your face.

 

 

“i can sleep on the floor if you want me…” You blushed and shook your head, it was surprisingly comfortable and you didn’t want him to have to sleep on the hard floor if you could share. “No it’s fine. You can stay here if you want to.” He blushed, nodding as he let you adjust a little bit, making sure you were comfortable as he tucked the both of you in. “Night Sans.” You whispered, fighting back another yawn, nearly asleep already when you thought you heard him whisper back, “good night moonshine.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today!! So I wanted to do something a little more self indulgent, I hope you like! Thank you!

You woke slowly the next morning, sunlight coming through the window, a beam sneaking through the crack in the black out curtains and hitting you right in the eye making you blink and shift slightly. You could hear the soft snoring behind you, an arm wrapped tight around your middle, keeping you close to the sleeping skeleton behind you.

 

 

 

He mumbled something in his sleep as you shifted, burying his face in your hair, breath brushing over your skin. You smiled softly, closing your eyes for a moment before he nuzzled into you, inhaling your scent. You were honestly happy that he seemed to be sleeping for once. You had a feeling he wasn’t the type to sleep for several hours at a time. “mmmm…mornin moonshine…” Sans purred as he started to stir, kissing your shoulder and your neck as you rolled over in the twin bed to face him. He cracked open his sockets to look at you sleepily. He reached up and cupped your cheek, a soft smile on his face as you stretched a bit, the smile fading slightly.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong?” You asked as you adjusted again against him, his hand moving to your hip, holding you still as he screwed his sockets shut with a hitch in his breathing. “just uh…don’t move for a sec?” His voice was shaky as you tried to figure out what was wrong when you felt something hard press against your thigh making you blush as you realized what was bothering him. “Oh…” You stated lamely as he blushed with total embarrassment. “sorry. I know it’s awkward…just…I’m never really that close to you and your scent…god I sound stupid…” You blushed even more as his grip on your hips tightened slightly. 

 

 

 

“Well…uh…it’s okay. I mean it happens. It doesn’t bother me none…” You could slap yourself for how dumb that sounded but you seemed to end up with word vomit when you were flustered. “Do you want to do something about it? I could leave…or stay?” Sans’s sockets widened and his blush deepened and he stuttered before finding his voice again. “uh well…uh…i, uhm thanks for the offer moonbeam but uhm…not that i don’t want to…just maybe want it to be a little more special you know?” You nodded and cleared your throat. Was it possible to die from embarrassment alone? Because you were pretty sure that was going to happen right about now.

 

 

 

“but when we do get to that point i can promise it will be worth it. we gotta at least wait till the third date. i think i’m good now. you ready to head home? or do you want to stop for breakfast first?” He asked, rubbing your hip idly as he looked for your reaction. “We can get some food on the way in. How about pancakes?” You sat up, trying to put the awkwardness aside as you stretched, your back popping and you missed the pained look on Sans’s face.

 

 

 

“yeah, we can do pancakes.” He smiled and the two of you picked up your things, cleaning up after yourselves and heading back down the mountain in the car. You enjoyed a nice breakfast, both of you quiet for the most part, enjoying the quietness of the morning together over some coffee and some of the fluffiest pancakes you’d ever eaten in your life.

 

 

 

“I had a great time, thank you for showing me a good time. It was great.” You smiled as he pulled into the mostly empty driveway. Sans beamed, turning off the car and rubbing the back of his neck. “me too. sorry about this morning…see you round?” You nodded and kissed him sweetly as you grabbed your things and headed upstairs to your room. You opened up the door to your room and was just about to lay down when you checked your phone. You hadn’t gotten any reception up in the mountains and as you put it on the charger it started to go off.

 

 

( **BlueBerry** ): STRETCH TOLD ME THAT YOU TWO TALKED ABOUT IT AND I’M GLAD THAT YOU’D CONSIDER BOTH ME AND MY BROTHER! IF YOU WANT TO TALK MORE ABOUT IT TOGETHER WHENEVER YOU GET A CHANCE. <3

 

 

( **Chillbuddy** ): hey honey, wanna Netflix and chill later? Pick up where we left off?

 

 

( **Chillbuddy** ): blue wants to chat with us at some point about all this. If ya want we can meet up later

 

 

You blushed at the thought of spending some time alone with the both of them. Blue had already shown you that more dominant side of him and combine that with Stretch…You messaged them back saying you’d like to hang out sometime soon.

 

 

( **MyHero** ): where ya at kitten?

 

( **MyHero** ): i miss ya…

 

( **MyHero** ): i didn’t do anything wrong did i?

 

( **MyHero** ): guess yer just with sans…catch ya later when yer free

 

 

 

You sent him a message apologizing for not responding and that you didn’t have any service at the observatory but promising that you’d get a chance to chat with him. You put your things away and settled in for some alone time. You’d really enjoyed your time with Sans but it was nice to just hang out alone, scroll through the internet, watch some stuff on the television.

 

 

 

You’d made sure to spend some time with the other members of the house the rest of the week. Stretch and Blue would often come up to you and hug you, planting kisses on your cheeks or catching you off guard with steamy ones in the hallways and between the two of them you had been taking a little more time for yourself at night. Apparently they were trying to kill you by making sure you were completely and totally overheated and yet never getting that final bit of satisfaction, the two of them making sure to leave you with a wink and a knowing smirk as you tried to hide the sense of arousal from everyone else in the house.

 

 

 

You were taking some laundry down to the laundry room when Edge stepped out of his bedroom carrying his own basket. “GOOD MORNING Y/N. CARE IF I JOIN?” He’d been so much nicer to you since his heat, but you’d not been able to spend any more time with him recently since he’d been picking up some extra shifts lately so you nodded and walked with him down into the laundry room.

 

 

 

“I’m guessing you’re off today?” You asked and he nodded, holding the door open for you, letting you step inside the relatively cozy room filled with two sets of washer and dryers, various piles of clothing in both clean and dirty piles. You’d been sorting through them for the last couple of days, apparently some of the lazier skeletons just liked to throw their clothes anywhere and hope that you could sort them out. Luckily Papyrus, Blue and Edge tended to do their own laundry and when they didn’t you were usually able to figure it out from the little red, blue or orange tags sewn into the inside of their clothes.

 

 

 

“I AM. BUT I DO HAVE THINGS THAT I NEED TO DO TODAY. IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE?” He asked, motioning to your pile of laundry and you laughed. “No, I’ve been working my way through everyone’s clothing for the last day and a half. Stretch, Red and Blue really need to do laundry more often…” You shook your head, and pulled out some dry clothes from the dryer, setting them on the counter to be folded while you added in another load, letting edge have the other washer for his clothes.

 

 

 

“THEY’RE COMPLETELY USELESS I SWEAR. I’M ALWAYS ON RED ABOUT KEEPING HIS CLOTHES CLEAN AND PICKING UP HIS ROOM. BUT HE REFUSES TO LISTEN.” He huffed and shook his head, turning on the wash cycle, the two of you working in tandem with one another as you moved to start sorting and folding the piles of clean clothes. With him helping it was actually kind of nice, he knew who’s was who’s and helped you sort everything out into the clean baskets and even helped you do a couple more loads of everyone’s clothes.

 

 

 

“I THINK YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH. COME. I WANT TO CASH IN MY EGG DATE TODAY.” You quirked a brow at his sudden demand, making him pause and clear his throat. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME DO SOMETHING WITH ME TODAY?  IT IS A NICE DAY OUT AND IT WOULD BE A SHAME FOR YOU TO HAVE TO SPEND IT IN THIS ROOM ALL DAY SORTING THROUGH DIRTY CLOTHES.” He asked instead of demanded. He was getting better about that sort of thing.

 

 

“Yeah I wouldn’t mind taking a break. What are we doing?” You asked, putting things in the dryer for when you came back and following Edge out into the living area. “I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE TODAY AND WAS WONDERING IF YOU’D LIKE TO COME WITH?”

 

 

 

You nodded and he seemed to smile as he grabbed his car keys from where they hung up on the wall along with everyone else’s keys. “Sounds mysterious. Let me grab my purse.” Edge shook his head. “NO NEED. I’LL TAKE CARE OF THINGS TODAY. WE WON’T NEED IT ANYWAYS FOR WHAT WE’RE DOING.” You shrugged and followed him out to his fancy and probably incredibly expensive black car, Edge holding open the passenger side door open for you. Holy crap this was a nice car, you thought as you sat inside of it, watching Edge get into the driver’s side, his long legs fitting surprisingly easily into what you thought would be an impossible area for him to fit.

 

 

 

He turned on the radio, something along the lines of alternative and placed an arm around the back of your seat as he pulled out of the garage, pulling onto the road with an easy grace and you noticed he had driving gloves on. “This is a nice car. How fast does it go?” You asked out of curiosity and he smirked, looking over at you from the corner of his eye as he shifted into a higher gear.

 

 

 

“IT GOES VERY FAST. BUT I’M A RESPONSIBLE PERSON OF LAW ENFORCEMENT, AND GOING OVER THE SPEED LIMIT IS NOT ALLOWED. ALTHOUGH IF YOU WERE REALLY CURIOUS WE COULD GO TO THE RACE TRACK ONE OF THESE DAYS AND I COULD SHOW YOU JUST HOW FAST THIS VEHICLE CAN GO.” You grinned and relaxed into the comfortable seat, watching him drive towards the edge of town.

 

 

 

“That sounds like it could be a lot of fun. I’d like to see who drives faster, you or Blue.” Edge scoffed and turned into a parking lot, you could see large grassy areas surrounded by chain link fences, a few outdoor kennels and some dogs running around in the grass with workers.

 

 

 

You recognized it as an animal shelter, the sight slightly puzzling to you as you saw Edge get out of the car and go to open the trunk as you followed after him. “WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME BRING SOME OF THESE IN?” He asked as you looked into the trunk to see several bags of cat and dog food, some bags of toys and even a few boxes of medical treatments. “Wow. That’s a lot of stuff you’ve got here.” You grabbed several bags of the toys and treatments as Edge shouldered the heavy bags of pet food with ease that surprised you considering he was all bones.

 

 

 

“THEY NEED IT. I TRY TO GET OVER HERE AS OFTEN AS I CAN ON MY DAYS OFF AND DROP STUFF OFF. CAN YOU CLOSE THE TRUNK?” He nodded, his hands full of the bags. You closed it and followed him into the building, several of the workers looking up and smiling as he entered, moving to help relieve you both of the donations.

 

 

 

“Wow! Thank you so much! This is going to be such a great help!” You handed them the other bags Edge waving you over to the little clipboard on the main desk. “YOU’RE WELCOME. CAN WE HELP OUT TODAY?” He asked as you signed in your name under his on the volunteer sheet. “Actually we got a pup in that won’t seem to warm up to anyone enough to get a bath in. He’s got all his shots and everything he’s just a little on the scared side if you want to give it a shot?” Edge nodded and you followed him and the worker into the back, hearing the sounds of dogs barking and whining in the kennels from either side of the hall.

 

 

 

You saw so many cute dogs, young and old in nice clean kennels, all of them with information on clipboards and pictures. “Here we go. We don’t have a name for him yet, but if you can give him a bath and maybe get him to relax a little bit that’d be a great help.” The worker carefully grabbed a leash and entered, the little puppy scampered into the corner, curling in on itself and shaking as the worker put the leash around it, picking it up in their arms.

 

 

 

You looked at the sheet taped to the front of his kennel and noticed it was a male, only about a year old and some sort of mix between a great dane and an Australian shepherd. Edge placed a hand on your back, guiding you towards one of the back rooms where there was a bathing station built specifically for dogs.

 

 

 

“THANK YOU. WE CAN TAKE IT FROM HERE MELISSA. WE’LL LET YOU KNOW IF WE NEED ANYTHING.” Edge smiled politely to the worker who nodded and left, leaving you alone with him and the puppy. You watched him go over and grab different kinds of treats and some warm towels as well as some soap. “I had no idea you volunteered here. Do the others know?” Edge nodded and set everything out, making sure to move slowly whenever he came near the puppy who was shaking like a leaf in the tub.

 

 

 

“They Do. Well, Red And Papyrus Do. Whenever Papyrus Does His Coupons He Makes Sure To Look For Stuff For The Shelter As Well Whenever There’s A Sale Going On. Do You Like Dogs?” He asked casually, kneeling so he didn’t look as intimidating to the dog who was shying away from him, eyeing him carefully. You came to stand next to him, even with him kneeling he was still taller than you.

 

 

 

“I do. I’ve always wanted one but my parents were allergic to pets and then my apartments didn’t allow pets. So never really got a chance to have one.” Edge grabbed a treat and put it in your hand, “You Have To Let Them Sniff You First. Earn His Trust.” You followed his instructions, moving slow so as not to scare him. The puppy hesitated for a moment, unsure as he took a couple of sniffs, giving a little tail wag as he gingerly took the treat out of your hand. “Oh what a good boy! See, nothing to be scared of! Want another one?” You smiled, keeping your voice soft as Edge handed you another few treats.  

 

 

 

“I Think He Likes You.” Edge smiled as the puppy seemed to perk up a little bit more. “I’m pretty sure it’s just the treats. Maybe I should have given you some treats and you would’ve liked me more at first.” You teased, earning a soft chuckle from him as he started to reach for the water, turning it on and making the puppy jump. “It’s okay little guy. It’s just water. Here, have another treat, there we go.” You soothed, the puppy seeming to relax a little as you continued to give him treats.

 

 

 

“If I Recall You Did Give Me A Treat.” You blushed as you caught his drift, recalling the picture you sent him during his heat. He chuckled again and while the puppy was distracted he splashed a little bit of water on his paws. Slowly the two of you helped him get comfortable with the water, you giving him treats and even a couple of soft chin scratches when he allowed you. You were surprised when he even let you work in the soap into his fur, his little tail wagging slowly, still unsure but starting to warm up to you and Edge.

 

 

 

“Holy crap look at that! You are a handsome little guy underneath all of that gunk aren’t you.” You smiled, rewarded with a lick from the puppy and even more tail wagging. “You Can See Where He Gets The Coloring From. You Don’t See That Kind Of Coloring In Great Danes Normally.” Edge smiled and rinsed him off with nice warm water, revealing the typical Australian Shepherd coloring although a little on the shorter side, not nearly as fluffy but still pretty thick.

 

 

 

“He’s so cute.” You grinned, the puppy moving closer to you when Edge turned off the water, grabbing a couple of towels and handing one to you so you could help dry him off. “Yes. Very Cute.” He smiled, the puppy wagging his tail excitedly as you wrapped him up in a dry towel, nearly jumping into your arms and licking your face making you giggle. Oh you were getting attached. Oh no. You followed Edge as he led you back through the kennels, running into Melissa who seemed surprised to find you holding a very clean and seemingly happy puppy.

 

 

 

“Look at that. There’s a dog underneath all that. I knew you’d be able to get him all cleaned up. You always seem to have this way with the animals Edge.” The woman beamed up at Edge who shrugged. “WOULD IT BE OKAY IF WE TAKE HIM OUTSIDE TO PLAY FOR A BIT? HELP HIM OPEN UP A LITTLE MORE?” He asked and she nodded, looking at you still holding the puppy who was wagging his tail excitedly. “Yeah sure. You can take him out through those doors to the puppy area, there’s plenty of toys out there for you to play with too.” Edge ran a hand over your back, looking down at you.

 

 

 

“I HAVE TO GRAB SOMETHING REAL QUICK AND I’LL MEET YOU OUT THERE IN A FEW MOMENTS.” You looked up at him and shrugged. “Yeah sure. Come on big guy. Let’s go outside and play huh?” You smiled at the puppy who gave a soft bark in response, licking your chin and wagging his tail as you led him outside, Edge talking with Melissa quietly as they headed back up to the front.

 

 

 

Once outside you put him down and went to look through some of the toys to try to find one he might like. He was way too cute for his own good as he walked along side you, curious as you looked through the box of toys, pulling out a tennis ball and showing it to him but he didn’t seem to be all that interested in it. You grabbed a rubber bone and he perked up immediately, going into a playful stance and barking, wagging his tail. “There it is! You wanna go get it? Go get it!” You couldn’t help but smile that came to your face. You’d always wanted a dog, and this pup was just too cute for words.

 

 

 

You chased him around a bit as he tried to play keep away with the bone and you were having so much fun playing with him that you didn’t notice Edge coming back out until you the dog nearly bowled you over in his excitement which made Edge laugh, making you turn to face him. “YOU’VE REALLY GOTTEN HIM TO OPEN UP SO MUCH. NO ONE HAS BEEN ABLE TO GET HIM TO PLAY LIKE THIS APPARENTLY.” You walked over to him, the puppy trotting alongside you proudly with his hard won prize in his mouth, tail wagging, his coat looking shiny.

 

 

 

“Well he’s such a good boy I think all he needed was to get all cleaned up and some hard earned treats. And the right toy.” You sat next to Edge, the dog laying at your feet and chewing happily on the bone, Edge leaning back and looking more at ease than you’d seen him in a while. “WE’LL HAVE TO BE GOING HERE SOON. THERE’S A FEW MORE ERRANDS I HAVE TO RUN IF YOU DON’T MIND COMING ALONG?” You got sad as you realized that would mean leaving the puppy behind. But you knew that you couldn’t just bring the dog with you, you had no idea what the others in the house would think about it or if they would even be alright having a pet.

 

 

 

But he was cleaned up, looking nice and seemed to be a little happier so someone was bound to take him home soon. “Yeah I don’t mind coming with. There’s nothing else that I can think of that’s happening today.” There was but it wasn’t like any of your roommates knew what day it was. You’d never told them. And you didn’t mind it. It wasn’t like you wanted to make a big deal out of it anyways.

 

 

 

You put the leash back on the dog and let him bring in the bone as you started to lead him back to his assigned kennel, noticing a red sticker next to his photo which probably meant something but you weren’t sure what. “Sorry buddy. It was nice to play with you but we gotta go.” You pet the dog, his tail stopping the adorable wag as you stood up and closed the gate, hearing him whimper and tilt his head. Oh damnit that was heartbreaking. You sighed and had to tear yourself away, following Edge into the main area.

 

 

 

“Oh! Wait a second. You forgot something.” Melissa hurried off into the back as you signed out, patting yourself down in confusion. You hadn’t brought your purse and your phone was in your pocket…it wasn’t cold enough for a jacket. “Here we go! Couldn’t leave this little guy here now could you?” You saw her come back out, leading the puppy you’d just said good bye to out to you, the little guy perking up as he saw you. “What? No I think there’s some kind of mistake.” You looked up at Edge’s grinning face, seeing the bit of mischief in his eyes. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY.” You blinked in surprise and complete confusion as you tried to register what was going on.

 

 

 

“Wh-what? Wait. What? How did you? How did you know it was my birthday?” You asked and he shrugged, taking the adoption papers from Melissa, the only space left undone was where the name was for the dog. “I LOOKED AT YOUR DRIVER’S LICENSE OF COURSE. I HAD TO RUN A BACKGROUND CHECK ON YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU WEREN’T SOME SORT OF PSYCHO BEFORE LIVING WITH US.” You couldn’t believe it. Well not the part about him running a background check on you, you actually kind of expected that from him to be honest. But the fact that he was apparently giving you a puppy as a present.

 

 

 

“ALL WE NEED NOW IS A NAME AND THEN WE CAN GO SHOPPING FOR HIM.” You stuttered, looking at the puppy who was wagging his tail happily. “A name? I’ve always sort of liked the name Sirius for a dog. You know like the constellation? What do you think?” You asked once you found your voice again and Edge nodded, turning to put the name on the adoption papers, handing the top sheet to Melissa and folding the bottom one to put into his wallet.

 

 

 

“I THINK IT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD NAME. ARE YOU READY?” He asked and you nodded, still flabbergasted as you stood, taking the leash of your new dog, Edge placing a hand on your lower back and leading you back out to his car, Sirius in tow. “You didn’t have to…thank you so much. I don’t know what to say…” Edge shook his head and opened the door for you again. “NO NEED TO SAY ANYTHING. ALTHOUGH WHY DIDN’T YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR BIRTHDAY?” You shrugged and tucked a hair behind your ear, Sirius sniffing around Edge’s car curiously.

 

 

 

“I don’t know. It’s not a big deal I guess. I just didn’t want to be a bother is all.” Actually that wasn’t the whole reason. You almost always hated your birthday. Something always seemed to go wrong and you always ended up crying because of it. You parents hadn’t always been the best when it came to birthdays, either forgetting about it entirely or not doing anything for it and just giving you a card. It wasn’t like they couldn’t afford to do something nice they just never wanted to. They didn’t do much for their birthdays either so it wasn’t like they were doing it out of spite.

 

 

 

Edge thought for a moment and motioned for you to step in, Sirius hopping up onto your lap as he closed the door. You saw him texting on his phone as he crossed in front of the car to get into the driver’s seat. “JUST SO YOU KNOW IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN A BOTHER. ANY CHANCE FOR BLUE OR PAPYRUS TO PLAN A PARTY AND THEY WOULD HAVE GLADLY DONE SO. WITH MY EXCELLENT SUPERVISION OF COURSE.” He put his driving gloves on as well as his sunglasses that he pulled out of the parking lot, rolling the window down a little for Sirius to look out as he stood on your lap.

 

 

 

“A part thrown by those two? Oh good lord. Now that would’ve been crazy. I can only imagine the sheer amount of glitter that would be involved…” The two of you had a laugh about that, imagining just how overboard the two of them would go if you let them loose. It wasn’t long before you ended up in front of a pet supply store and you and Sirius got out, with Edge’s hand finding the small of your back with a sense of familiarity you found you actually kind of liked.

 

 

 

“PICK OUT WHATEVER YOU WANT. PRICE IS NO PROBLEM.” Edge grinned down at you, shaking his head when you tried to protest while Sirius stayed close to your heels, cautious at the new surroundings but curious at the same time. He led you down the dog aisle after grabbing a cart, the sight of him pushing it making you giggle a little. He wasn’t kidding when he said money was no object. Every time you tried to get a cheaper option he would shake his head and put it back, grabbing the more expensive one and moving along to the next thing.

 

 

 

You were looking at collars, Sirius more interested in carrying around what was bound to be his new favorite toy, a red rubber bone that squeaked when he chewed on it. “I don’t think I can decide which one I like best. What do you think?” You asked as you picked up a couple that looked cute, Edge coming up beside you and looking over them. “HMMM…PERSONALLY I THINK HE WOULD LOOK GOOD IN ANYTHING. HE’S HANDSOME DOG. BUT HOW ABOUT THIS ONE?” He handed you one that had a bow tie on it, a pretty mint green color.

 

 

 

“That’ll work! What do you think Sirius?” He wagged his tail, squeaking his toy which made you laugh as you put it into the cart while Edge proceeded to put in a couple more with different colors. He had gone overboard with things, getting the best dog food, the best dog bed that you were pretty sure was almost better than your own bed. You’d tried to get him to buy the less name brand items but he wouldn’t hear of it. He insisted that any pet living in their house had to have the best o the best. Eventually you managed to cash out, not even wanting to know exactly how much Edge spent or how casually he just swiped his card.

 

 

 

“IS THERE ANYWHERE ELSE YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO?”  He asked and you shrugged, putting Sirius’s new collar and tags on him as he sat in your lap, hooking up the leash as well. “I don’t know. I thought you had errands you wanted to run?” You looked to him and he blushed as he drove. “THIS WAS MY ERRANDS.” You blushed and held Sirius who looked out the window. “ALTHOUGH I WAS WONDERING IF PERHAPS YOU MIGHT BE INTERESTED IN GOING ON A REAL DATE WITH ME AT YOUR EARLIEST CONVENIENCE.” You smiled and nodded as he glanced at you at a red light.

 

 

 

“I’d love to. Although I’m not sure how you’re going to top this.” You teased and he chuckled, turning back to the road as you realized you were both heading home. “I SUPPOSE THAT YOU’LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE THEN NOW WON’T YOU?” The sound of his voice was low and seductive, a tone you hadn’t heard come out of him, surprisingly arousing. When you pulled into the garage everyone’s cars were there as well as a couple that you didn’t recognize, the sight of them making Edge’s brows furrow with irritation. Sirius jumped out of your lap when you opened the door, curious and looking around the garage as you helped Edge grab the various bags of things.

 

 

 

“Are you sure that the others will be okay with this?” You asked and Edge shrugged, closing the garage door. “IT DOESN’T REALLY MATTER WHAT THEY THINK. IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY. YOU DESERVE TO HAVE SOMETHING THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY. AND SIRIUS MAKES YOU HAPPY DOESN’T HE?” You looked at Sirius, smiling and adjusting your grip on the bags in your hands.

 

 

 

“He does. I really love him. Thank you Edge so much. I don’t know how to repay you.” Edge chuckled and leaned down to your level more with a smirk on his face as he moved close to you. “I Could Think Of A Way.” You blushed brightly as he wrapped one arm around your waist, pulling you flush against him, dropping his bags so he could use his chin to tilt up your face to meet his in a kiss.

 

 

 

He dipped you back, deepening the kiss as he nipped at your lip, taking advantage of the soft gasp you gave as he plunged his tongue into your mouth, swallowing the soft moan. When he pulled back you had to steady yourself against him, your head spinning as you reflexively touched your lips a bright blush on your cheeks that matched his. “Let’s Go Inside And Get Sirius Settled In.” He grabbed all of the bags he’d dropped, reaching around you to open the door to the house as Sirius stuck close to your side. You could smell food coming from upstairs in the kitchen as you climbed the steps, Edge right behind you when you reached the landing.

 

 

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y/N!”  You screamed in surprise, Sirius barking and jumping at the sound of a chorus of voices. You gasped when you realized that your roommates had decorated for your birthday, Plum, Raspberry, Mutt and Black had even come to visit. All of them looking between you, Edge and the dog in surprise.

 

 

 

“YOU GOT HER A DOG?!” Black glared, Edge shrugging again and taking the bags of things into the kitchen, the table laden with gifts already while Sirius pressed close to your calf. “son of a bitch went and got her a dog…” You heard someone whisper under their breath, but you were quickly pulled into a massive hug by several of your skeleton friends. “LET THE PARTY BEGIN!” Blue cried out excitedly. You had no idea what kind of party you were in for.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut this into two parts because it was getting really long and working on the next part...Thank you so much for reading, you guys are gonna love the next bit!

You were swept up in a group hug, one skeleton seeming to merge into another but you were pretty sure Plum and Blue were the closest, one of them coping a feel and honestly you weren’t sure which one it was at this point.

 

“oh sugar. We missed you! Razzy! Get in here and show her some birthday lovin!” Plum called over his shoulder as he weaseled his way between you and Blue who stepped aside with a little pout before collecting himself and letting other people get in to hug and greet you while Sirius left your side to find protection from Edge, unsure of all the commotion.

 

 

“Don’t Mind If I Do.” You squeaked as Razzy picked you up easily in his arms bridal style and kissing you sweetly.

 

 

“whoa whoa whoa! Get yer perverted hands offa her!” Red growled, but Razzy and Plum played him off, keeping you protectively between them.

 

 

“oh quit it, no fighting at the birthday girl’s party. Besides it isn’t like she doesn’t like it anyways.” That got more than a few looks from the others, sending your cheeks to blushing bright red. You squirmed a bit and Razzy put you back down as Black pushed his way through, Pink and Razzy stepping aside to tease Red who was fuming.

 

 

“heya darlin, happy birthday.” Mutt drawled as Black huffed, taking position in front of you arms crossed over his chest.

 

 

“WHY HAVEN’T YOU MESSAGED US? WE HAVE OUR NAMES IN YOUR PHONE? DIDN’T YOU LIKE OUR LITTLE GIFTS? HAVE YOU EVEN USED THEM? WE MADE THEM JUST FOR YOU.” Mutt’s face turned into a smug grin as you wondered if it was possible for you to turn even more red than you already were as you understood just what it was they were talking about.

 

 

“yeah, don’t ya like them? Or maybe you were just waitin on us to come back over and show ya how to use em eh darlin?” Mutt winked, running his pierced tongue over his golden fangs in a way that made goosebumps rise to your flushed skin.

 

 

Oh this was going to be a very long birthday indeed. “YOU GUYS ALREADY GOT HER GIFTS? WHEN DID YOU DO THAT? WHAT DID YOU GET HER?” Papyrus asked, looking a little bit disconcerted as he came out of the kitchen wearing an apron, wiping his hands on a towel.

 

 

“they weren’t really birthday gifts paps, just a little something we made for her last time we were here for her to remember us by. So don’t worry we’re not upstaging you.” Mutt placated the tall skeleton who looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling at you.

 

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y/N. ARE YOU HUNGRY? I’VE COOKED SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU! I FOLLOWED THE RECEPIE TO THE LETTER JUST LIKE YOU TAUGHT ME! SANS AND BLUE HELPED TOO.” Oh anything to get out from under Mutt’s gaze, and the suspicious glances everyone else was throwing your way. You had yet to look through the thumb drive that Mutt and Black had left, still a little scared as to what you might find on it if you weren’t careful.

 

 

You managed to get yourself away from the group to head to Papyrus’s side, the tall monster giving you a sympathetic look as you took a breath, Sirius coming up to your side with a wagging tail and a smile on his face.

 

 

“Thanks Papyrus. This really smells delicious. Can I help with anything?” You asked as you smelled the food cooking. It really did smell good. Papyrus had come a long way with his cooking since you’d come to live at the house and you had to admit you were pretty proud of his accomplishments in the kitchen.

 

 

“OH I APPRECIATE THE OFFER BUT I THINK I HAVE IT HANDLED! IT’S ALMOST DONE ACTUALLY. IF YOU DID WANT TO HELP THEN I SUPPOSE YOU COULD HAVE A SEAT AND I CAN BRING YOU SOMETHING TO DRINK?” You grinned up at him, thankful that he was giving you an out from being surrounded by all the others who were starting to trickle in.

 

 

“don’t worry, i got you something darlin.” Mutt slung an arm around your waist and handed you a glass of what looked like wine. “so why haven’t you called me? thought we had a real connection.” His fingers grazed against your skin, making you gasp softly at the contact.

 

 

“I just haven’t really known what to say I guess. Things have been pretty busy lately.” You took a sip of your wine and tried to avoid looking at him directly. This guy seriously had no idea what personal space meant today that was for sure. Mutt chuckled shaking his head and finally moving back away from you a little bit, taking a seat next to you at the bar while Papyrus eyed you carefully, you giving him a subtle nod that you were alright before he went back to finishing up dinner. 

 

 

“MAYBE I’LL JUST HAVE TO PUNISH YOU FOR IT PET. IT’S NOT NICE TO KEEP US OUT OF THE LOOP ESPECIALLY SINCE WE’RE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO HAVE A SHOT AT WOOING YOU EQUALLY. MAYBE MUTT AND I SHOULD JUST SELL OUR HOUSE AND MOVE CLOSER. THAT WAY WE CAN ALL BE SURE TO PLAY FAIRLY.” Black’s voice was teasing as he came up, grabbing your chin so you faced him fully, planting a kiss on your lips that showed you just how much he’d missed you. There was a low growl that you knew was from Red, the sound making both Black and Mutt smirk.

 

 

“like hell would that happen. not with the two of ya hangin off of her all the time…” You felt a pair of arms wrap around you protectively from behind, Red’s face on your shoulder.

 

 

“yeah like you’re any better…” Mutt teased, Red rolling his eyes as he hugged you from behind.

 

 

“Y/N! DINNER IS READY! COME SIT HERE!” Blue called out, making you turn to see Blue pulling out the seat at the head of the table for you, the small mountain of presents having moved elsewhere so that there was room for food.

 

 

“make sure to leave room for dessert kitten.” You blushed as Red kissed your cheek, letting you hop off of the chair at the island to take a seat, Stretch sitting on your left while Blue hurried to take the spot on your right, much to the annoyance of some of the others.

 

 

“Thank you guys so much for this. I don’t think I’ve ever had a surprise party. This is…this is so sweet thank you.” You smiled as everyone settled down at the table, starting to pass around the food. You dug in to the food and conversation as Sirius made himself comfortable under your seat, dozing while you ate. At first it seemed like any other day eating with them.

 

 

Until you felt Stretch’s hand on your thigh under the table, giving you a gentle squeeze that made you turn to look at him. He didn’t do more than shrug and go back to listening to something that Papyrus was saying as if there wasn’t anything weird about his hand on your thigh, or that it was steadily moving upwards. You nearly dropped your fork when Blue’s hand crept up your other side.

 

 

You met Blue’s gaze and he winked, rubbing small circles on your thigh, in tandem to what Stretch was doing on the other side. The two of them acting as if nothing was going on under the table even as Stretch tried to ease your leg apart, completely ignoring the look you were giving him, dropping your fork loudly on your plate which caused a few of the others to look your way as Blue’s fingertips grazed at the space between your legs.

 

 

“you good there sugar?” Plum looked over at you from his spot a little further down the table, Razzy quirking a brow in your direction as you nodded, clearing your throat as you picked up your fork again.

 

 

“Y-Yeah I’m good. Just butter fingers.” You blushed when Stretch and Blue chuckled on either side of you, their hands not stilling under the table. You were having a hard time trying to focus on literally anything else as Blue and Stretch teased you under the table, the only ones to seem to take notice being Plum and Razzy who would cast glances your way on occasion.

 

 

Somehow you managed to finish dinner, Stretch and Blue pulling their hands away as the others started to clear the table in preparation for cake. You had to take a steadying breath as you side eyed the brothers who both had smug looks on their faces without a care in the world that you were currently trying to not think about what they were planning.

 

 

A chorus of happy birthday accompanied the cake as you watched Papyrus light the candles, bringing it ceremoniously to the table in front of you. You smiled up at him as you tried not to feel awkward about them singing to you, not used to being the center of attention like this. “AND NOW YOU MAKE A WISH! WISH FOR SOMETHING GOOD!” Blue beamed at you, at odds with what he had just been doing under the table to you.

 

 

“yeah honey, something real good. might make it all come true.” Stretch winked, leaning forward, his hand sneaking to your thigh yet again. You thought for a moment, making your wish and blowing out the candles as everyone clapped and Papyrus started to serve the cake. You could feel hands on you again under the table as you ate, making you bite back a moan as they continued to work you up. After you finished eating you helped put the plates in the sink, giving you a reprieve from the brothers for a moment as they all gathered into the great room where your presents were waiting.

 

 

Sirius trotted along side you as you took your seat on the floor, Edge sitting behind you, pulling you into his lap with Sirius curling up in yours. “here we go. You can open mine first kiddo.” Sans handed you a bag and sat back down with a soft blush on his face. Opening it you noticed a whole set of bath stuff and lotions and a bottle of perfume. They all had a galaxy type of theme and upon smelling it you blinked at how amazing it smelled. “I uh made them myself.” You looked up at him in surprise, putting some of the lotion on your hands and smelling it again.

 

 

“Really? Wow. Thank you so much. What scent is this? It smells amazing.” You smiled and he scratched his chest idly. “I call it nebula. Took me a while to get it right. Do you really like it?” You nodded, grinning as you put the bag aside, realizing that he must’ve actually made his own scent just for you. “I love it. Thank you so much. I’m going to use it all the time for sure.”

 

 

Sans nodded quietly from his seat, a faint blush on his cheeks as Papyrus placed another gift in front of you. “OPEN MINE NEXT!” You opened his gift, a set of gardening tools and gloves. “Oh these are awesome! Now we can garden together and I won’t have to borrow your tools! Thank you so much, they’re perfect!” You smiled up at Papyrus who beamed happily down at you.

 

 

“YOU’RE VERY WELCOME!” Plum and Razzy put down their own presents in front of you as Edge’s arms wrapped around your middle, his head resting on your shoulder. You opened up what looked like maybe Plum’s which was basically just a card with your name written on it and a set of certificates for a whole weekend of pampering at a very expensive spa you’d seen advertisements for.

 

 

“you me and razzy can go for a nice weekend out together, relax and get away together. Have fun you know.” Plum winked over at you and you had a feeling of what he meant by fun.

 

 

“Thank you, that sounds great actually. I’ve never been to a spa before. And this one seems like it’s so high end with so many fun things to do. Thank you so much!” Plum grinned and you moved to open Razzy’s gift.

 

 

“And You Can Wear That When We Go.” Raspberry beamed as you pulled out the incredibly soft and fluffy robe that had your initials embroidered on it. “Holy crap this is soft!” You held the fabric to your face and rubbed it against your skin. “There’s More Sweetheart. Look In The Bottom Of The Bag.” Razzy nodded towards the bag as you looked down in the bottom to see something in the bottom. Curiously you picked up the deep purple fabric, holding it up so you could see it better. That’s when you realized that it was a very sexy, see through teddy with a pink bra and panties that would go with it.

 

 

“you can wear that under the robe sugar, razzy and I would love to see you work your way around a pole in it. We could show you a few tricks.” You blushed and pushed the clothes to the bottom of the bag, shoving the robe on top of it.

 

 

“Thank you, for the gifts. They’re really nice.” You thanked them, both of them winking and smirking at you as you moved to open up the next set of gifts from Mutt and Black. There were several bags that were clearly from Black, and one small box from Mutt.

 

 

“OPEN MINE FIRST!” Black demanded as you reached for Mutt’s, shrugging and instead opening one of the one’s from Black. You began the process of going through all of the very expensive and clearly tailored clothing. By the end of it you had a basically all new wardrobe, including some lingerie that you hid at the bottom of the bags a bright blush on your cheeks. Why did they even know your size in the first place? You didn’t want to know to be honest.

 

 

“Thank you, they all look so nice. I can’t wait to wear them Black.” You thanked him, earning a bright grin that was so similar to Blue’s that it made you smiled back. Mutt handed you the box and winked at you as if in approval. You unwrapped it and gasped at the pretty set of earrings and gothic style lace and chained choker with a large purple blue toned jewel in the center surrounded by smaller orange ones. It wasn’t your usual style, but it was so elegant and pretty you liked it anyways, it was just the type of style you’d expect from Black and Mutt.

 

 

“Thank you so much this is…this is gorgeous.” You carefully put it back in it’s box with the earrings and the two of them looked very smug with themselves.

 

 

“guess that just leaves us.” Stretch grinned as Blue got up and delivered your gifts to you, Sirius dozing in your lap.

 

 

You started with Stretch’s gift, opening up the relatively large box to reveal a brand new laptop computer which put your computer to shame. “Whoa. Stretch this is…wow…you didn’t need to…” Stretch shrugged and waved it off.

 

 

“i know i didn’t need to honey, but i noticed yours was a bit outdated and i had an extra, this one is fully upgraded for you.” You smiled and thanked him again, feeling a little guilty that they had seemed to be spending so much money on you. Blue’s present was next, neatly wrapped and tied with a bow. Opening it up you noticed several new games that you and Blue had talked about getting for a while now as well as a new game system that you could put in your room, letting you play upstairs instead of in the den.

 

 

“Holy crap! You guys! This is amazing.” You grinned, Red being the only one left as he grabbed his own box which looked heavy.

 

 

“here ya go kitten. got ya a few things ya been missin from yer collection.” You opened it up and saw almost a dozen or so books that you had indeed been missing from your collection of books. Some you hadn’t been able to find in order to complete the collections and you picked several of them up, looking them over excitedly.

 

 

“That’s awesome! Thank you! How’d you know?” You asked and Red shrugged, blushing slightly as he scratched his chin. “took a look at yer bookshelves the other day while you were out with sans the other day lookin fer inspiration on what to get ya. did i get the right ones?” He asked and you nodded excitedly.

 

 

“You did! You got all of the ones that I was missing. Thank you.” You beamed, happy to see the smile on his face as he moved to your other side. Edge didn’t have anything for you as your gift was currently getting up and looking around for something.

 

 

“I think someone needs to be let out. Be right back guys.” You smiled and got up, grabbing Sirius’s leash and clipping it onto his collar, his tail wagging as you headed downstairs to let him out, Red following along side you. “ya havin a good time?” He asked and you nodded, letting Sirius out the back door, letting his leash out so he could sniff around, leading him into the wooded area and away from the garden.

 

 

“I am. It’s the best birthday I’ve had so far. Although I feel bad that you guys seem to have spent so much money on me.” Red chuckled, hands in his pockets as the two of you walked, letting Sirius do his business.

 

 

“nah don’t worry bout it kitten. we got the cash to spare, plus we like spoilin ya. ya never expect it so it’s nice to have someone to spoil.” You blushed, holding onto the leash as Sirius went behind a tree. You’d never been spoiled before in your life, you were never a big material person as it was, but you admitted at least a little bit that it had felt nice to have someone who cared, several someones in fact who cared enough to learn what you liked enough to get you things you’d actually use.

 

 

“I really love all the gifts. Really. Thank you. I don’t think I’ve had this good of a birthday before. My parents weren’t really big on celebrating it.” You shrugged when he shot you a look of surprise, letting Sirius walk around outside and explore just in case he wasn’t quite done. “yer parents sound like jerks kitten.” You chuckled and shook your head walking with him was nice.

 

 

“Yeah well. Not exactly the nicest parents but it’s okay. There’s a reason we don’t talk much.” You walked through the dimly lit path, the moonlight the only light coming through the trees and the lights from the house behind you.

 

 

“at least we got you out of it.” He grabbed your hand in his, kissing your knuckles and pulling you close, one hand still holding onto the leash as he tilted your head up to meet his in a slow kiss, one that started off innocent enough and turned hungry as he pushed you up against the trunk of a tree, making you moan as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders pressing tight against him. He lifted you up by your hips, your legs wrapping around his waist instinctively.

 

 

“i missed ya kitten…so much…” He breathed as he kissed down your neck making you gasp softly, his hips grinding into yours to where you could feel something rubbing up against you. “let me show ya how much i missed ya…please…” He begged and you wanted more than anything to say yes except, Sirius had other plans as he tugged on his leash, making you loose your balance, sending you and Red to the ground as Sirius came around the tree to see what the commotion was about.

 

 

You and Red shared a look and burst out laughing as Sirius barked, wagging his tail excitedly. “I guess we’ll just have to pick up on this later. Let’s get back inside before people start asking where we went.” You grinned, a blush on your cheeks as you got up off of him, helping him stand as you both dusted off.

 

 

“yeah probably should.” You and Red made your way back inside, feeling better if a little more sexually frustrated than before but at this point you were pretty sure that this was just your life now. You, Red and Sirius walked back inside to find that your presents had been moved and everyone was just milling about doing their own thing, perking up when you walked back in, taking the leash off of Sirius who trotted over to Edge and hopped up on his lap on the couch, Edge giving him pets.

 

 

“we put your gifts in your room while you were out walking the dog, hope that’s alright.” Sans mentioned, taking a sip out of his glass as he lounged on his chair.

 

 

“Yeah that’s fine. I don’t mind. Thank you guys so much for everything this was a big surprise and I’m just…thank you.” You smiled at all of them, seeing Blue and Stretch stand up and come to your side.

 

 

 

“how about we go set up your system and i can show you how to use your new laptop honey.” Stretch placed a hand on your lower back, nodding up the stairs to your bedroom as Blue started heading up. “WE WILL ACCOMPANY YOU!” Black stood but Mutt glanced towards Sans, the two of them sharing a look that you didn’t understand as Mutt put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

 

 

“happy birthday darlin, we’ll see ya later.” The two of them disappearing with an angry shout coming from Black that was cut off right in the middle.

 

 

“happy birthday moonbeam. we’ll see ya later.” Sans raised his glass as Stretch started to lead you up the stairs, Sirius making no moves to leave Edge’s side so you didn’t call for him. You told everyone thank you again, everyone else telling you happy birthday as you headed upstairs. Your heart was racing. With how Stretch and Blue had been acting of late, having the two of them in your room, alone, the possibilities were running through your head.

 

 

Once inside you very clearly heard the sound of your door locking behind Stretch as Blue went to grab your new game system, Stretch’s fingers trailing over your lower back as he moved past you to the coffee table where your laptop was sitting, patting the cushion next to him for you to sit.

 

 

“did you have a good day today honey?” Stretch asked as he opened up the computer, Blue busying himself with opening and setting out your gaming system and you taking a seat next to Stretch. “I did. Thank you. I was really surprised by everything. You didn’t have to go all out like this though, I mean I don’t know how I could even begin to repay you.” Blue glanced up from his place by your television and grinned.

 

 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO REPAY US, THAT’S WHAT BIRTHDAYS ARE FOR SILLY.” You blushed as he winked at you, Stretch drawing your attention back to the computer while Blue worked on the game system.

 

 

“Holy crap. Is that my steam account? There’s so many games on here! I don’t remember buying all of these…Hey wait a second, these are all the games on my wish list!” You turned to Stretch who had a smug look on his face, so close to yours.

 

 

“yup, you’re welcome.” You shook your head and playfully nudged him as you looked back at your computer. “You know hacking into someone’s computer is really not as romantic as you might think.” You teased and he chuckled, catching you off guard with a kiss to your cheek, his hand at your hip, drawing you nearer to him. Blue finished putting together the game system, turning it on so it could update and connect to the home internet.

 

 

“There We Go! All Set Up And Ready To Play. Want To Try It Out?” Blue held up a controller with a smirk, a challenge in his eyes that you knew all too well at this point. “You Can Play Too Stretch, We Have Enough Controllers.” Stretch nodded, taking one as Blue put in a game that the three of you could play together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part! Yayyyyyy!!! Enjoy!

“Damnit…Stretch cover me for the love of god Blue is killing us.” You nudged him, eyes focused on the game not even realizing when you’d ended up in his lap, his fingers lazily moving over the buttons on his controller, his chin resting on your shoulder.

 

 

“maybe we just need a distraction…if you kiss him I’m pretty sure he’d drop his guard and i can sneak in around behind him to get him.” Stretch whispered at your ear, making you blush. But Blue was really in the lead, you and Stretch on your own team up against him. “go on honey, we’re a team. now.” You didn’t think, the competitive side of you taking over as you practically launched yourself at Blue, catching him off guard as you kissed him full on the mouth, Stretch taking the kill shot while Blue was distracted.

 

 

“Hey! That’s Cheating!” Blue blushed as he looked up at your look of triumph, Stretch getting in a few more shots until the two of you were tied with him.

 

 

“it’s called strategy bro. just using what we’ve got.” Stretch chuckled, Blue huffing as you sat up on his lap, his hands moving to your hips as you turned to look at the screen, grinning as Stretch took the final kill shot, winning the game for you and him. “well, that’s game. It’s getting late, we should probably get ready for bed.” Stretch pulled up the time and you were surprised at how late it’d gotten while the three of you were playing.

 

 

“Oh yeah. Guess so huh. Thanks so much. I had a great birthday.” You smiled starting to get off of Blue when he held you there, making you look down at him in confusion.

 

 

“Who Said You’re Birthday Is Over Yet? Stretch And I Haven’t Given You Your Last Gift.” You blushed at the tone in his voice, Stretch switching off the system, casting the three of you into darkness.

 

 

“it’s still your birthday for another hour and a half at least honey. gotta make the best of it don’t ya think?” Stretch purred at your ear, his fingers brushing your hair aside so he could place a kiss on your neck and shoulder. You were a hundred percent sure that your heart was going to burst out of your chest it was racing so hard. This was happening. Like really happening. Right?

 

 

“You mean…b-both? Like right now?” You managed to get out, hating how lame you sounded as Blue sat up, one hand cupping your cheek, forcing you to look at him as Stretch’s hands moved over your sides.

 

 

“We Talked About It. We’re Good With It If You Are. But If You Don’t Want This We Can Stop Right Now.” You felt their hands still, Blue’s thumb rubbing your cheek slowly. You leaned into his touch, biting your lip. Oh you wanted it. You’d been wanting it for days now, ever since you had the conversation with Stretch and had the both of them working you up to a lather ever since then you’d been wanting it.

 

 

“No I’m good…we, we can keep going. I just…never…you know…with two.” Blue chuckled and pulled you in for a deep kiss, that feeling of weightlessness you’d come to associate with teleportation followed by the feel of your bed under you.

 

 

“don’t worry honey, we’ll take good care of you. just relax.” Stretch captured your lips in a kiss of his own, Blue’s mouth leaving a trail along your throat, his hands still on your hips, moving to cup your ass cheeks, making you gasp, Stretch taking advantage to deepen the kiss. You’d been with guys before but this…this was something altogether different. You had no idea how to do this, but they seemed to know so you just let them lead you.

 

 

Stretch let you catch a breath, his fingers drifting under the hem of your shirt, pulling it up over your skin while Blue’s grip on your ass tightened pushing you down on his lap to make you feel the bulge growing in his pants. Plum and Razz had given you plenty of details on skeleton anatomy during the time they were all in heat and now you were going to be able to see it in action. Stretch pulled your shirt off, exposing your bra to them as he ran his fingers down lightly over your skin with a low hum.

 

 

“Isn’t She Pretty Papy? I Think She’s Gorgeous.” Blue grinned, looking you over in the soft light of the room.

 

 

“of course she is. perfect.” Stretch kissed the space connecting your shoulder and neck, making your breath catch in your throat as you tried to process the fact that Blue had just called Stretch ‘Papy’. Your thoughts disrupted as Blue adjusted your position between them, your hands on his chest, fingers gripping his shirt, you could feel something other than ribs just under the shirt, something with a little bit of give. Blue smirked at your curious expression, leaning back just a bit.

 

 

“Take It Off.” His voice was low and seductive like before, commanding in a way that made you excited. He quirked a brow when you hesitated, taking your wrist in his hand and guiding it to his shirt. “Go On. Take It Off.” You gulped doing as you were told while Stretch’s hands wandered over your back, encouraging. You lifted the shirt over Blue’s head, giving you a full view of his fully formed ecto body which was extremely well muscled.

 

 

“Whoa…that’s uh…wow…” You breathed, Blue and Stretch chuckling. You’d seen Raspberry’s and Plum’s but it still caught you off guard with how muscular he actually was.

 

 

“Yeah I Work Out. Touch It.” You blushed as Blue flexed, showing off his very defined abs, leaning back on his hands as you took a steadying breath, hands reaching out and running over his pale blue body, exploring. “That’s It. Good Girl. Now Take Off My Pants. Nice And Slow.” You blushed bright red, you were doing this. Yes. You were doing this. Your hands shook slightly as you undid the button and zipper, Blue lifting his hips slightly for you as you pulled his pants down, his shaft springing free in front of your face.

 

 

“do you like it honey? you look like you’re practically drooling. come here beautiful, let me show you what else you have to look forward to.” Stretch breathed at your ear, turning you to face him as he kissed you deeply, Blue’s hands moving back to your hips, kneading slightly as Stretch took off his hoodie, letting you see his amber colored body.

 

 

It was slimmer than Blue’s and not nearly as muscular with a little pooch in his belly but you liked the way the magic felt under your fingertips. It sparked and tingled just like Blue’s, making you want to touch more. Blue kissed the space between your shoulders, his hands moving up over your back and unhooking your bra, sliding it off of your shoulders and tossing it away, Stretch’s fingers traveling up your stomach to cup your breasts. “so soft…and warm.” You gasped as his thumbs found your nipples, moving slow.

 

 

“Oh I Think She Likes That Brother. Do It Again.” Blue’s hands moved over your hips and down to your thighs. Stretch nodded a soft smirk on his face as he used his thumb and finger to roll your nipples, pinching slightly making your grip on his thighs tighten as you mewled softly.

 

 

“I Love That Sound…I Want To Hear More. Papy?” Stretch nodded, kissing you again, leading you down onto your back, your hands moving to wrap around his shoulders, pressing more into him. Blue hooked his thumbs into your pants, lifting you up off the bed slightly as he pulled your bottoms off, his hands running back up the length of your legs, sending goosebumps over your skin. “She’s So Wet Already. You Smell Amazing Sweetheart. So Sweet…” You moaned as his tongue licked up your slit, Stretch moving to kiss down your chest, taking one of your breasts into his mouth, his hand taking care of the other one.

 

 

Your breath hitched in your chest as both of them worked you up, Blue burying his face between your thighs, his tongue doing wonders, Stretch alternated between your breasts, leaving smears of saliva across your skin. You moaned lewdly as Blue’s tongue sent tingles through your clit, the smaller skeleton chuckling and sitting up slightly. “You Have To Be Quiet. We Don’t Want To Wake The Others. It Would Ruin Our Fun.” You blushed brightly, nodding in response as Stretch moved to take over, his tongue cutting off any words you tried to voice while Blue moved off to the side of your bed.

 

 

 

“if you want fun, you should check her night table blue. she’s got some good stuff in there.” Stretch nodded towards your night stand, Blue following his gaze with curiosity. You hadn’t had a chance to get a lock for it yet and you tried to move to intercept him only to find yourself pinned in place by Stretch’s hands.

 

 

“nope. you stay right there honey, and let me get a taste.” You mewled as Stretch wrapped your legs around his shoulders, tongue plunging into your core hungrily. “Oh f-fuck…Stretch…” You gasped, your hands moving to the back of his skull as you arched your back off the bed. Blue opened up the drawer and gave a low whistle, his brows quirking up as he glanced over at you.

 

 

“Wowie…You’ve Got Quite A Collection Here. I’m Guessing These Are The Gifts That Mutt And Black Were Talking About?” He held up the toys and you wanted to bury your face into the pillows from embarrassment. “Have You Used Them Yet?” Blue asked and you shook your head, biting off another moan as Stretch suckled on your clit, gasping softly.

 

 

“N-no. I haven’t…hahhh…oh my god yes! There!” Stretch’s tongue was moving in all the right places as you scratched the back of his skull a hand flying to cover your mouth, muffling the moan. Blue watched you for a moment, setting the toys aside and digging more into your drawer for something, you completely distracted by the way Stretch was eating you out. You panted as you felt that familiar coiling in your stomach, your thighs shaking slightly in an effort to keep them from snapping shut around Stretch’s head.

 

 

“Make Her Come, Make Her Come Papy.” Blue demanded, his hand stroking his shaft as he watched you writhe under Stretch’s expert tongue. You gave a silent cry as you bucked up against Stretch’s face, pulling your knees up as you came around his tongue, Stretch letting your ride out your high as he lapped at your juices. You mewled as he pulled away, kissing up your stomach, over your chest to your lips, letting you taste yourself on his tongue.

 

 

“Good Girl. And You Too Brother. I Think She’s Ready For More Don’t You?” Stretch nodded, pulling away for only a moment before taking off his shorts, kicking them to the bottom of the bed while Blue grabbed your wrists, taking off his bandana and tying them above your head to the headboard, sending a thrill down your spine at being tied down. You glanced down and saw the honey glow that came from between your legs, blinking in surprise at just how hung Stretch was. You bit your lip as he dragged the length of his cock across your pussy, teasing and smug as he held your thighs apart.

 

 

“i think she can handle it can’t you honey? you can handle anything can’t you?” Stretch hummed and you licked your lips, nodding as you rolled your hips, trying to get more friction from him, so close to getting that real release that you’ve been craving.

 

 

“I can…please…I can take it.” You begged, Stretch and Blue sharing a smug glance between one another. You whimpered as you felt the head of Stretch’s cock rub against your clit, sliding down through your folds to your entrance, his hand guiding his shaft while Blue lay on his side next to you, turning on a vibrator that you enjoyed using on occasion.

 

 

“I Promised Stretch He Could Feel You First, You Ready?” He whispered and you nodded eagerly, Blue kissing you as he ran the vibrator down your body, making you moan into his kiss as the vibrator reached your clit, Stretch pushing in at the same time, making you tug on the bandana. Stretch hissed as he inched his way slowly into you, working in and out of you slowly. “Tell Me How She Feels. Is She Nice And Tight?” Blue asked, glancing up at his brother who nodded, groaning as he pushed more, stretching you out in all the right ways.

 

 

“hahhh, she is…she’s so tight…and so wet…how long you been thinking about this honey? huh? i been dreamin about this hahhh, since that night we made out on the couch for our scary movie marathon…” Stretch moved slowly, you could Blue’s shaft rubbing against your thigh as he left kisses over your skin, rubbing the vibrator against your clit in time to Stretch’s slow thrusting. 

 

 

“Show Her Papy. Show Her How Much You’ve Been Thinking About It, Just Like You’ve Been Telling Me. I’ll Keep Her From Screaming Too Much.” Blue winked at you, Stretch taking the lead as he plunged into you, filling you with his length with every stroke that made it nearly impossible to keep quiet had it not been for Blue swallowing your moans with his kisses. Stretch groaned and thrust into you, lifting your leg over his shoulder to get at you deeper, making you cry out, the sound muffled by Blue’s shoulder as he positioned you.

 

 

“That’s It…You’re Such A Good Girl Taking His Cock Like That…You Like It Don’t You? You Like The Way He Makes You Feel? I’ll Bet We Can Make You Feel Even Better…But You’re Gonna Have To Trust Me…” Blue whispered in your ear as he held you to his shoulder, Stretch slowing down at his words, panting as he shifted a bit and you felt something stretching you out even more slowly.

 

 

“Ahhhhnnn! B-Blue! What…?!” It felt like one of your toys, being pushed in at the same time as Stretch’s shaft and your breath stuttered.

 

 

“Shhhhhhh….You Can Do It. Look…Look At How Well You’re Doing…Taking Two At A Time Like This…” Blue praised, tilting your head slightly to rest on his chest so you could see him guiding your toy in time to Stretch’s thrusting, the sight making you blush and moan. Two…you felt so full, and the sight of it plus Blue’s own dripping member rubbing against your thigh, leaving pale smears of pre across your skin sent you over the edge for a second time, burying your face into Blue’s chest to help keep from making too much noise as you came.

 

 

“nnnngh…honey that was beautiful…i think you’re ready now for the rest of your gift…” Stretch grinned, a flush to his cheeks and panting softly as Blue nodded, kissing the top of your head and pulling out the toy with a satisfying slick sound.

 

 

“I Think You’re Right…” Blue hummed and adjusted himself underneath, Stretch adjusting as well to accommodate the new position as Blue hooked his arms around your knees and spread your legs nice and wide while Stretch guided Blue’s shaft in along with his.

 

 

“Oh fuck! S-So much! Hahhh! Ohhh!”You gasped out as they slowly worked themselves further into your core with low growls and grunts, working in tandem until all three of you moaned as they bottomed out.

 

 

“G-Good Job…Good Job Sweetheart…You’re so Hahhhh So Tight For Us…Such A Good Girl…” You tugged more on the bandana that kept you on display for them, the two of them starting to move together as one. Stretch leaned over you, sandwiching you between the two of them and taking your breast into his mouth, Blue keeping his grip on your legs as he thrust up from under you, the two of them setting a ruthless pace that had you trembling in pleasure.

 

 

You couldn’t hold a full thought in your head, consumed by the two of them seeking out every spot of pleasure they could bring you. It was better than you could have imagined, Blue whispering soft praises into your ear as Stretch touched and teased with his mouth and hands. “T-There! Hahhhh! Oh My G-Ahhhh!” You gasped out between breaths, your body covered in sweat and fresh love bites, small bruises forming from Blue’s grip on your legs but you didn’t care one bit.

 

 

“cum honey…hahhhnnn…cum please…let me feel it again…unnngh!” Stretch cupped your cheek, forehead pressed to yours as Blue pressed kisses to your shoulder.

 

 

“Do It Sweet Heart…We’re Gonna Fill You Up…Cum…” Blue and Stretch thrust wildly into you, you unable to move and fully at their mercy as Stretch kissed you passionately, your cry of pleasure swallowed up by his kiss as you came hard around the both of them, the sensation spurring their own releases as they groaned almost in unison, heat filling your core in a way that made you cum again.

 

 

Blue and Stretch slowed their thrusts, the three of you riding out your highs together as you all fought to catch your breaths, Blue letting your legs go free as he untied your wrists. You lay all your weight on his toned body, the magic tingling against your skin as you panted and mewled. Stretch kissed you again, soft and sweet before letting Blue do the same, slowly pulling out of you with a groan, some of their seed shooting onto your skin as you shuddered with the aftershocks.

 

 

“happy birthday honey…” Stretch whispered and you couldn’t help but give a half hearted giggle as he nuzzled your throat, the two of them purring in unison as their hands ran over your body soothingly, bringing you back down to reality.

 

 

“Best birthday ever…” You breathed, the two of them chuckled as they settled on either side of you, curing around your body sweetly and tucking you in between them.

 

 

“Get Some Sleep…You Did So Good. You Earned It.” Blue hummed in your ear, their arms wrapping around you. You were already starting to drift, the day finally catching up to you. Just as you were almost at the edge of passing out you heard the two of them mumble something that sounded an awful lot like “sweet dreams, we love you” as you drifted off.

 

 

The next morning you woke feeling sore but fully satisfied, feeling Stretch cling to you from behind, a soft snore escaping him that made you smile, looking up just as Blue came in carrying a tray of food, fully dressed and beaming as he came over to the bed, setting the tray down on the night stand and crawling into bed with you and Stretch, tucking a hair behind your ear.

 

 

“Good Morning. You Feel Okay? We Didn’t Mean To Get So Rough With You Like That…We Just Got Over Excited…” You nodded and waved his concerns off as you looked up at him. “I’m fine Blue. Last night was…unforgettable.” You smiled and yawned, smelling the amazing scent of your favorite coffee from the tray as well as what you were pretty sure was French toast.

 

 

“I’m Glad. We Know That You’re Not Ready To Settle down Yet But We Wanted You To Know That We Were All In. We’ll Keep It Between The Three Of Us For Now Just So It Won’t Cause Any Problems In The House With Anyone.” You met him with a quick kiss as you tried to untangle yourself from Stretch who only tightened his grip on you with a sigh as he slept.

 

 

“Thank you. I haven’t really had a chance to talk to anyone else about it and I would hate to cause a scene with everyone. Would you mind helping me out just a bit? Seems your brother is a bit attached…” You smiled at him as Blue chuckled and reached over to help you get out of his grip, carefully replacing it with one of your pillows, Stretch yawning and nuzzling into it as he slept.

 

 

“I’m Just Happy He’s Sleeping. I’ll Be Right Back Okay? I Made You Some Breakfast And Some Coffee.” Blue kissed your cheek and got back up out of bed, heading to the door and leaving you alone with Stretch who was still sound asleep. You stretched and did a once over, looking at the faded bite marks and faint bruises from Blue’s fingers left on your thighs and hips. All in all you’d be okay to cover them up with a pair of pants and a tee shirt no problem and it didn’t hurt at all.

 

 

You still couldn’t believe that you’d slept with the both of them last night. You never in a million years would have thought that would have happened but you couldn’t wipe the smile off your face regardless as you reached for your coffee. You enjoyed that first sip of the morning as it warmed you up inside, a soft hum of happiness escaping your lips.

 

 

You glanced up as you heard the door open again, Blue coming in with Sirius who perked up at the sight of you and high tailed it to jump on your bed, you quickly putting your coffee down as he tried to lick your face in greeting making you laugh softly as you tried to settle him down a bit. “He Slept With Edge Last Night Apparently, But I Just Took Him Out To Go To The Bathroom. Everyone Else Is At Work Right Now I Think Except For Red. I’m Pretty Sure He’s Hung Over Though.”

 

 

You flinched slightly as you hoped that he hadn’t heard anything from the night before or had tried to sneak into your room during. You never would have noticed if he had considering you were busy with other things. Sirius noticed Stretch sleeping and decided to walk all over him, licking his face that made Stretch groan in annoyance.

 

 

“honey…stop please…we’ll wake sans…” You snickered and looked over at Blue who was holding back his own laughter as he sat on the bed next to you.

 

 

“I’m pretty sure it’d be hard to wake Sans considering he’s at work.” That made Stretch wake more, pushing Sirius off of him as he looked between you and Blue. “Which reminds me, last night you kept calling Stretch Papy. Why is that? Was that some sort of roleplay thing I don’t know about?” You asked, the two of them sharing a look and blushing as you waited for their answer.

 

 

“WELL…IT’S…IT’S COMPLICATED. I’M NOT SURE HOW TO EXPLAIN IT.” Blue fiddled with his bandana nervously as Stretch sat up against your headboard looking thoughtful for a moment before taking the lead in the conversation.

 

 

“well, actually sans and papyrus are our names too. Edge and red, black and mutt, plum and raspberry…they’re all nick names in order to keep us all straight. We’re all named sans and papyrus.” You looked at him in confusion, not exactly sure you were hearing him right as Sirius hopped off the bed and went sniffing around your room curiously. Blue sighed and watched you carefully.

 

 

“WE’RE ALL VERSIONS OF THE SAME TWO, THE ORIGINALS. SANS AND PAPYRUS THAT YOU KNOW ARE THE ORIGINALS. AND THE REST OF US COME FROM DIFFERENT UNIVERSES SO TO SPEAK. LIKE I SAID IT’S A BIT DIFFICULT TO EXPLAIN.” You shook your head and grabbed your coffee, taking another sip. That was, not the weirdest thing you’d ever heard, monsters were weird and magical so it’s within the realm of possibility but it was also way too early for you to try to grasp the idea. And you had not had nearly enough coffee to try to figure it all out.

 

 

“you okay honey? I can explain it to you more if you want me to?” You shook your head taking another sip, adjusting your position to mimic Stretch’s on the bed, plucking a strawberry from the plate and taking a bite.

 

 

“Nope. Not this early. This sounds like something straight out of a science fiction book and I don’t have the mental capacity right this second to try to absorb all of that information yet. Besides I am starving. You two made me work up an appetite last night.” You winked, the tension in the room seeming to dispel itself with your smile as you relaxed.

 

 

Once you had some food in you and nearly finished your coffee you were better able to understand how all of them looked all so similar, realizing they were from alternate universes, each one relatively different from the last in some form or another.  Again it was weird but not weird enough to send you running. You loved living here. With your skeletons. And your puppy.


	15. Chapter 15

The next couple of days were more of the same after your encounter with Stretch and Blue. Well, save for the fact that the two of them did their best to make you as flustered as possible. Stretch often called you to his room for some very heated sessions that left you feeling weak in the knees by the time you left.

 

 

And Blue would find any excuse to give you a hug or sit you in his lap, mostly while playing games and whispering extremely lewd things in your ear that only you could hear. The thing that happened most though was Stretch finding his way into your bed at some point during the night, curling around you as if it was the most natural thing in the world. You didn’t hate it though. He was surprisingly comfortable to sleep with if a little clingy. Sirius split his time between you and Edge and the three of you would often spend your mornings taking a walk.

 

 

It was a nice way to spend some time with Edge who refused to let you walk him with out him to accompany you around the woods. “YOU’LL END UP GETTING LOST IF I JUST LET YOU RUN AROUND. AND THAT WOULD BE QUITE IRRITATING. I WOULD HAVE TO PICK UP THE SLACK AGAIN AND I JUST SIMPLY CAN’T DO THAT AGAIN. I’M ALREADY BUSY ENOUGH AS IT IS.” He would always say when you told him that you could walk Sirius by yourself. It made you smile, he cared about you, you knew it and was a big softie at the heart of it all. He probably really was worried that you’d get lost or hurt and no one would be able to find you in time. 

 

 

You enjoyed his company nonetheless in the mornings. He would be up before you and would give you a tumbler of coffee with his own already in his hand and the two of you would walk around the small paths in the woods with Sirius on the leash. You did find it odd though how he would sometimes suddenly make sure you changed direction in some places, setting a bit of a boundary in a way.

 

 

He didn’t explain why he did just that he did it. Then you’d walk him to his car, he’d give you a quick kiss on the cheek and leave, Blue and Papyrus coming into the garage shortly after, Papyrus giving you a bone breaking hug and Blue kissing your other cheek, both of them wishing you a good day as they went off to work.

 

 

You loved your mornings. Well your days, hell your life right now. You spent most of your time cleaning the massive house, with Sirius in tow more often than not. You were busy doing some cleaning in the den when Red popped in, smacking your ass in greeting making you yelp in surprise. “hey kitten. How ya doin?” He asked as you playfully shoved him, going back to wiping down the bar and moving to dust the shelves. “I’m good. You taking a break?” You asked, peeking up at him as he leaned against the counter watching you from the corner of his socket with a shrug.

 

 

“yeah…we’re almost done with our project but sans was getting kinda annoyin so we needed a break from one another.” He looked around the room, seeing Sirius napping on the couch. “where’s stretch?” He asked, a tinge of something in his voice that made you look at him closer for a moment. Was that jealousy? There’s no way he knew about what happened on your birthday. Blue and Stretch and you had all made a point not to go around bragging about it or making a big deal in the house.

 

 

“I think he’s out on a house call today. He wasn’t in his room when I grabbed the laundry earlier.” You pulled some of the bottles out and set them on the bar top, wiping down the shelves of dust as Red huffed and seemed to relax a little bit.

 

 

“oh cool…hey, so kitten…you have a chance to read any of your books?” He looked like he wanted to say something else but had ended up with that question instead.

 

 

“Actually I haven’t gotten to them yet but that’s only because I started re reading the beginnings of the series that I have so I can get them in order. I really am so grateful for the books. Although maybe you guys should try to maybe stay out of my room a bit. It’s not attractive in a guy who goes snooping through your things all the time.” You teased and he shrugged, scratching his chest idly as he avoided eye contact.

 

 

“Hey Red? Are you okay?” You asked, putting your things down and stand next to him. Red shrugged and ran a hand over his skull.

 

 

“yeah I’m fine kitten…guess I just feel a little overworked. sans an i have been workin on this damn machine for weeks and we’re so close to a breakthrough…” He sighed, looking down at his shoes. You reached out and placed a hand on his, making him turn to look at your hands with a soft smile, his thumb rubbing over your skin slowly. “sorry, like i said just been workin too much…” He took your hand in his, kissing the back of it and you could see he looked tired and rough around the edges, more so than usual.

 

 

“It’s okay to take a break you know. If you’re not careful you’ll work yourself to death. You and Sans. Then who would be my big hero?” You smiled, hearing him chuckle as he pulled you in close, wrapping his arms around you in a hug. You hugged him back, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, leaning up against him as his hands wound around your waist. The two of you stayed like that for a while, feeling Red relax a little bit after a while before his hands traveled down to grab your ass, giving it a squeeze, making you gasp in surprise and giggle. “Hey! And here I thought you were being sweet instead of a perv.” Red chuckled and placed a kiss on your throat, nuzzling you there with a smile on his face.

 

 

“can’t help it kitten, it was just there askin fer a grab. thank you y/n…i needed this…” He hummed softly against your throat and hugged you tighter making you smile softly. 

 

 

“No problem. You feel better?” You asked when he finally looked back at you, a faint coloring on his cheekbones.

 

 

“i don’t know yet, maybe a kiss’ll make it better.” He winked and you rolled your eyes with a smile on your lips, standing slightly on your tip toes to kiss his cheek, only to have him chuckle. “uh huh, i’m gonna need somethin a bit better than that ta make me feel better kitten.” He lifted your chin with his finger, bringing you in for a kiss that had your head spinning.

 

 

He wound one arm around your waist, drawing you closer against him until there was no space between you. When he finally let you breathe he was smirking as your lips followed his mouth for a moment. “Wow…You’re pretty good at that you know.” You breathed which made him chuckle again as he winked down at you. “i’m pretty good at a few other things too kitten if ya catch my drift…” You blushed and had a flash of just exactly what kinds of things he might be good at. If he was anything like Blue or Stretch you would certainly be in for a treat.

 

 

“heya kiddo, hey red, was thinking we might take a break on our project for a bit. whatdya say?” You nearly jumped at Sans’s sudden appearance just on the other side of the bar but Red kept you close, stiffening slightly at his appearance.

 

 

“ya think?” Red snipped back, not making eye contact, as Sans narrowed his gaze. Sans sighed and rubbed his face with slight irritation. “yeah I do, why’d you think I mentioned it. I’m gonna take a nap, you do whatever you want. later moonshine.” Sans winked at you and disappeared, leaving you with Red once again. “hey you busy later?” You looked back up at him thoughtfully.

 

 

“I’ve got to finish the rest of the laundry and vacuum in here, take Sirius out for another walk and by then everyone should be on their way home so I’ll have to cook dinner…” Red smirked and shook his head.

 

 

“alright alright, you wanna do somethin later this week then? i got a meetin ta go ta tomorrow but i’m free this weekend.” He looked hopeful and you nodded, grinning up at him as he pinched your ass cheeks, making you squeak in surprise. “Yeah that sounds like a plan to me. Could be fun.” Red pulled you in for another mind numbing kiss that made you want to hop into his room and let him show you a real good time.

 

 

“later kitten I promise…see ya at dinner.” He kissed you sweetly, quick but lingering as he stepped away, leaving you to take a deep breath and calm yourself down enough to finish cleaning the den, Sirius perking up just as you were going to grab the vacuum.

 

 

“Hey, remember? The vacuum is not a bad guy I promise. It is not going to suck you up.” You eyed the dog who was sniffing around the base of the vacuum, only to perk up and bark as he turned to the massive windows that overlooked the front yard.

 

 

You peeked and noticed Edge and Papyrus pulling in, taking turns to get into the garage, glancing up at the clock and realizing Blue must have a later shift. Sirius’s tail wagged furiously and he ran down the stairs to greet Edge while you went about starting to vacuum the den, humming under your breath. You were making your way through the room when you peeked out the window again and saw Edge walking Sirius, bringing a smile to your face. He loved that dog just as much as you did even if he didn’t seem like it.

 

 

You watched them for a moment before going back to cleaning and by the time they came back you were done and working on dinner in the kitchen, Papyrus coming back down from putting his things away, carrying his couponing supplies and setting them up on the bar. “Got any good deals for this week?” You asked him as you got to work on making dinner.

 

 

“ACTUALLY THERE ARE! MY FRIEND FROM OUR COUPONING GROUP POINTED ME IN A DIRECTION OF SOME VERY NICE COUPONS THAT JUST CAME OUT! YOU SEE THIS ONE HERE? IT’S A MANUFACTURER COUPON, THESE ARE GOOD AS MOST PEOPLE JUST TEND TO THROW THEM AWAY OR NOT NOTICE THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE BUT THIS ONE WE CAN GET TWO JARS OF THIS SAUCE WITH A BUY ONE GET ONE FREE AND THE COUPON DOUBLES! IT’S GOING TO BE GREAT FOR THE SHELTER! AND HERE’S ANOTHER ONE THAT…” You smiled as Papyrus told you about his coupons, getting excited about it and telling you all the ins and outs while organizing them into his binder or cutting them out of the papers he had. It was sweet.

 

 

Soon Edge followed, Sirius greeting you with a soft bark, his tail wagging as he circled your feet before settling down by Edge’s feet. Papyrus handing him some coupons to cut, the two of them sitting side by side. With them sitting so close you had to admit it should’ve taken you all of three seconds to realize that they looked too similar to one another save for the cracks and scars on Edge’s bones, they could have been twins.

 

 

Blue came home just as dinner was about finished, looking a little worse for wear, Stretch didn’t show until dinner was done looking tired as well, you sitting at the table with Sirius at your feet alone, everyone else having retired for the night. He came in to the kitchen and huffed, moving to you immediately and wrapping his arms around you, making you sink further forward with his weight and a giggle.

 

 

“some people are idiots…” he mumbled as he nuzzled into your neck, kissing your shoulder softly in greeting.

 

 

“Rough day at the office? You hungry? I made dinner and can get you a plate if you want.” You asked and he hummed, letting you get up so he could steal your seat. Sirius looked up at Stretch but settled back down when you came back, placing some warmed up dinner in front of him, about to take a seat next to him when he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his lap instead.

 

 

He settled you in such a way that you were decently comfortable and he could still eat, one arm wrapped protectively around your middle. “So what happened? Normally you’re in and out when it comes to house calls.” You asked, curious as to the slight frown on his face.

 

 

“well it wasn’t just a house call, it was a small business outside of town and their whole system was wiped. they’re a couple of old folks who didn’t know much about computers to begin with so trying to explain what i was trying to do was like talkin to a brick wall. then come to find out their grandson had set up the system in the first place and when I looked through it it was just a damn mess.”

 

 

He took a few bites and a sip of water as you waited patiently for him to continue. “so i get in there, they only have the one computer, mess with a few things, trying to find all their files that got wiped going through all the shitty programming this kid did and that’s when i find all the viruses. the kid had been using it to look up like a shit ton of porn. and not the good kind either.” You quirked a brow and looked at him with a bit of a smirk.

 

 

“Oh yeah? And what exactly is the good kind of porn?” You asked, making him sputter and nearly choke on his food which made you smirk at him teasingly. After a moment he cleared his throat with a bright honey colored blush to his cheekbones.

 

 

“i..i uh don’t watch any of that stuff…” You rolled your eyes and sat up facing him, straddling his lap, feeling more comfortable with him now after everything you two had done. “Yeah right. All guys do. It’s not a big deal. I’m just curious.” Stretch cleared his throat and before you knew it you were in his bedroom on his bed still straddling his lap. “I don’t need it anymore even if I did watch that stuff I got my own little porn star right here.” He flipped you under him easily, making you gasp softly at the sudden switch in positions, Stretch taking advantage of your surprise with a deep kiss.

 

"you're amazin you know that honey? much as i want to do more i'm just wiped. mind if we just you know, cuddled for tonight? i'll make it up to you later i promise." He winked and you nodded, curling into Stretch's arms, the two of you talking softly with one another until he passed out mid sentence.

 

 

Stretch lay passed out and snoring on his bed but you couldn’t sleep no matter how hard you tried. So you gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and snuck your way back up to your bedroom to find Sirius napping on your bed waiting for you. “Hey buddy. Sorry, I got a little side tracked. What’re you up to hm? Want to look at some stars with me for a bit before bed?” You scratched his ears, Sirius sticking his tongue out with a doggy smile.

 

 

You grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the couch, Sirius grabbing his pillow and dragging it out onto the balcony right behind you with the soft tinkle of his dog tags. There were a couple of lounge chairs and a small table out on the balcony for you, courtesy of Blue and Edge who claimed it was safer than you sitting on the railing. You took a seat, Sirius plopping his pillow down next to you on the ground with a yawn, curling up into a little ball while you turned your gaze up at the skies.

 

 

It was a little cool, so thankfully you’d brought the blanket out to cover yourself up with, summer was just around the corner and the sky was just full of stars. You just tilted your head up and looked at them with a soft smile on your face, remembering the date you’d had with Sans at the observatory. You got lost in the faint twinkling of the stars, clearing your mind and losing yourself for a moment in the silence. You jumped at Sirius’s bark, seeing him get up and wag his tail, looking at the skeleton sitting next to you.

 

 

“Sans? What are you doing up this late?” You managed to get out as you tried to calm your racing heart when you looked at Sans sitting next to you. “Isn’t that a new coat?” You asked when you saw the deep navy blue and gold striped fluffy coat wrapped around his frame.

 

 

“eh, no? not really? what’re you doin up so late starshine?” He asked, looking over at you with eyes that weren’t quite right. They looked like they were moving and swirling with…stars? That was weird.

 

 

“I couldn’t sleep. Figured I’d take in the night sky with Sirius here and try to get tired enough to get some sleep.” You shrugged, thinking it was just a trick of the light and maybe he had worn the coat before you just hadn’t noticed before. It looked good on him though. Nice and warm with plenty of floof around the hood that looked incredibly soft.

 

 

“i couldn’t sleep either. thought the view would look better down here, i mean up here. from from my room. you know cuz it faces the other way and stuff…” He stuttered out nervously as you watched. It was kind of cute, like the first time the two of you spent alone time together. He looked nervous.

 

 

“Yeah. I know. I’ve been in your room once or twice. You should really clean it up more to be honest.” You teased and smiled at him which made him sputter. “y-yeah I really should. paps is always getting on me about it…” You took a longer look at him, confused at his awkwardness all of a sudden.

 

 

“Sans? You okay? You’re not usually this awkward. If you’re worried about Red and whatever project you’ve got going on I’m sure just some rest and fresh eyes will help you both figure it out. It’ll be alright.” You reached over and grabbed his hand which made him jump at the contact which made you look a little harder at him. He was Sans but…but not? You pulled your hand back. “Who are you?” He flinched a little, his face lighting up in a purple blue blush and tried to hide in the fluff of his coat. “Hey, no don’t do that! I’m not upset I just want to know who you are.” You faced him fully, the blanket wrapped around your shoulders as he peeked out over at you.

 

 

“I mean I know your name is Sans, I already know about the alternate versions of you guys but what should I call you?” He seemed to relax a bit more now that he knew you weren’t going to be kicking him out or freaking out over him being there.

 

 

“uh, i guess you could call me comet if you want? sorry for you know sneaking up on you like that I just saw you out here and thought…i don’t know…maybe you’d wanna chat…” He shrugged and you smiled, he was so similar to Sans, a little nervous and reserved but you knew once he opened up more he’d be more relaxed.

 

 

“Comet? Huh cool. What do you want to chat about?” You turned your chair a little bit more towards him, curiosity getting the better of you now that you knew there were more versions of Sans and Papyrus out there. It was something that you didn’t quite understand but was curious about nonetheless.

 

 

“uh, well…was wonderin more about you actually…what do you like, what kind of books you read, what’s your favorite food…” Comet blushed and you found it incredibly cute and very pretty against the white of his skull.

 

 

You ended up talking to him quite a bit, enough to get him to relax and start cracking jokes, even enough to start calling you starshine which you loved. Sirius had ended up curled in his lap at some point, enjoying the belly rubs that Comet gave him. You found he was just as easy to talk with as Sans was, his jokes and puns were all space themed and more than once he’d managed to throw a good one your way that had you trying to hold back on laughing too loud so as not to wake anyone else up who might have their windows opened.

 

 

When you yawned Comet chuckled and stood. “why don’t you get some sleep starshine. i kept you up long enough, but…would it be alright if i came by again sometime and hung out with you some more?” You stood and started to head into your room, Sirius trotting in to hop up on your bed, waiting for you patiently, as Comet stood beside you.

 

 

“Yeah, I’d love to hang out more. You have a phone? That way we can text back and forth when we can’t hang.” You pulled out your phone and handed it over to him to put in his number which he did eagerly.

 

 

“cool, sweet dreams starlight. I’ll talk at you later then?” You grinned and gave him a hug. “Yeah. Sure thing. Later Comet.” You smiled as you stepped back, seeing him linger for just a moment longer before disappearing, letting you close the doors to the balcony and crawl into bed with Sirius next to you, moving under the covers with you, the two of you drifting off.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning you went about your day as normal, checking your phone for messages and seeing a new one from your new friend.

 

 

 **(Cometed2u):** hey starlight, thanks for spending some time with me last night…it was really nice to meet you

 

 

 **(Cometed2u):** would ya want to go stargazing again soon?

 

 

 **(Cometed2u):** hope that’s not too forward

 

 

 **(Cometed2u):** crap, sorry if i’m buggin you…

 

 

You smiled and wondered just how many times he typed any of that out before hitting send. You took a moment and thought of your own.

 

 

 **(xxx):** Yeah I’d love to! I’d love to talk to you more. Last night was nice. I’ll let you know when I’m out next!

 

 

You didn’t have to wait long for a response, peeking down at your phone while you were in the laundry room to see his response.

 

 

 **(Cometed2u):** sounds out of this world! oh hey you mind not letting the others know you came out and saw me? i know it sounds weird but i’m pretty sure they don’t know about me yet…me or my bro…and i don’t wanna cause any problems for you…

 

 

Now that was weird. You paused in your sorting between Red and Edge’s clothes to pick up the phone again. You sent out a message back.

 

 

 **(xxx):** Sure I guess. Is there a reason that it’d cause a problem though if we were to continue hanging out?

 

 

 **(Cometed2u):** well…not really? i just don’t want them to freak out adding another version of themselves if i can help it…don’t know if ya noticed but they can be a bit possessive over you.

 

 

That was for sure. You’d noticed that with Sans and Stretch most often and Black certainly never kept his feelings towards you a secret whenever he came by. He’d had to be carried out at least twice now by his brother.

 

 

 **(xxx):** Alright. I’ll keep it under wraps for now. But I don’t want to lie to them forever about hanging out with you. I’ve got to get back to the laundry but I’ll talk to you later?

 

 

 **(Cometed2u):** sure thing starlight, i’ll see you soon then. have a good day

 

 

You smiled softly and put your phone down, getting back to the mountains of laundry. How did these guys go through so many clothes in the first place? You were working on something for lunch when Red came home, dressed up and looking nice with a beaming grin on his face. “Hey Red I’m guessing the meeting went well? I made some lunch.” You grinned, gasping softly as he swept you up into a deep kiss, one that dipped you backwards.

 

 

“Very well then?” You breathed as he pulled back with a smug grin on his face. “actually it was pretty shitty but i got what we needed taken care of in the end and i get ta spend all weekend with yer cute face.” You blushed and couldn’t help the soft giggle, Red kissing your throat and standing you back up on your feet.

 

 

“Oh my god, that was cheesy. Even for you. But I was making lunch if you want some?” You attempted to move away only to have him pick you up and put you on the counter, making you just a little bit taller than him as he pulled you in for another kiss.

 

  
You felt a heat start to build inside, his hands traveling to your hips as he stepped between your legs to press closer to you. “i am feeling a bit peckish kitten…but i’d rather eat you…” He winked and you blushed furiously as you looked into his hungry eyes. You felt his hands run over your thighs, up and back to your hips, kissing down your jaw, your throat and your shoulder. 

 

 

“oh! red! there you are! i been looking for you!” Sans came into the kitchen, making Red growl in annoyance, it always seemed like you and him kept getting interrupted whenever anything would come close to heating up between the two of you. You couldn’t help but mirror his annoyance, putting your head on his shoulder as he cursed under his breath.

 

 

“ya better have a good reason sans…i’m getting real sick of this shit…” He bit out as Sans came closer, grease smeared on his face and a slight crazed in his eyes.

 

 

“oh quit your bitching red. if you were getting anywhere with y/n you would’ve done it by now like the rest of us and gone out of the house. treat her right you heathen. now come on! i had a breakthrough! but i need your help!” You tossed a glare towards Sans and he flinched, muttering an apology under his breath, scratching the back of his skull nervously as he shifted his feet.

 

 

“can it wait? i promised kitten to spend some time here with her…” Red huffed, still not moving away from you on the counter as you placed your hands on his shoulders, the pair of you looking at Sans who seemed even more fidgety, glancing down between the two of you and the stairs.

 

 

“sorry, i don’t think it can. i only have two hands and…look i’m sorry but i could really use the help red. sorry moonshine. can i borrow him? i’ll make it up to you later but it’s really important…” Sans turned to look at you pleadingly, looking genuine at you. You sighed and smiled at him pleasantly with a nod.

 

 

“It’s fine. Red and I can hang out some other time. Whatever you guys are up to down there just make sure you don’t blow up the house okay? Go on Red.” You smiled as Red grumbled something under his breath, taking another kiss as he left, Sans mouthing a thank you and another I’m sorry to you as the two of them hurried down stairs into the workshop.

 

 

You took a deep breath and tried to calm your racing heart. It really wasn’t a good idea to be doing something like this out in the open where anyone of them could come walking in. You sighed and hopped off the counter, making Sirius look up at you with his tail wagging. “We’ll go for walkies after lunch I promise.” You pat him lovingly as you made a snack for yourself as well as making something for Red and Sans, Stretch was out on another call, trying to help out the old couple form before get things back in order.

 

 

So you ended up having the house mostly to yourself, you took Sirius on a walk after lunch and ended up back upstairs playing a few games with Sirius’s head in your lap. You were getting really into it, not paying attention to anything else until Sirius got up and started whimpering, acting like he wanted to go back out. You paused your game and got up, Sirius following alongside you to the bottom floor. “Alright buddy lets go for a walk.” You smiled, hooking up the leash as she walked out the front door, pulling out her phone and checking her messages while Sirius went about his business, you walking along the path in the back woods.

 

 

With a sigh you realized that Red was going to be tied up working with Sans all night, Edge and Blue were stuck at work for overtime, Stretch was going to go out to hang with some friends of his at a bar, and Papyrus having dinner at his coupon buddy’s house for a late night of coupon clipping. That meant you were left to your own devices for the night as you walked more with Sirius deeper into the woods. You weren’t paying attention to what you were doing and Sirius saw something in the underbrush, taking off so fast that he ripped the leash out of your hand.

 

 

“Sirius! Wait! Come back here!” You cried out, pocketing your cellphone and chasing after him through the trees. Four feet were way faster than your two as you tried to move through the thick bushes and undergrowth. “Damnit…Sirius!” You called out, hearing him barking up ahead as you struggled to keep up. You had to duck a lower hanging branch, only to slam head first into something solid, sending you sprawling into the ground.

 

 

“Whoa! Hey! What The Hell?!” Came a smooth sounding voice from under you, making you gasp as you looked up to see a pair of yellow eye lights staring down at you, a faint coloring to his cheekbones. He looked different than the other skeletons you lived with, a long crack extending from both eyes, one over his cheek, the other over his skull.

 

 

“Uh…I’m sorry I was looking for my dog.” You sat up, looking around to see Sirius running in and out of the lake. You hadn’t been out this far before. The skeleton followed your gaze before looking back towards you.

 

 

“Well I’m Guessing That’s Yours Then?” He asked, quirking a brow bone at you as he tucked a hair behind your ear. It made you blush bright red, realizing you were still sitting on top of him, quickly getting off and hurrying towards Sirius who barked and shook off the water from his fur.

 

 

“Sirius…you shouldn’t run off like that.” You admonished, taking his leash back as he barked again, wagging his tail, looking absolutely adorable.

 

 

“You Live Around Here Doll?” Came that smooth voice again right behind you as you turned to take a look at the tall skeleton. He wore a black leather coat and a grey turtle neck with a pair of skinny jeans and combat boots.

 

 

“Uh yeah. Just a bit that way actually. Do you?” You nodded towards the house as Sirius sat down at your feet, panting with his tongue out.

 

 

“Yeah, Well. Sort Of. Kind Of Doing Some Renovations At The Moment So Was Heading Over To My Cousins To See If They’d Be Willing To Put Me And My Brother Up For A Couple Of Weeks.” He shrugged, putting his hands in his coat pockets, eyeing you thoughtfully in a way that made you feel like you should cover yourself.

 

 

“Oh you mean Sans and the others? Are you an alternate version too?” You asked, catching him off guard as he blinked at you in surprise.

 

 

“Yeah I Guess You Could Say That. You Know Sans? Wait. Are You The One They Took In?” He asked and you nodded, the skeleton humming in thought softly. “Hm. Guess We’re Going To The Same Place Then. Want To Walk Back Together? Name’s G. Sorry We Didn’t Get To Meet Over Easter Like We’d Planned But Green And I Had To Go Out Of Town On Business.” You followed alongside him back towards the house, Sirius trotting along happily with his tail wagging.

 

 

“Oh, it’s no big deal. I didn’t know you were supposed to be coming to be honest. Sans didn’t mention you or your brother. But I guess he didn’t mention a lot of things yet.” You thought back to how he hadn’t told you the truth about who they all were, or that there were many other versions of them out there aside from the ones you’d met. But to be fair you hadn’t asked. You just took it at face value.

 

 

G seemed to frown a little bit as he walked along side you, his yellow eyes staring forward towards the house that you could see through a part in the trees. “Hm. Well, It’s A Pleasure To Finally Get A Chance To Meet You. I Follow Blue’s Blog And He Talks Quite A Bit About You On There So I Feel Like I Know You Fairly Well Already.” You blinked up at him in confusion. Blue had a blog about you? That was something you’d have to take a look at. If you could find it that is. You wondered what sorts of things he talked about, part of you wondering if he mentioned what you did on your birthday with them.

 

 

“Well I don’t know anything about you but you look sort of like Sans so I’m assuming you’re kind of like him? At least a little bit. Even though I’m pretty sure you’re taller than he is.” You smiled politely, holding fast to Sirius’s leash as he chuckled.

 

 

“Yeah I’m A Sans. But From A Different Timeline Of Course, My Brother Is A Doctor And I Am A Researcher At The University In Town. Well Actually I Run The Whole Department But I Don’t Want To Brag.” He shrugged and you smiled, you weren’t surprised at all that him and his brother seemed to be so successful.

 

 

Your room mates all made a good amount of money, sometimes going a little heavy on when they paid you for cleaning the house. You remembered when you looked into your bank account the first time and spit out your cereal. You had already talked to Sans about it and for the most part he pulled back a little bit but he tried to slip it in when he thought you weren’t looking still.

 

 

“Pretty sure that’s still called bragging. But that’s cool. I didn’t know you lived so close to the house though. It’s like you guys are just crawling out of the trees out there.” You teased, catching him lighting a cigarette between his teeth with a flick of his thumb. He stiffened for a moment and that gave you pause. Sans did the same thing when he didn’t want to tell you something.

 

 

“Well…You’re Not Entirely Wrong.” That made you stop, the two of you just on the edge of the perfectly mowed lawn of the backyard as you turned to face up at him.

 

 

“Wait what? Just how many of you guys are out there!” You asked, pointing towards the woods as he flushed again, shrugging. “Well There’s Me And My Brother, Axe, Crooks, Wine And Mun, Dusty, Tango And Foxtrot. But I’m Pretty Sure That That’s All Though.” Your head was spinning. That was so many. So many different versions of them and you had no idea. You had to take a moment to process, G watching you carefully while he smoked his cigarette.

 

 

“Wow. Okay. That’s…That’s a lot to take in.” Alright. Lots of skeletons in the woods. A lot of skeletons. Plus wherever Comet came from. “Alright. Okay. Well Sans and Red are in the workshop. So if you want to talk to them they’re down there. I’m not allowed in there so excuse me.” You led him inside and took off Sirius’s leash, hanging it up with the rest of his things and pointing to the workshop door.

 

 

“Thanks Doll. Nice To Meet Ya.” You couldn’t help the blush that came out from his smooth wink as he disappeared, not bothering to open the door, wincing when you heard the clanging of metal and muffled curses from the other side.

 

 

“Come on buddy, let’s go watch something on t.v.” You and your furry companion walked back up into the den, turning on the television and curling up under a blanket, enjoying some quiet time idly petting Sirius.

 

 

“Heya Doll, You Hungry?” You jumped at the sound of G’s voice right by your ear. Great another teleporting skeleton to deal with. “Sorry, Didn’t Mean To Spook You. But I Talked To The Guys And They Said It’d Be Cool If We Moved In To The Guest House For A Bit And Since They’re Busy I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Go Out And Get A Bite To Eat With Me?” He reached down over the back of the couch and gave Sirius a scratch under his chin which made Sirius wag his tail happily. “It’d Be A Shame To Waste A Pretty Face Like Yours Indoors Like This. Come On Let Me Take My New Roomie Out.” He smirked, watching you from the corner of his eye lights.

 

 

“Yeah sure. I can eat.” You shrugged. You weren’t about to turn down free food, besides you were just sitting around anyways.

 

 

“Great. Get Your Shoes On. I’m Starving. You Like Chinese?” You hopped up with a nod, G following you as well as Sirius down stairs to get your shoes and a coat just in case it got colder.

 

 

“Yeah. I like it. You got a place in mind? We can take my car since you walked here.” You slipped your shoes on and grabbed your car keys, telling Sirius to stay as you walked out of the house with G in tow.

 

 

“Yep. You Know The Place On Third?” You smiled and led him to your car.

 

 

“I love that place! Really good food there. So guess we’re going to be living together for a bit huh? I’ll just add the guest house to my list of things to take care of. Normally I only clean it when the others come for a visit.” You started the car and pulled out towards the street, heading in the direction of the restaurant he suggested. It was actually right past your old apartment. It seemed like a whole other world now as you thought about it.

 

 

“So How Do You Like Living With A Bunch Of Monsters?” You didn’t take your eyes off the road as you drove, shrugging.

 

 

“I love it actually. The guys are all so nice. If a little bit intrusive. But I kind of got used to it after a while and I know that they’re just trying to get bonus points in trying to get me to go out with them.” That made G pause and take a look at you as you pulled into the parking lot of the Chinese place.

 

 

“They What?” He asked simply and looked at him.

 

 

“Yeah. Apparently they have these big crushes on me or something so they seem pretty interested in dating me for whatever reason. I’m not sure why they’d bother though, I’m nothing special.” You shrugged, getting out of the car, G following along behind you after a moment. He didn’t say anything as he opened the restaurant door for you, letting you step in first while he seemed lost in thought. He didn’t say anything until you got seated and ordered. He was easy enough to talk to, much like his other versions of himself. He had a few puns, jokes that made you laugh and he seemed easy enough to get along with.

 

 

You actually enjoyed your time with him, he was attentive, he listened when you talked and it was nice getting to know him a bit more. He even paid when it was time to go. “You Want Some Dessert? There’s This Little Place On The Corner That Has An Awesome Banana Split.” He stood, holding the door open for you again with a light hand on the small of your back. 

 

 

“Yeah sure. That sounds great.” You smiled, walking alongside him to the place he pointed out just down the block. You hadn’t been there before but you’d heard good things. “Wanna split it? I don’t think I can finish a whole one by myself.” You asked and was rewarded with a faint yellow blush on his cheek bones as he nodded back, ordering one for the two of you to share at the window, G paying for it and the two of you sitting at a table outside as you dug in to your sundae. “So how long are your renovations going to take?” You asked out of curiosity, licking the ice cream off your spoon.

 

 

“Probably Around A Month And A Half. Green Wants To Add To His Home Office And My Office Isn’t Big Enough For My Book Collection. So We’re Expanding The Foot Print Of The House Itself.” You nodded and took another couple of bites.

 

 

“That sounds cool. So is it just you and Green? Or do you live in a big house like we do? You said there were others out in the woods?” You looked up at him, making sure to take a bite of banana with your ice cream. G shook his head and took a bite of his own.

 

 

“No, We Live Separately. But In A Old Camp Ground That We Bought To Use As Our Own. Each Of Us Has Our Own Cabin.” You listened, man this sundae was actually great. The perfect ice cream ratio, just enough chocolate sauce.

 

 

“What about the others? What are they like? I’d like to meet all of them one of these days. The guys back home don’t talk about them at all.”

 

 

G flinched ever so slightly as he went to grab another bite but kept his cool regardless. “I’m Not So Sure That Your Room Mates Would Appreciate That All That Much. Some Of The Others Aren’t Exactly As Friendly As Others. Or Are A Little Too Friendly. I Think You’d Have To Wait A Bit Before Coming Out To See All Of Us At The Camp Ground.” You stopped to look at him a minute, taking in his words as he stole the bite off your spoon with a cheeky grin.

 

 

“Hey! That had the perfect strawberry to banana ratio!” You protested playfully which had him chuckling as you tried to take his spoonful.

 

 

“Shoulda Been Quicker Doll. Besides You Ate Almost All The Strawberry.” You knew he was teasing as he winked at you, keeping his spoon just out of reach.

 

 

You laughed when he moved over to your side of the table, trying to take the rest of the split out of your reach, the two of you just goofing around as you ended up nearly falling into his lap at one point. “Don’t Go Fallin For Me So Fast Doll, Don’t Want You Getting Hurt.” He winked at you, your face inches from his which made your heart beat wildly in your chest. He chuckled again and finished off the last bite of ice cream while you were distracted.

 

 

“Well now that was just rude. Besides you’ve got a bit of chocolate right…here.” You reached out with your thumb, wiping away the drop of chocolate from the corner of his mouth, G catching it in his mouth, his tongue running against the pad of your thumb.

 

 

“Mmmm…Good Stuff…” He winked and you blushed bright red as he placed a soft kiss on your thumb, letting you go finally, not realizing when you’d come to nearly be sitting in his lap with his other arm wrapped around you.

 

 

“You Ready To Get Back Home?” He asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world having you this close to him.

 

 

“Uh, yeah yeah let’s get back home. I gotta take Sirius out again before I head to bed.” You said lamely and he nodded, helping you stand and throwing away the garbage, his hand on your back as he led you back to your car. The whole ride home you couldn’t stop thinking about the way his tongue swiped across your thumb, the look in his eyes when he stared at you. It was silent between you both when you pulled up to the house, seeing that everyone was back home, their cars in the drive way or garage.

 

 

“This Was Fun. We Should Do It Again Sometime Doll. See You Soon.” G winked and he was gone from your car before you could respond. You didn’t see anyone when you made your way into your bedroom, Sirius nowhere to be found so he was probably with Edge in his room. You were a flustered mess as you got ready for bed, crawling in under the covers and putting your phone on the charger. You were just about to head to sleep when there was a soft knock on your door.

 

 

“Come in?” You called out, surprised to see Red standing there in a blank tank top and basketball shorts, his spiked collar around his neck like usual.

 

 

“hey kitten, where’d you get off to?” He asked as he closed the door behind him, coming up to sit on the edge of your bed, he looked tired. Did he stay up waiting on you?

 

 

“Oh G and I went out for dinner and ice cream since everyone else was busy. I didn’t want to bother you or Sans so I’m sorry I didn’t message you guys to let you know. You make any progress?” You sat up a little bit against your headboard as he nodded.

 

 

“yeah. we did. made a lot more progress than we’ve had in months. but i was missin ya kitten. i know we were supposed ta have a big date night but…” He sighed and you smiled at him sweetly.

 

 

“It’s alright. We can just wait till you’re done doing what you’re doing you know. I’m not going anywhere.” Red chuckled and pulled back your covers, sliding into bed next to you with a yawn that made his jaw crack a little.

 

 

“neat, mind if i sleep in here t’night? jus’ feel like i ain’t seen ya enough.” You blushed as he looked up at you from your pillows through half lidded eyes. You couldn’t say no to that face. You nodded and lay back down, his arm wrapping his arm around you, pulling your back to his chest as he nuzzled into you. “night kitten…” He purred as he quickly drifted off to sleep, you following soon after listening to the sound of his breathing.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning you awoke to Red’s soft snoring, his face buried in your neck and curled up around you, keeping you warm considering he had managed to kick off a majority of your blankets at some point during the night. You couldn’t help but smile as he hugged you closer when he felt you stir. He was so warm and soft, and sweet. You felt bad that the two of you hadn’t been able to spend so much time together for one reason or another. It was like the universe was conspiring to keep the two of you apart.

 

 

The door creaked open and you saw Edge’s head peek in, Sirius trotting in and hopping up on the bed as Edge walked in quietly, looking over at you and Red with a look you couldn’t decipher. “Good Morning. I Took Sirius Out For A Walk And Fed Him. I See My Brother Managed To Find His Way Up Here Last Night When You Came Home. He Was Miserable Last Night When You Weren’t Home. Absolutely Insufferable Actually.” Edge took a seat on your side of the bed, looking over at his brother with a narrowed gaze.

 

 

“I’m sorry…I just figured everyone was busy so it wouldn’t be a big problem…” Edge’s look cut you off, it was harsher than you had seen before, cutting you right to the core.

 

 

“It Is A Problem. We Love Our Brothers. Each Of Us. And You Are Playing A Dangerous Game. I Hope You Know That If You Hurt One Of Us You Hurt All Of Us. I Want You To Know That My Brother Means Very Much To Me. And I Will Step Aside To Make Him Happy If You Choose To Be With Him. But What Is Your Plans With Us Here? Are You Going To Play With Our Emotions?” You were surprised with him, you didn’t want to make it seem that you were playing some sort of game.

 

 

You sat up a little bit as Sirius made himself comfortable on the bed between you and Edge. “Edge, I…I don’t want to hurt anyone. That’s never my intention at all. But I also don’t know if I just want to stick to one person right now either. Like I talked to Blue and Stretch, if it came up I might be interested in a more open relationship with you guys if it came down to it in the end. I just like all of you guys so much and I want to know more and get closer to you guys. So, I don’t know what your thoughts on that are but that’s where I’m at.” Edge nodded thoughtfully, leaning in and kissing your cheek softly.

 

 

“Then You Better Not Break Our Hearts.” You nodded, leaning into his kiss as he got up, leaving you and Red and Sirius on your bed and closing the door behind him to give you both some privacy. Red, snored on, looking peaceful as he nuzzled up close to you. He slept nice and quiet, you laying back down with him, Red finding your chest and smiling as he used your boobs as a pair of pillows.

 

 

You ended up dozing back off again before long, Sirius curled up at your feet already asleep. Neither of you stirred until your phone went off, Red grumbling low in his chest as he reached out blindly till he found your phone, putting it up to his face with his eyes still closed. “red here.” He mumbled as you yawned and stretched under him. “yeah yeah be down in a minute man.” He sighed and hung up putting the phone back on the bed as he nuzzled into your chest only to stop what he was doing as he woke up more.

 

 

“Uhm. Morning Red.” You smiled down at him as he pulled his face back, his cheek bones bright red, eyelights unwavering on your chest.

 

 

“thought i was dreamin…” He breathed only to catch you off guard when he placed soft kisses over your chest, his body climbing on top of yours as his hands ran up over your sides, cupping your breasts.

 

 

“R-Red!? Hahh…” You gasped as he pressed closer, settling between your legs as his thumbs ran over the front of your tank top, making you keenly aware that you weren’t wearing a bra.

 

 

“damn kitten…” He hummed as he hooked his thumbs on the top of your tank top, starting to slide them down more only to yet again be interrupted by your phone going off.

 

 

“sorry babe duty calls…i promise we’ll go out as soon as sans and i are done. but we’re really close to getting the next big step.” Red got up with a groan, leaving you flustered as you sat up after him, his smirk widening as he pulled you in for a kiss. “damn…best mornin…” He winked, leaving you flustered and alone as he disappeared but you couldn’t help but notice the red glow in his shorts. You flopped back onto your bed with a sigh of disappointment. Fucking hell…the sexual tension between the two of you was really getting to you. You really hoped that he would be done with whatever project he was working on sooner rather than later.

 

 

You gave yourself a few minutes before you got dressed and went down stairs to see Blue coming out of his bedroom, brightening up as soon as he saw you. “Y/N! GOOD MORNING! I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL!” He greeted you with a quick kiss on the lips and a hug that had you grinning from ear to ear. “I did actually. You off today?” You asked and he nodded, pulling out a pair of work gloves from his pocket. 

 

 

“I AM! I NEED TO MOW THE LAWN TODAY THOUGH AND CHECK THE GARDEN FOR WEEDS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TODAY?” He asked as you leaned up against the bathroom.

 

 

“I’ve got to make sure the guest house is cleaned up so G and Green can stay there for a bit while their house is getting renovated. Once I’m done with that though I can help you out in the garden It shouldn’t take me that long.” He nodded, kissing your cheek with a bright grin on his face as he pinched your butt walking away, laughing when you yelped in surprise the whole way down the stairs.

 

 

It always surprised you when he did that as he always seemed so much more innocent despite some of the lewd things he’d often whispered in your ear, or the dominant side he showed in the bedroom. You were already worked up from Red you didn’t need to be thinking about all the things Blue and Stretch could do to you as well. You gathered some fresh towels and sheets for the guesthouse, Blue already working on mowing the backyard, a wink thrown in your direction as you walked into the guest house.

 

 

You went in to one of the guest bedrooms and looked in confusion at the sight of a suitcase on the bed. Did they already start moving in? You hadn’t even finished cleaning the guest house yet. “Oh! You Must Be Y/N? My Brother Told Me A Lot About You.” You jumped at the sight of a rather tall Papyrus, dressed in a black coat and grey turtleneck, with similar marks on his face as G. He held his hands up with a kind smile. “Apologies! I Didn’t Mean To Startle! G Said That We Could Start Moving Some Of Our Things In Today.” He stepped closer, grabbing his suitcase and putting it on top of a dresser, his movements calculated and smooth. 

 

 

“No, no it’s fine! I just wasn’t expecting you guys to move in so fast. I was hoping to do a little more cleaning in here before you came. You must be Green then? Nice to meet you.” You extended your hand to him, his long fingers dwarfing yours and you noticed the holes in his palms, curious at the feel of the smooth edges against your skin. He brought your hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it, his green eye lights looking at you with kindness. 

 

 

“The Pleasure Is Mine. And Don’t Worry About Us. You Can Keep Doing What You’re Doing. G And I Are Fairly Clean Ourselves So You Shouldn’t Have To Worry While We’re Here. We Run Pretty Hectic Schedules Lately With Our Jobs So From My Understanding You Take Care Of The Meals In The Main House Don’t Worry About Having To Feed Us As Well.” He let your hand go, allowing you to replace the sheets while he went about putting his clothes into the dresser.

 

 

“Oh, well I don’t mind saving you guys something to eat. I do it for the guys all the time to be honest I always make something left over. Especially since Sans has a tendency to grab midnight snacks.” You smiled politely, earning a soft chuckle as you went about making the bed.

 

 

“My Brother Is Actually The Same Way. He Has Weird Hours So Sometimes He’ll Make A Whole Three Course Meal At Two In The Morning. They’re Actually Very Good. But He Ends Up Falling Asleep Before Actually Eating Anything When He Does It. I Think He Just Finds It Relaxing.” Green mused as he finished putting his clothes away nice and neat in the drawers and you fluffed the pillows. Green was so sweet, calmer than Papyrus and Edge and certainly softer spoken than the both of them. 

 

 

“I’m going to put in some towels in the bathroom and then I’ll get out of your hair so you can settle in.” You smiled and he chuckled, shaking his head when you didn’t catch what you’d said. You finished getting them all set up, Green popping in and out at will, settling in and making himself at home. When you stepped back outside Blue had already moved into the front yard and you decided to grab him something to drink, it was pretty warm out for spring as you went inside, greeting an anxious Sirius.

 

 

You knew he hated the lawnmower that’s why you kept him inside. “It’ll be over soon. Blue works fast and he does a good job. Then we can let you out for a bit while we garden.” You reassured the pup who wouldn’t go downstairs while the mower was going.

 

 

You nearly dropped Blue’s drink when you walked outside, blush covering your cheeks at the sight of his ecto body. He’d taken off his shirt at some point, and his magic was glistening under the sunlight, muscles rippling as he pushed the mower, brow furrowed in concentration. He was very precise whenever he mowed, making sure everything was done properly. You collected your thoughts right out of the gutter and made your way to him, the skeleton glancing up with a bright smile on his face and turning off the mower when you approached.

 

 

“THANK YOU Y/N! THAT’S VERY SWEET OF YOU TO BRING ME SOMETHING TO DRINK. I WAS THINKING ABOUT GOING AD GETTING SOMETHING MYSELF ACTUALLY.” He took the drink you offered and gulped it down needily, allowing you a moment to eye him secretly as you drank your own glass slowly. “I’M ALMOST DONE OUT HERE AND THEN WE CAN GET TO WORK ON THE GARDEN. YOU CAN GET STARTED THOUGH AND I’LL MEET YOU OVER IN THE GARDEN WHEN I’M DONE.” He handed back the empty glass and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you flush to his bare chest, not helping your blush even a little bit.

 

 

“Then Maybe We Can Do A Bit Of Plowing Up In My Room.” He breathed in your ear, placing a kiss on your cheek before stepping away with a wink, starting up the mower and getting back to work, leaving you flustered and pushing back down the lewd thoughts that came up with watching him work. Damn, you’d never known this side of him before even though you’d known him for quite a while.

 

 

You had always sort of seen him as childish and sweet but this was a whole other dimension that always caught you off guard. You shook your head and headed back inside, grabbing your gardening supplies and bringing Sirius out, putting him on the lead to let him roam relatively freely in the backyard with you, making sure to bring water out for him. You focused on your work, starting with the weeding. 

 

 

You were so focused you almost didn’t notice Blue coming back wearing his gloves and still hadn’t put his shirt back on as he settled in next to you. He made it a point to brush against you, sometimes letting you feel the way his muscles move against your arm or even at one point he came up behind you, leaning you over the garden bed so he could “help” pull a stubborn weed. You were glad when you both had finished, Blue grabbing his discarded shirt as the two of you made your way back inside with Sirius to make something to eat, seeing Blue and Red already unpacking a couple of bags of food on the kitchen counter.

 

 

“hey kitten, you look like you got a bit of sun out there.” Red pointed to your face and you blushed even more, clearing your throat as you went into the fridge to grab something to drink.

 

 

“Uh yeah. But I’ll be fine. How goes the project?” You asked, taking a moment, pretending to look for something in particular so you didn’t have to face them in your flustered state. After a moment you grabbed a can of soda and popped the tab, moving to the counter with the others, thanking Red as he handed you some food.

 

 

“at this rate we should be done enough to take a break by tonight.” Sans said in between bites of his food, seeming pleased with himself. You smiled, that meant you and Red could finally spend some time together and he could finish what he had started that morning in your bedroom. You nodded, taking a bite, all of you easing into comfortable conversation, exchanging puns and jokes that had you trying not to spit your food out. It was moments like these that made you love living here.

 

 

Blue ended up not being able to take you up to bed as he got called back into work by Edge to help him on some paperwork or something but he made sure to let you know that he wasn’t going to forget about his proposition to you on his way out of the house. Red and Sans went back into the workshop and you took Sirius out for a walk. When you came back Stretch’s truck was pulled into the driveway and he was just getting out, smiling over at you when you walked back up. 

 

 

“hey honey. how’s it goin?” He asked, opening his arms for a hug that you gladly gave him, Sirius sniffing the tires with a wag of his tail.

 

 

“It’s going. How are you?” You asked as he guided you into the house, bending down to let Sirius off the leash. He shrugged and scratched at his chin.

 

 

“good, got the whole system up and running for those old folks finally. now they can start makin money. but sans and red said they needed my help in the workshop, guess they’re pretty close to a breakthrough.” He looked towards the closed door with a bit of a sad look to his eyes.

 

 

“What are you guys working on in there anyways?” You asked, you’d always been curious. They never let you in there and they were always very vague about what sorts of things went on in there. Stretch flinched visibly but shook his head.

 

 

“nothin honey, well nothin ya gotta worry about anyways. just some monster stuff. why don’t ya go upstairs and we’ll see ya for dinner okay?” He gently pushed you towards the stairs much to your confusion, feeling a little hurt that he was trying to push you away. Stretch disappearing before you could ask him anything further.

 

 

You were pouting a little when Papyrus came home carrying some groceries a few hours later, depositing them on the counter while you started plating him up something to eat. “HELLO! DINNER SMELLS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING AS USUAL! HOW WAS YOUR DAY TODAY?” He grinned at you politely but you just shrugged. Still feeling a little upset and thinking about how Stretch had blown you off, almost treating you like a child.

 

 

“It was fine. Blue mowed the lawn today and we cleaned up the garden. Did you get any good deals today?” You set his plate aside and helped him put the groceries away as he chatted happily about his couponing exploits. It helped put you more at ease as the two of you sat down together to eat.

 

 

“ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE ALRIGHT? YOU DON’T SEEM LIKE YOURSELF TODAY.” You sighed and cleared your throat, allowing you time to think of a good excuse.

 

 

“Yeah I’m fine. I just…It’s not important. Just me making a mountain out of a molehill probably.” You smiled up at him but he didn’t seem convinced even a little bit. He quirked a brow bone at you almost accusingly that made you feel more guilty for not telling him the whole truth until finally you caved.

 

 

“I know it’s stupid and that there’s no reason to be upset and I’m not really all that upset about it but it’s been bugging me. When I asked Stretch what your brother and Red were working on in the workshop he looked…sad? And then he just sort of shooed me off like I was a child and I don’t know. I guess it’s just bugging me and I don’t know why. Like I said it’s stupid.” You huffed and looked up to see that same sad look in Papyrus’s eyes that had been all over Stretch. “See! You’re doing it too! What’s going on in there? You guys building a doomsday device in there or something? And now you’re regretting it but you’re in too deep and can’t stop now? What is it?” You huffed, nearly jumping when a pair of hands were on your shoulders.

 

 

“ya got a wild imagination there kitten. might haveta put that to use sometime.” Red purred and kissed the top of your head, moving to take a seat next to you while Sans grabbed a pair of plates for them. You still pouted a little bit and hid your annoyance at their attempt to downplay everything. “look we ain’t building a doomsday device. just working on a couple of things fer the good of mankind. that’s all. jus can’t say much about it cuz we’re not supposed ta. it’s a secret.” Red winked at you over his food, making you feel a little bit better at least.

 

 

At least he wasn’t just avoiding the question altogether. Eventually Stretch came up for some food, Blue and Edge not coming back until later as they went out to eat. In time Papyrus went to bed, Red, Stretch and Sans all going back down to the workshop and after taking Sirius out for a final time the two of you decided to head up to bed.

 

 

You were mostly asleep when you heard the crackle of magic in your room. “you up kitten?” Came Red’s gruff whisper and you mumbled something into your pillow, making him chuckle and pull back the blankets, slipping in beside you and curling in around you, holding him close to his chest. “we got finished with it for a while, what do ya say we celebrate properly tomorrow night, just you an me?” He kissed your shoulder as you yawned, nodding.

 

 

“Sounds good…now shut up and go to sleep. I was almost out.” You heard him chuckle again, his face nuzzling into your hair as the two of you drifted off to sleep together.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning you were underneath Red’s skull, his head nestled on your chest with his leg thrown over your body, clinging to you desperately in his sleep. Sirius was at the foot of your bed sleeping peacefully but you really had to get up and go to the bathroom…But Red looked so peaceful…

 

 

You sighed and tried to get out from under him without waking him but he only clung tighter, mumbling soothing in his sleep. “Red…I gotta get up…” You whispered  and tried again which ended up waking Red as he nuzzled further into your chest with a yawn, his tongue swiping teasingly over your breast and making you gasp. “no moving…yer mine t’day kitten…” He growled and climbed on top of you fully, legs tangling with yours as he pulled your shirt down a little more, exposing more skin for his teeth and tongue.

 

 

“R-Red…I have to…hahhh…Please I have to go…” You mewled, him leaving a faint bite mark on your skin as you squirmed underneath of him. Red paused for only a moment as he turned to look up at you. “where ya gotta go that’s more important than right here with me eh?” He asked and you blushed, clearing your throat. “I uh…I have to pee.” You managed and it made him blush, quickly getting off of you with a mumbled apology.

 

 

“I’ll be back.” You chirped as you left the room, Red sighing and flopping back on your bed with Sirius, scrolling through his phone with a yawn. You smiled and walked down to the bathroom, humming to yourself as you went about your morning routine. You nearly ran into Red on your way back out, Sirius pacing a little bit.

 

 

“think he needs to go out too.” You smiled and nodded, stepping out of his way while he went to the bathroom, pinching your rear as you passed him with a chuckle. You greeted Edge outside as he finished up his cup of coffee, you having over slept for your usual walks these last couple of days no thanks to Red sneaking into your bed at night.

 

 

“Good morning!” You smiled up at him and were greeted with a soft smile in return, something that he didn’t tend to share with anyone but you.

 

 

“GOOD MORNING Y/N. RED SAID THAT THE TWO OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE SPENDING THE DAY TOGETHER TODAY?”  You nodded, letting Sirius do his business on the lead while you held the baggies patiently. It was just rude to leave his droppings in the garden after all…

 

 

“Yeah. He said he wanted to celebrate the breakthrough or whatever. Take a break.” Edge nodded to himself as the two of you watched Sirius sniff around the back yard.

 

 

“I HOPE THAT YOU TWO HAVE FUN. BUT YOU REMEMBER WHAT I WARNED YOU ABOUT. I WOULD HATE TO HAVE TO HATE YOU FOR HURTING MY BROTHER.” You nodded, your smile wavering a little at the thought of pissing anyone off. You didn’t want to hurt anyone. You turned your thoughts inward as you tried to think of the best way to let everyone know what your plans really were with all of them.

 

 

You were brought out of your thoughts with a soft kiss to the top of your head, Edge’s hand on your back. “WHENEVER YOU’RE READY WE’LL GET EVERYONE TOGETHER AND TALK IT THROUGH.” He spoke softly, calling Sirius back into the house while you three came back in together, Edge grabbing his things to head out to work. You told Blue, Papyrus, and Edge to have a good day at work, Stretch and Sans still asleep in their rooms and Red still upstairs somewhere as you went about making yourself some breakfast and coffee with Sirius happily chewing on one of his toys at your feet, having already scarfed down his own breakfast.

 

 

You were just about to plate it up when Red walked in in a pair of sweats and a black tank top, his red collar standing out like it always did. “thought you’d come back to bed kitten. was waitin up fer ya.” He smirked and you gave him a smile, handing him a plate of food and a cup of coffee. “I got hungry. Figured you might be too. You think the other two will be up in time to eat something?” You asked, taking your plate and sitting next to him at the bar, having a sip of coffee.

 

 

Red shook his head and dug into his food. “nah, sans and i were up pretty late last night and think stretch was working on an online tournament last night so he’s gonna be out fer the rest of the day.” You looked at him curiously as you ate.

 

“Tournament? Like for video games? I didn’t know he played professionally…” He certainly never acted like it whenever the two of you played together. Especially when he was supposed to have your back the other night…

 

 

“oh yeah, he’s like ranked third or fourth in the country.” You nearly choked on your food, Red looking at you with concern as you took a sip of your coffee.

 

 

“That. Bastard! He’s been letting me win all this time? Are you kidding me?” All of your past wins against him came flooding back, you just thought he was a good sport, backing out gracefully whenever you would beat him. Red chuckled and shook his head.

 

 

“we all thought ya knew? ya don’t think he makes all his money fixin up people’s computers do ya?” You huffed and knew he was right but.

 

 

“Well I don't now. I just thought that computers and such cost a bunch of money to fix so I thought that’s…never mind.” You shook your head and finished your meal. “Guess next time we play I’ll tell him to not go easy on me.” Red chuckled and hopped off his seat, leaving his plate on the counter as he grabbed your hand.

 

 

“come on, you can plan yer revenge some other time. we got places ta go.” You laughed and looked down at your clothes, still in your pajamas, Red following your gaze and telling you to hurry up with a soft smile on his face.

 

 

You hurried upstairs and put on a pair of jeans and a cute shirt, a pair of sneakers, going with Red’s more laid back style as you grabbed your purse and said goodbye to Sirius who was making himself comfortable on the couch in a sunbeam as you met Red in the garage. “lookin good kitten. Here put this on.” He handed you the leather jacket Blue had given you and pulled the protective tarp off of an impressive motorcycle.

 

 

“Wow…this is exactly what I imagined you had hiding under there. It is so…so you.” You smiled at Red’s chuckle, using his cuff to buff out part of the tank, the Harley Davidson in perfect condition, an awesome looking flame paint job done in red and gold. It was stocky but sleek and everything that you thought of when you thought of Red.

 

 

“come on kitten, helmet on.” He handed her a helmet that had a skull painted on it that looked similar to Red. As he opened up the garage door, sitting on the motorcycle and patting the seat behind him with a smirk. You hopped on behind him, wrapping your arms around his ribs, his hands moving them down further to around his waist making you blush.

 

 

Your grip tightening when he kicked the bike to life, a loud, deep roar that reverberated in your chest. You held tight and buried your face into his back as he took off, unable to hear anything but the roar of the engine. He really picked up the pace on the highway, roaring through the lanes with ease.

 

 

You don’t know how long you were on the bike by the time the two of you rode up to a large, and by large it was massive hotel that was completely pink and covered in glitter. You were glad of the visor on the helmet as Red pulled into a gated parking area, finally cutting the engine and stepping off, turning to look at you as you tried to feel your legs. “Where are we?” You asked, stretching and taking off the helmet as you looked around.

 

 

“just a bit of a resort. let me show ya the room.” He grinned and pulled you up to a door of what looked like a condo of some sort, the letters “MTT” emblazoned on the front of the building, there were similar doors down the row with a few fancy cars parked in front.

 

 

You didn’t have time to stare before Red pulled you into the condo your eyes going wide at the stylish and fancy décor as well as the massive windows overlooking a balcony that had a jacuzzi with a view that was absolutely breath taking. “Whoa…” You gravitated towards the balcony, opening the door and looking out on the beach budding up to a massive mountain fed lake.

 

 

It was gorgeous! There were people milling about, monsters and humans alike on the beach, having fun in the sun. It was a decent day, warm but not too hot with the oncoming of summer. “ya like it?” He asked and you nodded happily, a wide grin on your face.

 

 

“Yes! It’s awesome! I…I just…wow. But you didn’t have to do all this for me. Especially for one night.” Red’s grin grew wide as he shrugged, his hand coming to rest on your lower back.

 

 

“guess we better just stay fer the weekend then.” You stared at him in surprise.

 

 

“All weekend? But I didn’t pack anything! I thought it was just for today.” Red chuckled and nodded inside towards what looked to be a bedroom. You followed him and looked inside to see a large bed with your overnight bag and a small back pack on top of the soft pale pink blankets. “You…How? When?” You asked as you looked through your things, seeing a bathing suit, a couple changes of clothes, shoes that matched.

 

 

“when i was up waitin on ya to come back to bed. then i shortcutted our stuff here and came down fer breakfast.” He looked absolutely proud of himself as he hopped onto the bed, looking over you with the same hungry look he had on him this morning. A whole weekend with Red? Now that sounded great. No distractions from the others. But Edge’s words still stuck with you, you had to be careful. You were still trying to figure out just how to break it to the rest of them as easily as possible.

 

 

“so ya wanna go fer a dip in the lake? i picked out a nice swim suit fer ya.” You looked in the bag and noticed it was your skimpiest two piece that you owned, but it was your favorite color so you liked it, you just never wore it because of how revealing it was.

 

 

“Yeah maybe later when the place isn’t so crowded. What kind of place is this anyways?” You asked, noticing the bit of disappointment on his face as you put the swimsuit back in the bag and grabbed your brush instead, the helmet had not been kind to your hair.

 

 

“it’s a resort. our buddy mettaton has the whole place decked out with spas and activities and shit. lots o’ things ta keep busy.” You sat on the edge of the bed, brushing your hair, only to have the brush taken out of your hand, Red running it through your hair careful when he came across a knot.

 

 

It was actually kind of nice, his fingers running through your hair. You sat there for a moment as he brushed your hair, just enjoying the silence, you leaning into his touch even after all the knots were out of your hair. Finally he stopped, his hands on your shoulders as he leaned in to kiss your cheek soft and sweet. “ya still with me kitten?” He chuckled and you smiled, playfully pushing him back. “Show me a good time will you?” You asked as you got up, Red’s brows wriggling up at you suggestively.

 

 

The two of you got ready and he led you around the massive resort. There really was something for everyone. You could see a wall dedicated to services that it provided, you had to admit that you were more than a little overwhelmed at everything you could do that you weren’t sure where to start. Red noticed your indecision and grabbed your hand, the most natural thing in the world as he led you towards what looked like a book shop.

 

 

“Holy crap….that is a lot of books.” You gasped as Red led you through the shelves, towards the section of your favorite genre, prompting you to pick anything out you wanted it was on him. “No way! This place looks so expensive-“ Red cut you off with a smile and a roll of his eyes, grabbing a book off the shelf and looking at the cover leaf, it was by one of your favorite authors.

 

 

You two browsed through the books, picking out a couple that you’d been dying to get your hands on but had never managed to get a hold of. Red grabbed some books for himself that looked like some sort of advanced physics stuff. “i’m smarter than i look kitten.” He winked when you asked about them, Red giving you a winded explanation in a whole other language before chuckling at your bewildered face.

 

 

“Are all of you guys just geniuses or what? Because now I’m starting to understand why people pay you guys the big bucks.” Red chuckled again and led you towards the counter, books in hand.

 

 

“ya don’t even know the half of it sweetheart. come on i know a few places we can check out that i think you’ll like.” The cashier set your books aside to be delivered to your room later while Red grabbed your hand again, fingers intertwining with yours as you felt a smile on your face. He led you to all the best places, there was a large indoor garden complete with a waterfall as well as a strangely seductive statue of a boxy looking robot at the base, perfectly lit up to hit all the best angles.

 

 

He took you to lunch just out side of the garden that had glass floors so you could see the fish swimming underneath your feet. You eventually passed by a bowling alley that caught your attention, it was a space themed one that had all kinds of black lights and some really pumping music that made you pause.

 

 

“ya know how to play?” He asked and you shrugged.

 

 

“Yeah. But I haven’t played in a while though. So I’m not sure how good I am at it still. Do you want to play? It looks like they sell food too, we can eat dinner here.” You grinned as he led you inside, heading straight up to the shoe counter where a very tired looking cat monster looked like his smile was absolutely uncomfortable.

 

 

“Welcome to Mettaton’s Outta This World Bowling Extravaganza, we hope that you have an out of this world experience. My name is Burgerpants how may I help you today?” The monster recited with false enthusiasm. You felt bad for the guy as you walked up to the counter, telling him your shoe size and Red paid for the lane and the rental. You walked to your lane with Red next to you, Red setting up the machine while you picked out a ball to use.

 

 

When you looked up he had put his nickname for you in the first spot with his nickname just under it. “yer up kitten. show me those skills of yours.” You saw the challenge in his eyes and stepped up with as much confidence as you could muster as you got up to your lane. You took a deep breath and threw your ball down the lane, watching it as it went sideways to only hit one pin and you turned to see Red smirking, his bones glowing in the black light in a spooky way from the chair.

 

 

“Just you wait! That was just a practice run!” You smiled, waiting for the ball to return as he shook his head. The two of you got into the swing of things, playfully teasing one another, Red making sure to run his hand across your rear end every time he passed, even going so far as to try and “help” your aim.

 

 

You two took a break after a couple of games to grab a bite to eat, ordering a few Glamburgers and French fries with some drinks. Red made sure to pull your chair as close to his as possible, your legs brushing against his under the table. “ya havin fun?” He asked and you nodded, chewing your food before answering.

 

 

“I am! Although I’m pretty sure you’re cheating somehow. No way are you able to get five strikes in a row like that. It’s just impossible. No one can be that good.” You teased and he chuckled, one arm wrapping around the back of your chair, playing with the end of your hair idly while he took a drink.

 

 

“who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky the next round.” He winked and you stuck your tongue out at him playfully.

 

 

“Yeah we’ll see who gets lucky.” Red leaned in and captured your lips in a kiss. He was about to pull away when you grabbed his cheeks and pulled him back in again. That spark lighting up again like it always did with him. All those times when you and him had gotten so close to getting to that next step before getting interrupted were all coming to a head now.

 

 

Red’s hands found your waist, picking you up and placing you on his lap. “looks like we both might get lucky eh?” He chuckled with a hint of nervousness as you kissed him again with a smile on your lips, wrapping your arms around his neck as you straddled his waist.

 

 

There was a heat growing between you as he clung to you as the two of you kissed. There was a very clear sound of someone clearing their throat nearby and you blushed having forgotten where you were. “This is a family establishment. I’m gonna have to ask you to stop or leave. But honestly that’s only because of some soccer mom’s complaint but I don’t really want to deal with her either so if you don’t mind?” Burgerpants sighed and you apologized, getting off of Red and starting to take off your shoes, Red following suit quickly, throwing away the food and putting the balls away while you grabbed your regular shoes.

 

 

“Sorry about that. I’m kind of tired of losing anyways.” You smiled at Red who came back up holding his shoes in his hands, smirking at you. He looked a little like a Halloween decoration in the black lights and you had to hold back a giggle at the thought as Burgerpants took your rental shoes and wished you a good night with a wave of his hand.

 

 

“ya ready to head back to the room?” He asked, hand snaking to your lower back as you nodded, his arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you close with a kiss, taking a short cut back to the room and dropping his shoes. You suddenly got nervous and pulled away, Red giving you a questioning look.

 

 

“I uh…I just want to take a shower first? You know we were doing a lot of stuff today so…” You managed lamely and he seemed about to say something only to shrug and kiss you again, gently pushing you towards the bathroom with a pinch to your butt.

 

 

“alright, i’ll be waitin kitten.” He hopped up onto the bed as he watched you grab your clothes and head into the shower, closing the door behind you.

 

 

Were you really going to do this? You hadn’t talked about this with him fully. You didn’t know how he would react. But you really did want to do this. You’ve wanted to do this with him for a while now. You hopped into the shower, ducking under the hot water as you sighed. Trying to think of how best to approach it. Should you tell him before? Or after? Edge’s words kept going over and over again in your head. You sighed and shook your head.

 

 

You had to tell him. There was no ifs ands or buts about it. You repeated the words over in your head as you scrubbed down, until you were ready to face him again. Feeling more confident. You turned off the water and grabbed your towel, reaching for your clothes only to find that they weren’t where you’d left them. You could swear that you’d brought them in with you…

 

 

You poked your head out of the bathroom into the bedroom, seeing your clothes on the other side of the room and Red smirking like the Cheshire cat in only his black tank top and shorts, laying against the headboard as smug as can be. “lookin fer these kitten?” He twirled a pair of your panties on his finger and you blushed bright red as you hid behind the door. Oh you were really doing this…


	19. Chapter 19

You blushed bright red and tried to come up with something, anything to say in response. “what’s the matter? I ain’t gonna bite ya…less yer inta that.” He chuckled, patting the bed invitingly as you took a deep breath and stepped out, still slightly wet from your shower but you held your towel wrapped around you tight. You didn’t miss the faint dusting of red on his cheeks as he looked you over, a bit of his smooth façade fading.

 

 

“Uh hey Red? Can we chat for a sec before we…you know…” He nodded, gravitating towards you, moving to the edge of the bed, his hands finding your hips and drawing you near.

 

 

“anything fer you kitten…” He murmured softly, his hands distracting you as they found the bottom edge of your towel, bone against skin, his mouth pressing feather light kisses to your chest, your breath catching in your throat.

 

 

“yer gorgeous…absolute perfection…”He breathed, tongue swiping across your throat as his hands crept up under the towel to cup your ass, exploring every inch of you as if he was trying to memorize it. You fought to keep your head about you even as your resolve wavered.

 

 

“R-red…I need to tell you, about this. About us…” You gasped softly as his teeth gently nipped at your shoulder, his hands lifting you into his lap with a soft hum from him. “I…I spent the night with Stretch and Blue and I…hahhhnnn! I just want you to know that…oh god…” You moaned as he pressed kisses over your skin, his hands shedding your towel, leaving you exposed on his lap.

 

 

“T-that…shit…that I don’t want to hurt anyone, w-we’re not exclusive…okay? Ahhh…” You were slowly losing your train of thought as he continued to explore your body, your hands on his shoulders as he nodded, moving to press a kiss to your lips, his hands traveling up your back, one cradling the back of your head, drawing you deeper into his kiss which you returned eagerly.

 

 

It made your head spin as he took your breath away, teeth nipping at your lip, tongue taking advantage of your soft gasp to move in, tangling with yours. You sighed into the kiss, his fingers tangling in your hair as you pressed into him more, your own fingers tugging at his tank top, feeling that heat between the two of you building to a boil.

 

 

You felt the familiar tingle of magic, his body forming under your fingertips, a pretty shade of red, the same shade as his eyes forming over his bones. You were really doing this. Your body moved into his touch, fitting into him so perfectly as he ran his hands over your body lightly. “hahh…stars kitten…let me show ya how much ya mean to me…please…” He breathed against your lips, that same tone of need that he used on your birthday making you melt in his arms as you nodded wordlessly, giving him the go ahead.

 

 

He smiled softly, lifting you easily in his strong arms and laying you gently on the bed, scooting you towards the center, capturing your lips in another breath taking kiss. His hands never stopped moving over your skin, sending tendrils of pleasure through you, making you gasp and mewl. He traced every curve, every dip, his kisses drifting down over you skin after them, slow and sweet as he moved over your skin. “Hahhh…Red…” You breathed as his fingers ran over the skin of your inner thighs, Red’s face hovering over yours, watching your reactions as he traced the line of your slit, leaning down to kiss you again when you mewled his name.

 

 

You moaned into the kiss as he pressed a finger into you, followed by another, his palm pressing against your clit as his skilled fingers curled up inside, your hands clenching his shirt in your fingers as you pressed as close to him as possible. You gasped as he moved his fingers into you, his face buried in the crook of your neck, his voice soft and deep. “that’s it kitten…tell me ya like it…let me hear those sounds of yers…” He encouraged, picking up the pace as he rocked his hips against your leg, letting you feel his hardened magic glowing softly through his shorts.

 

 

 

“R-Red…hahhh! Oh god…” You moaned as he moved his fingers more, his breathing becoming slightly ragged as you felt his hips twitch against your leg, you tugged at his tank top. He seemed to understand your need as he pulled his fingers out of you, a whine escaping your lips as he did so leaving you feel empty.

 

 

“don’t ya worry sweetheart…i’ll take care of ya…always…” He chuckled as he pulled his shirt off, letting you see his slightly chubby ecto body, it wasn’t as muscular as Blue’s, but there was strength in those arms of his you could tell. He smirked and leaned down again kissing you as your hands moved over his front, feeling the slight sparking under your finger tips as you got to the band of his shorts, hearing his sharp intake of breath as you grazed the tip, fingers dipping in under the fabric.

 

 

“one sec kitten…i wanna make it last…ya got me all worked up…” He blushed slightly and moved your hand away as he moved off of you with a shaky breath, pulling his shorts off and letting them end up on the floor with the rest of your clothes. Your eyes widened slightly at the sight of his thick shaft, there were soft ridges and a couple sets of gold piercings on the underside that had you blushing as he knelt between your thighs. He followed your gaze and chuckled. “ya like? i’m ribbed fer yer pleasure.” He winked and you couldn’t help the giggle, Red chuckling as he climbed on top of you, cutting your laughter off with another kiss.

 

 

You felt him rock his hips, the soft ridges rubbing through your folds slowly as he pressed more to you, a soft groan escaping his throat when you rolled your hips under him. “Please Red…don’t make a gal wait any more…” You sighed as he reached between the two of you, guiding his length to your entrance and slowly sinking into you, your sigh turning to a moan as he stretched you to fit him.

 

 

“shit kitten…hahhh…ya feel good…” He groaned, forehead pressed to yours as he gave the two of you a moment to get used to the feeling of one another before he gave an experimental thrust, making sure he wasn’t hurting you but all you could feel was the absolute amazing way the ridges rubbed against your walls.

 

 

Red wrapped his arms around you, kissing you deeply as he started to move at a more steady pace. You moved with him, your own arms clinging to him desperately, he breathed soft words into your skin, your lips parted slightly as your moans of pleasure escaped. Red’s hand cupped your thigh, hooking it over his hip, making you cry out as he plunged deeper into you. “Ahhhnnn! Red! Red!” You moaned as he started to move faster, his teeth grazing over your skin. You could feel that familiar coil in your gut tightening, bodies pressed together, feeling everything about one another.

 

 

“so beautiful…amazin…hahhh y/n, y/n…kitten…nnnngh…” He breathed, muttering your name in between panting breaths, pressing kisses to your flushed skin as he picked up the pace even more, a hand on your hip, the other tangled in your hair. He hit in all the right spots, pushing you closer to the edge with every thrust. Your cries reached new heights as he switched his angle slightly, making you gasp and moan, clinging to him desperately as you begged him not to stop, Red assuring you he wouldn’t with growling whispers in your ear.

 

 

“stars…kitten…y/n please… fucking hahhhnnnn….fucking please…cum for me…let me hear you cum for me….” He begged, voice strained as if he was holding back and that made you snap, walls tightening around him as you cried out his name, arching off the bed into his chest, his grip on your tightening as he groaned your name over and over again, not stopping his thrusts until finally a flash of heat and magic filled you, making your body tingle from the inside out.

 

 

Slowly he brought you both back down, his hands roaming over your flushed skin soft and sweet, planting kisses to wherever he could reach until finally making their way up to your lips, kissing you passionately. “wow…just…wow….” He hummed as he kissed the tip of your nose, cheekbones flushed red as he held you a soft smile playing at his mouth, gold tooth glinting in the faint moonlight peeking through the closed curtains.

 

 

You laughed breathily, and nodded, unable to describe it. It was so different than when you’d been with Stretch and Blue. He was so soft. He may seem like he was rough around the edges but, he was a sweetheart like his brother deep down. Red moved off of you but only for a moment before he pulled you close to his chest, nuzzling into you with a soft hum, his sockets drinking in the sight of you.

 

 

You didn’t want to ruin the moment with words so you didn’t, curling into his arms and tucking your head under his chin, watching the last of his magic disappear from view, leaving only his scarred and chipped bones. You could feel the magic there, seeing the hint of it coating his bones, giving him his shape, Red sighed happily and let your fingers run over his invisible ecto body, a few moments more and you heard a loud snore which made you giggle softly to yourself.

 

 

You snuggled up to him, pulling the blankets over you and soon drifted off to the sound of him sleeping.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, or afternoon rather you realized as you rolled over to look at the obnoxiously glittery alarm clock and the pink numbers, you yawned and stretched getting out of bed quietly so as not to disturb Red who was still sleeping peacefully. When you came back out of the bathroom you grabbed a fluffy robe and smiled at Red who scratched at his chest in his sleep, watching him for a moment before sneaking out to the balcony to look over the beach where several people were milling about, enjoying the fresh air and the sun on your face.

 

 

“there ya are…was wonderin where ya went off ta kitten,” Red’s arms snaked around your waist from behind, pulling you back towards him as he rested his chin on your shoulder, kissing your cheek in greeting.

 

 

“Sorry didn’t want to wake you. You looked like you needed the sleep.” You leaned against him, his hands tightening around you. Red chuckled softly and nuzzled into you, just standing there with you watching the people on the beach below for a while.

 

 

“wish we could stay here forever.” He sighed and you smiled up at him.

 

 

“Yeah but then I’m pretty sure the others would get pretty pissed. Plus I miss Sirius and all my things.” Red chuckled, letting you go as you and him walked back inside, you finding something to nibble on and taking a seat at the small table while Red did the same. “Speaking of. Are you really okay with what I told you yesterday?” You asked, watching him blush a little bit as he looked at you.

 

 

“okay with what exactly?” You rolled your eyes a little with a smile.

 

 

“With us? As we are? And with Stretch and Blue? Were you paying even a little bit attention?” You asked and he eyed you narrowly.

 

 

“ya mean with us bein together? And what about those two?” He asked, putting down his glass on the table.

 

 

“Red. I…okay. I’m not ready to just settle down, I like you. I really do. And last night was incredible. But I don’t think right now I can just choose one of you. I don’t want to hurt anyone by alienating anyone. I’ve talked with Stretch and Blue and even your brother a bit about it. And I think I might be open to a more open type of relationship sort of thing…” You caught yourself rambling and looked to see Red glaring daggers in your direction, his sockets dark, a frown creasing his brow.

 

 

“what about stretch and blue.” He grit out between clenched teeth, and you shrank back a little bit. Until now you hadn’t said anything to anyone out of not wanting to hurt them but you had to come clean.

 

 

“I…I mean we…” You flinched as he hit the table. “We had sex. We slept together.” You managed to get out quickly, practically feeling the chill in the air radiating from him.

 

 

“when.” He demanded more than asked and you felt your own hint of anger coiling up. “On my birthday. We talked it through and they asked if I would be open to possibly having a more non traditional relationship. What does it matter to you?” You snipped before you could stop yourself and he stood, both hands on the table as he leaned towards you.

 

 

“what does it matter to me?! ya got some damn nerve ya know that! goin round an just throwin yerself at anyone who’ll look at ya? that why ya decided to come an live with us? get yerself a free fuckin ride and some action on the side?” You openly gaped at him at his accusations.

 

 

It took you a moment to regain your composure as you stood to face him, not wanting to be looked down on but he was still taller than you which only irritated you even more. “Is that what you think of me? You think I’m some kind of gold digging slut? Huh?” You snapped back at him and he shrugged.

 

 

“well if the g string fits.” He barked, your hands balling into fists, wanting nothing more than to slap him but you kept your hands at your sides.

 

 

“You know what? Fuck you Red.” You spat, turning on your heel and heading to you bag of clothes, grabbing it and going to the bathroom, Red following behind.

 

 

“ya already did! ya probably fucked the whole house by now! shoulda known. yer spreading your legs fer every monster ya come across probably! some fuckin monster groupie!” He roared on the other side of the bathroom door and you felt his words like knives in your chest. Completely at odds with words he spoke to you the night before.

 

 

Is that what you were? Is that what they thought of you? Tears sprang to your eyes as you got dressed, anger at yourself and at Red boiling to the surface as you slammed open the door. “Fuck you Red! I tried to tell you last night but you were too busy trying to get into my pants to bother listening! You’re one to talk about screwing around! You’ve been trying to get into my pants since day one! So don’t you dare try to get all high and mighty on me now! We are not together! We weren’t together on my birthday! So you have no say in who I do or don’t sleep with!” Red snarled, baring his teeth at you angrily as he stood intimidatingly in front of you.

 

 

“i may have been tryin ta get with ya but at least i wasn’t goin round tryin to get it from everyone else while i was at it! but ya can forget about it now! that ship’s fuckin sailed!” You glared right back at him, trying not to let the tears in your eyes fall and betray you right now.

 

 

“Well that’s fucking fine with me!” You snapped back, hands on your hips, not backing down as you two stared one another down. You hated that it was all ruined like this. You really did like him but…was he right?

 

 

You knew you’d hurt him, you could see it in his face underneath the anger but you really had told him, if not in detail what the deal was. He just hadn’t been paying attention. “get yer things. we’re leavin.” He finally snarled, turning away from you to put on his clothes while you made sure you’d grabbed everything. Red snatched your bag away from you and teleported away for a second, leaving you in the middle of the room, still fuming, still hurt by his words.

 

 

When he came back he didn’t say anything, just walked outside, forcing you to follow him out, the memory of your night seeming like a million years ago as you climbed onto the motorcycle, helmet on and you were glad that he couldn’t see you. Finally letting the tears run down your face as the engine roared to life and he practically peeled out of the parking lot, tires squealing, making you grip to him tightly out of fear as he tore out of the parking lot and onto the streets, not entire sure if both wheels were even on the pavement at the same time.

 

 

You couldn’t even yell at him to slow down, there was no way he could hear you over the engine or the wind rushing past you. So instead you clung to him for dear life, crying inside the helmet. You were scared. He was going too fast. Weaving in and out of traffic like a mad man on a mission. Your heart was in your throat, pounding so fast you were afraid it would pop right out onto the street.

 

 

Before you knew it he started to slow down and finally braking so hard you thought you’d bruise yourself on his back. You barely waited for him to turn of the motorcycle before you scrambled off, tearing off your helmet and tossing it at him angrily, tears streaking down your face as you shook.

 

 

“YOU TRYING TO GET US FUCKING KILLED?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” You yelled at him, unable to hold back the tremor to your voice. The sound of your voice caused several of the members of the house to pop up outside. Sans, Stretch, Blue, Edge and Papyrus gathered out on the front lawn as you yelled at Red who got off his bike and tossed the helmet on the ground.

 

 

“y/n-“ He reached out to you but you stepped away from him which made him flinch as if you’d struck him.

 

 

“Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me.” You hissed, glaring up at him with as much fierceness you could muster. But you were still shaking, you were still freaking out about the insane ride home and all your emotions were right there on the surface.

 

 

“what the hell did you do to her man?” Stretch asked coming up next to you, the slight hurt in Red’s eyes turning to anger pointed directly at Stretch.

 

 

“fuck you ashtray! you and yer fucking brother!” You felt the hairs on your skin stand on end at the spark of magic and all at once there were a pair of arms pulling you out of the way, several bright red shards of bone shooting up from the ground, one right where you’d been standing just moments before as Red launched himself at Stretch. There was a lot of yelling and magic made your hair frizz up a little. This was all your fault.

 

 

All of it.

 

 

You shouldn’t have come here.

 

 

You should have just left them alone.

 

 

You watched as Edge tackled his brother to the ground, Blue holding back Stretch, trying to drag him away. “ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER! AND FOR WHAT!? WHAT HUH?” Someone yelled but the tears clouded your vision, your thoughts turned inward on what you’d done. Your gaze met Red’s and you saw his face fall at the sight of you.

 

 

You let out a choked sob and wormed your way out of the arms around you, running into the house, Sirius barking and following you up the stairs to your room where you slammed the door, falling to the floor as you cried. Sirius whimpered and lay down next to you, wiggling his way into your arms, letting you cry into his soft fur.

 

 

This was all your fault.

 

 

All your fault…

 

 

You stayed there curled up with Sirius who stayed by your side, occasionally offering up a nuzzle or a lick to your cheek until you didn’t have any more tears left to cry. It was starting to get dark out…how long had you been up here? You realized that you didn’t care. You should start packing. Looking for somewhere else to go. You couldn’t stay here. There was no way you could stay. Not after all of this. How could you be so stupid!? You started to get up, opening your drawers as you powered up your computer and grabbing your suitcase.

 

 

You jumped at the sound of a tentative knock on your door. They didn’t wait for you to answer as Papyrus entered, holding a plate of food and a drink. “I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE HUNGRY.” He walked in, setting the plate down on the coffee table, looking over at the open and partially filled suitcase on your bed. “ARE YOU GOING SOMEWHERE?” He asked and you sighed, rubbing your head as you turned to look at him.

 

 

“I’m so so sorry. I just…I don’t think I should stay here anymore. I didn’t mean…I…I’m just so sorry.” You felt tears prick at your eyes again and Papyrus fidgeted for a moment, seeming torn until he finally broke down and pulled you in for a hug, his hands rubbing your back. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone. But I just hurt everyone instead. I wanted to talk to everyone but it just sort of spiraled and…” You sniffled, feeling the tears start again.

 

 

“IF YOU REALLY DO WANT TO GO THEN I WON’T STOP YOU BUT YOU DON’T HAVE TO. YES YOU’VE UPSET US A LITTLE BIT BUT THAT’S PARTIALLY OUR FAULT AS WELL. WE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT OUR OWN FEELINGS FOR YOU WOULD GET IN THE WAY AND MAKE IT HARDER ON YOU IN THE LONG RUN. TO BE HONEST I’M SURPRISED IT DIDN’T HAPPEN SOONER…” He gave you a squeeze and wiped away your tears with his thumbs, smiling kindly down at you.

 

 

“JUST GIVE EVERYONE SOME TIME TO COOL DOWN AND IF YOU NEED HELP THEN YOU JUST LET ME KNOW AND WE’LL SET UP A FAMILY MEETING. WE CAN ASK G AND GREEN TO ACT AS NEGOTIATORS SINCE THEY’RE STILL PRETTY NEUTRAL IN THIS WHOLE SITUATION. THAT WAY EVERYONE CAN TALK IT OUT.” You couldn’t believe you got so lucky to have a friend like Papyrus. He cupped your cheek and leaned down to kiss the top of your head softly. “HAVE SOME FOOD AND GET SOME SLEEP. WE’LL TALK MORE TOMORROW. GOOD NIGHT LITTLE ONE.” He hugged you again and left you alone. You felt a little bit better after talking to him, eating your dinner and settling in for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Sirius was whining to be let out. Normally Edge would come get him in the morning before work but you supposed he was probably still pissed off at you for what happened with his brother so that was going to stop. “Alright buddy. Just let me get up.” You pushed him off of you and got up, wiping the crust from your eyes, noticing that your plate from the night before had been cleared sometime while you were sleeping.

 

 

You headed down the stairs, looking around for anyone but not immediately seeing anyone’s doors opened. You sighed again, a new rush of guilt hitting you as you continued to walk downstairs, nearly bumping into Red. The two of you stared at one another for a moment, you opening your mouth to say something when he disappeared. Leaving you feeling hurt all over again as you went outside with Sirius, hooking him to the lead and sitting on one of the lawn chairs out there.

 

 

“Good Morning Y/n.” You nearly jumped at the sound of Green appearing from the guest house, a cup of what smelled like tea in his hands.

 

 

“Oh, hey Green. You really have a knack for sneaking up on people.” You looked up at him with a slight smile, the tall skeleton chuckling and moving to sit next to you, watching Sirius play outside and sipping his tea.

 

 

“I Apologize. How Are You Doing? Yesterday Seemed To Be Pretty Intense.” He asked, glancing over at you with his green eye lights. You sighed and shook your head.

 

 

“I screwed everything up. I didn’t mean to but I did. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I came in here and disrupted everything, and ended up hurting everyone in the process.” You felt the tears prick at your eyes yet again, recalling how Red had straight up just avoided you.

 

 

Green nodded slowly, listening to what you had to say. “I Heard. G And I Spoke With Some Of The Others About What Was Going On. Although, I Don’t Think All Of It Is Your Fault Though. But I Do Believe That You Should Probably Talk To Everyone At Once. At Least So Everyone Is On The Same Page On What You Want.” You sighed and nodded, Green taking your hand in his, making you look at him.

 

 

“I Understand That This Is Difficult. It Is Difficult On All Of Us, This Is Not An Easy Situation For Anyone.” You looked into his green eye lights.

 

 

“I wish it wasn’t so hard. I can’t figure out the best way to go about this whole thing and it’s frustrating. I like them all, I don’t want to see them get hurt.” Green nodded sagely, still holding your hand, his long fingers intermingling with yours but you didn’t want to pull away, it felt soothing.

 

 

“I Can See Why. But With You Being The Way You Are…” You looked at him confused. “What’s that supposed to mean?” You had to admit you went a little on the defensive at his words, not really sure what he was trying to get at. Green shrugged, “Your Soul. It Has A Unique Way Of Resonating With Ours It Makes Emotions Run High. Frankly I’m Surprised It Didn’t Come To A Head Before Now.” None of what he was saying made any sense. You took your hand back, making him looking at you curiously.

 

 

“Resonating?  What the heck does that mean?” You inquired, you’d never heard of the term before but then again you hadn’t really spent so much time around monsters before either. Green was about to respond when he glanced down at his watch and cursed under his breath.

 

 

“I’m Sorry. But I’m Late For An Appointment. If You’re Free Later I’d Be Happy To Explain. Please Have A Good Day.” He smiled and disappeared, surprising you yet again. Why did any of them need vehicles if they just popped in and out of existence like that all the time? You stayed outside with Sirius for a while longer, not sure if you wanted to go back inside but you supposed you still had to do laundry and do some more chores. At the very least you’d be able to keep yourself busy and stop thinking about everything that was wrong.

 

 

Everyone seemed to avoid you, you catching glimpses of them out of the corner of your eyes while you moved around the house but no one seemed to want to talk to you. The only one who even remotely seemed cordial with you was Papyrus but as soon as Sans walked in he gave you a sad look and went to talk with his brother.

 

 

You made dinner, making sure to make enough for everyone even if they weren’t talking to you. You were feeling even more like crap the longer they ignored you. Green and G didn’t come back to the guest house that night either so there went talking to anyone about whatever the hell soul resonance was.

 

 

Your heart felt heavy, like a set of chains weighing you down as you trudged up the stairs, avoiding looking towards anyone’s door in case there were any accusing looks thrown your way. Sirius trotted alongside of you, his tail and ears drooping to match your down mood.

 

 

You curled up on your bed and pulled the blankets up over you, Sirius sighing at your feet. You were just about to doze off when there was a soft knock. Sirius perking his head up as you looked towards the door. You got up and opened it to see no one standing there at all, only to hear the knocking again, this time behind you.

 

 

With a furrowed brow you closed your door and turned to see Comet standing awkwardly on your balcony, waving at you, a little grin on his face at having duped you. You sighed and opened the door for him, letting him in to your room. “hey starshine. i got worried, you weren’t returning my texts.” You blinked and turned to see your phone where you’d left it on the coffee table practically all day long.

 

 

“Oh I’m so sorry. I guess I’ve been a bit distracted.” You flopped onto your bed, Comet looking around your room curiously and turning his gaze towards you on the bed critically, a faint blush on his cheek bones.   


 

 

“what’s the matter? did something happen?” He asked, taking a seat on the edge of your bed, careful to keep his distance while Sirius sniffed at his boots curiously. You sighed, not sure if you should say anything in case you pissed him off too but deciding you needed to talk to someone about it regardless. So you told him everything. From the beginning.

 

 

Comet listened quietly, not interrupting at all except to ask for simple clarifications here and there considering you’d starting crying again. At some point you’d gotten up and started to pace, something you did when you were genuinely upset about something.

 

 

“And then he called me a monster fangirl as if I just go around screwing any monster I can find which by the way isn’t true. I didn’t come here so I could get a free ride. I thought it was a good idea at the time and I needed a place to stay. They pay me. I clean the house, I do my part around here. They ask me to do something and I do it! I’m not just some freeloader. But I screwed everything up. I always screw everything up. But I tried to tell him! I really did and granted I probably shouldn’t have done it at that exact point but-“ Comet came up and grabbed you, stopping your pacing and wrapping you up in his arms, catching you off guard.

 

 

He didn’t say anything but held you close, his arms wrapping around you. You hesitated for a moment until you clung to him back, burying your face into the unbelievably soft fluff of his coat. It was like a cloud it was so soft. Comet remained quiet, letting you cry it out as he held you, rubbing your back slowly and soothingly.

 

 

“i don’t want to see you cry like this…i don’t like seeing you so upset…” He murmured into your ear. “it hurts in my soul seeing you like this…you deserve the stars, the whole system…” You pulled away only slightly, feeling a strange pinging sensation in your chest that you had only felt a few times before, but only around the skeletons.

 

 

“i-I’m sorry. i just…seeing you get so upset because he didn’t listen…” He tucked a hair behind your ear and cupped your cheek in his hand. “i would never, ever do that to you. i’d give you whole galaxies if you wanted them. if Cepheus and you wanted to be an item too, all i’d ask is you involve me. those idiots can’t seem to see the way your soul resonates with ours so strongly. it’d be downright cruel to force you to choose just one of us.” There it was again. You had no idea what it meant. You wiped away your tears and looked up at him.

 

 

“What does that mean? Green mentioned something about it earlier but he got interrupted before telling me what it meant.” Comet shrugged, his fingers finding yours, not wanting to move away from you.

 

 

“it’s sorta hard to explain and i’m sure green can probably explain it better than me considering he’s a doctor and all but your soul, it kinda calls out to us skeletons. Even Cepheus has felt it but we haven’t been able to pin point you down till recently. not to sound like a stalker…i mean…it kinda is but…oh stars…” He blushed that pretty blush of his and you kept your smile in check.

 

 

“you should probably talk to green about it more. he can explain it better, pretty sure the guy’s got charts too or something. i just wanted to be sure you were alright.” You sighed and shook your head.

 

 

“I don’t think I’m going to be alright until I can either find somewhere to live or try to fix this mess I brought on the house. But I’ll talk to Green, since you’re being so dodgy about it.” You teased and he chuckled, giving your hands a gentle squeeze. “Would it be weird if I asked you to stay for a bit longer? Just to hang out?” You asked and he nodded, you leading him back to your bed as he kicked off his boots, a bright colored blush on his bones as you sat next to him.

 

 

“it’ll get better starshine, even if i have to take you away myself…” He mumbled as you quickly drifted off to sleep in his arms. 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Comet was gone and your phone was on the nightstand charging next to you. You reached over when you realized it was blinking, meaning you’d gotten a message.

 

 

**(cometted2u)** : it’ll be alright starshine. keep your head up, call me if you need me and i’ll be there in an instant

 

 

**(cometted2u)** : i’d cross every galaxy just to see you smile again

 

 

You smiled softly and sent him a message back, thanking him for hanging out with you the night before. You still felt bad but getting it all off of your chest had really helped. You got dressed and Sirius trotted alongside you as you went down stairs to use the restroom, the dog faithfully sitting outside the door as you finished your business.

 

 

When you opened the door both G and Green were standing there waiting for you, their conversation cut short as you appeared. “Good Morning.” Green greeted you with a smile that was very sweet and polite, a tinge of concern in his face.

 

 

“We Should Have A Little Chat Doll. You Busy?” G asked, quirking a brow down at you, a soft smirk playing at his mouth.

 

 

“I’m not busy today. But why do I feel like I’m getting escorted to the mob?” G laughed and Green blushed, smoothing the front of his cardigan with embarrassment.

 

 

“Don’t Worry, It’s Just A Chat. No One’s Getting Whacked Today.” G winked at you, nodding towards the stairs for you to follow them. His easy going lilt didn’t do anything to dispel the feeling though, the taller skeletons walking on either side of you with their long legs easily hitting the steps. Your heart was racing, trying to figure out what they wanted to talk to you about as they led you to the guest house, making sure to close the door and the curtains while Green went to the kitchenette, filling a tea kettle and setting it on the stove.

 

 

“Have A Seat. We Don’t Bite. Unless You Ask Of Course.” G winked at you, patting the seat on the couch next to him while he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his front jacket pocket, tapping it against his wrist.

 

 

“G. Behave. She’s Our Guest. You Like Tea?” Green asked, looking over his shoulder at you while he turned on the stove. You muttered something in the affirmative as you tried to figure out just what was going on. “I Apologize About Yesterday. I Had Completely Forgotten All About Us Finishing Our Chat Yesterday By The Time I Came Back Home, It Was Very Late And I Didn’t Want To Bother You. Now,” Green left the water on the stove to boil, coming over to sit across from you and G, crossing his long legs over one another, hands intermingled on his lap, “As I Was Saying. Your Soul. Do You Know About Resonance?”

 

 

You shook your head, Green nodding as he sat back, “Monsters Are Made Of Magic. And That Magic Is Coalesced Into A Single Container Which Is Our Soul. Now, Our Soul Is The Very Core Of Our Being, It Is What Makes Us, Us. Without It, We Turn To Dust. Humans Have Souls Too But Are Not As Easily Wounded Or Attacked As Ours Are And Their Magic Is Relatively Tame To What Ours Is.” Green shifted, eyeing you to make sure you were still listening as G lit up a cigarette, his long arm around the back of the couch behind you.

 

 

“Resonance Is Something That Happens Between Monsters Of Mating Age. When One Monster’s Soul Resonates With Another’s They Often Proceed To The Courting Stage And Then They Mate. For Humans I Believe The Term Is Soul Mates But Is Essentially The Same Thing.”

 

 

Soul mates? What did that have to do with you? Wait, was he saying that you were one of their soul mates? “Most Monsters Only Mate Once During A Heat Cycle And Then They’re Mated For Life. One Soul Connected To Another. But Your Soul Appears To Want To Resonate To More Than One Soul. Seeing As How Technically This Is Sans And Papyrus’s Timeline And The Rest Of Us Are Parallels Of Them That Means Your Soul Resonates With All Of Ours. So, Can You See Why This Is A Difficult Situation For All Of Us?” Green asked as you tried to understand what it was exactly that he was trying to tell you.

 

 

You were quiet for a moment as you mulled everything over. “So what you’re saying is that, I’m Sans’s and Papyrus’s soul mate and because of the fact that you are all technically them that means I’m your soul mates as well right? But I thought people could only have one?” Green and G both chuckled and shook their heads while G took a pull on his cigarette.

 

 

“You’re Cute. It Is Possible To Love More Than One Person You Know. Although If That’s Something You’re Not Interested In, Then I’d Suggest Finding Somewhere Else To Live. It’d Cause More Proble-“ You shook your head, holding up your hands to G, cutting him off.

 

 

“No no. I…I don’t have a problem with it really. I don’t mind being with more than one person. That’s what I had been trying to tell Red and what started this whole mess to begin with. I just don’t think they feel the same way. In fact it seems like I’ve managed to piss off just about the entire house because of it.” You sighed, G finishing off his cigarette as Green got up to check the tea, catching it just before it started to whistle and pouring out a couple of glasses, steeping some tea bags in the hot water before serving them to you and G, taking his seat again in front of you while you took a tentative sip of the surprisingly flavorful tea.

 

 

“True. But They’re Not Nearly As Experienced With Souls As We Are. We’ve Have More Hands On Experience With Them Than Most Of The Others. So I Can See Why They Would Get Frustrated If They Don’t Fully Understand What’s Going On Themselves. Do You Think You’re Feeling Up To Talking To The Rest Of Them Together? Perhaps Tonight?” Green asked and you swallowed your tea, feeling suddenly nervous as you thought of talking to all of them at once.

 

 

“Should I ask Plum, Raspberry, Black and Mutt to come too? I know they showed interest too…” You asked and Green nodded, already pulling out his phone and setting his tea aside to type, thumbs flying across the screen quickly.

 

 

“Already Taken Care Of. Don’t Worry. We’ll Keep Ya Safe Doll.” G’s arm found it’s way around your shoulders, pulling you into his side for a hug, kissing the top of your head. You spent a long time with G and Green. You learned all bout monster souls, Green did in fact have several charts available for you to look at and you found you did enjoy their company as well. They were far more relaxed than the others, almost world weary.

 

 

Green was a bonefide doctor, treating mainly monsters but expanding his practice to humans as well now that he had his medical license here on the surface, G was more of a professor, working at the main college in the state but he focused mainly on research, on what you had no idea considering how vague he was about it. They both had to go around lunchtime which gave you a moment to digest everything they’d said to you as you headed into the house to make something for you to eat having skipped breakfast.

 

 

You were busy doing a couple of dishes when Edge walked into the kitchen, kneeling down to pet Sirius who wagged his tail excitedly at the sight of him. “Oh, I thought you had work today.” You stated and he went to the fridge, grabbing something for him to drink with a shrug.

 

 

“HAD TO STAY HOME AND TAKE CARE OF RED.” You flinched as if he’d struck you, his voice sounded cold, the warnings he’d given you a few days before immediately springing to mind. “Oh. Is he okay?” You asked, peeking up at him from your position at the sink, hiding your trembling hands in the soapy water while Edge reached into the pantry to grab some of Red’s favorite snacks which Edge never let him have as well as a treat for Sirius.

 

 

“DO YOU REALLY CARE IF HE IS OR NOT?” Now that was a low blow. You winced and dropped the plate back into the sink as he commanded Sirius to sit before giving him the treat.

 

 

“Of course I care Edge. How could you possibly say something like that? I told him. Before any of it happened I told him but he didn’t listen. So go ahead and be pissed off at me but I told him. Maybe they’re right. Maybe I should just go, find somewhere else to live because I don’t want to come between you guys.” You huffed, you were done crying. Now you were just angry. Red had lost his temper so bad that he’d put your life at risk, he was avoiding you like the plague and not even allowing you to talk to him like normal person.

 

 

At this point if anyone was to blame it was him. “ARE THESE IMBECILES NOT TREATING YOU PROPERLY? I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE MADE HER COME LIVE WITH US MUTT! BUT YOU WOULDN’T LISTEN! IF YOU’RE LOOKING FOR A PLACE TO STAY THEN I DEMAND THAT YOU COME STAY WITH ME!” You jumped at Black’s voice, Mutt eyeing Edge who only scowled at the two of them.

 

 

“AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE? WHO LET YOU IN?” Edge demanded, Mutt walking over to you and slinging his arms around you from behind, pulling you to his chest, his chin resting on the top of your head.

 

 

“we were asked to come. Green said there was somethin goin on concernin y/n-“

 

 

“SO OF COURSE I BEING THE FAR BETTER SUITED MATE DECIDED TO COME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! BECAUSE CLEARLY YOU AND THE OTHERS HERE CAN’T PROVIDE FOR HER THE WAY I CAN! SHE CAN STAY IN MY ROOM WHERE I CAN KEEP THE CLOSEST EYE ON HER!” Black puffed out his chest proudly, hands on his hips as Edge rolled his eyes and growled under his breath, a frown on his face.

 

 

“I’m not…Well that’s not the reason exactly why you’re here. We have to wait until Plum and Razzy get here and make sure everyone is around before I explain everything.” You were worried that there was going to be another fight and you couldn’t stand the thought of being the cause of the fight again. Mutt may have seemed relaxed as he held you but you could feel his grip tighten around your middle, pulling you flush to his chest, a soft growl coming from him.

 

 

Edge huffed and tossed you a glance as he walked away, Black looking incredibly proud of himself, thinking that he’d won this argument even though Edge simply was too irritated with you to care. You sighed, finding it difficult to untangle yourself from Mutt’s embrace, he seemed intent upon trying to keep you as close to him as possible.

 

 

“let’s go catch up in your room darlin, give us a bit of a hint as to what’s goin on.” He spoke in your ear, finally letting you go but staying close enough to touch as Black grabbed your hand, leading you up the stairs to your room. Edge slammed his door as you reached the landing and it made you sigh.

 

 

When you got to your room Mutt immediately flopping onto the couch and making himself comfortable, turning on the television while Black took you to your bed, undoing his shoes and making himself at home. “ALRIGHT. SO, WHERE SHOULD WE START? WE CAN PACK YOUR CLOTHES FIRST-“ You looked at him sharply shaking your head and raising your hands to stop him.

 

 

“No wait I’m not moving! At least I don’t think I am. Maybe. Not yet. I don’t know. I just have to talk everything over with you guys and see what happens next.” Black looked at you curiously, Mutt flipping through the channels without comment.

 

 

“THEN WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US WHY YOU CALLED US HERE?” He demanded and you shrugged.

 

 

“As soon as Plum and Raspberry get here I’ll fill you in a little bit but I want to tell everyone altogether so only a few hours.” You shrugged and settled on your bed, watching Mutt’s foot bounce idly from over the edge of your couch. Black huffed and started to pace a little. He had so much energy, like Blue you figured it was difficult for him to sit still.

 

 

“DON’T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO ENTERTAIN US WITH?” He finally asked, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at you from the corner of his eyes. Mutt sat up and leaned over the back of the couch, a mischievous smirk on his face as he looked you over, sending a familiar tingle down your spine.

 

 

“I can think of a few ways to pass the time m’lord.” He winked and you couldn’t help the blush on your cheeks.

 

 

“DON’T BE SO CRUDE! THIS ROOM IS IN NO WAY SUITABLE FOR THAT SORT OF THING! BESIDES THE HANDBOOK SAYS YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR DATE MATE OUT ON A PROPER DATE BEFORE YOU TAKE THEM INTO THE BEDROOM.” There was a violet blue blush on his cheeks as he avoided your gaze, Mutt shrugging and hopping over the edge of the couch as he flopped his long body on the bed behind you, a hand at your hip.

 

 

Now that you knew about the whole resonance thing it explained all the strange feelings you had for them. It made so much more sense now but it made things a little more awkward. You were painfully aware of the way Mutt’s hand rested on our hip, his thumb coming up underneath your shirt to caress your skin, the movement subtle but it sent your heart racing.

 

 

“You have a handbook for dating?” You asked trying to ignore the way Mutt’s thumb felt against your skin, or the way he moved to curl around you, using his long body to hide the fact that he was trying to sneak his hand down your pants, chuckling when you batted his hand away, shooting him a look.

 

 

“OF COURSE I DO! IT IS IMPORTANT TO BE THE VERY BEST DATEMATE POSSIBLE AND IN ORDER TO DO THAT YOU MUST DO RESEARCH!” Black puffed up a little with a bit of pride although he did seem slightly embarrassed.

 

 

“So what does this dating handbook talk about?” You asked, trying to keep your mind off of Mutt’s wandering hand, listening to Black discuss the ins and outs of the dating manual. He was just discussing chapter three, the art about buying flowers and what each flower meant when your door opened to reveal Plum and Raspberry.

 

 

“heya sugar. miss us?” Plum opened his arms for you and you gladly got up, free of Mutt’s fingers that had repeatedly tried to sneak under you clothes, running into Plum’s arms.

 

 

“DON’T FORGET ABOUT ME LOVE!” Raspberry picked you up and spun you around in a hug, peppering you with kisses. “i see you’ve gotten yourself into quite a little pickle sugar. got the whole house on their toes.” Plum kissed your cheek with a questioning smile.

 

 

You sighed and nodded your head. “Yeah a little bit. But how’d you know?” You asked and Plum jerked a thumb down the stairs.

 

 

“little boy blue, he puts everything on his blog. you should really take a look at that thing.” You blushed and made a mental note to do just that whenever you got a chance.

 

 

“ARE YOU GOING TO FILL US IN ON WHAT’S GOING ON NOW? OR ARE YOU GOING TO CONTINUE TO CANOODLE WITH THESE DEVIANTS?”  Black huffed with irritation, a tinge of jealousy in his tone that you recognized easily.

 

 

“In a minute. It’s almost time for everyone to get back home, we just have to get everyone together.” Your heart was racing in your chest as you checked the time, Plum and Raspberry giving you comforting looks as they all followed you down the steps where Green and G were already getting things ready in the den area, Sans and Papyrus looking up as you entered with your little entourage.

 

 

Blue and Stretch joined next each of them greeting you with less enthusiasm than usual. “Guess that just leaves Red and Edge…” You muttered, considering whether or not you should go and get them when Green placed a hand on your shoulder, a soft smile on his face.

 

 

“I’ll Get Them. It’ll Be Alright.” You nodded up at him as he left, waiting nervously for them to return. G sighed and shook his head, moving you towards a chair as he handed you a glass of liquid courage, standing next to you as Green came back with Edge and Red in tow.

 

 

Red wouldn’t even look at you. Your heart sank. Was this even a good idea? Green took up the other side of your chair, the pair looking like a set of body guards almost as you started talking…


	21. Chapter 21

Red was ecstatic. He was finally getting to take you out. He knew from the moment he’d seen you trying to deal with that ass of a customer. You were the one for him. He could feel that pull the whole time he’d been at your restaurant. He’d been just about to leave when you walked in, sending his soul racing in his chest.

 

 

How could he leave when you were right there? He would do whatever it took to be near you. And then you’d come to live with them so soon afterwards, it was fate right? It had to be! His soul was practically singing every time you would turn to him with that smile of yours.

 

 

Your scent would drive him crazy, his favorite was when you would come out of the shower smelling of water and your shampoo. He loved to watch you cook. You often claimed you weren’t the greatest cook but you could serve him actual trash and he’d eat it. He loved your cooking, the way you would move about the kitchen, sometimes humming under your breath to some of your favorite songs.

 

 

You didn’t always notice him there though, he’d just watch from the entrance to the kitchen, disappearing whenever you would turn around. Did you know he watched you? Could you feel it too?

 

 

The time he spent with Sans in the workshop seemed to drag on and on. He’d snapped on Sans more than once during the time they’d been working, the project taking more time than he wanted to. “why the fuck are we even workin on this shit in the first place.” He huffed, tossing a wrench angrily onto a messy worktable. Sans sighed, shaking his head and tweaking a delicate part of the machine with a slight frown of concentration.

 

 

“cuz we have to. you know that. we have to…” He repeated, the tail end of it sounding more like a question than anything. Red had huffed, shaking his head as he rubbed his face, the only thought on his mind being the thought of you sleeping peacefully upstairs.

 

 

“do we though?” He’d asked and Sans hadn’t responded.

 

 

He had wanted nothing more than to sleep beside you, to be close to you. He had been so excited when you told him you’d go out with him. He was going to show you everything being with him would bring. He wanted to show you how much you meant to him. When they reached a break, Red had made sure to book one of the nicest rooms in the resort, the one with the nicest view, it cost him a small fortune on such short notice but for you it was worth it.

 

 

He didn’t care. He loved the way you clung to him on his bike, your arms wrapped around his middle, your chest pressed tight to his back, he loved it, his soul was so close to yours. It was like heaven. He loved the way your face lit up looking at the room, the view, because his view was perfect. You were perfect.

 

 

He wanted nothing more than to see you smile. He loved you, it was that simple. He knew the others had tried to woo you, to get you to be theirs but he was going to show you that he was perfect for you. He needed you to know. He watched you move, the way you would lean into him as he talked, the soft curve of your lips whenever you’d smile at something he’d said, the laughter.

 

 

He couldn’t believe his luck when he got you back to the bedroom, you’d gone in to take a shower and he’d popped in, grabbing your clothes while you were standing under the water, resisting the urge to hop in behind you. And then you came out. Still dripping with water, your skin looking flushed as his eyes took you in. Damn you looked good…

 

 

He heard you talking and he eagerly agreed to literally anything you said, wanting nothing more than to show you what he felt in his soul. His soul soared in elation, could you feel it? Humans were different than monsters, could you feel the connection between you two? 

 

 

You were all for him, your moans, your soft gasps of pleasure. He made sure it was something neither of you would forget, he’d remember every dip and curve of your body until the day he dusted. He loved you, stars he loved you…

 

 

But he had screwed it up. He always screwed shit up. You had tried to tell him. He knew that, but he was too busy thinking about you to notice what you were saying. You said you’d been with Blue and Stretch. He’d been too drunk on your birthday to have gone up and given you the birthday present those two bastards had given you. At first he was pissed at you but then he realized that he really could have listened more to what you were saying. So now he was pissed at himself. He hated the words that were coming out of his mouth.

 

 

But his dumb ass couldn’t shut up. He shouldn’t have said anything like that. It wasn’t like the two of you were official. He knew that the others were trying to get you too so he should have known. You were too sweet to want to just stick to one monster.

 

 

If judging by the way they were so obsessed with you he shouldn’t have been so upset. He was pissed with himself. He drove too fast. He knew he was. He could feel your heart hammering against his back. When you started yelling at him he knew he fucked up. He fucked up so bad. He wanted to apologize right then and there but then he saw Stretch and he lost it.

 

 

He saw actual red. His jealousy taking over entirely. He found himself getting tackled by his brother, Papyrus’s voice screaming at him, his use of a swear word catching his attention as he looked up to see the sheer terror in your eyes. The hurt. All because of him.

 

 

He did this.

 

 

He almost…

 

 

He could’ve…

 

 

You ran into the house and his soul sank.

 

 

“YOU. ME. TALKING NOW.” Edge snarled in his ear, holding him tight as Red sank. Stretch was being held back by his brother, both of them giving Red a death stare as he passed. He deserved it.

 

 

He put you in danger. He let his anger get the best of him without thinking about the way you probably felt. He sulked his way to his room, Edge glancing up the stairs towards your room with a sad look on his face. They could both hear you trying to stifle your sobs and it made Red feel even worse.

 

 

He was the one who made you cry. Red flopped into his bed with a huff, rolling away from Edge’s glare. “YOUR ROOM IS AN ABSOLUTE PIT. I DON’T SEE HOW ANYONE CAN LIVE IN HERE. HOW’D YOU EVER MANAGE TO GET ANY WOMAN TO COME UP HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE…” Edge moved a pile of dirty clothes off a chair while Red curled up on his bed, not saying a word.

 

 

That’s because those other women didn’t matter. He didn’t care about them. He didn’t care about them the way he cared about you. They didn’t matter so who cared what his room looked like. Edge took a seat. Red could feel the glare and disappointment radiating off of him.

 

 

“ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING? THIS ISN’T OUR TIMELINE SANS. YOU CAN’T JUST GO AND KILL SOMEONE BECAUSE THEY PISS YOU OFF.” Red didn’t say anything, only curled in on himself even more. His bedroom was right underneath yours, he could hear you move around sometimes. Especially at night, he could hear you pace whenever you couldn’t sleep.

 

 

“SANS. WHAT HAPPENED?” Red sighed, wishing that he could sink into his mattress but he still didn’t say anything. Edge didn’t move, sitting quietly while he waited for his brother to say something.

 

 

“i love her…” Red finally admitted under his breath, Edge sighing and shifting in his seat. “she’s….i just…i just lost it when i saw him. but, i know it’s my fault. i fucked up. i almost…i coulda…” Red shuddered at the thought of just how close you’d been when he unleashed his magic. If Papyrus hadn’t acted to fast…

 

 

“I KNOW. YOU THINK YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO FEELS IT? THE WHOLE HOUSE CAN FEEL IT, WE KNOW WHAT IT MEANS. WE KNEW IT WAS DANGEROUS TO LET HER IN. ARE YOU GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO HER?” Red rolled over to see his brother leaning back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling with a sad look on his face. He looked almost as bad as he felt.

 

 

“i don’t think she wants to talk to me. i wouldn’t…not after makin an ass of myself. i know we ain’t a thing but…but i hoped that maybe…i don’t know…fuckin hell…she ain’t gonna forgive me…i wouldn’t…” red heard someone go up the stairs to your room, probably someone going to check up on you. It was probably that asshole Stretch. Eventually he explained everything to him

 

 

“YOU SHOULD GIVE HER A FEW DAYS. IN THE MEANTIME YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO STRETCH AND BLUE. IF SHE DIDN’T WANT TO DO THINGS WITH THEM THEN SHE WOULDN’T HAVE. JUST AS SHE WOULDN’T HAVE DONE ANYTHING WITH YOU IF SHE DIDN’T WANT TO. AND YOU DID SAY SHE TRIED TO TELL YOU ABOUT WHAT SHE WANTED. SHE IS HER OWN PERSON. WE CANNOT FORCE HER TO CHOOSE.” Edge stood, turning to leave.

 

 

“hey paps?” Edge stopped, hand on the door handle as he glanced over his shoulder. “i don’t want her to go…i don’t think i can lose her too…” Edge sighed and nodded sadly.

 

 

“ME NEITHER…”

 

 

Red sat in the dark of his room long after he heard you went to bed. He didn’t sleep a wink, every time he tried he would be faced with the look of fear and hurt on your face. When sleep finally did claim him it was more of a nightmare than anything…

 

_“come on kitten, yer laggin behind.” He glanced back at you, excitement bubbling up through him. He had been planning this date night for ages, he wanted to show you a good time. Edge was keeping his distance for the night giving it to the two of you._

 

 

_He watched you for a moment, seeing the tight way you smiled at him, picking up the pace to catch up to him. “Sorry. It’s just been a long day. Guess I’m just a bit bone tired.” Red chuckled and wrapped an arm around your waist, kissing your cheek before moving in front of you, patting his shoulders._

 

 

_“hop on babe, i’ll carry ya.” You laughed softly and hopped onto his back, wrapping your arms around his shoulders while he held your thighs. You kissed the side of his skull and he trudged through the snow, a smile on both of your faces._

 

 

_You shivered as a gust of wind hit, your grip on him tightening, your face buried in the fluff of his hood. “jus a bit further kitten…hold on.” He could have just short cutted there but it always made you nauseous and with your health being the way it was…_

 

 

_He picked up the pace, trying to get you there as quickly as possible. He hurried, entering a small clearing where there was a new cabin built just for you, just for nights like these. He entered into the cabin, you still on his back as he turned on the lights to the small one room building. It was cozy, and there was the scent of something delicious smelling in the air._

 

 

_“Did you cook?” You asked as he gently dropped you off on the couch which functioned as a bed as well. “what? Ya didn’t know these lazy bones could make ya something good?” You grinned up at him, pulling your coat tight around you, it was similar to Red’s with a scarf that matched Edge’s wrapped around your neck. “Well, it isn’t like you did before. I have seen you pour milk into the cereal box.” Red chuckled and moved to pull the food out of the oven where it’d been warming._

 

 

_“ya just don’t appreciate my genius kitten.” He tossed over his shoulder, starting to plate up the food. “hope yer hungry kitten.” He didn’t hear you respond, turning round to see you laying down on the couch, a smile on his face._

 

 

_“aw come on kitten…even i don’t fall asleep that fast…” He chuckled, coming over to your side, reaching out and shaking your shoulder. “wakey wakey kitten.” You didn’t wake up, he thought you were just messing with him, so he shook you more. “come on quit playin round. i’m hungry. been workin on this all day fer ya.” Still you didn’t move…_

 

 

_Fear gripped his soul…_

 

 

_“kitten? kitten this ain’t funny. wake up.”_

 

 

_He tried harder, rolling you over onto your back, pulling your coat and scarf away from you, you were still warm, maybe you really were just tired. Right. That was it. Right?_

 

 

_“kitten? kitten!” Tears ran down his cheek bones as he searched for your familiar heartbeat. Anything…._

 

 

_“please…kitten…don’t…don’t go…”_

 

Red shot up out of bed so fast that he ended up falling onto the floor harshly, his cheeks wet with tears. He hadn’t thought of her in so long. Not since you’d come around…he didn’t want to lose you again. He couldn’t. That’s why he kept running away from you. He didn’t want to hear you tell him to fuck off, he didn’t want to hear the words of you telling him how much you hated him.

 

 

He didn’t want to hear it. Because if he didn’t hear it, then it wasn’t true. It was just easier. He didn’t even bother looking up when Edge came in with Green in tow. “COME ON. FAMILY MEETING.” Edge commanded but Red didn’t move. He couldn’t face you. Not even a little bit. You were going to tell him that you hated him. You were going to tell him you never wanted to see him again. You were going to leave.

 

 

Edge huffed and lifted Red up easily, carrying him under his arm in tow behind Green as the three of them descended the steps, heading into the den to see you sitting in a chair, G leaning lazily up against it like a guard dog.

 

 

Red couldn’t meet your gaze even as Edge plopped him down in a seat in front of you, sitting behind him while Green took up the other position opposite G as you looked to them for some bit of confidence, Green putting a hand on your shoulder and giving you a gentle squeeze. “fuck this…” he started to move but Edge forced him to sit with a growl of warning.

 

* * *

 

You took a deep breath and fiddled with your fingers nervously as you started to speak. “So I guess we should have a talk about some stuff.”

 

 

You saw Red try to leave and felt a familiar pang in your chest as you tried to gather your courage. You had to do this. You were glad that G and Green were there though, helping you in the background. All eyes were on you. “I just want to say that I…That this isn’t what I wanted to happen. I didn’t…I didn’t want to hurt anyone, not even a bit. And I’m so so sorry. I know it doesn’t make up for it, I know it doesn’t fix things and I understand if you can’t forgive me. I really do. I should have said something so much earlier than this, but to be honest I didn’t really understand myself.”

 

 

You tried to keep your calm, the tears threatening to fall as you continued. “I’d mentioned it to a few of you but…I don’t really…” You struggled, what were you supposed to say? Yeah you had sex with Stretch, Blue and now Red and yet didn’t want to settle down with just one of them? You had a feeling that probably wouldn’t go over well.

 

 

Luckily Green decided to step in. “Y/n Can’t Be With Just One Of Us. I Know You Can All Feel It. I Felt It The Second That We Met. Her Soul Resonates With All Of Us, Because We Are All Alternates Of Sans And Papyrus And Since This Is Their Timeline She Is Technically Their Mate.” This caused all of their faces to turn towards you with various reactions, most had a hint of jealousy mixed with shock while Sans and Papyrus shared a look between one another of surprise.

 

 

Others, Red, Edge, Mutt, Black, Plum and Raspberry, held a look of pain that you couldn’t understand.

 

 

“I’m sorry! I really am! I had no idea honest! I didn’t know anything about Resonating until Green told me. I didn’t mean to…” Your words didn’t feel like they held enough for them to know just how sorry you felt. The tears you’d been holding in started to fall down your cheeks. “I just need a couple of weeks and I’ll have everything ready to go. I just need to find a place and then…” You were cut off by both Blue and Papyrus nearly slamming into you, each wrapping you up in their arms and nuzzling to you.

 

 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO GO! RIGHT STRETCH? RIGHT?” Blue sniffled, glancing over his shoulder at his brother who nodded, coming to sit next to his brother.

 

 

“NO WAY IS SHE GOING TO STAY WITH YOU LOT! LOOK AT THE STRESS YOU’VE ALREADY PUT HER THROUGH! NO! SHE’LL COME LIVE WITH ME! SHE WON’T EVER WANT FOR ANYTHING BECAUSE CLEARLY I’M THE BEST FIT!” Black huffed, shoving Papyrus and Blue away and pulling you towards him, his arms wrapped around your waist possessively while several other growls rumbled around you.

 

 

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE! YOU LITTLE TYRANT CAN’T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!” Edge stood, trying to look intimidating at Black who only glared, not at all worried that Edge was taller than him. Mutt came between the two, standing face to face with Edge, hands out of his pockets and balled into fists. You could feel the hairs starting to stand at the nape of your neck, a feeling you knew came from the crackle of their magic.

 

 

“I Would Suggest That Everyone Calms Down Before You All Have A Bad Time.” G’s voice was cold and full of authority, gently prying you out of Black’s grip and behind him slightly, Papyrus, Sans, Plum, Raspberry, Blue and Stretch moving as a sort of protective wall around you. Black, Edge, Mutt and G all glared at one another for a few moments more before Black backed down, Mutt following along obediently. Edge relaxed a little bit and you noticed that Red had gotten to his feet, ready to help his brother at a moment’s notice.

 

 

“Good. Now. I Think It Should Probably Be Up To Y/n What She Wants To Do And Where She Wants To Be. This Isn’t Going To Be Easy For Any Of Us But We Don’t Have To Make It Any Harder Than It Already Is. Right?” G looked over them carefully, eyeing each of them one by one as if to make a point. You felt so small, being surrounded by everyone like this.

 

 

“Uhm…I don’t, I don’t really want to leave. But I don’t want to get in the middle of everyone either.” You managed to say which caused all eyes on you yet again.

 

 

“we don’t want you to go either moonshine. just gonna take some time to get used to but, i’m pretty sure we could all figure something out.” Sans reached out and took your hand in his, his thumb rubbing over your knuckles.

 

 

“WE REALLY WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU STAYED. I THINK WE CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT WHERE EVERYONE IS HAPPY!” Papyrus smiled encouragingly as you looked to him.

 

 

You were enveloped in a group hug that helped you feel just a bit better about everything. You had a feeling that maybe, just maybe it would work out. The only one missing seemed to be Red who seemed to have disappeared. “let’s go to dinner. Our treat, what do ya say moonbeam?” Sans asked, ruffling your hair a little, a look of relief on his face as you nodded.

 

“Yeah. Sounds good.”


	22. Chapter 22

Dinner was an absolute fiasco. Red didn’t come with, having disappeared back into his room. But coming back to the house was just as insane. It seemed everyone wanted to accompany you to your room that night, each claiming it was for your own good for one reason or another. The only ones who didn’t seem to press it were G and Green.  

 

 

“NO! YOU GUYS GET TO LIVE HERE AND SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS HER ALL THE TIME! I WANT TO SLEEP WITH HER!” Black was arguing with Blue both of them with their hands on their hips, looking oddly similar to one another had it not been for the scars on Black’s face.

 

 

“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HER LIKE WE DO! BESIDES STRETCH AND I ARE THE BEST SLEEPING COMPANIONS! WE ALREADY PROVED THAT!” Blue puffed his chest out as you blushed beet red, stepping up between them as it looked like they were going to start throwing punches.

 

 

“Okay okay. Look. I’m not going anywhere any time soon. Right? But I’m pretty sure that I have the final say in who gets to stay in my room? Because it is my room.” You were met with several pairs of eyes, meeting Plum’s and Raspberry’s who had been carefully keeping their distance, staying above the discourse of the room.

 

 

“then who do you want in your room darlin?” Mutt asked, already making himself comfortable on your bed, quirking a brow at you suggestively.

 

 

“Sirius. All of you, out. Please. We can all hang out in the morning. How long are you guys staying?” You asked, directing your question to the visitors.

 

 

“we’ll be here for at least tomorrow but we have some stuff goin on back home.” Plum answered, already guessing the line of thought.

 

 

“HA! WE’RE HERE FOR LONGER! WE’RE GOING TO BE HERE FOR AT LEAST THREE DAYS!” Black beamed proudly, Mutt chuckling and getting up from the bed to stand beside his brother.

 

 

“Well since Plum and Raspberry aren’t going to be here that long I kinda want to catch up with them for a bit. Is that alright with everyone?” You still felt weird about the whole thing but the only one to seem to be causing a commotion was Black.

 

 

“NO IT IS NOT ALRIGHT! I DEMAND YOU RETHINK YOUR DECISION RIGHT THIS INSTANT HUMAN!” Black pouted, forcing you to look at him with a strong grip on your chin, his other hand snaking around your lower back to draw you close to him. “ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY SURE THAT MY BROTHER AND I CAN’T STAY HERE TONIGHT?” He practically purred, as if trying to goad you into defying him yet again. Lucky for you, you didn’t respond well to being called human, something Edge had learned already.

 

 

“I’m sure. Good night everyone. I’m worn out. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” You stepped out of Black’s arms as they went slack, his face deflating for a moment before a smirk crossed his face that made you feel like you’d just done something that you’ll regret later as he and Mutt followed the others out of your room, leaving you to finally be able to take a breath as they closed the door.

 

 

“damn sugar, when he gets a hold of you he’s going to absolutely destroy you I hope you know that.” Plum chuckled, Razzy nodding with a smirk on his face.

 

 

“OH YOU ARE IN FOR IT. THAT’S A GUARANTEE. DID YOU SEE MUTT’S FACE WHEN YOU TURNED HIS BROTHER DOWN? THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO BONE YOU RIGHT THEN AND THERE.” You quirked a brow at them as you took a seat in the middle of your bed, feeling totally at ease with the pair of them, even as they flopped onto the bed on either side of you.

 

 

“What is with that dynamic anyways? I noticed it the last time I turned Black down too.” You asked and Plum chuckled, shrugging in his hooded vest as Razzy moved behind you, pulling you into his lap, his long fingers running through your hair.

 

 

“mutt just likes to see his brother put in his place every now and then. black gets his way most of the time so I think he just gets a kick out of it, besides, the little tyrant would love nothing more than to tame a brat like you sugar.” Plum winked and you leaned into Razzy’s touch with a half hearted laugh.

 

 

“Hey, I am not a brat. Right Razzy?” You tilted your head up to look at him as he gently tugged on your hair.

 

 

“SORRY, BUT YOU’RE THE BIGGEST BRAT OF THEM ALL DEAREST. NOW SIT STILL SO I CAN BRAID YOUR HAIR.” He winked and kissed your forehead as you smiled, doing as you’re told. “GOOD GIRL.” He purred and you suppressed the way those words made you feel which didn’t go unnoticed by Plum who laughed and shook his head.

 

 

“well since you’re playing with her hair let me do your nails sugar. make it a proper sleepover. where do ya keep your nail stuff?” You directed Plum to the little plastic drawer full of your nail care items as he picked out your favorite color. The three of you just hanging out, talking, Razzy braiding and re braiding your hair in various combinations, eventually ending up with you falling asleep on his chest as he combed his fingers through your hair.

 

 

“Hey brother?” Raspberry asked, careful to keep his voice low so as not to wake up while Plum lay next to you, his gaze looking over your sleeping form with a distant look in his sockets.

 

 

“mmm?” Came the soft reply.

 

 

“do you think she’s like…like her?” Raspberry asked with a twinge of sadness in his voice that Plum knew all too well. Plum shook his head, reaching out a soft finger to caress your cheek as you slept, unintentionally moving into his touch, making his soul tug in his chest.

 

 

“no…no she’s not paps. she’s better…” He smiled soft and sweet as he moved closer to you, Raspberry repositioning so the both of them were wrapped around you, pulling the blankets up over you.

 

 

“i don’t want to go home sans.” Plum sighed and gently kissed your forehead, tucking a stray hair behind your ear.

 

 

“me neither bro. me neither.”

 

 

The next morning a cold nose pressed to your face woke you up as Sirius licked your ear. “Ugh! Sirius! Gross!” You groaned as you pushed him off gently, waking up and wiping the slobber from your face.

 

 

“that’s one way to wake up, though pretty sure my version woulda been way better.” Plum winked at you from the pillow and you stuck your tongue out at him. “yeah that’s pretty much the gist of it.” You rolled your eyes and covered his face with your pillow.

 

 

“NOW NOW, BREATHPLAY IS KIND OF ADVANCED FOR THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING DON’T YOU THINK?” Razzy chuckled, sitting up and stretching on your other side as Plum pulled the pillow off of his face, smirking up at you.

 

 

“do it to me harder sugar, come on, choke me harder baby.” Plum teased and you couldn’t help but laugh trying to shove him out of your bed as he chuckled too. “can’t hide it sugar, i know all your little kinks already.” He winked and you hid your blush from him, instead focusing on Sirius who was looking for pets.

 

 

“Did you get your walk this morning?” You asked giving him belly rubs as he wagged his tail happily.

 

 

“HE DID. EDGE BROUGHT HIM UP BEFORE HE LEFT FOR WORK. HE ALSO MENTIONED SOMETHING ABOUT MAKING SURE THAT YOU KNEW HE WAS NONE TOO PLEASED WITH HAVING TO SHARE A RIDE TO WORK WITH BLACK. APPARENTLY BLACK IS TO DO SOME SORT OF YEARLY INSPECTION OF THE FORCE.” You could only imagine how that was going to go, one or the other were going to try and kill the other at some point during the day.

 

 

“So that means just about everyone is out to work. Stretch, Red and Sans should be home. So where’s Mutt then?” As if on cue there was a soft crackle in the air, followed by a dip in the bed behind you, Sirius hopping up and going to the newcomer.

 

 

“what? ya missin me darlin?” Mutt chuckled, Sirius bounding over to him and licking at him.

 

 

“Just wanted to make sure you weren’t causing trouble downstairs. What do you even do anyways? Do you work?” You asked him, Sirius in seventh heaven as Mutt gave him scratches.

 

 

“i work, mostly from home. when ya come over u’ll show ya how’s that?” He winked and you hid a blush. He always had a way of making you all flustered without seeming to try.

 

 

“And who said I’d be coming over any time soon?” You asked as you started to get up, needing to head to the bathroom.

 

 

“well, black was already makin plans last night, ya really got under his bones darlin. got him all kinds of worked up.” He smirked a hint of mischief in his eye lights as he looked you over, watching your every move as you stretched and started to head for the door.

 

 

“We’ll see. He’s gotta learn some manners before I decide to go anywhere with him. Be right back. Then if you’re hungry I’ll make some breakfast. Sound good?” You asked, grabbing a pair of clean clothes and your towel.

 

 

“ya know, showering with a buddy is way more fun.” You waved Plum off and headed down to the bathroom, thankfully seeing it wasn’t occupied.

 

 

You started the water and stripped once it was warm enough, hopping in under the water with a sigh. The water felt nice on your skin, relaxing your muscles. At least until you heard the sound of music start in the bathroom, you poked your head out to see your phone on the counter that hadn’t been there before because you’d left it up in your bedroom. “What the…?” You frowned, squeaking as a pair of hands wrapped around your waist, drawing you up flush against the familiar tingle of magic, one hand covering your mouth.

 

 

“shhhh darlin…it’s just me…figured you could use a helpin hand to get those hard to reach places.” Came Mutt’s gravely tone, breathy at your ear as a rush of arousal hit through you at the sound. “gonna be nice and quiet?” He asked, nipping at your ear as you nodded, Mutt moving his hand from your mouth and letting it trail over your throat as he pressed closer to you from behind.

 

 

“What are you even doing in here? I’m fully capable of cleaning myself u-!” You gasped as his fingers pinched your nipple, feeling the smug smirk of his against your shoulder. “M-mutt…hahhhh…” You mewled, the arm around your waist starting to wander downwards to your core, his long fingers seeking your sensitive bundle of nerves and earning him a soft moan when he did find it.

 

 

“that’s it…you’re all kinds of filthy….” He breathed into your ear as his hand groped at your breast, the other hand sinking his fingers between your folds into your core as you bit your lip trying to keep from moaning out loud. You felt his magic grow and harden, rutting slowly from behind through your cheeks. You could feel the various piercings against your skin as he dipped another finger into you, pumping in time to his hips.

 

 

You moaned as he picked up the pace, fingers rolling your nipple a soft growl at your ear. “put your thighs together darlin…that’s it…nice and tight…so obedient…” He purred as you practically melted at the deep voice. Water poured over you and him from the shower, Mutt pulling back slightly to push his shaft between your thighs, letting you feel his length against your folds as his hand moved to your clit again, bending you over slightly as you braced your hands against the wall of the shower.

 

 

Mutt started to move, your eyes drifting to see his large tip pushing through your thighs, rubbing against your slit while his fingers rubbed deliciously against your clit, the music and water drowning out your gasping moans and his soft grunts in your ear. “i’m gonna fuck ya raw darlin….hahhh…bend ya over, show ya who’s really boss…” He growled, rutting faster between your thighs, his fingers following suit a lewd mewl quickly covered by his free hand.

 

 

“shh…this is our little secret darlin…hahhhnnn…just a taste…fuck yer thighs are so soft…” He groaned, pressing your chest more into the cool wall of the shower, the feeling sending goosebumps over your skin as he thrust harder, his fingers working on your clit.

 

 

“hahhhhh fuck…darlin…” He groaned, your knees trembling as you felt your finish quickly on coming, Mutt’s hand muffling your sounds as you nearly lost your balance, Mutt catching you as you cried out, Mutt’s magic spurting out to coat your thighs and the wall as he panted, pressing a kiss to your shoulder as the water washed away all evidence of your time together. After a moment Mutt let you go, once he was sure that you weren’t going to fall.

 

 

“ya good?” He asked as you nodded, skin flushed and not just from the warmth of the water.

 

 

“Yeah. I’m good. But also…what the actual fuck?” You asked as you turned to face him, the tall skeleton smirking as he grabbed your shampoo, pouring some in his hands and motioning you to turn around. You huffed and did as he asked, feeling his smugness rolling off of him as he lathered your hair, surprisingly gentle as he worked the soap into your hair.

 

 

“i needed a shower. figured ya wouldn’t mind a buddy, conserving water and all that ya know.” You sighed, knowing that this was probably a bad idea but it was too late now. “turn around.” He ordered softly and proceeded to rinse out your hair, stepping close enough for you to place your hands on his chest as you looked up at him. From this close you could see various nicks and scratches on his bones as his magic disappeared from view, his gold canines glinting with the water droplets.

 

 

“So what did you think of what happened yesterday? I know this whole thing is weird and all but…” Mutt shrugged, grabbing your conditioner and finishing your hair.

 

 

“m’lord and i talked about it last night. it doesn’t change anything. save for the fact he’s gonna be gunnin fer ya even harder now. He’s not someone who enjoys losin in any shape or form.” He rinsed your hair out again and moved to grab your body wash, soaping up your loofah and holding it with a suggestive smirk. “want me to rub ya down again? got very talented fingers to get those…hard to reach spots…” You blushed and grabbed your loofah from him, starting to wash yourself as an excuse to hide your blush as he chuckled.

 

 

“mmmmm…there we go…nice an slow, get it all over.” He watched, quirking a brow at you teasingly and you turned away from him, earning a pinch to your rear making you squeak and swat at his hand. “i like this view just the same.” He chuckled as you tossed him a glance over your shoulder.

 

 

“Okay out. Let me finish my shower in peace so I can go and make something to eat.” You pointed towards the door but he pouted, giving you his best puppy dog look that mirrored Sirius’s. Oh no. No.

 

 

“awwww at least let me wash up since I’m in here darlin.” Your resolve wavered, curse him. And his sad dog look. It always worked on you. You sighed and he beamed in triumph as you continued to bathe, stepping aside for him to use the water, forcing him close again in the tight quarters of the bathtub. You watched the water bead and roll down over his body, seeing the faint shimmer of his magic even though it was see through at the moment.

 

 

It always fascinated you how their magic was always there, but unless they were excited they didn’t really show up, showing the bones underneath but still giving you something soft to touch or lean on. Plus it would tingle under your fingertips. “keep starin at me like that an we’re gonna have to have a round two darlin.” Mutt winked as he rinsed off, leaning down to capture your lips in a passionate kiss, reaching around behind you to turn off the water.

 

 

You stood there for a moment, blushing furiously as he got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, handing you your towel as he held his hand out for you to take, helping you out of the shower. You thanked him and started to dry off your hair, moving to grab your clothes only to find that they were not at all where you’d left them. In fact they weren’t in the bathroom at all.

 

 

“lookin fer something?” Mutt asked with a smug look on his face as he looked you over.

 

 

“Uh yeah. Where the hell are my clothes? What is with you guys and stealing my things? Maybe I just shouldn’t even bother wearing any at this rate.” You huffed and he opened the door once you wrapped your towel around you, letting you walk out first, right as Stretch was coming out of his room.

 

 

“pretty sure none of us would complain if you were just walkin around naked all the time. isn’t that right stretch?” Mutt smirked as Stretch’s sockets went wide, eyeing you just wrapped in the towel, not seeming to register Mutt who ruffled your hair and playfully tugged on your towel, nearly making it come undone as you smacked at his hand, pulling it tighter around you.

 

 

“Hey! Stop that! I swear you’re just…you’re terrible.” You playfully shoved him, Stretch returning some of his senses and looking back up to your face.

 

 

“mornin honey. need any help dealing with the dog?” He asked, moving to your side as Mutt winked, disappearing and leaving you with Stretch, Sans poking his head out of his room at the commotion and blushing deep blue at seeing you in your towel.

 

 

“Well I was trying to have a nice shower but apparently stealing people’s clothes is something that I’ve just got to live with. You know, I’ve been missing like all of my socks lately too. That’s not something you guys are responsible for right?” You asked and caught Sans closing his door again, disappearing into his room while Stretch cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck.

 

 

“uh…maybe? but it’s not really their fault whoever is the one behind it. socks are kinda like…like monster version of porn? come on, let’s get some clothes on ya honey, don’t want you to catch a cold.” He placed a hand on your lower back, gently pushing you towards the stairs as you glanced towards Sans’s closed door suspiciously.

 

 

“Monster porn? Socks? Do you guys have like a foot fetish thing or something? Is monster porn a thing?” You asked and Stretch’s face went amber from your questions going up the steps.

 

 

“that’s a…well…uhhhh…not really sure that…let’s get some clothes on.” He deflected your questions as you walked into your room which was now empty, Plum and Raspberry must’ve gone downstairs. But you were intrigued at the idea.

 

 

You moved to get some clean clothes, not worried about Stretch being there as you dropped the towel and moved about the room getting dressed. “Is there a website just for monster porn?” Stretch choked and coughed behind you as you pulled on a shirt, looking over to see his face deep amber. You smiled at his response, “Okay, now I gotta know. I guess there really is something for everyone isn’t there? What kind of stuff do you watch on there?” You asked and you were pretty sure that Stretch was going to combust as you pulled on a pair of pants.

 

 

“i…i-I-I…I have no idea what’s going on right now…” He mumbled and pulled his hoodie up over his face as he started to walk away from you, you following him down the stairs, smiling at the blush on his cheeks. You were still grinning as the two of you entered in the kitchen, Razzy, Plum, Mutt and Sans looked up as you entered, moving to take the cup of coffee that Sans handed you sheepishly, avoiding your gaze.

 

 

“well, what’s got stretch all riled up now?” Plum asked, Stretch hiding his face as he pulled his hoodie up over his skull, moving to make himself something to drink while you went to the fridge to pull out something to make for breakfast.

 

 

“Oh I was asking him about what kind of monster porn he watches.” There were several sounds of spitting as well as raucous laughter coming from Plum and Raspberry as you put the ingredients on the counter.

 

 

“HAHAHAHAHA!!!! OH STARS YOU SHOULDA SEEN THEIR FACES!” Raspberry laughed, tears actually in his and his brother’s sockets as Stretch threw his hands up and promptly sank to the floor, looking as if he was going to implode from embarrassment.

 

 

“this…is the weirdest conversation i’ve ever been involved in and that is saying something.” He muttered, covering his face from view as Plum burst out into another round of laughter, Raspberry wheezing as they looked to Sans who had streams of coffee coming out of his nasal cavity and tears in his eyes.

 

 

“c’mon moonshine…give a guy some warning…” Sans coughed, scrubbing at his face as you tried to hold back your own laughter. Mutt on the other hand had completely shut down, unblinking as he held his cup off coffee. He looked as if he had just stopped working entirely. You smirked, feeling more than a little proud at yourself as you started making breakfast while Plum and Raspberry tried to calm themselves down. “Oh this is fun. Pancakes anyone?”

 

You thankfully didn't seem to notice the sad stare of a very jealous skeleton before he teleported away, leaving you to your fun with the others.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this little bit of a hiatus! I've been working on Kinktober prompts and finally got to a point where I could slow down and do some other stuff. I am still working on things but I wanted to push something out for you all! Thank you for sticking around with me!

You woke up that morning, in a frustrated mood. You and Red were completely at odds at the moment. Black, Mutt, Plum and Raspberry had already left but it didn’t lessen the growing animosity between you and Red. When he wasn’t ignoring you completely he was being snarky or tossing rude comments your way.

 

 

You were in the kitchen, making breakfast with Papyrus enjoying a nice morning talking about how he wanted to introduce you into the couponing group he went to, thinking you might have a fun time while Stretch, Blue and Edge were sitting out on the balcony enjoying their cups of coffee before they had to go to work. “I think that would be fun. I’d like to meet all your friends in your couponing circle. It sounds really fun.” You smiled and Papyrus beamed happily, making lunches for him, Blue and Edge.

 

 

“IT WOULD BE FUN TO HAVE YOU THERE! I BELIEVE MY FRIENDS WOULD REALLY ENJOY MEETING YOU!” You smiled at his positive energy, feeling a little better about things with Red until.

 

 

“bet they would, though she’d probably just sleep with them too.” You gaped openly at Red as he opened the fridge, Papyrus stuttering a moment as he stared between you and him.

 

 

“RED! THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO HER! YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW.” Papyrus called him out but Red just shrugged. The noise had brought the attention to the others out on the deck and walked in to see what was going on.

 

 

“i ain’t gonna apologize paps. she fuckin played us all and ya know it. yer just too dumb ta see it.” Red shot you a look and you slammed your coffee mug onto the counter when Papyrus’s face fell, grew tight with the insult.

 

 

“what the hell red?” Stretch hissed as Blue came up behind Papyrus, placing a hand on his back in silent solidarity. “That was in no way acceptable Red. I get that you’re pissed at me but don’t bring it out on Papyrus. That’s just…that’s just mean.” Red looked between you and the others, Stretch taking guard on the other side of you, making Red’s face twist into a snarl of distaste.

 

 

“what the fuck ever. he ain’t a baby bones. he can take care of himself. don’t pretend like ya care about anyone’s feelins. i know it’s just an act. ya can’t fool me.” Your jaw dropped for only a moment as tears pricked your eyes. No. Don’t cry.

 

 

Edge cursed under his breath and snatched Red by the back of his shirt, yanking him clear off the ground with a growl. “let me go you fuck!” Red barked, squirming to get out of Edge’s grip but the taller skeleton was quite strong and held him aloft. “NOT A CHANCE. YOU ARE COMING WITH ME BROTHER.” Edge glared at Red who seemed to shrink slightly under the sharpness of his gaze. You felt a bit of pity for Red but then again he was being a jerk.

 

 

“THANK YOU FOR THE COFFEE, I WILL SEE YOU LATER TONIGHT Y/N.” Edge nodded towards you and you nodded back, not sure what else to say, and not really trusting yourself to say anything in the first place as you watched Edge drag Red out of view.

 

 

“Hey Papyrus?” You turned to him as he started to gather his things for work.

 

 

“DON’T WORRY Y/N. I’M FINE! IT DOESN’T BOTHER ME AT ALL!” He smiled but you knew he was a little hurt. You’d known him just as long as you’d known Blue and the two of them weren’t exactly subtle in their emotions. He shook his head at you and gave you a tight, bone breaking hug. He held on a little tighter than normal, pressing a kiss to your forehead and walking out of the kitchen.

 

 

“ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY HERE TODAY?” Blue asked and you nodded.

 

 

“Yeah I’ll be fine. Red usually ignores me whenever you guys aren’t around. I’ll just do some cleaning and maybe check on the garden a bit. Have a good day at work you two.” You smiled, Blue hugging you and pressing a kiss to your cheek as he bounded out the kitchen. Stretch wrapped his arms around your waist, drawing you close to him, leaning down to meet your lips in a kiss.

 

 

“don’t worry about him too much honey. he’ll get over it. if it gets too much you just call and i’ll be right back home in a heartbeat. got it?” He winked, kissing you again as you nodded, happy to have him around. He disappeared after you told him good bye, leaving you alone in the kitchen. You sighed and leaned against the counter, trying to keep from getting upset about what Red had said. You decided not to focus on that and instead work on scrubbing the kitchen clean.

 

 

You were about halfway through reorganizing the pantry and cabinets when you heard someone opening the fridge. Peeking out of the pantry you saw Sans grabbing a bottle of ketchup, making you cringe as he tilted his head back and took a long swig of it. “I swear to god if you put that back in there after drinking from it I will take all the ketchup out of this house.” Sans jumped in surprise, making him squirt a stream of ketchup all over his favorite hoodie.

 

 

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you! Here take it off and I’ll go wash that for you.” Sans shrugged as he calmed down looking you over from the corner of his socket and took another drink.

 

 

“nah, its fine. don’t worry about it.” You placed your hands on your hips and sighed.

 

 

“Sans. Come on. Take it off. Let me wash it. I’m doing your laundry today anyways.” You extended your hand to him and he smirked over your way as he pulled his hoodie off revealing his bones to you, seeing the faint shimmer of magic covering them in the daylight.

 

 

You couldn’t help but stare a little bit. It was just interesting to see, the way his bones were so smooth looking. Plus the way his magic shimmered in the light was eye catching. “you gonna stand there and stare all day or are you going to take a picture for later?” You blinked and blushed, grabbing his hoodie and turning on your heel to go to the laundry room. “you seem a little on edge moonbeam. haven’t seen you clean like this since edge got under your skin.” Sans asked, leaning against the door frame as he watched you toss his hoodie into the wash with the rest of his clothes.

 

 

You sighed and shook your head. “It’s just…It’s Red. He absolutely hates me now. He’s just so nasty now. I hate it. But he won’t talk to me so we can talk through it and maybe get back on speaking terms.” You slammed the lid of the washer a little harder than you intended as you started the cycle. “I knew this wasn’t going to be easy and I knew he was going to continue being upset but I’d rather he’d just talk to me rather than essentially call me a slut or whatever…” Sans blinked at you in surprise, frowning slightly at your words.

 

 

“he said what now?” His voice held a hint of warning and you shook your head, pulling some of the clothes out of the dryer, setting them in a pile on the counter used for folding.

 

 

“Don’t worry about it Sans. It’s fine. I’ve been called worse.” You gasped softly as he came up behind you, turning you to face him as he kissed you, pressing you up against the counter and flush to his body. Your hands found his shoulders even as his worked their way to your hips, kneading gently as his kiss stole your breath away. Sans sighed as he kissed down the crook of your neck, leaving no room between you and him as you tilted your head back giving him better access.

 

 

“you’re not a slut…you’re not a gold digger…you’re none of those things. If red’s too stubborn to see that then that’s his problem. But you are my soul mate and to me that means something…” He purred against your skin, making you blush. “moonbeam…” He kissed back up to your lips, lifting one of your legs to wrap around his waist, allowing him to press even closer. Holy shit he was good at this…you thought to yourself as you moved into his touch.

 

 

“i shoulda fuckin known…ya just can’t help yerself can ya?” You jumped, Sans accidentally biting your lip making you wince as you felt his teeth puncture the sensitive skin, the two of you turning to see Red looking disheveled and absolutely pissed. “gotta make yer way through all of us one by one then when ya got yer jollies off yer just gonna leave us all hangin.” You opened your mouth to say something but Sans moved in front of you protectively.

 

 

“are you serious right now? you are absolutely trashed and it’s only two in the afternoon. go sleep it off man.” Sans narrowed his gaze at him but Red just snorted.

 

 

“why? so the two of ya can get back to fuckin on the clean laundry? fat chance.” Red swayed a little bit on his feet as you realized that he was indeed drunk as a skunk. You could smell it on him even from where you stood next to Sans.

 

 

“What is your problem Red? Why won’t you talk to me like a normal person? I know this whole thing is a mess and I screwed up but I want to talk to you about it!” Red glared at you with annoyance.

 

 

He looked about ready to respond before shaking his head and disappearing again. Sans mumbled under his breath before turning to look at you again, reaching out to touch you but you gently pushed him away. “I just…I just need a minute to calm down Sans. I’m sorry.” He smiled softly and nodded, giving you your space as you ran a hand over your face.

 

 

“okay moonbeam. take all the time you need. i’m gonna go work on something and catch you later okay?” You nodded as he kissed your cheek soft and sweet.

 

 

When he left you leaned up against the counter and held back the tears. He was so…he was such a jerk! You really did just want to talk to him. But he was doing everything he could to piss you off, and piss off the rest of the housemates. You went back to angry cleaning, finishing up the laundry room and going back to finish the kitchen. You were in the process of dusting the bookshelves and everything on the main floor when Edge returned home from his shift at work.

 

 

“HAS MY BROTHER TALKED TO YOU YET?” He asked when you looked up to greet him, Sirius barking and wagging his tail at Edge’s appearance. You scowled and shook your head, turning back to what you were doing.

 

 

“If you mean him being a total ass hat then yeah we’ve talked.” You huffed, putting the book back on the shelf a little harder than you intended to.

 

 

“THAT’S IT. THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH.” Edge growled, grabbing you and lifting you over his shoulder as you squeaked in surprise.

 

 

“H-Hey! Put me down!” You squirmed but Edge was incredibly strong and held you tight as he stormed up the steps, taking two at a time with Sirius following behind. He didn’t knock on Red’s door, only slamming it open, making Red jump up.

 

 

“what the hell bro?! get the fuck out!” Red barked, yelping as Edge snapped his fingers, sending Red against the wall, knocking a few things off of his shelves as a faint blue glow came from his joints.

 

 

“I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THE TWO OF YOU FIGHTING. SO. YOU TWO ARE NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM UNTIL YOU TALK IT OUT. AND I DO MEAN TALK! NO RUNNING AWAY. NO SHORT CUTS. WE ALL LIVE HERE AND YOU ARE MAKING MY LIFE MISERABLE TRYING TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU. NOW SHUT UP AND START TALKING!” Edge dumped you onto Red’s bed and eyed the two of you sharply before turning on his heels and slamming the door behind him, leaving the two of you alone.

 

 

“an how exactly are we suppose to talk if ya told us to shut up!” Red yelled, leaving Edge to open the door with a growl, dropping Red onto the floor unceremoniously.

 

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! FIGURE THIS OUT BETWEEN YOU OR NO DINNER!”

 

 

You flinched as he slammed the door again, rattling the frame with the force. You hadn’t been in Red’s room before, and this was the first time the two of you had been alone since everything fell apart. Red didn’t even look at you as he sat slumped on the floor. You didn’t know what was worse, him glaring at you or not looking at you at all. But he didn’t talk. So the two of you sat in silence for a while, you looking around at his messy bedroom. It was slightly more organized than Stretch’s but that was mostly because Edge had a tendency of coming in and cleaning it up whenever he thought it was getting too bad.

 

 

It did have almost wall to wall shelves full of books though. Some old looking while others were some that you’d recognized. The subjects ranged from fiction to astrophysics and joke books as well as a few that were written in a couple of different languages, some you didn’t even recognize. You had no idea that he liked to read as much as he did.

 

 

“say something.” You jumped at the sound of Red’s voice, it sounded small and hollow to you in comparison to how he’d been lately.

 

 

“What do you want me to say Red? I’ve already apologized a hundred times over. You want me to say that everything is perfectly fine? To say that even though you have been an absolute ass to me and everyone else that everything is okay? Because it’s not.” You knew it sounded harsh but there was a lot of pent up anger towards him that had been squished down.

 

 

All of it started to bubble up after all this time. “Do you want me to say I forgive you for everything you’ve said to me? Calling me all of those horrible things? Or for how you treated Papyrus this morning? Because you haven’t even apologized once.” You huffed, hands balling into fists in your lap as you sat on his bed. “Do you think for even one second that this is something I planned on? I had no idea about the whole soul mate thing! Humans don’t have that! Or well I guess they do but it’s not the same thing! Granted I should’ve told you in a better way and made sure you knew where my head was at but that was no excuse for what you did! You could’ve killed me! Twice!” You saw him flinch as you reminded him of the crazy ride home on the back of his motorcycle and then the fight in the front lawn.

 

 

“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen Red.” Red’s jaw clenched as he stood, still up against the wall but he did look a little scary.

 

 

“well it did! ya led everyone on with them doe eyes o yers an wormed your way in here when we were doin jus fine without ya!” You glared at him, meeting his gaze.

 

 

“I didn’t ask to move in with you guys! I didn’t ask you to come save me from that asshole at work! Blue and Papyrus were my friends, and I was just going to work out! Living my life and not having to deal with moody skeletons all the time!” He growled deep in his chest and took a step towards you but you were so worked up that there was no way you were going to back down now.

 

 

“ya might as well have! ya have no fuckin clue what it means when a monster finds their soul mate! we can’t fuckin help it!” You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest with a huff.

 

 

“Yeah well I’m sorry! I don’t know soul mate stuff at all! Because I’m not a monster! I’m human! This is all entirely new to me so cut me a break a bit as I try to figure this shit out!” You yelled back at him and he groaned in aggravation, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

 

“what’s there ta figure out?! ya belong to sans and papyrus! not me, not edge or anyone else so why even bother fuckin around with the rest of us?” You flinched as if you were struck, he’d stepped closer to you as he glared at you.

 

 

“I don’t know Red! Like I said I’m not trying to string anyone along! I don’t get all of this! Do you have any idea how any of it makes me feel! You think I like this? What do you want me to do Red!”

 

 

“i want you to be with me! i love you cat!” Red yelled, slamming his hand over his mouth, sockets wide as he looked you over.

 

 

“Who? Who’s Cat?” Red looked like he was ready to bolt but you reached up and grabbed his hand. “Red. Talk to me.” He shook his head, a look of pain crossing his face, tears in his sockets.

 

 

“i can’t…i can’t lose you again…” He spoke in a choked whisper, so quiet that you almost didn’t hear him.

 

 

“I’m not going anywhere Red. What are you talking about? Who is Cat?” You asked again and he tried to pull away but you held tight even as you were dragged onto your feet.

 

 

“it…it doesn’t matter. just get outta here.”  You frowned and shook your head.

 

 

“No. I’m not leaving until you stop closing me out all the time! Stop pushing me away!” Something seemed to snap inside of him, blinking slowly at your words, his gaze going off into the distance. “Please Red. Just…stop pushing me away.” You couldn’t help the tears coming to the surface finally. “Please.” You whispered as his look seemed to soften for the first time in days.

 

 

"i’m sorry kitten…i’m so sorry…” He cupped your cheeks, wiping away your tears even as his own filled his sockets. “i’m sorry…kitten…i’m so so sorry…” He whispered, and you sniffled, gasping in surprise as he kissed you with a hunger that you returned. All of the tension between the two of you melting away as he grabbed your waist, lifting you up without breaking the kiss and walking you to the bed, climbing on top of you. You mewled as your hands tugged at his clothes. A sense of desperation blooming between you both.

 

 

“fuck kitten…i missed ya…so fuckin much…” He groaned against your skin as you tossed his tank top aside, his hands roaming to your waist, tugging at the waist band of your leggings, the both of you frantic to get closer to one another.

 

 

You gasped at his touch on your skin, heart racing in your chest. “Me too…Hahh Red…” You kissed him again, lifting your hips for him as he pushed you further onto the bed.

 

 

“HAVE YOU TWO MADE UP YET?! DINNER HAS BEEN READY-“ Edge slammed open the door, making you jump up and knock Red on the jaw, clanking his teeth shut harshly and making you see stars and rubbing your forehead as you fell back onto the bed with a groan. “CLEARLY YOU HAVE WORKED THROUGH YOUR ISSUES THEN. HURRY UP AND FINISH. DINNER IS GETTING COLD.” Edge smirked as he left the room as Red sighed and grumbled under his breath.

 

 

You looked up at him and the two of you stared at one another for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter. Red rolled off of you and flopped onto the bed next to you, both of you looking disheveled and flustered. “Okay now that was a little bit embarrassing. Sorta ruined the mood there now.” You breathed as Red took a deep breath, chuckling.

 

 

“yeah, little bit…” He rubbed his jaw and sighed before rolling onto his side and looking at you. “i really am sorry kitten…i shouldn’t have said what i did. i didn’t mean a lick of it, i was jus bein an asshole.” You sighed and nodded.

 

 

“Yeah you were. But thank you for apologizing. Can we start over then? You know talk more about this sort of thing before we start fighting again?” He smiled softly and nodded, pulling you in for a warm hug.

 

 

“sounds good kitten. i ain’t perfect but…i’ll try.” He hummed and you hugged him back, nuzzling to him sweetly for a few moments before putting your clothes back on and fixing your hair. Red put on a clean shirt and pants and the two of you walked side by side down the stairs into the kitchen.

 

 

“HELLO Y/N! HOW ARE YOU?” Blue bounded up to you, eyeing Red with a critical look, reaching out to grab your hands in his, pulling you into a hug, seeming almost protective.

 

 

“I’m good Blue. How was work?” You smiled, hugging him back and glancing back to Red who huffed and turned to look towards Papyrus who was busy heating up your food.

 

 

“hey paps? i uh…i wanna apologize to ya fer what i said earlier…” Papyrus nodded, listening to Red apologize while your attention was drawn elsewhere with the other skeletons talking about their day. For the first time in ages you felt relaxed enough again. It wasn’t perfect but it was a start to get back on the right track.


	24. Chapter 24

It as incredibly silent in the house this morning. When you got up you noticed that no one seemed to be home, even the light in the workshop was off which mean that neither Sans nor Red were home. You made yourself something to eat, did a little bit of cleaning and ended up heading back to your room when you realized you had the house to yourself. You had the balcony doors open, Sirius laying out, enjoying the last few days of summer and the warm sun beam.

 

 

You were at your desk, looking at all the junk you’d started to collect while you worked on wasting your time. You finally decided to start clearing out some of it, tossing away the junk that you’d gathered and during your cleaning you came across something you’d almost forgotten about in all the excitement over the last few months. You stared blankly at the usb and wondered just what could possibly be on it…

 

 

You bit your lip and thought carefully, there wasn’t anyone home…so if there was something lewd on it then…plus there were those toys that Mutt and Black had left…It’d been a couple of weeks since you’d done anything seeing as how you didn’t want to piss anyone else off, and you were still working things out  with Red.

 

 

Oh screw it…You took a deep breath and plugged it into your laptop, opening up the first file that had your name on it, leaving the unnamed file unsure exactly what it was you were going to find for a moment.

 

 

The first file opened up on Plum’s smiling face. “hello sugar! i know you’re back at the hotel but i figured that you could use a bit of a lesson on your housemates during their heat cycles. so i’m going to show you the ropes!” You smiled at your friend’s face, watching as the magic crackled, making static on the screen as he short cut to the floor of the bedrooms.

 

 

“first, there are different types of heats. first we have dom heats which are pretty obvious, let’s see which one of our boys have been hit with a dom heat shall we and i’ll let you see for yourself what that looks like.” Plum turned the camera around to look at the doors, most of them were closed though as Plum headed towards Sans’s door, not bothering to knock as he opened the door.

 

 

“hellooooo sansy!” He called out cheerily, nearly getting bowled over by a large shape, a deep rumbling growl tearing through Sans. “oh look at you! looks like we have our first dominant heat! pretty typical for him though, it isn’t often that he goes into a sub cycle so i’m not surprised.” Plum talked as if he was trying to do some sort of documentary or something. You watched as he went room by room, showing off the guys.

 

 

Sans, Edge, Blue, Stretch and Mutt were all in dominant heats. Blue wouldn’t even open his door, Stretch tried to pull Plum in to his room but Plum either edited that part out or didn’t go in you weren’t sure because the camera went out. Edge and Black were locked in one of the other rooms, while Mutt seemed to be totally focused on protecting your room from literally anyone. He had made a barricade of your things, had actually torn open one of your pillows…or rather…no you were not going to think about what he had actually done to that pillow…You were suddenly grateful that Edge had gone through the trouble to clean up your room for you when you got back.

 

 

The others were all in submissive heat. Papyrus and Red had built what looked like a fort…a nest? In the den. And through one of the doors you were positive you could hear Black’s voice keening from behind, begging. It was incredibly arousing to hear him begging for more. Begging for release.

 

 

You nibbled your lip and thought as you heard the sounds of groans and moans, not all of them were even fully dressed, you were able to see outlines, the glow of their ectobodies. They were all so…You shook your head. There was more to see. You’d seen another file on the usb so you decided to save this one for later when you knew you were going to be alone…maybe whenever people went to bed.

 

 

You took a steadying breath and closed the video, taking a moment for your face to cool down before clicking on the next file.

 

 

It was a video file so you hit play. You could see the woods around the house, the path leading towards the back yard. You frowned in confusion, what was this? You could hear foot steps but couldn’t see who was holding the camera. Whoever it was, was either holding the camera really high or was really freaking tall. Some of those bushes out there came up over your shoulders and they looked knee height on whoever was walking around. It was dark, late, but for some reason the camera would focus on certain areas for a moment as if looking around for something in particular but you couldn’t for the life of you figure out what it was.

 

 

You continued to watch as you saw the house come into view, seeing the garden at the back of the house and watching the camera pan up to your balcony. It paused for a few seconds before you watched the figure move the camera into what sounded like a mouth, you could hear breathing, with jagged teeth covering part of the top and bottom. You were surprised at the agility of whoever it was as they easily scaled the walls of house, leading all the way up to your balcony, peeking in through your glass doors.

 

 

Your eyes widened as they focused on the sight inside. It was you…on your birthday…with Blue and Stretch…Oh god…There you were. Stuffed full between the two of them as you moaned and begged for them. Your face went beet red at the sight, confused as to why exactly someone would be sneaking up to watch you in the first place. You couldn’t help but rub your thighs together as you watched, hearing the sounds of your moans and the deep voices of Blue and Stretch cooing to you. 

 

 

You were about to turn it off when the camera slipped, hitting the balcony and exposing the bright orange cheekbones of a familiar but not familiar face. “P-papyrus?” you frowned as you paused the video. It looked like him but it wasn’t quite the same. His teeth were sharp and jagged, crooked even. His scarf looked ragged and worn but still loved.

 

 

You hit play again and fast forwarded through everything, seeing that night after night this strange Papyrus would come by, almost as if patrolling, sometimes you’d hear soft humming coming from him that you’d heard in your dreams, or at least you thought they were in your dreams. There was a night when you weren’t your room and the skeleton would walk through touching your things. You watched and looked as it happened several times during the night whenever you weren’t there.

 

 

What was…who was doing this? You got your answer a few minutes later when you nearly yelped in surprise at the skeleton staring back at you. “paps, i know ya been sneakin up to tha main house ta creep on that girl up there. an i know she ain’t got a clue as ta what ya been up ta. it ain’t cool. ‘specially not the part about ya watchin her an those soft losers get all fuckin nasty an shit. .not cool man. so what ya gonna do is yer gonna take this and give it back to her. An yer gonna leave her an the rest o those weirdos alone.”

 

 

You stared at the visage of Sans but he wasn’t him. For one there was a very obvious hole in his head, one of his sockets dark while the other held a rather blood red eye light, his teeth were sharp, dangerously sharp even. His hoodie was stained and you got the chills just staring at him. Who the fuck was this guy? The video cut off and you were left completely freaked out, feeling like your room had been violated.

 

 

“Hey, What’re You Up To Doll?” You squeaked and slammed shut your computer closed, jumping as a pair of hands rested on your shoulders, keeping you in place as he opened your computer. “Were You Looking At Something Filthy?” G smirked as he placed his head on your shoulder.

 

 

“N-No! I…I mean…” He paused as the picture of the Sans popped up on your screen again, a frown crossing his face in thought. “I was just looking through my stuff and I found it and I have no idea who this is. Is it one of the ones that live out by you guys? W-why were they coming into my room?” You asked and he closed out of it, moving to lean against your desk in front of you.

 

 

“Yeah. It’s One Of The Ones That Live Out There By The Lake. They Don’t Normally Travel Very Far From The Cabin But Apparently Crooks And Axe Must’ve Found Out About You. Might’ve Been Out Checking The Traps Or Something. Maybe Tracking A Meal. Don’t Worry. I’ll Have A Talk With Them.” G sighed and leaned back on your desk, looking at you with an apologetic smile. “Don’t Worry. They’re Mostly Harmless, They Just Look A Little Rough Around The Edges.” You sighed and shook your head, not exactly liking the fact that they were peeping at you and you hadn’t even noticed.

 

 

“So, is there any particular reason you decided to pop into my room unannounced just like literally everyone else apparently?” You asked and he chuckled as he shrugged.

 

 

“Figured I Saw That You Were Home, No One Else Was. Thought We Could Have A Bit Of Time Together Since Classes Are Done For The Day. Wanna Grab Some Grub?” You nodded and stood up only to gasp as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pull you close to him with a smug smirk on his face.“Or We Could Stay In? What Do You Say?” He tilted your head up with a finger under your chin, a blush on your cheeks that made him chuckle.

 

 

“Uh…I uhh…Lunch? Lunch sounds good. I don’t care one way or the other.” G smiled and winked, short cutting the two of you into his kitchen in the guest house.

 

 

“You Stay Right Here.” He picked you up and put you on the counter, winking at you as he tapped the tip of your nose and turned to the fridge. You stifled a giggled as he moved through the kitchen grabbing a few things as well as a few dishes to cook with but you stayed still watching him.

 

 

“So, those other guys, uh Axe and Crooks? What are they like? Other than being a couple of creeps that is.” You asked and he chuckled, putting together what appeared to be a couple of hamburgers and some home made French fries.

 

 

“They’re…complicated. Crooks Isn’t So Bad. Kinda Like Papyrus If A Little Socially Awkward. Their Timeline Wasn’t All That Kind To Them So They Look Rougher Than Most. Axe On The Other Hand. Well. Let’s Just Say You Should Steer Clear For A While Or Maybe Not See Him When You’re Alone. He’s Got a Bit Of A Temper And He Doesn’t Trust Strangers.” You watched him cook, his long fingers moving expertly with the knife as he diced up the potatoes for fries and putting them in the pan to cook.

 

 

“Oh. Gotcha. No meeting scary skeletons in the dark even if they come into my bedroom at night and record me.” You grinned as he chuckled looking over at you while he cooked, enjoying the way his fingers danced and moved with a grace that came with years of practice. It was certainly different from the way the others in the house cooked. “How was class today?” You asked, G shrugging and setting the food to cook for a minute as he came over in front of you again, hands on the counter at your hips.

 

 

“It Was Fine. Same As Any Other Day. It Is Hard To Try To Squeeze In All The Knowledge I Have In The Span Of A Few Months To Humans That Will Still Take Decades To Reach The Amount Of Research That I’ve Had Ages To Work On. How Are Things With Red?” You shrugged, not leaning away even as he leaned in closer, not seeming to care that he was invading your personal space. You were starting to get used to not having any personal space around the skeletons.

 

 

“It’s better. We’re still working through a few things, and it’ll take time but I think we’ll be okay. Although he did call me Cat…I don’t know who that is but he won’t tell me about it. And when I asked Edge about it he refused to talk to me for two days.” G paused, his eyes going distant for a moment before pulling away from you to go back to the stove to cook.

 

 

“You Should Probably Not Pressure Them Into Talking About Cat Any Time Soon. They’ll Tell You On Their Own Time. But I’m Glad At Least Red’s Trying. Food’s Ready If You Want To Eat?” He plated up the food after seasoning the fries, nodding towards the table as you hopped off and took a seat.

 

 

He steered the conversation away and got you talking about something else long enough for you to forget all about it and for Green to come home looking haggard and worn in his scrubs and coat. “Hey Green. How was work?” Green was mumbling under his breath, not really paying attention as he hung up his coat.

 

 

“It Was A Rough One. A Big Car Accident Had Me Working On The Patients All Day Almost. Was In Surgery Most Of Today. How Was Your Day Y/n?” He yawned and shuffled his feet towards his bedroom, making you feel bad for him. Poor guy.

 

 

“It was fine. Are you hungry?” You asked, getting up just in case he was but he smiled and shook his head politely. “ No No. Thank You. I’m Just Ready To Get Some Rest. I’ll See You Later.” He yawned again, walking into his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

 

 

“Don’t Worry About Him. He’s Just Come Off A Double. He Just Needs Some Sleep.” G caught you worrying and picked up the dirty plates putting them in the sink. You nodded and moved to help him clean up. When you two were done, G wrapped an arm around your waist and led you into the other room, making your heart race as you got into his bedroom and closing the door behind you. “I Could Use A Nap Too if You Wouldn’t Mind Joining Me?” He leaned down and nuzzled your cheek. How could you say no to him? Besides a nap sounded good…

 

 

”Yeah sure. A nap sounds like fun. I…what are you doing?” You blinked as he pulled away and started to strip down, pulling off his shirt and unbuckling his pants. “I’m Getting Comfy. You Need Help?” He smirked and let his pants fall off his hips, kicking them off and coming to grab your hips with a grin on his face.

 

 

“Uh…yeah…I mean no no. I can uhm…Hey!” You bat his hands away as he grabbed the front of your pants, dipping his fingers under the hem of your pants. “Get in bed G. I’m comfy enough. I haven’t even gotten changed out of what I wore to bed.” You blushed as he chuckled and grabbed your hand in his, pulling you into the bed next to him.

 

 

“Have It Your Way. But You Know Scientifically It’s Better Overall When You Sleep Naked. Helps With The Immune System And All That.” He winked, chuckling as he curled around you, tucking you in next to him. “Well my immune system is just fine. I haven’t gotten sick in forever. Thank you.” You were a blushing mess as he chuckled, nuzzling to you from behind.

 

 

You tried very hard to fall asleep, G on the other hand fell right to sleep, breathing softly on the back of your neck. Your heart was hammering in your chest and you were very very aware of his hands wrapped around your waist. You don’t know how long you were trapped there with him, but after a while you heard something come from Green’s room. It sounded like a whimper almost. Carefully you snuck your way out of G’s arms and padded out of the room to knock on Green’s door.

 

 

“Hey Green? Are you okay?” You asked softly, hearing him open the door and looking up at him you noticed it looked like he’d been crying. “Hey, what’s wrong?” You asked reaching out to touch his arm only to gasp as he wrapped his long arms around you and pulled you in for a hug. “Oh! Green?” You hesitated only a moment before hugging him, arms wrapping around his shoulders, just letting him hold you. He seemed to really need it.

 

 

“I’m Sorry. I…I Just…” He apologized and wiped his face with the back of his hand and sniffled. “It’s okay. Don’t worry Green. Do you want to talk about it?” He shook his head and took a steadying breath. “No, No Thank You. It Was Just A Dream, Nothing More. Would You Mind Just Staying With Me For A Moment? I Know You’re Supposed To Be Spending Time With G But…” You shook your head and smiled up at him. “No it’s fine. I wasn’t sleeping anyways.” He nodded and thought for a moment before taking you back into G’s room, gently pushing his brother to one side of the bed and motioning for you to get in the middle.

 

 

“I Just Don’t Want To Be Alone.” He added sheepishly and you shrugged, hopping in between the two of them, their long limbs instinctively wrapping around your smaller body. It was sweet actually. And with both of them there you found it a little easier to fall asleep listening to their steady breathing. The three of you taking a nap…

 

 

_“Hey G? Can I have those schematics please? I think I mussed up the numbers somewhere.” G smirked as he wheeled his chair over to your desk glasses hanging low on his face, yellow eyes looking you over in your white lab coat._

 

 

_“I Think You Did. Was Wondering When You Were Going To Catch It Doll. You’re Off By A Decimal Point Here…And…Here.” He reached over you as he splayed out the schematics over your desk, leaning in close and trying to distract you with soft kisses to your cheek._

 

 

_“Oh my god, G please. I am trying to focus here. We can fool around later.” You giggled as his hands trailed down your back._

 

 

_“But I Need A Break. And So Do You. You’ve Been Working On This All Day. Come On. Ten Minutes.” You rolled your eyes and turned to look at him with a smile._

 

 

_“In what world has ten minutes ever actually been ten minutes? It’s always starts as ten, then twenty, then thirty and before you know it we’ve wasted the entire day because you can’t keep your paws off of me.” You grinned, earning a chuckle from him as he leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head._

 

 

_“What Can I Say Doll? You’re Irresistible.” You blushed and sighed, opening your mouth to say something, only to be interrupted as Green walked into the lab with you._

 

 

_“Dalilah? Is My Slacker Of A Brother Bothering You Again? I’ve Been Waiting On Her Schematics For Almost Two Days Now Because You Can’t Concentrate. Do I Have To Separate The Two Of You Again?” Green teased, typing in a few numbers into his tablet and glancing up at the two of you._

 

 

_“Nah, I think G can handle himself for a moment while I finish up. You ready to run that test really quick? I’m starting to get hungry.” You stood, pulling your hair up away from your face, the two of them nodding and following behind to the large machine that you’d all been working on for a while now._

 

 

_Everything was going as planned, the numbers looked stable, the readings looked good, but you had noticed a slight fluctuation. “Just a sec, keep an eye on this real quick for me and I’ll go check out what’s going wrong there.” You smiled brightly, G taking your position and watching you carefully as you approached the machine, looking it over with that careful gaze of yours._

 

 

_You noticed that there was a couple of screws loose, so you just grabbed a screwdriver and a pair of goggles, intending to fix them. “Do You Want Me To Turn The Machine Off?” Green asked over the intercom but you waved him off. It was just a couple of screws. No need to shut it off and ruin the test. You were in the process of fixing it, only to hear the warnings go off, “Get Out Of There! Dalilah!” It happened so fast…_

 

 

You jolted up out of bed covered in sweat, tears running down your face, heart racing in your chest. What the hell was that?!


	25. Chapter 25

You steered clear of G and Green for a few days, the sensation that lingered from the weird nightmare every time you saw them made something in your chest ache in a way that made you want to nearly burst into tears. It was horrible feeling. But it wasn’t their fault and you got the feeling you probably shouldn’t talk to them about it just yet. You kept having the nightmare for several days and each time you woke up in a cold sweat, heart racing in your chest as if you were actually there. 

 

 

You were sitting downstairs in the den as you tried to keep your mind off it, reading one of the books that Red had gotten you for your birthday, Sirius dozing on your feet. Fall had really started to set in, the leaves on the trees had really started to change colors, blazing reds, golds and oranges could be seen through the floor to ceiling windows in the house. It looked even nicer in your room looking out over the woods but the fireplace was going downstairs and it was just so toasty so you decided to hang out in the den.

 

 

“oh hey kitten, what’cha doin?” Red walked in with a yawn, looking like he’d just rolled out of bed with his baggy pants and tank top. You smiled at him as he entered, making room for him on the couch as he flopped down next to you.

 

 

“Just catching up on some reading. Finally got caught up in everything else. What are you up to?” He yawned and shrugged, leaning back on the couch and pulling you up against him, arm wrapped around your waist. You blushed, there was still a bit of unanswered questions, a lot of things that the two of you had to work through but you were taking it slow. The two of you having a conversation a few weeks back, both of you wanting to take things slow again, figure the whole thing out before jumping into anything more.

 

 

“Not much. Jus woke up, wanted ta see what you were up to.” Red hummed softly as he closed his sockets, already looking like he was drifting off yet again.

 

 

“I don’t really have much. Just some reading I guess, kind of a lazy day.” Red nodded and yawned, a soft smile on his face. It wasn’t long before he ended up falling asleep behind you, letting you lean up against him as you read, listening to his steady breathing and the crackling of the fire.

 

 

You were about to doze off yourself when you noticed something out of the corner of your eyes outside the window. You thought it might’ve been a falling leaf or something but you looked harder to see a familiar red scarf bowing in the wind.

 

 

Red was still sleeping and you got up, looking out the window more to see what it was that Papyrus was doing out there. You knew he liked to go out for walks that he called “patrols” but you were pretty sure he was out with his coupon group doing some hardcore shopping for a charity. You slipped on your shoes and a coat to hold off the chill of the fall air and snuck out of the house.

 

 

“Papyrus? You out here?” You called out, looking into the woods as the sun started to go down, you caught a flash of red further ahead and picked up your pace. Where was he going? You frowned and called after him again but he wasn’t responding to you, his long legs easily crossing the terrain as you tried to catch up to him. How was he able to move so fast! The sun started to dip down and before you knew it the night was upon you and you realized that you were totally and fully lost.

 

 

You went to grab your phone, hoping to call one of the guys to try and come find you since they knew the area only to realize that you’d stupidly left it back at the house. You mentally face palmed and nibbled your lip in thought, looking around the area to try and find some form of landmark to help you find your way out but there was nothing. You’d even lost sight of Papyrus. You couldn’t remember how long ago but you were starting to get scared.

 

 

You didn’t know where to go. You were out here alone…it was getting darker by the minute and your coat wasn’t exactly made for being out for too long. You weren’t even sure if you should try to keep walking or if you should just stay put. You shouldn’t have left. At least not without telling people that you’d left. So stupid! How could you be so dumb?! You turned around in a circle and felt the hair on your neck stand on end.

 

 

You weren’t sure if it was your imagination or what but you felt like you were being watched. It was the woods…there were all sorts of animals out here…you’d heard the howls from your room at night before. You jumped at the sound of a snapping of a twig, your flight response kicking in immediately as you bolted into the woods. You hoped that it was in the right general vicinity of where the house would be but you were turned around, your sense of direction messed up in the darkness.

 

 

You ran through the woods, trying to avoid whatever was in the darkness behind you, hoping that it would tire and you’d be able to lose what ever it was. You screamed when a wall of bones shot up in front of you, making you skid and slip on the leaves, still damp from the rain the other day, sending you to the ground and scraping your leg on a rock buried under the leaves.

 

 

You scrambled up to your feet as fast as you could, G’s warning about not meeting the other pair of brothers in the woods alone echoing in your mind. You bolted into a ninety degree angle, your leg aching but you had to keep going. Again you’re cut off by a wall of bones, this one much closer so you slammed into it hard with your shoulder, making you wince in pain before shooting off again.

 

 

You were completely lost, you were scared and you were pretty sure that you were going to die out here in these woods and no one back at the house was going to find you again. You glanced back behind you for a second, trying to see where your pursuer was…big mistake. Your breath was snapped out of you as you felt several sharp metal teeth clamp down on your leg, the chain stopping your momentum, jerking the metal down your leg as you crashed to the ground.

 

 

You glanced down and saw what looked like a bear trap, snapped shut around your lower calf, your pants torn and bloody as you felt tears run down your face. The pain was excruciating. You struggled to try and pry the jaws of the trap off of you but it was clamped tight. You were going to die. That was it. You were dead. In the woods. Alone. You let out a sob of dismay, pain coming in waves.

 

 

“aw son of a…ya gotta be fuckin kiddin me ‘ere…” Came a slightly familiar voice from somewhere in the darkness, a single blood red eye light coming into view. “this is fuckin ridiculous…dusty ya better get yer ass ‘ere right now!” The Sans, Axe, from the video boomed into the woods as he stomped over to your side, muttering under his breath while a second Sans came out of the darkness, something about his blue and red eye lights sending chills down your spine, making you tug and pull at the trap even more. You were starting to consider just tearing it off.

 

 

“you told me to bring dinner. So I did.” His voice was so much like Sans’s, but cold, unfeeling almost. Not at all like what you were used to. Axe groaned and rolled his eye, the other socket black and empty as it turned towards you with a bit of a scowl.

 

 

“ya fuckin moron…this thing right here? Belongs to tha losers up at tha main house. Ya think they ain’t found it missin? What ya think they’re gonna do if it don’t make it back?” It stung hearing him refer to you as a thing instead of a person. Calling you a thing or it, like he didn’t even see you as anything worth a second thought. The other Sans shrugged and glanced off to his side at something, rolling his eye lights dramatically as if he had heard something from someone.

 

 

“BROTHER? I HEARD SCREAMING! DO YOU NEED HELP? OH! OH NO!” You shrank back at the sight of the not-Papyrus, Crooks you think G had called him. He was so, so tall. Almost a foot taller than the one you knew back home, his teeth crooked and sharp and lethal looking, the tattered red scarf wrapped around his neck, the worn and stained in most places, you didn’t even want to know what they were at this point.

 

 

“don’ worry bro. they’ll live…jus got stuck in one o yer traps.” Crooks’s face fell as he looked you over, seeing your disheveled and distraught form on the ground, shuddering and whimpering from the pain in your leg.

 

 

Crooks wrung his hands together nervously as his gaze fixated on you, moving down to your wounded leg, a strained look on his face that you couldn’t decipher. “so what’re we going to do about it? We just gonna leave it here?” Dusty jerked his head your way, the motion seeming weird echoed with the coldness in his eyes. Crooks shot him a look of annoyance.

 

 

“OF COURSE WE AREN’T LEAVING HER HERE! SHE’S HURT! BECAUSE OF ME…WE’RE GOING TO TAKE HER BACK TO OUR HOUSE AND FIX HER UP AND-“ Axe shook his head, cutting his brother off as you started to shake but you weren’t sure if it was from shock or fear, or both.

 

 

“no we ain’t. not ta our place. It’s goin back ta those ass hats back at tha main house.” You jerked back and yelped in renewed pain as Axe moved to kneel at your side, his fingers gripping the trap and looking it over for a moment, cursing under his breath and yanking at the chain, pulling it out of the ground.

 

 

“I’LL CARRY HER! SINCE IT WAS MY FAULT SHE GOT HURT IN THE FIRST PLACE IT’S MY DUTY TO BRING HER BACK HOME SAFELY.” Crooks took only a couple of long strides to get to your side. Axe shrugged, stepping back and shoving his hands in his pockets of his stained hoodie. It was so eerie to see these versions of Sans. They were so…cruel.

 

 

“guess it could be fun to fuck with the others. Haven’t done that in a while. Besides don’t we owe them some rent?” Dusty’s face turned into a dark smirk that sent a chill down your spine. You flinched away from Crook’s fingers, even though he seemed to be the nicest one there you still weren’t sure and you did know that he had been spying on you.

 

 

“I’M SORRY LITTLE ONE. I REALLY REALLY AM. BUT WE HAVE TO GET YOU BACK TO GET YOUR LEG FIXED UP. I PROMISE.” He paused, waiting for you to run away but he did seem similar to Papyrus, his eyes were a little more sunken but there was still that familiar look to them of sweetness.

 

 

Besides you wanted to go home, you hurt and you were scared and you just wanted to go home. Crooks smiled as nicely as he could with his messed up teeth and was surprisingly gentle as he picked you up, cradling you close to his chest and keeping your leg slightly elevated, trap and chain still attached as he started walking in a direction with a sense of assured confidence that he knew where he was going.

 

 

“I’M SORRY. THAT TRAP WASN’T MEANT FOR YOU. IT WAS MEANT FOR WILDLIFE. DUSTY AND MY BROTHER SHOULDN’T HAVE SCARED YOU. IT’S INCREDIBLY RUDE. I’LL BE SURE TO HAVE A LONG TALK WITH THEM LATER ABOUT THEIR BEHAVIOR. DOES IT HURT TERRIBLY BAD?” Crooks asked, looking genuinely concerned about your welfare. Your first attempt at saying something didn’t work, letting out only a whimper. Crook sighed and shrank a little more, deflating at your sound and looking back at your leg again.

 

 

“ARE G AND GREEN STILL LIVING IN THE GUESTHOUSE? YOU DON’T HAVE TO TALK BUT YOU CAN NOD.” He lowered his voice slightly, as if trying to make it as unimposing as possible. You also noticed how he walked slightly hunched over as if trying to conceal just how tall he really was for whatever reason. You nodded and looked away from him, shaking more, feeling almost sick to your stomach and light headed. That had to be from the blood loss you thought as you were held tight to his chest.

 

 

“GOOD. THEY’LL BE ABLE TO HELP.” He seemed to say it more to himself than to you as you realized Dusty and Axe were following along side, both not seeming to care about your well being. In fact you were getting the evil eye from Dusty the entire way back to the main house, a glare was tossed your way as you felt a soft breeze brush your cheek but you ignored it as you came into view of the back door. All the lights were on as Crooks stopped, hesitating a moment.

 

 

“move paps…they ain’t gonna care if we jus walk in.” Axe grumbled as he brushed past his brother and opened the back door, walking in without a care as Crooks walked in behind him, having to duck his head slightly to avoid it getting hit on the top of the door.

 

 

“-AND WHAT IF SHE DOESN’T COME BACK?! SHE COULD GET HURT OR WORSE!” You heard Black’s voice from the den and another wave of guilt rushed through you. You had been so stupid. You’d made all of them worried. Crooks followed Axe up the stairs, Dusty walking behind, shrinking into his hoodie which in the light seemed to have a faint covering of shine to it.

 

 

“were ya guys lookin fer somethin?” Axe tossed a thumb in your direction as you shrank slightly, still trembling, your leg had gone cold and you were starting to get sleepy but you knew you had to stay awake for a little while longer at least.

 

 

Black, Raspberry and Green turned to look at you in Crook’s arms, flanked by Axe and Dusty who looked uncomfortable being inside the house, scowls on their faces. Green’s eyes widened at the sight as he quickly walked towards Crooks. “Oh Thank Goodness You’re Here. Black. Razzy. Call The Others And Tell Them She’s Back. Crooks? Would You Mind Putting Her Down On The Kitchen Table There? I Need To Examine The Wound.” Crooks nodded, walking with Green as he gingerly set you down on the table.

 

 

“WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS DO!? HOW DARE YOU HARM MY MATE! WE SHOULD’VE NEVER LET HER STAY HERE! I KNEW IT! THAT’S IT! AS SOON AS SHE GETS BETTER SHE’S GOING TO PACK UP HER THINGS AND SHE’S GOING TO LIVE IN LUXURY AND NEVER HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS CRAP EVER AGAIN!” Black huffed coming to stand next to you while Raspberry ran off to grab Green’s medical bag and whatever first aid kit he could find.

 

 

“Black, Not Right Now Alright? I Need To Focus.” Green chastised Black who huffed while Razzy came back with a travel bag. “Now, Y/n I’m Going To Get To Work And Fix You Up. So Just Lay back And I’ll Take Care of It.” Green smiled, placing a hand on your forehead. When had it gotten so warm? His fingers tingled and you felt like they were dipped in ice water. You felt the tingle worm it’s way down through your body, your eyes drifting closed even as you tried to stay awake. Before you knew it you were out…

 

 

You drifted in and out of sleep for who knew how long, the soft tingling sensation running through your veins, a tinge of green to your dreams which seemed to be completely jumbled and disjointed.

 

 

Sometimes you were running for your life, through woods that looked similar to the ones behind your house but covered in snow. Other times you were curled up in the arms of one of the skeletons, hearing soft whispers of names that weren’t yours but sounded familiar anyways in a weird déjà vu sort of way.

 

 

You could hear the soft calling of your name from the darkness, from voices that sounded so similar to yours…but who was it? Why were they calling you in the first place? Why did it hurt so bad? Your chest ached like it had in that weird dream you’d had about G and Green.

 

 

“IT’LL BE ALRIGHT…PROMISE…”  Papyrus? Was that you? You thought it sounded familiar but it wasn’t the same. You drifted deeper, feeling warmth wrap around you…

 

 

When you woke up it was early morning, the sun light just starting to drift over the top of the trees from your window. You tried to move but found that your body was covered under a pile of bones and sleeping skeletons. Your whole bed was covered actually. Save for the wrapping around your leg, your housemates were all piled on or around you, each one trying to be as close to you as possible.

 

 

Mutt, Black, Plum and Raspberry were there even. You smiled softly at the sight of them curled up around you, feeling warm and surprisingly comfortable despite the bones. They didn’t seem that they were angry at least. You didn’t know where the others had gone, or if they were even still in the house.

 

 

You still felt guilty for walking off, making everyone worry… “honey? You up?” You looked over at Stretch as he started to stir, yawning and rubbing his sockets. Almost instantly Blue, Papyrus, Black and Edge were wide awake, which caused the others to start to wake up as they all talked over one another, climbing to your side if they were too far.

 

 

“Please! Everyone! Calm Down And Get Off Of Y/n! I Don’t Want Her To Rip Open Her Stitches!” Green’s voice escalated over the din of voices and you were able to get some breathing room as they pulled away from you, careful of your leg. Green’s face settled into one of relief as he moved to examine your wrappings, his fingers gentle.

 

 

“WE WERE SO WORRIED! WHERE WERE YOU? WHY’D YOU RUN OFF? DID RED SAY SOMETHING TO YOU AGAIN?” Blue asked, Red glaring in his direction with annoyance.

 

 

“get off it blue! I didn’t do a damn thing!” Red huffed and Blue just shrugged, not seeming to believe him or caring anyways.

 

 

“I thought I saw Papyrus outside and I ended up getting lost. It wasn’t Red. It was me being stupid and not thinking. I don’t know why I did it but I did. I’m so sorry.” You spoke up before Red could get attacked by the accusing stares of the others. Red gave you a soft look of appreciation that you returned as you sat up and repositioned yourself on the bed.

 

 

“ya had us really worried sugar. Out there with those…guys…they’re not like us.” Plum sighed and shook his head as you looked around trying to see if the others were there still but there was no sight of them.

 

 

“Well…Axe and Dusty aren’t exactly my favorite people in the world but Crooks seemed alright. He seemed fine. Are they…are they still here?” You asked and everyone blinked at you slowly as if you were insane to even ask it.

 

 

“Dusty Left A While Ago But The Other Two Are Still Here. Did You Want To See Them?” G asked as he stood, stretching slightly and turning towards the door when you nodded.

 

 

“I do. If only to give them a piece of my mind for last night. And I need to talk to Crooks about something.” G knew what you were talking about and walked out of the room, but no one else seemed to move even an inch.

 

 

“YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS! IF YOU THINK THAT WE’RE GOING TO LET YOU SEE THEM-“ You tossed a glance over at Edge, cutting him off immediately with just a glare.

 

 

“I’m going to talk to them. Alone. Because I’m an adult and I can make my own decisions.” Black scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot.

 

 

“AND LOOK AT WHERE THAT GOT YOU! YOU NEARLY GOT YOUR FOOT CUT OFF FROM A RUSTY BEAR TRAP!” You winced, Black looking smug as you realized he was at least partially right there.

 

 

“Still. I just want to talk to them. I haven’t met them before last night and honestly I doubt they’d try anything with all of you here.” You didn’t want to talk to Crooks in front of everyone about the video, unsure how anyone else would take it.

 

 

“Please? I promise it’ll be alright. Then when I’m done we can do whatever you want. Promise.” You pleaded with Black and the rest of them.

 

 

“WHATEVER I WANT? HM. FINE. BUT MUTT IS GOING TO STAND GUARD AT YOUR DOOR. IT’D BE A TERRIBLY BOYFRIEND IF I DIDN’T MAKE SURE YOU WERE WELL GUARDED.” Black smirked and walked out before you could say anything about him calling him your boyfriend which you assumed was part of his plan. Sans sighed and rubbed his hand over his face before ushering out everyone, looking over at you before he left while Mutt remained inside, arms crossed over his chest.

 

 

“ya got a death wish darlin?” He asked and you rolled your eyes.

 

 

“seriously, ya freaked black out somethin fierce last night. Never seen him like that. Yer gonna have to really make it up to him to make him feel better.” He smirked at you and you shrank back, opening your mouth to speak when the door flew open to reveal Crooks and Axe, a look of relief washing over Crook’s face as he ducked into your room, keeping his distance from you and wringing his hands together. Mutt gave you a look and walked out, closing the door behind him.

 

 

Axe ignored you entirely as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, the hole in the top of his head looking less intimidating in the day light than it had last night but it still sent a chill in your gut. “So…Okay. We need to set some ground rules around here.” Crooks flinched, shifting his gaze to the floor, shuffling his feet. “First off. I am not an ‘it’. I am a person and I have a name. I don’t care if you don’t like me or whatever but I at least deserve to be treated a little better than that.” You glared over at Axe who rolled his eye light and huffed in annoyance.

 

 

“I mean it! You can send that off to your pal Dusty as well when you see him. As well as he should probably apologize for actually trying to kill me last night. Not cool. And I really really don’t appreciate it. You can’t go around killing people in the woods! You just don’t do that!” Crooks flinched again but Axe narrowed his gaze at you, a sick grin on his face that didn’t reach his single eye light as it bored into you.

 

 

“ya better watch tha mouth o yers lambchop. Yer tha one tresspassin. We was just protectin our land.” You gulped and tried to hide the hint of fear that crept up your spine at his look. He was not at all like Sans. He looked…insane.

 

 

“I live here too you know. And I know you two know that because you have been stalking me and videotaping me. Which by the way is just plain creepy. Do you guys have zero clue how to act around other people?” Crooks let out a soft whimper as he curled in slightly in on himself, as if to make himself as small as possible, Axe noticing and scowling as he stood protectively in front of his brother.

 

 

“ya shut yer trap ya piece of-“ You glared at him and moved to get out of bed, getting pissed off the more you thought of everything they’d done.

 

 

“Don’t you even think about finishing that sentence!” You barked, getting up and promptly falling down as your leg gave out. You yelped and gripped the side of your mattress seeing Crooks move from his spot and take several steps to your side, reaching out to pick you up off the floor, you almost pushed him off but then you saw the tears in his sockets.

 

 

“I’M SO SORRY! I REALLY AM, I DIDN’T MEAN FOR ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN! I WAS JUST CURIOUS AND SANS TOLD ME NOT TO BUT I WAS SO NERVOUS ABOUT TALKING TO YOU THAT I COULDN’T HELP MYSELF. MY BROTHER AND I DON’T GET TO SEE VERY MANY HUMANS AND YOU…YOU LOOK JUST LIKE-“ Axe growled deep in his chest, cutting Crooks off as he helped you back onto the bed.

 

 

“we’re goin back now paps. Ya got ta see she’s alright and now we’re done. Let’s go.” Axe stormed over and grabbed Crooks’s elbow. “SANS. W-WAIT! I-“ And they were gone, leaving you alone for only a moment as Mutt strode right back in with a look of concern on his face.

 

 

“hey darlin, are ya good?” You sat on the edge of your bed as you sighed, shaking your head. “I’m fine. Just fine.” You winced as you moved further up on the bed, looking down at the wrapping on your leg. Mutt followed your gaze and sighed, kneeling in front of you, gently lifting it in his hands and unwrapping it.

 

 

“ya pulled your stitches a little bit. I’ll fix these up then you get some rest a bit more. I’ll keep the guys at bay for ya.” Mutt grabbed a small kit out of his pocket and set to work, that familiar tingle that you’d felt when Green had worked on you before, a faint green coming from his finger tips.

 

 

“don’t listen to axe. He’s real rough around the edges. Don’t know much bout bein normal.” He smiled up at you as he wrapped you back up, setting you back into bed and tucking you in. “just get some more sleep and I’ll talk to you later.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek as you snuggled into your blankets, Mutt rubbing your back as you slipped back asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Darkness…

Swirling…

Crushing…

Eternal…

Anguish…

Madness…

Sunlight…

Hope…

Warmth…

Mercy…

Darkness…

Gone…

Alone…

Rage…

Fury…

Insanity…

Empty…

 

 

“BROTHER! BROTHER WAKE!”  A wispy familiar voice crept into his dreams, his nightmares actually if he was being honest with himself. He waved off the spectral fingers that poked and prodded at him, grumbling in his sleep. There was an aggravated sigh as Dusty was roughly shoved to the cold hard floor of his room, earning a grunt of annoyance from the skeleton.

 

 

“fucking shit bro…was sleepin.” Dusty rubbed at his shoulder as he sat up and glared at the smug looking ghost who crossed his arms and grinned.

 

 

“NYEHE! I KNOW! BUT YOU’VE SLEPT ALL DAY. AND YOU WERE HAVING THE DREAM AGAIN.”  The smug look faded into one of sadness and concern, one Dusty knew all too well. “YOU’VE BEEN HAVING IT A LOT LATELY. AND THIS TIME YOU’VE BEEN CALLING…CALLING OUT FOR HER.” Dusty scowled and stood, tossing his blankets back into a heap on the center of his messy bed and walked into the living room of the loft he shared with Axe and Crooks, ignoring his ghostly brother as he checked to see if the others were in the house before answering.

 

 

“BROTHER. WE SHOULD-“ Dusty cut him off with a snarl.

 

 

“no. we are not talking anything through. There isn’t anything to talk about in the first place. It was just a dream.” His brother backed off with a sigh and floated down to the lower level, unseen by anyone but Dusty as always.

 

 

“THERE IS NO ONE HERE. THE OTHERS MUST HAVE LEFT TO GO HUNTING.” Dusty followed his brother downstairs and huffed, flopping onto the couch and turning on the television, not really caring what he watched but he had to get the last vestiges of his dream to fade somehow.

 

 

His brother hovered quietly, eyeing Dusty from his sockets, arms crossed over his chest. The two sat like that in relative silence, Dusty ignoring his brother’s gaze as the last remnants of his dream faded away from his mind.

 

 

_Sans…._

 

 

Dusty shot up from his seat, sockets going wide at the strange familiar pull in his chest.

 

  
No.

 

Not possible…

 

 

He clutched at his chest feeling the tug even stronger, making him want to bolt but he wasn’t sure if it was from excitement or fear. Maybe both.

 

 

“SANS? DO…DO YOU FEEL THAT?” His brother’s voice shook, sockets looking towards the door longingly. He may be a ghost but he could still feel things, in his own way. Dusty shook his head, stamping his foot almost childishly, fists clenched tight and shaking.

 

 

_Sans…Sanssssssss……_

 

 

It called again but he slammed his fist through the nearest wall, shoving through the wood easily, not giving a damn about the damage. It wasn’t real. None of it was real. It was just a dream. He was still asleep. Still his soul ached in his chest, repeating the same thing over and over again, his name, _her_ voice…

 

 

“no! no! you’re not real!” He cried out, his brother looking between him and the door, sadness in his gaze. Dusty tore through the living room, screaming and yelling, cursing as loud as he could as he destroyed everything, leaving nothing unharmed.

 

 

You weren’t real!

 

 

He felt tears sting at his sockets as he fell to the ground in a heap. Curling into himself as his brother moved to his side, reaching out and gathering him in his arms, needing to hold him for his own sanity as much as for Dusty’s. The two remaining like that for who knew how long, feeling that ache deep in their souls for the first time in who knew how long.

 

 

It was a few days before Dusty said anything. He hadn’t even noticed his house mates coming back at some point, none of them seeming to care about the state of their living room.

 

 

“THEY FELT IT TOO…THEY FELT…HER. BROTHER…D-DO YOU THINK…IS IT POSSIBLE?” Ash asked almost fearfully as he glanced longing out over in the direction of the pull. It hadn’t let up even the slightest in the days since it started, if anything it only seemed to grow stronger.

 

 

“no. it’s not paps. Now shut up and quit talking about it. It’ll go away eventually.” Dusty rolled over, hugging his chest under the bundle of blankets.

 

 

He wasn’t going to think about it. He wasn’t going to think about her…

 

 

Because she wasn’t real any more. Because she had left. Left him alone, in the dark all over again…she had promised…she had lied.

 

 

He was not going anywhere near that pull even if it killed him.

 

 

It was a lie.

 

 

All of it was a lie.

 

 

And he was not going to fall for it again…

 

 

But that couldn’t be said of Crooks…

 

 

The abnormally tall skeleton couldn’t seem to stay away from the main house. He would creep out whenever Axe wasn’t paying attention, sneaking through the woods and on towards the siren’s call that plagued them all. Let him go. Let him deal with whatever it was, the naïve creature not knowing the kind of pain that he was in for if he listened to it.

 

 

Axe mentioned there was a human living at the main house now, having heard something from G. After receiving a very stern warning not to harm the girl or else there would be dire consequences to pay. Dusty didn’t care. Humans were next to worthless in his mind. They should all be eradicated, after the hell he’d been through after all it was a wonder more people didn’t go missing in the massive woods. Plenty of places to hide the bodies…vent a little frustration.

 

 

This human was exactly the same as the rest of them. Worthless. Liars. Killers.

 

 

So he kept on. Living in denial as the ache in his chest refused to go away. It was as much a part of him now as Ash. Ash had remained relatively quiet, lost to his own thoughts, sometimes disappearing himself and leaving Dusty to his own thoughts. Which weren’t all that pleasant either. Every time he felt that throb in his chest he would grow angrier and angrier until he was seething with barely checked rage.

 

 

He was going to do something about it. He couldn’t take it anymore. “BROTHER. YOU CAN’T. IT ISN’T RIGHT. SHE-“ Dusty didn’t listen as he stormed out of the house. He’d had enough. He was going to take care of this once and for all. Ash hovered as he followed alongside, wringing his hands together nervously. “YOU CAN’T DO IT BROTHER. IT ISN’T THE RIGHT THING TO DO. SHE DOESN’T DESERVE THIS!” He floated ahead but Dusty wasn’t listening. He was on a mission.

 

 

He could feel the pull grow stronger with every step, heading towards the main house. His brother floated ahead, but again he didn’t care. He got into position, prepared to strike her down in an instant. He was poised as she walked out of the house, her coat a little large on her frame, calling out for Papyrus.

 

 

No.

 

 

It couldn’t be….

 

 

So, so similar…

 

 

His soul thrummed in his chest, aching to be near her, to be near you…he followed through the forest, never in your line of sight, silent as a hunter stalking his prey. Ash led her deeper into the woods, away from the main house. Dusty couldn’t keep his sockets off of you. The way you walked, the soft flush to your cheeks from the cold of the air. You were an exact copy of…

 

 

He watched and for a moment, a split second he could almost believe that you were one and the same, come back to him after all this time. But only for a second.

 

 

You had lied.

 

 

You had promised and you had lied.

 

 

You promised!

 

 

The hurt and anger welled up inside of him again, seeing you wander around helplessly, the fear rising in your eyes as you realized that you were trapped, lost in the massive forest. At his mercy. “TALK TO HER BROTHER. WITHOUT ALL OF THE OTHERS. PLEASE. JUST TALK TO HER.”  Ash materialized around him again, staring longingly at you. Dusty narrowed his gaze at you as you contemplated what you were going to do, nibbling on your lip just like…

 

 

His foot snapped a twig as his magic flared dangerously, lighting up his socket. The sound sent you running, those delicate legs kicking up leaves as he gave chase. You were going the wrong way. He knew it. And he didn’t care. In fact it would make it so much easier if you were driven deeper into the depths of the woods, there he could make you feel the anguish he felt in his soul. The pain that you had caused him!

 

 

It was all your fault!

 

 

He pursued you relentlessly, like a cat and mouse. The scene driving up memories he had long thought buried as you leapt and rounded trees, your cheeks flushed, eyes wide with fear. Fear from him. Fear of him.

 

 

How dare you! How dare you impersonate…how dare you attempt to be…

 

 

He snapped up a wall of bones, leading you deeper into where he wanted you, the sound of your scream echoing in his ribcage, a pang of guilt striking him out of nowhere.

 

 

It only made him angrier.

 

 

He’d buried it below, so far, far, below the surface. Everything about you. About her.

 

 

_Sans…_

 

 

He snarled angrily, watching as you ran into another wall of bones, seeing the pain bloom on your face, even in the darkness he could see the wild fear in your eyes.

 

 

He watched as you ran head first into the trap, the metallic clang of the trigger, sending the metal teeth deep into your skin, fabric and skin tearing, sending you to the ground with a cry of pain. He stood in the trees, the sound forcing him to halt in his tracks. It was so familiar. Brought him right back to that…that horrible moment…

 

 

His sockets were trained on you as you struggled, as if in slow motion, you scrambled to try and break free, tears staining your red cheeks, hair clinging to your sweaty forehead, chest heaving with effort. The past and present mixing and colliding, yours and hers, flickering in and out. One soul…two souls…no souls…

 

 

Darkness

 

Despair

 

Loss

 

Nothing…

 

Emptyness…

 

One soul…

 

 

He snapped out of it as he heard Axe calling out for him, jumping slightly at the sound as it intruded into his thoughts, breaking your spell on him. He collected his thoughts and pushed them back, trying to bury them as much as possible, put them back where they belonged. Ash hovered out of sight, watching you with a sense of longing that he couldn’t voice.

 

 

He barely listened to what was going on, watching as you were picked up by Crooks, cradled in his arms and looking tiny compared to him. You were nothing to him, he could snap your spine in a heart beat. “BROTHER…JUST LISTEN…SHE’S SCARED. LET HER BE.” Ash floated at your side, reaching up to press his spectral face to your cheek in a ghostly kiss that made you shudder and curl into Crooks’s arms further.

 

 

Dusty hated it. How could his brother be so calm about this? How could he just ignore everything else that had happened?You were a poor imitation of what used to be. And yet, yet he couldn’t bring himself to leave you alone. That tug in his chest keeping him firmly close by, taking up residence in a tree that had a perfect view of your bedroom.

 

 

He watched you as the others piled onto the bed with you, curling up and making sure you were comfortable, feeling loved. Coddling you…you didn’t deserve it though. Not for everything that you’d done to him and his brother. Didn’t you?

 

 

He watched you sleep. Never moving from his perch as Ash stayed on the balcony, ghostly fingers twitching to reach out and touch you. He loved you, ached to be with you, that much he could tell about his brother. Dusty on the other hand…he couldn’t stop from staring.

 

 

He stayed there out of view, looking for his opening. He could still do it. He could still snap the life out of you as easily as the other humans he’d done before. Couldn’t he?

 

 

He huffed, angry at himself as he stayed until morning, seeing you wake up and talk with Axe and Crooks, both of them leaving unexpectedly after what sounded like a heated argument. He watched Mutt walk in and talk to you, his touch feather light and lingering, familiar with you in a way Dusty found…infuriating. He shouldn’t touch you like that. Who did he think he was? Why were you letting him touch you like that?

 

 

You belonged…Dusty cut his train of thought off immediately. Ash coming to return to his side in the tree as Dusty glared angrily at you as you went back to sleep for a little while, resting your wounds, Mutt keeping guard as he sat on the bed next to you, fingers trailing through your hair soothingly, a peaceful look on his face.

 

 

“IT SEEMS THAT SHE’S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT. SHE HAD AN ARGUMENT WITH THE OTHERS BUT SHE WILL LIVE. ISN’T THAT GOOD NEWS?”  Ash smiled softly, glancing over his shoulder at your sleeping form, adoration in his sockets. Dusty scoffed, leaning up against the trunk of the tree and shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

 

 

“don’t care. It isn’t going to be breathing much longer anyways.” He snipped, earning a pointed stare from Ash who huffed and shook his head with disapproval. “it doesn’t belong here bro. you know as much as I do that it doesn’t belong here.” Dusty cast you a glare, a spark of jealousy hitting in his soul as he watched Mutt lean down and kiss your cheek, tucking you into your blankets.

 

 

Ash went silent, not sure how to respond when his brother was like this. So Dusty stewed. His thoughts spiraling as he watched the tenderness. He hated Mutt touching you like that, so much familiarity, such…kindness…you didn’t deserve to be touched by him.

 

 

He stayed there in the tree for ages, the sun rising as you finally got up, joking around with Mutt who teased you with a smirk on his face, catching you by surprise with a kiss. The sight had Dusty’s blood boiling, if he had hair it would be standing on end as he nearly fell out of the tree. The kiss was passionate, heated and filled with a history that made Dusty want to shove a fist through Mutt’s stupid face.

 

 

A low growl escaped him without thinking as he watched you pull away, face flushed and out of breath as Mutt muttered something to you. “YOU CAN’T CHANGE YOUR FEELINGS FOR HER BROTHER. SHE’S OUR SOUL MATE. HATE HER ALL YOU WANT BUT IT WILL ALWAYS BE THE SAME.” Ash whispered in his ear as you finally pushed Mutt off of you, a smile playing at your lips, laughing as he fell off the bed, the tall skeleton feigning injury as you rolled your eyes and shooed him away.

 

 

Dusty ignored his brother and settled back down on his branch, settling once he saw Mutt get off the floor and stop being so close to you. You stood on wobbly legs, your injury skillfully wrapped at the hands of Green but you managed to get to your door just fine, Mutt following behind just in case an amused smile on his face.

 

 

You were out of sight for a while, Dusty was starting to get anxious when you finally reappeared, this time with Red at your side. He growled under his breath, would these idiots ever just leave you alone?! He just needed a moment to-

 

 

Dusty’s thoughts went blank as he watched Red help you undress, a new splint covering your leg to keep it steady. His magic burned as his fists clenched, sockets wide as more of your skin came to light. So smooth…not a scar in sight…not at all like before…

 

 

His sockets followed the curve of your spine, down to your hips, to your plump thighs. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from you no matter how hard he tried. He watched your muscles move under your skin, seeing the faint outline of your rib cage as you stretched before putting on some clean clothes. “SHE’S STILL SO BEAUTIFUL ISN’T SHE BROTHER? JUST LIKE BEFORE. ONLY BETTER.” Ash hummed, his gaze locked on you as well. 

 

 

Red helped you get dressed the two of you chatting with one another, sometimes he would lean in and press a soft kiss to your forehead, a look of sadness in his eyes that Dusty couldn’t care less about as he watched you head towards the door to your bedroom. “where’s she going now?” He asked more to himself than to his brother. Ash disappeared for a moment before returning.

 

 

“TO THE DEN. THERE’S A GROUP OF HUMANS AND MONSTERS THERE WITH BOOKLETS AND SCISSORS. THERE SHOULD BE ANOTHER VANTAGE POINT TOWARDS THE FRONT TO SEE INSIDE THE WINDOWS.” Ash offered, quirking a brow down at him knowingly. Dusty grumbled under his breath and short cut his way to the other side of the house. There were several people set up in a circle in the den, magazines, newspapers, big stacks of them were all set up around the group that smiled and waved at you as you entered.

 

 

Papyrus beamed happily and moved to help you sit down, introducing you to the group as he moved to your side, your other side taken up by a strange woman in blue overalls who seemed to warm up to you quickly. Were you…you were clipping coupons? He watched as you started off shy, not really saying much as you got used to the new surroundings, the woman in the overalls reaching over to help you, guiding you to the right ones. It was so…domestic.

 

 

“IT BRINGS BACK MEMORIES DOESN’T IT. FROM BEFORE.” Ash hummed thoughtfully, hovering at his shoulder as the two brothers spied on you without your knowledge. It did bring back memories. Distant ones, ones of the other you, his real soul mate.

Soft mornings…

Warmth…

Light…

Joy…

 

 

You smiled and laughed, talking to the others of the group, Papyrus casting you glances when you weren’t paying attention, some of the other skeletons moving in to help cut out coupons, Blue and Black taking over organizing them into everyone’s binders.

 

 

Mutt and Red ended up laying down and taking a nap around you. At some point someone brought food, every single one of the skeletons taking up spaces in the den, keeping an eye on you from every corner of the room. They were all on high alert, looking out for him and his room mates he was sure.

 

 

This threw his plan into whack. If you weren’t going to be alone there was no way that he was going to be able to get close to you. He followed you through the day, seeing you enjoy your time, looking just like her…with every movement identical, everything about you just like her.

 

 

Eventually the sun went down over the trees, dinner was brought out, the coupon group all left, you having made a few new friends it seemed as several hugged you in good bye. Finally, you yawned, leaning up against Papyrus who smiled and lifted you effortlessly in his arms, letting everyone tell you good night before taking you back upstairs.

 

This was it.

 

This was his chance.

 

 

None of the others seemed to be following you upstairs as he took up his position across from your bedroom, seeing Papyrus tuck you in and chat with you for a moment before you finally waved him off. A sleepy smile on your face as you seemed to reassure him that you were fine before he nodded, wishing you good night and taking his leave.

 

He waited.

 

And waited.

 

You fell asleep.

 

The lights went off one by one.

 

 

No one seemed to be coming into your room as you slept, the moonlight hitting your skin through the large windows. “YOU STILL DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS BROTHER. WE CAN JUST WALK AWAY AND GO HOME.”  Dusty scoffed, but he did hesitate. Why did he hesitate? He shook his head and teleported to your balcony, checking to see that you’d left the door unlocked, like a moron. You were asking for it…

 

 

He crept up to your bed, looking down over at your sleeping form, a shard of bone materializing in his hand. It would be so easy. You had no protection. It would be over. You would be-

 

 

“Sans? What’re you doing?” You cracked an eye open, glancing up at him with a yawn. He froze, you called his name. He knew you didn’t mean to, you thought he was the original in your sleepy state. “Don’t just stand there all night. Get in. It’s late.” You pulled the blankets down and pat the space beside you, sighing when he didn’t move.

 

 

“Sans. Come on. I’m tired and since you guys won’t leave me alone just get in here.” You were inviting him to lay next to you. He was there to end it but you…

 

 

You huffed and rolled your eyes, rolling over and curling up in the blankets. “Whatever. I’m too tired for this. Get in or don’t I’m going back to bed.” You mumbled, leaving your body vulnerable to him. He raised his hand, taking aim. It would only take a second. Humans were so frail. But he couldn’t move towards it. He couldn’t do it.

 

 

He sighed and let the bone dissipate, finally relenting and hesitantly slipping into your bed behind you. You rolled back over at the dip of the bed, wrapping your arm over him and resting your head on his chest. He stiffened immediately as you snuggled up to him, a smile on your face.

 

 

“You act like we’ve never slept together before Sans. Just relax. Get some sleep.” You hummed and quickly started to fall asleep, the soft sound of your breathing strangely soothing to him.

 

 

It was like before, before he had become this…this way. You felt safe with him, safe enough to fall asleep on him as you snored softly. You looked just like her. Idly his fingers began to run through your hair, not really realizing what he was doing until he heard you sigh softly.

 

 

A faint blue blush came to his cheekbones as he watched you sleep.  He stayed at your side, watching you sleep as you cuddled with him. Ash hovered beside you, a strange sense of longing on his face as he nuzzled close to you.

 

 

They stayed that way until the first few rays of the sun started to creep into your windows. Was it morning already? It seemed so soon. You would be awake soon. Then the others would be waking up to check on you. He didn’t want to go. Ash looked up at him, Dusty nodding in understanding.

 

 

The two of them carefully untangled you from them as Dusty covered you back up in the blankets, stepping back away from you, taking in one last long look.

 

 

“later sunshine.” He whispered softly, short cutting to the tree again so he could watch you wake up.

Warmth…

Light…

…Hope…

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

You woke up groggily reaching out for the warmth that had just been at your side, wanting to draw it back as the sun crept through your windows. “Sans?” You yawned, opening your eyes and looking around your bed for him. You were sure that he’d come to bed with you the night before. Well…mostly sure. You were pretty sleepy after the busy day you’d had.

 

 

You sat up and sighed, stretching your muscles as you woke up. Not that you didn’t enjoy having Sans sleep next to you, it was kind of nice to have the room to yourself for a change. Since your little adventure into the woods you had a feeling that the guys were on red alert, making sure not to leave you alone for long. As if on cue there was a knock on your door which promptly opened without you saying anything, Sirius barking at you in greeting and hopping up on the bed with you, Edge walking in and looking around your room cautiously.

 

 

“DID YOU SLEEP WELL?” He asked and you nodded, petting Sirius, adjusting his new bandana collar that had pumpkins on it. Edge really loved to spoil him, he had a bandana for every day of the week it seemed at this point.

 

 

“Yeah I did. How about you?” You asked and he shrugged, walking over to your closet to pick out some clothing for you.

 

 

“FINE. IS YOUR LEG FEELING BETTER YET? WE HAVE SOMEWHERE TO GO TODAY.” He looked over his shoulder at you a second before digging through your closet for something that would suit his taste.

 

 

“I think it’s alright. It doesn’t hurt as bad and I was able to walk around on it more yesterday without a whole bunch of pain. Green is a miracle worker. I wish I would’ve met him sooner when I had to have my wisdom teeth removed. He would’ve been a life saver for sure.” Edge flinched and gave a shudder. You’d found that all of them got a little weird when it came to bones and teeth stuff, probably because they were skeletons themselves.

 

 

“GOOD. THEN WE WILL GET YOU DRESSED AND WE CAN GET GOING.” He grabbed a shirt and pair of pants that you’d gotten for your birthday, moving to go to your underwear drawer but you tossed a pillow at him to make him stop.

 

 

“You guys have got to stop going through all of my things. I get you’re trying to be helpful but it really comes off as creepy. I can get dressed alone just fine. Thank you.” Edge looked like he was about to argue but tossed his hands up and walked towards your door instead.

 

 

“FINE. WHEN YOU’RE DONE JUST CALL FOR ME AND I’LL HELP YOU DOWN THE STAIRS TO BRUSH YOUR HAIR.” You rolled your eyes and decided not to argue with him, watching him close the door behind him. You got up out of bed, checking the status of your injury carefully as you added some weight to it. It was still a little sore but no more than if you had twisted it or something.

 

 

You got dressed, deciding to wear what Edge had picked out for you, it did look cute, plus it fit like a glove thanks to Black’s obsession with perfection. You pocketed your phone, grabbed your purse and put on your shoes that matched the outfit. When you were done you opened up the door and saw Edge standing there patiently on the landing with his arms crossed over his chest. “IT’S ABOUT TIME…” He mumbled, getting off the wall and immediately picking you up off your feet, making you yelp in surprise as you clung to him.

 

 

“Whoa! What are you doing! I can walk down the stairs!” Your cheeks burned with a blush as he started walking down the stairs, carrying you with ease, like you weighed nothing to him. Plus, he smelled absolutely fantastic. Like leather and spice.

 

 

“WITH YOUR CLUMSINESS I CAN’T TRUST YOU TO NOT COME CRASHING DOWN THE STEPS AND INJURE YOURSELF FURTHER. THEN YOU WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO COME WITH US TODAY.” He took you down to the bathroom, setting you on the counter and grabbing your hair brush as well as your tooth brush, handing it to you while he motioned for you to turn your head. On the one hand you were not a child, and part of you was irritated that he was treating you as one but on the other, it felt nice to have him run the brush through your hair, taking care of the knots. His fingers running in after the brush and massaging your head almost.

 

 

You brushed your teeth while he brushed your hair, pulling it up into an intricate braid that you had no idea he knew how to do, not too tight or too loose. When you were done you looked at the braid and were in awe. “Where’d you learn to do that? You don’t have any hair?!” A faint red flush comes to his sharp cheekbones as he clears his throat and picks you up off of the counter again, leaving the bathroom to go to the main floor.

 

 

“JUST BECAUSE I DON’T HAVE HAIR DOESN’T MEAN I DON’T KNOW HOW TO DO THINGS WITH IT. IT’S NO DIFFERENT THAN TYING ROPES…” You quirk a brow at him in confusion, hair was very different from rope. And what was he tying rope for anyways? A lewd thought crept into your head as you thought just what kinds of rope tying he could probably do, feeling the creep of a blush cross your cheeks as you tried to banish the thought from your head.

 

 

The two of you were quiet as you came down to the main floor, Black being the first to see and greet you as he stormed over, glaring at Edge. “I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HER DRESSED AND READY TWENTY MINUTES AGO! YOU TAKE SO LONG!” Edge didn’t really seem to care as he gently put you down on your own two feet, sticking close just in case you needed him.

 

 

“IT TAKES AS LONG AS IT TAKES. QUIT BEING SUCH A TYRANT. SHE’S PERFECTLY FINE.” You looked up at Edge, feeling a little bit glad that he stuck up for you. Black was abrasive at best and just downright frustrating at his worst so sometimes it felt good to have him knocked down a bit. Unfortunately that wasn’t what happened with this time. Black puffed up his chest and glared up at Edge, trying to look intimidating even though he was much shorter than the six foot three inch skeleton.

 

 

“OF COURSE SHE’S PERFECTLY FINE, SHE’S MORE THAN FINE! SHE’S MY DATE MATE AFTER ALL. I WOULD EXPECT NOTHING LESS THAT THAT FROM HER. REGARDLESS YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET ME GO UP AND-“ Now it was your turn to stand up for yourself. You had to start putting forth some boundaries with him.

 

 

“Alright Black. You need to stop. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I did it for a very long time without you and I am perfectly capable of doing it without you some more. I can dress myself, brush my own hair and everything. I get that you have made it very clear where you stand but please. Just…tone it down a little will you? It’s starting to get a bit much.” Black blinked at you in surprise, the room going quiet save for a couple of barely contained snickers and a cautious glance your direction from Mutt. Black paused for a moment, as if thinking about what he wanted to say to you.

 

 

“HM. I SEE.” He grinned slowly, almost like a cat toying with a mouse. You eyed him carefully, not sure exactly where he was going to go with it until he turned on his heel and waved to Mutt, who fell into step behind him, leaving you confused as he disappeared down the steps without another word. Did you over do it? Did you go too far? He didn’t seem upset…at least not to you anyways. But you didn’t know him as well as you knew the others.

 

 

“damn sugar…” Plum whistled low and seemed surprised by Black’s reaction. Everyone else seemed surprised as well, a little bit of tension in the air between them all and now you were starting to second guess everything you’d just said.

 

 

“come on moonbeam, you can ride with paps and me.”  Sans came over and nodded towards the stairs. “need any help going down?” He asked and you shook your head, walking towards the steps with him, Papyrus taking your other side just in case you needed his help to walk down, which you were grateful for even if you didn’t feel like you needed it.

 

 

“STRETCH AND I CAN RIDE WITH YOU GUYS TOO! STRETCH’S TRUCK DOESN’T FIT MORE THAN THREE PEOPLE SO WE HAVE TO CARPOOL.” Blue smiled as he and Stretch came down the stairs after you. When you got outside you noticed both Green’s and G’s car were gone, Red and Edge seemed a little bit down as you got into Papyrus’s car, Plum and Raspberry following behind them into the back seat, sandwiched between Sans and Stretch, Blue taking the front seat next to Papyrus.

 

 

“So where are we going that’s so important?” You asked as Papyrus started the car and pulled out of the drive way.

 

 

Stretch’s arm rested on the back of the seat behind your head while Sans kept his hands in his pockets. Sans wasn’t really one for touching you so openly with others you’d come to realize but whenever you two were alone, he would have a hand on you, his feet tucked up under you, some part of him had to touch you no matter what. “HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP! SO WE HAVE TO GO GET COSTUMES! AND SOME MORE DECORATIONS.”  Blue turned and beamed at you excitedly.

 

 

Halloween. Oh yeah, that was coming up wasn’t it. You hadn’t dressed up for Halloween in ages, you’d always had one reason or another not to, usually because you were working. “I didn’t know you guys liked Halloween so much. It’s not like offensive to you guys?” You asked and both Sans and Stretch chuckled, shaking their heads, Papyrus driving expertly through the streets.

 

 

“nah, we love Halloween. Best way to blend in with the rest of the humans, play a few tricks, get a few treats.” Stretch winked, a little drawl on the word “treats” that made you wonder if he was still talking about candy.

 

 

“we all dress up, and decorate the house, have a big party, the works. Always have tons of people show up, the whole neighborhood comes by. Usually a big hit.” Sans shrugged, slipping one of his hands out of his pocket and hesitantly placing it next to your leg, touching but not looking like he was doing it on purpose. You cast a quick glance his way, letting him know you were okay with him doing it, earning you a small smile from him as he relaxed a little more.

 

 

“That actually sounds like fun. Do you guys have an idea on what you want to be?” You leaned back and listened to Papyrus and Blue talk about all their ideas, put at ease between Stretch and Sans who seemed like they’d tuned out the conversation, content to look out the windows.

 

 

Your phone buzzed in your pocket a few minutes later, making Sans jump in surprise at the sensation against his hand. You mouthed a sorry, not wanting to interrupt the two excited skeletons up front who were debating the best way to hang spiderwebs from the impossibly high ceilings.

 

 

(myhero): how’s it goin kitten? Need me to save you yet? ; )

 

 

You shook your head and smiled softly, texting back.

 

 

(xxx): I’m good, thanks though. Do you have any idea what you’re going to be?

 

 

(myhero): don’t know yet. But I got a couple ideas for some stuff you could wear

 

 

You had a sense that you know just what kind of stuff he would love to see you wear but you didn’t get a chance to respond as you realized that Papyrus had parked in front of a large building covered in Halloween decorations with large animatronics just outside the doors.

 

 

Edge parked right next to Papyrus and Red hopped out of the car, winking at you as you filed out behind Sans, the sight making you blush ever so slightly. “COME ON Y/N! LET’S GO!” Blue grabbed your hand, Papyrus taking the other as they tugged you towards the store, making you laugh as they nearly lifted you up off the ground in their excitement.

 

 

Inside, everyone seemed to scatter, cruising the racks for costumes but you were trapped between Papyrus and Blue. “HM. WHAT DO YOU THINK Y/N? WOULD I LOOK GREAT AS A KING?” Papyrus held up the king’s costume and struck a pose.

 

 

“Hmmm…good. You’d make a good king for sure. But I’m not sure. Looks a little too much maybe?” You saw his calculated gaze look over the costume before putting it back, continuing to move through the rack.

 

 

“I’M GOING TO LOOK THROUGH THE NEXT ROW.” Papyrus hummed in thought as he moved to the other side, Blue was looking through the rack behind you as you tried to decide what to wear. You glanced up when you caught a glance of Raspberry over the edge of the rack watching you.

 

 

“I GOT SOMETHING YOU COULD WEAR.” He grinned and you rolled your eyes with a smile as he showed off the sexy nurse outfit.

 

 

“What so you could play doctor?” You teased and he chuckled, putting the costume away, leaning up against his side of the rack.

 

 

“MAYBE. I DO ENJOY SOME ROLEPLAY. SO IF YOU WANT WE CAN TRY IT OUT SOMETIME.”  He winked and you playfully tossed him a costume without looking.  He caught it easily and looked at it, a grin crossing his face that spoke volumes of his thoughts.

 

 

“OH BROTHER! I THINK OUR LOVELY LITTLE SWEETPEA HAS GIVEN US THE PERFECT COSTUME!” Plum’s head poked up a few racks down, peeking around a corner wearing what could only be described as a pimp hat and some shutter shades.

 

 

He looked at the costume that Razzy was currently hiding from your view and grinned, looking over the tops of the shutter shades at you. “oh sugar…I know the perfect counter part to that.” And he disappeared behind the rack, Razzy following him and making sure to keep the costume hidden from you as he went.

 

 

You were about to mention something to Blue, only to realize that he’d wandered off as well, leaving you alone in the row of hundreds of costumes. You could see Edge and Stretch a few ways over, even the tops of Sans’s skull as he filed through and decided to come over and see what he could find.

 

 

He was looking at a woman’s costume, one of those 80’s aerobic instructors with the unitard and the long knee high socks. “Hey Sans. What do you have there?” Sans jumped a little and pushed the costume back, a blush on his cheek bones.

 

 

“h-hey moonbeam. It’s nothin, jus…nothing.” He cleared his throat and you moved to look at the costume.

 

 

“Nothing? Really?” You smiled and he rubbed the back of his skull, avoiding your gaze as you looked it over. “You know, I’ve got a few pairs of socks just like these.” His blush deepened and your suspicions about where your socks had wandered off to were coming up to the surface.

 

 

“uh…oh, oh yeah? C-cool…cool.” His voice cracked a little bit, the sound was actually really cute though.

 

 

“Yeah. Mostly for winter or whenever I do long runs. Got a couple pairs that have toes in them too. I have been missing more pairs of socks than I can count though. You haven’t seen them have you?” You asked him innocently, nodding when he shook his head, seeming to shrink into himself and solidifying your suspicions.

 

 

“nnnnope! Not a clue!” He practically squeaked as he took a step back, holding the costume in his hands in front of him and you smiled.

 

 

“Hm. Weird. Oh well. Have you picked out your costume?” You tried to switch the conversation and he took a minute to collect himself before looking at the costume in his hands, but he made no move to bring it closer for you to see.

 

 

“u-uh yeah, yeah I did. It looked really comfy so…probably could use it for pajamas if I wanted.” You glanced down at it and saw that it was a sloth onesie. You laughed and smiled at him.

 

 

“It does look comfy. Perfect for just hanging around in.” Sans blinked and chuckled after a moment as your words registered with him.

 

 

“heh, you got me there. Have you gotten a costume yet?” You shook your head, still seeing the blush on his cheeks, it made him look so cute.

 

 

“No. Nothing yet. But Plum and Razzy seem to have decided already.” You glanced over towards where you saw Razzy talking with his brother a little ways away.

 

 

“got mine too.” Came Stretch’s voice from behind you, pointing to the pair of bear ears on the top of his skull.

 

 

“Where’s the rest of it?” You asked and he shrugged. “You are just as lazy as Sans I swear. But you could put on a red shirt maybe and then you could go as Winnie the Pooh, carry around a jar of honey.” Stretch seemed to think for a moment before nodding and tucking a hair behind your ear, his touch lingering a little longer than needed.

 

 

“you’re just full of good ideas honey. Though don’t know how I’d carry you around in a jar.” He winked with a smile down at you, you playfully pushing his shoulder.

 

 

“Oh hush. I’m going to go see if Edge has any ideas. Stay out of trouble.” You eyed them both and walked over to where Edge was looking over some costumes that looked like they were for dogs. It made you smile, he loved to spoil Sirius. The dog probably had more trips to the doggy spa than you had ever been in your life. “Are you looking for something for Sirius?” You asked and he nodded thoughtfully.

 

 

“HE SHOULD DRESS UP SINCE WE ARE. I DON’T WANT HIM TO BE LEFT OUT.” He hummed in thought and picked up a bumblebee costume. “BUT NONE OF THESE ‘FIT’ HIS GREATNESS. THEY’RE NOT…” He sighed and put it back, looking over the costumes. You followed his gaze and nibbled on y our lip as you thought what could possibly fit your little pup. Sirius had grown considerably since you’d gotten him a few months ago, still a puppy with legs too long for his body but you could tell the great dane part of him was kicking in.

 

 

“Hm. I hear you. He’s a handsome dog so he’ll look great in anything though.” You moved to Edge’s other side and looked higher up, spotting something that looked like it might work. You stood on your tip toes but still couldn’t reach it. Beside you Edge sighed dramatically, a hand resting on your lower back as he reached up to what you were trying to get with ease considering his height.

 

 

“THIS COULD WORK. IT LOOKS EASY AND COMFORTABLE FOR HIM TO MOVE IN…BUT IT DOESN’T MATCH HIS FUR.” Edge looked over the measurements and furrowed his brow, not moving the hand at the small of your back as he thought carefully and you didn’t feel like moving it away. Despite the way it sent your heart racing. “I SUPPOSE THAT I’LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE ONE FOR HIM MYSELF. OTHERWISE IT’LL JUST LOOK STUPID.”  He put the costume back and looked down at you, seeming to notice your lack of costume.

 

 

“HOW COME YOU HAVEN’T PICKED ANYTHING OUT?” He asked, a little more softly than he usually did around you, quirking a brow down at you as you shrugged.

 

 

“I don’t know. I just haven’t really found anything that I want to wear. How come you don’t have a costume?” He chuckled and placed a hand on his hip.

 

 

“I ALREADY HAVE MY COSTUME. I MADE IT WEEKS AGO. I’M JUST HERE TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE ELSE DOESN’T SLACK OFF AND TO PICK UP SOME MORE DECORATIONS.” You nodded, of course he had already gotten his costume. He was very good at planning ahead and rarely left things to the last minute.

 

 

“Y/N! Y/N! WE HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!” Came Blue’s excited voice as he and Papyrus came towards you and Edge, Edge removing his hand from your back but not stepping away from you. “WE CAN GO TOGETHER AS A GROUP COSTUME! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF US BEING THE THREE MUSKATEERS? I GOT ONE THAT’S YOUR SIZE!” Blue showed you the relatively modest looking costume, it had a pair of knee high boots, a big hat with a feather, a fake rapier, a cloak, the only part that looked possibly a problem was the shirt, it looked all too easy to pull on those strings…

 

 

You looked up at both Papyrus and Blue who were practically bouncing on the balls of their feet for your reaction and it sealed your fate. When those two came together…it was the perfect storm. “All for one?” You smiled and their faces brightened considerably.

 

 

“AND ONE FOR ALL!” They both cheered as one, raising their fists in the air and hurrying towards the counter where a pile of things was still being added to the pile, you felt bad for the poor cashier who eyed the pile with growing concern.

 

 

“heh, think ya made their day kitten.” Red chuckled flanking you from the other side as Edge watched the two skeletons grab mustaches and goatees for their costumes. Edge scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

 

“YOU ENCOURAGE THEM TOO MUCH. THEY SHOULD ACT MORE THEIR AGE.” You glanced up at him and suddenly realized you had no idea how old they all were, or that they even had birthdays.

 

 

“Wait, how old are you guys anyways? You all know how old I am but I’ve never heard you guys talk about it. When are your birthdays?” Edge blinked looking down at you as Red chuckled. You looked between them and Red was the one who answered you.

 

 

“I’m turning 26 in a couple months, edge is 24. Sans and raspberry are also 26. Black, blue and axe are 23. Mutt, stretch and papyrus are 25. Plum is 27, g is 29, green is 28, crooks is 22 and dusty is 21.” Red counted off his fingers just to make sure, looking confused as he repeated them. “who am I missin bro? feels like I’m missin a couple.” He scratched his head and frowned, counting again.

 

 

“FOXTROT AND TANGO. FOXTROT IS 24 AND TANGO IS 23. GOOD LORD RED YOU’D THINK YOU WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED THEM. THEY’RE THE ONLY TWO THAT I CAN REALLY TOLERATE OUTSIDE OF THE ONES THAT LIVE IN THE MAIN HOUSE.” You looked between them as Red rolled his eye lights, looking like he was mentally kicking himself as he nodded. 

 

 

“Foxtrot and Tango? Who are they?” You asked and they both looked at you in confusion. “oh they live over by the lake, next to g and green. They don’t come round much though since they’re currently on tour with Mettaton.” You stared open mouthed at them, gaping at the sound of Mettaton’s name.

 

 

He was probably the most famous of the monsters, he had a cooking line, clothing lines, scents, school supplies, movies, plays, just about everything that could be done by the enigmatic robot was done. “Mettaton?! No way! That’s awesome!” You gasped, completely surprised.

 

 

“WELL IT IS ONLY CHOREOGRAPHY BUT METTATON DOES DEMAND THE BEST SO. THEY SHOULD BE BACK SOON AS HIS TOUR IS OVER THOUGH. PERHAPS YOU CAN MEET THEM THEN. BUT WE SHOULD GET BACK TO THE HOUSE, IT LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE IS READY TO GO.” Edge nodded towards the counter where most of everything was bagged and placed in boxes already being taken out to the cars by the others.

 

 

“You never told me when your birthdays are though?” You stated as the three of you followed the others out.

 

 

“ALL OF THE VERSIONS OF PAPYRUS CELEBRATE OUR BIRTHDAYS IN MARCH.” Edge offered, holding open the door for you and stepping in front of Red who shot him a look before answering you.

 

 

“and for us sans we celebrate the first week of December. So ya got time to get all of us presents.” Red winked, smiling at you as you got into the car with your original group, sitting between Stretch and Sans again.

 

 

“I AM SO EXCITED! WE’RE GOING TO BE THE COOLEST GROUP COSTUME EVER!” Blue beamed, Papyrus nodding excitedly as he started the car and proceeded to start the drive back home. You had to admit you were actually pretty excited too, although there was that nagging feeling in the back of your head. That look that Black had given you before he left. What was he up to exactly?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo this turned out waaaaay longer than I intended it to be. Good lord. But regardless, please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! Thank you all so much!

You couldn’t believe how much your house had changed in the last couple of days. The guys had really transformed the place to what could only be described as a smaller version of the Haunted Mansion, fit with animatronics, lights, fog machines, massive cobwebs hung from just about every corner possible, many complete with various bugs, fake skeletons, and other creatures all bundled up.

 

 

It was insane. When you had asked if they liked Halloween, you thought sure, they like Halloween. Maybe some cobwebs, decorations on the front porch, maybe a few things inside. But absolutely nothing like this. Your room mates didn’t just like Halloween, the LOVED Halloween. And apparently the holiday had sparked up a prank war between them. And often you ended up in the middle of it either by planning or by accident you weren’t always a hundred percent sure which.

 

 

Often you were jolted out of whatever it was you were doing by a chorus of “SANS!” followed by a round of laughter from whatever one had done the prank. There had been one where a red sock had mysteriously ended up in with Edge’s whites, turning many of his clothing pale pink. Which at first had caused the skeleton to start fuming until you said you liked the color on him, which quickly shut him up and made him go out for a walk with Sirius.

 

 

Stretch had played a prank of sitting one of the fake skeletons between Blue and Papyrus, timing it to see just how long it took for one of them to notice that it wasn’t him sitting there with them. It took far longer than either of them cared to admit and Stretch took to dragging the skeleton around with him, putting on outfits for it even.

 

 

Sans had taken to pretending to be a fake skeleton, often hanging around for hours at a time to spook someone…which often ended up being you much to his delight. “sorry moonbeam…you just look so cute.” He’d always say, often climbing down from wherever he was and giving your hand a squeeze or press a kiss to your cheek.

 

 

That usually made up for it. The feeling in the house was filled with excitement, although you couldn’t help but think about Black. He hadn’t come back. And you knew that he’d been worried about you, otherwise he wouldn’t have come when you went off on your trek in the woods.

 

 

So maybe you had been a little too harsh on him. Neither him nor Mutt were answering your texts. You were sitting on the couch in the den, having gotten no reply from yet another text from Mutt when you tossed the phone aside with a huff of frustration.

 

 

“whoa sugar. No need to take it out on the phone.” Plum laughed and picked up your phone, looking at the text messages as he picked up your head and put it in his lap, handing you it back.

 

 

“Sorry. I just…ugh! Why won’t they answer me? Was I too harsh on him? Did I piss him off? Why does it bother me so much in the first place?” You sighed, looking up at him as his fingers trailed lightly through your hair. Plum smiled softly and chuckled a little.

 

 

“cuz you’re too good. You got a good heart. That’s why sug.” You sighed and shook your head, closing your eyes as Plum continued to play with your hair. “don’t worry about them, you were just putting your foot down and he’s got to respect that, they’ll be fine.” You hummed softly and in no time you were dozing off, soothed by his fingers running through your hair.

 

 

 

_It hurt…deep inside, like an ache that just wouldn’t go away. But you couldn’t place just where the pain was. It was everywhere and no where all at the same time. You curled up in under the heavy blankets, your favorite wrapped tight around you when you heard the familiar sound of the door opening to your bedroom. “hey…” You knew who it was, but you didn’t want to speak to him. You curled tighter under the blankets without an answer, hearing him sigh and mutter something under his breath before sitting on the bed next to you._

 

 

_“i-I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted that way…I just…the way that guy looked at you, it just. It pissed me off.” You’d heard it a thousand times before. The same apology. Over and over. “I know you don’t believe me. I wouldn’t believe me either if I were you. But I want to be better. So, I’m going to go away for a while. Try to get my skull on straight you know.” Away? Where was he going to go?_

 

 

_He’d never left before. You sat still, hiding under the blankets, wiping away your tears silently. “I’ll leave paps here with you though. That way you won’t be all alone. I know how much you hate it when you’re alone.” There was movement, the rustling of fabric as you heard him take off his beloved coat, placing it where your head would be, within reach of your fingertips. And then you felt him get up off the bed, his voice thick with emotion._

 

 

_“I love you sunshine. I want to keep you safe and take care of you but apparently I can’t do that until I learn to take care of my own…issues. If you want you can text me but I get it if you don’t. stay safe.” He leaned down and kissed the top of your head, his touch lingering, your chest aching as you heard the crackle of magic._

 

 

_You let loose a sob and reached for his dust covered jacket, pulling it into the pile of blankets with you. A pair of arms wrapping around you as you cried. “SHHHHH…IT’LL BE OKAY…YOU JUST NEED SOME TIME APART. THAT’S ALL. SANS IS GOING TO GET BETTER, HE MEANS IT THIS TIME. YOU KNOW HE DOES.” Papyrus ran his ghostly fingers through your hair, soothing as he held you. You did. You knew he wanted to get better at dealing with his jealousy._

 

 

_Two weeks. Two weeks he was gone. You wore his coat, feeling better with Papyrus hovering over your shoulder wherever you went. Plus, no one messed with you whenever you went out, knowing that if they did, Sans would be sure to pop in and fix that really quickly. Even if you didn’t know where the hell he’d been for the last few weeks. But you hadn’t texted him either._

 

 

_“ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM?” Papyrus asked over your shoulder as you brushed your teeth for the third time this morning. You sighed and rinsed, wiping your mouth as you looked at him._

 

 

_“I will. When it’s the right time. He’s…we’re not ready.” You brushed your hair and spent another week with only Papyrus at your side. You got strange looks whenever you went outside and talked to him. But it was second nature. Only you and Sans could interact with him anyways, who cared if people looked at you guys funny. He was still there._

 

 

_“YOU SHOULD TELL HIM. HE NEEDS TO KNOW.” You leaned into him, wiping the tears from your eyes and sniffling as you nodded. You knew you had to, he needed to know the truth. But you were scared. Scared of everything. “tell me what sunshine?” You ran into Sans’s arms…_

 

 

_It was good. So good. He had really worked hard to be better. There were still glimmers of jealousy but he was really trying. He let you handle it until it was time for him to step in and you noticed he never went too far. He was trying so hard and it showed. You woke up early one morning, mentioning to Papyrus that you wanted to go out and grab something special to celebrate how well he’d been doing, to make him feel like you appreciated all the effort he was putting in to make things better._

 

 

_You bundled up, making your way through towards the grill, knowing that Sans had been mumbling about his favorite meal for days in his sleep. You were happy. Happier than you’d been in such a long time. You crunched through the snow, not paying attention to the eyes staring at you, so used to people staring that it didn’t bother you anymore. No one dared to touch you. You were Sans’s mate. Monsters would be stupid to try…they’d have to have a death wish._

 

 

_Apparently…there was one that did…You ran until you couldn’t run anymore, your lungs burning from screaming for Sans, for anyone. And then you couldn’t scream anymore. You couldn’t run. Tears ran silently down your face…he wasn’t there. He wasn’t there…_

 

 

_You were alone…_

 

 

You gasped sharply, falling off of the couch and panting hard as if you’d been down under the water for too long. Tears streamed down your face as you clutched your chest. What was that? It was so real. Like the dream with G and Green. Only so much worse. “SWEETPEA? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Came Razzy’s voice, seeing him kneel in front of you and hesitantly reach out to touch you, not sure if you wanted to be touched.

 

 

You looked up at him and clung to him like a lifeline, catching him off guard as he wrapped his arms around you, dropping whatever it was in his hand onto the floor. “SHHHH IT’S OKAY. IT’S OKAY, IT WAS JUST A DREAM. I PROMISE, JUST A DREAM. YOU’RE OKAY. YOU’RE SAFE.”  Razzy whispered, pulling you into his lap as he held you, rocking slowly while you cried.

 

 

“Y/n? What Happened? Is She Alright?” Green came over to your side, reaching out to rub your back as Razzy held you. Razzy shook his head but didn’t let you go.

 

 

“I DON’T KNOW. I THINK SHE HAD A NIGHTMARE. PLUM LEFT HER TO TAKE A NAP AND WHEN I CAME TO CHECK ON HER SHE STARTED CRYING.” You weren’t so sure it was just a nightmare. It had felt so real. Everything. Everything had felt so real. You had felt everything.

 

 

“Here. I’ll Take Her. Come Here Y/n…It’s Alright. Come Here. That’s It. Let’s Get You Cleaned Up.” Green’s voice was soothing as he pulled you into his arms, using his thumb to wipe the tears from your face and pick you up, a look of concern on his face. You clung to him just like you clung to Razzy who wrung his hands worriedly as Green stood, holding you easily in his arms.

 

 

“Don’t Say Anything To The Others Until I Get To The Bottom Of This Okay? Don’t Want Them Worrying Over Nothing.” Raspberry nodded and watched as Green made his way to the bathroom behind the bar, carrying you still sobbing silently into his chest as he set you down on the counter, running the water and grabbing a wash cloth.

 

 

He slowly wiped your face with the warm wash cloth, quiet and soothing as he left the water running, letting you calm down enough without him pushing you to explain what was wrong. “There We Go. You’re Safe.” He soothed, reaching out to touch your hair and you flinched without thinking.

 

 

Green hummed thoughtfully and put his hand down as he examined your face carefully, finally sighing as a thought struck him. “It Wasn’t Just A Nightmare Was It?” He asked softly, and you nodded, hugging yourself as you tried to get the images from your head, closing your eyes.

 

 

“No…it was so…so real. I could feel…I felt everything. Green…” You shook your head, fighting back the tears as you looked back up at him, feeling small and scared. “I died…Green I died. I…it was me but it wasn’t me at the same time. And…and it was Dusty but he was different-“ You cut yourself off with the sad look on Green’s face as he leaned against the counter next to you.

 

 

“Dalilah Was Right Then.” He muttered under his breath, the name sparking a twinge in your chest that reminded you of the last nightmare you’d had.

 

 

“Dalilah…that was…she was your…me right?” He nodded, not seeming to be surprised that you had figured it out so easily. His face looked like it had aged a hundred years as he turned his gaze back on you.

 

 

“She Was. And Sasha was Dusty’s. Can You Tell Me What You Saw?” He asked and slowly, haltingly you told him, and he listened, letting you go at your own pace. You cried again, reaching out to grab his hand when you needed a boost of strength to continue.

 

 

When you finished he was silent, tears in his own sockets as he held your hand, the water still running and you were pretty sure it was just in case someone might try listening in at this point. “Was Sasha…” He nodded and you felt a pang of despair wash over your soul, you knew. “So what’s wrong with me Green? Why do I keep seeing these things?” You asked and he turned to you finally after a long moment, shaking his head.

 

 

“I’m Not Sure. Our Version Of You Had A Few Theories But That’s All They Were, Hypotheticals. We Never Actually Thought They Were Physically Possible. Once We All Ended Up Here And The Timelines Got All Messed Up…Only Then Did My Brother And I Start Thinking That Perhaps She Had Been On To Something.” That didn’t really answer anything, but you had a feeling that maybe he didn’t really know either.

 

 

“I’m Sorry. But Would You Permit Me To Think About This A Little While Longer? Maybe Talk With G About It? Then We Can Talk More About It With You When We Hopefully Have More Answers.” You nodded and leaned against him, his arm wrapping around your back and giving you a hug and a soft kiss to the top of your head.

 

 

“Just, Try Not To Think About It Too Much. I Know It’s Probably Hard But If You Need To Talk Then You Can Come To Me. I’ll Try To Help As Much As I Can.” You nodded and hugged him back, getting off of the counter as you wiped your face again. 

 

 

“Thanks Green. I really appreciate it. And…I’m sorry. About Dalilah.” Green smiled and nodded, turning off the water and opening the door for you, closing it behind the both of you as his fingers lingered on the small of your back.

 

 

“You Should Get Ready Soon. The Party Starts In A Couple Of Hours. Let Me Know If You Need Me Okay?” He smiled and you nodded, seeing a strange sadness in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. Was it because of Dalilah? Was he remembering her? You watched him go and collected yourself before heading up to your room, passing Raspberry as he was working on the decorations on the banister.

 

 

“HEY WAIT A SECOND. ARE, ARE YOU OKAY?”  He asked, reaching out and grabbing your hand, keeping his voice down so none of the others would hear.

 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a really bad dream I guess. Promise. Everything is fine. Sorry for being a bother.” Raspberry seemed to relax and smiled, shaking his head at you, drawing you in for a tight hug that lifted you off your feet, peppering your face with kisses that left you giggling.

 

 

“YOU’RE NEVER A BOTHER LOVE. NEVER. NOW GO GET READY. UNLESS YOU NEED MY HELP GETTING UNDRESSED?” He winked and you laughed, shaking your head.

 

 

“No I got it covered. Thanks though. I’m going to take a quick shower and then change. Do you guys need my help with anything?” You asked and he thought for a moment before gently coaxing you up the stairs.

 

 

“NO, WE’RE GOOD. WE’VE GOT IT ALL COVERED. THANK YOU THOUGH.” You smiled and headed up the stairs, going to your room first to grab the base parts of your costume and some clean undergarments before going into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

 

 

At least the warm water helped soothe some of the ache that lingered in your chest and you could shut off for a while and not think about it. You had to put that away for later, it was time to party, and you didn’t want to be a downer especially when everyone had worked so hard.

 

 

You didn’t want to ruin it for everyone else. Or make any one worry any more about you. You finished and headed back up to your room to finish getting ready, putting on your costume and doing your hair when you noticed movement on your balcony.

 

 

When you turned around Crooks stood there looking sheepish and hunched over to look smaller. You’d forgotten how tall he was in comparison to the other skeletons. You couldn’t help the look of confusion as he raised a hand and waved, the sight almost laughable.

 

 

So you got up and opened the balcony door, stepping aside as he ducked to get in, letting you close the door to keep the fall chill out of your warm room. “Hey, what are you doing here? Axe isn’t around is he?” You looked around him outside and he shook his head as he wrung his hands together just like the other versions of him, his crooked and too sharp teeth making him look more intimidating than he actually was.

 

 

“NO. MY BROTHER IS BUSY ELSEWHERE. HE DOESN’T…HE DOESN’T KNOW I’M HERE.” You relaxed a little knowing that Axe wasn’t going to come around the corner but still you kept your guard up, you just felt like you were being watched all of a sudden and it made the hair on your back stand on end.

 

 

“Why are you here? I don’t think the others really like you guys all that much.” Crook seemed to shrink as he tried to make himself look as small as possible, toying with the end of his tattered scarf and looking at anything but you.

 

 

“I JUST…I JUST WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR MY BROTHER AND FOR DUSTY. THEY SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE WHAT THEY DID TO YOU. AND I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE DOING OKAY. AXE SAID I SHOULDN’T BOTHER, THAT YOU DIDN’T NEED ME WORRYING ABOUT YOU AND THAT YOU DIDN’T CARE BUT…I JUST WANTED TO KNOW HOW YOU WERE DOING. FOR MYSELF.” You blinked in surprise.

 

 

In another world he would be just like Papyrus, still sweet and caring. “Oh. Well. I’m doing okay. Green patched me up pretty well. See?” You rolled up the bottom of your pant leg, showing off the fresh scar, still pink and raised but basically healed. Crooks moved down to take a closer look, blinking as he examined it, looking as if he wanted to reach out and touch it but thought better of it and kept his hands to himself. “See? No harm done. Although, can’t say I’ve forgiven your brother and Dusty just yet. They did try to kill me.” Crooks sighed, seeming to be relieved as you rolled your pant leg back down.

 

 

“TO BE FAIR, AXE DIDN’T TRY TO KILL YOU. DUSTY DID. MY BROTHER JUST WASN’T ALL THAT HELPFUL WHICH IS A WHOLE OTHER ISSUE. BUT HE DIDN’T ACTUALLY WANT TO KILL YOU.” You quirked a brow at him as he defended his brother, technically he was right you supposed but still. He seemed kind of like an ass. Although, if the dream you’d had of Sasha was any indication of why they were the way they were towards you…

 

 

You sighed and ran your hand through your hair. Maybe you should try to cut them some slack. It couldn’t be easy on everyone. “Yeah. I guess you’re right.” You and Crooks stood awkwardly in front of one another. Not really sure where to go with the conversation.

 

 

“I’M SORRY. I’M NOT REALLY USED TO BEING AROUND PEOPLE FOR VERY LONG. I’LL LEAVE YOU BE. I’M GLAD THAT YOU’RE DOING BETTER.”  He started to move away, heading towards the balcony and reaching for the door.

 

 

“Wait. I want to get to know you guys a little better. Or at least you. Do you have a phone number? Maybe I could text you or something.” You watched him nod excitedly, holding out his hand for you phone as you offered it to him, pulling off his gloves and using his incredibly long fingers to deftly put in his phone number before handing it back to you with a grin that was both adorable and unsettling all at the same time.

 

 

“THANK YOU! YOU CAN MESSAGE ME AT ANY TIME! I MIGHT NOT ANSWER RIGHT AWAY BUT THAT’S ONLY BECAUSE OF AXE. COULD I CALL YOU SOMETIME? I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO KNOW YOU EVEN BETTER!” He looked absolutely thrilled as you nodded, watching him open the door and step out onto the balcony. He waved and did a perfectly executed back flip off the balcony, landing easily as he waved again and ran off into the woods leaving you impressed and confused.

 

 

You stared after him a moment and shook your head, unable to hold back the smile on your face. You were about to head back in when you saw the fluttering of red out of the corner of your eye, a glimpse of blue. But when you turned to look there was nothing but the evergreen limbs of the trees. You frowned and rubbed your forehead.

 

 

You were still on edge from the dream before. That was all it was. You walked back inside and closed the door, locking it behind you as you finished getting ready, putting on your cloak, your makeup and hat. After finally zipping up your knee high boots you took a glance in your mirror and were surprised how much you liked it.

 

 

It fit nicely and even the bodice wasn’t as bad as you thought, so long as people didn’t tug on the strings. You took a glance outside and noticed there were a few cars already pulled up and people coming to the front of the house, monsters and humans alike. Looking further down the road and seeing more headlights coming down the road towards the house. Wow, looks like it was really going to be a party. As if on cue the music kicked on downstairs and the lights in the main floor turned dark. “Guess it’s time to get this party started.”

 

 

You walked downstairs, grateful that there were little leds placed along the edge of the banister and steps so you could see in the darkened house. The music was loud, and there were sounds of people coming into the house. You looked over the railing into the main floor and saw people filing in, moving to the drink and buffet tables, everyone dressed up and ready to party, walking through the fog on the floor.

 

 

Holy hell did they all know how to throw a party, you thought to yourself, taking a moment to observe the skeletons as they greeted their guests, Sans wearing his sloth onesie and looking more comfortable than anyone had a right to be. You had a feeling he’d be falling asleep in that thing more than once.

 

 

“Y/N! COME! WE NEED TO GET A PICTURE TOGETHER!” Papyrus cried out from below, breaking you out of your thoughts as you smiled and came downstairs, Blue and Papyrus making sure to catch you at the base of the steps and give you tight hugs. “YOU LOOK GREAT! JUST LIKE WE KNEW YOU WOULD! STRETCH! BROTHER! PLEASE TAKE A PICTURE OF US!” Papyrus caught Stretch’s and Sans’s attention, both of them turning to look at you standing between the two of their brothers. Stretch was wearing the bear ears, as well as a red hoodie to complete the look just like you’d suggested.

 

 

“sure thing.” You took several photos with them, the big hats getting in the way on more than one occasion, but you all made it work and it brought a smile to your face. It wasn’t long before that sparked a whole slew of photos done with the other members of the house. You almost thought there was going to be a fight when both G and Edge came in wearing the exact same Slender man costume.

 

 

“Well, One Of Us Is Going To Have To Change.” G grinned, edge glaring him down angrily until finally G relented, disappearing and returning as Frankenstein’s monster, followed by Green dressed as Dr. Frankenstein.

 

 

Sirius was dressed up as a lion, Edge having gotten a few pictures of you and him before you guys decided to put him in your room to keep him from getting let out by accident. You yelped when Red poked you in the rear with his plastic red pitchfork, sporting a red devil’s suit complete with horns on his skull. “sorry kitten, couldn’t resist. Ya looked like ya needed it.” He winked, and you snorted rolling your eyes as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

 

 

“I looked like I needed a pitchfork up the butt?” You laughed and he nuzzled your cheek, placing a kiss there as he moved to your ear.

 

 

“could put something else up there if ya want…” You blushed and slapped his chest, smelling the bourbon on his breath as he let out a loud laugh.

 

 

“what!? I’ll let you do it to me first! Kitten!” He called after you as you walked away, beet red and totally not sure how to respond to him, quickly running into G who had a pair of bolts sticking out of his neck.

 

 

“Oh Hey Doll. Having Fun?” He handed you a drink while drinking his own, a smile on his face that made you feel like Green hadn’t had a chance to tell him about earlier. You thanked him for the drink and took a sip, blinking at the sweet taste.

 

 

“I am. So far. The night is still young. And I haven’t seen Black or Mutt yet.” G chuckled and took another drink, people milling about and seeming to have a good time, dancing and talking.

 

 

“You Just Wait. I’m Sure He’s Got Something Up His Sleeve. The Guy Is Anything But Subtle. Excuse Me I Need More To Drink.” He winked, leaning down and kissing your cheek before wading through the bodies towards the bar in the den. You made your way around the room, drinking, snacking and getting to meet everyone.

 

 

Your friend from Papyrus’s coupon group, Saturn, she came up and ended up joining a game of beer pong that had materialized out of nowhere on your kitchen table. There was a fire going on the porch, keeping the people out there warm as well. You were having a good time, all thoughts from earlier being pushed aside as you enjoyed your time. “hey sugar, care to confess some of your sins?” You snorted as Plum came up wearing a sexy nun’s costume complete with habit, a smear of lipstick on his cheekbone.

 

 

“COME MY CHILD, CALL ME DADDY RAZZY.”  You nearly snorted your drink as Raspberry came up behind him wearing a sexy priest costume, complete with booty shorts, his hands met in a prayer motion.

 

 

“Oh my god no! That is so wrong! On so many levels is this wrong.” You laughed, taking a drink of water to help stave off drinking too much. You gasped as Plum pulled you flush against him, lifting one of your legs around his waist as he pressed you up against the table.

 

 

“if it’s so wrong then why does it feel so fuckin right sugar? Let me show you what heaven feels like…” Your face burned brightly as you felt your heart pump wildly in your chest, feeling his hand creep up your thigh. You were about to give in when Plum winked, nipping gently at your neck, leaving you with a kiss and a bewildered look on your face that had Saturn trying and failing to keep a straight face.

 

 

“Oh he got you good. Come on, let’s get you cooled down.” She wrapped an arm around your shoulder, teasing you the whole way back to the main room where you stopped dead in your tracks.

 

 

There. Coming up the stairs with a small horde of absolutely gorgeous women surrounding him in skimpy but absolutely stunning costumes was Black. Dressed as a king, complete with crown and a cloak. “See. Subtle.” Came G’s voice from somewhere beside you. You didn’t even hear what he was saying as you were busy picking your jaw up off the floor watching him and Mutt move elegantly through the rooms to the den, setting himself up in a little throne, one woman on each arm.

 

 

“He’s really bringing it this year huh? Even brought his models.” You swiveled your head towards Saturn who took a sip of her drink.

 

 

“What? His models? I thought he was police chief?” You asked and Saturn nodded.

 

 

“Well yeah. But he moonlights as a fashion designer. Pretty sure he made that costume of his and Mutt’s as well. And probably those other ones for the girls. I have a few shirts from his line. They’re really comfy and they fit perfectly.” You turned back to look at Black who was handed a glass of wine, leaning in and whispering something to one of the models, making her laugh and blush.

 

 

Mutt was dressed as a jester, getting plenty of attention himself from everyone but he stuck close to Black. You couldn’t take your eyes away. You watched as Black trailed a gloved finger up the impossible length of the model’s thigh, saying who knew what into her ear to make her lean into him like that, to make her smile like that. “I Think You Need Another Drink Gorgeous.” G handed you a couple of shots, trying to block your view of Black by standing in front of you.

 

 

“Yeah. I’m thinking I’m going to need a lot more than this.” You took the candy corn colored shot, G taking the other before you could drink it yourself. Black had been ignoring you for this? What was he trying to pull here? Was he trying to make you jealous? Because it wasn’t going to work. It wasn’t like you had anything consistent with him anyways.

 

 

At some point Black sort of stole the show, turning the den into his own little court, there were rounds of laughter and applause every now and again and every time you would get a glance inside you’d see him doting on one woman or another, acting all suave and not at all demanding or rude. You would take a drink.

 

 

And then another

 

 

And another.

 

 

“whoa whoa whoa honey. How many of those have you had tonight?” Stretch easily took your drink away from you when he saw you sway on your feet, quickly catching you and steadying you as you sighed.

 

 

“I’ve been drinking water in between I promise. Although probably been to the bathroom more times than I can count. Plus I ate. I’m fine.” Stretch chuckled as he guided you down onto a couch, nearly on his lap.

 

 

“I think you should probably take a break on the booze honey. You can’t handle it like we can.” You waved him off and scoffed, the couch giving you a perfect view of Black in his throne, the top part of his outfit unbuttoned and showing off his chest, the crown tilted on his skull, one of the models in his lap, fingers trailing over his chest.

 

 

“Jerk.” You muttered with an annoyed groan. Stretch followed your gaze and seemed to get a bit of understanding as he nodded to himself.

 

 

“yeah, he kinda is. But you did tell him to lay off so, he’s layin off of you.” You rolled your eyes and leaned into him. “don’t tell me you’re feeling jealous honey. You know those girls work for him right?” You glared over at Black, seeing him lean in and kiss at the woman’s throat. You groaned, Stretch was right. You had told him to back off and he was. But he didn’t have to be so blatantly obvious about it. 

 

 

Stretch flicked your feathered hat, trying to snap you out of it. “he’s just trying to get a rise out of you, wait where are you going?” You got up from his lap and fixed your hat on your head, eyeing Black who had traced a finger over the model’s chest.

 

 

“I’m either going to kill or kiss the damn king.” You narrowed your gaze starting to walk away.

 

 

“wait what? Which one?” Stretch called out after you, with you tossing “I don’t know. I’ll decide when I get there.” Over your shoulder as you headed into the den.

 

 

There were several eyes on you as you walked past all the pretty models and other monsters, Mutt eyeing you with a particularly smug smirk from his position behind the bar as he sipped his drink. But you didn’t see any of that. You had only one mission on your mind.

 

 

Black didn’t even bother looking up from his female companion, while she turned around to look at you. “Can I help you?” She quirked a finely sculpted brow at you, almost daring you to interrupt the two of them.

 

 

“I need to have a little chat with the king if you don’t mind.” You placed your hand on your hip, a little too drunk to care if you made a scene or not. The woman rolled her eyes and looked you up and down.

 

 

“Yeah, don’t think he’s interested in you sweetie. Why don’t you go check out the candy dish, and let the adults talk. The king isn’t seeing anyone right now.” The woman made to wave you off but you brushed her hand away, catching her wrist in your hand as you leaned in close, far braver than you ever thought was possible and smiled.

 

 

“Oh I’m sorry. I guess I wasn’t clear. I wasn’t asking. Now move along. Or do I need to move you myself…sweetie?” The woman blinked and looked towards Black who’s face was surprisingly unreadable.

 

 

“What? You’re not going to say anything?” The woman asked him and he nodded, motioning for her to move. The woman huffed and got up out of his lap, several women following her and tossing you a myriad of glances over their shoulder as they went. Black moved to take a sip of his wine and you took it out of his hand, making him look at you curiously.

 

 

You downed it and handed the glass to Mutt who had appeared out of nowhere, and disappeared again. “I WAS GOING TO DRINK THAT YOU KNOW.” Black finally said, moving to try and sit up but you stopped him as you sat in his lap, mimicking the position the previous woman had left.

 

 

“Yeah, well now you aren’t going to drink it. Because you are going to talk to me.” He tilted his head to the side and watched you carefully.

 

 

“OH I AM NOW AM I? AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT YOU WANTED ME TO TONE IT DOWN. SO THAT’S WHAT I DID.” You didn’t notice the twitch of a smirk on his face.

 

 

“This is toning it down? I didn’t say to stop talking to me whatsoever. Just to stop treating me like…like I don’t have a choice in the matter. Like I’m your little toy or whatever. Because I’m not. I can make my own choices.”

 

 

You placed a hand on Black’s chest, steadying yourself as your fingers played with the soft fabric of his opened shirt, feeling the warmth coming from his chest. “So from now on, no more games. No more of this, whatever this is.” You waved towards the fanfare idly. “No more. You treat me, the way I treat you. Is that understood?” Black’s eye lights studied your face, for what you didn’t know or you didn’t care, you weren’t sure which.

 

 

“UNDERSTOOD.” He finally said softly, almost like a purr.

 

 

“Good. Because there’s just one more thing I need to do, then you can have another glass of wine.” He blinked in surprise as you swept off your large hat, concealing the both of you from the crowd as you kissed him deeply. A little bit of satisfaction running through you as you realized you’d finally caught him off guard for once, even more so as he followed your lips when you finally broke away for much needed air, an indigo blush on his cheek bones.

 

 

“Happy Halloween my king.” You grinned, hopping off of him and gracefully putting your hat back on top of your head as you strode out of the room, walking right past the gaggle of women coming back to try and swarm around Black. 

 

 

When you looked back he made sure to have Mutt close enough that the women didn’t bother him, and no one else was able to sit on his lap. You decided to head upstairs to use the bathroom, maybe splash some water on your face to calm yourself down a little more.

 

 

You walked past an open closet door and paused, why was that open? Was there someone in there? Curiosity got the better of you as you peeked in the darkness, yelping when you were pulled in and the door was shut behind you, a pair of hands pressing you up against the wall.

 

 

“been waitin all night ta get ya alone…” You gasped as you recognized Sans’s voice, hearing the deep growl that made your knees weak. “ya kept me waitin…lookin like this…” His fingers tugged at the strings on the front of your blouse, his body pressed tight to yours as his breath rushed over your throat. “fuck ya look good enough ta eat…” He groaned, his sharp teeth biting down on your throat, his tongue tasting your skin as you let out a moan, the music outside drowning it out thankfully.

 

 

You gasped as he easily picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, pinning you tight to the wall as you clung to him, his hands working you up to a lather without even trying. You gripped tight to his hoodie, feeling him bite and suck at your skin, a thick bulge rubbing against your core as you mewled, heart racing in your chest.

 

 

“What has gotten into you Sans…? Oh god…yes…” You gasped and moaned, arching into him as he rut against you. He held onto you with one hand, the other pulling the front of your shirt down, exposing your bra as he kissed downwards, leaving bite marks as he went. Your head was spinning, your body felt like it was floating and falling all at once.

 

 

“S-Sans…! Hahh! Oh fuck!” You mewled, your breath taken away as he kissed you hungrily, almost desperate. When he set you down suddenly you didn’t stand a chance, the combination of alcohol and gravity making you falter and nearly fall had it not been for his arms holding you up.

 

 

“how much have ya had ta drink tonight?” He asked and you let out a breathy giggle, leaning into him, unable to stand on your own at the moment.

 

 

“Uh…I don’t know? But I think the wine probably tipped me over the edge a bit.” You were met with a sigh and a curse under his breath as he carefully picked you up in his arms, using his magic to short cut you into your bedroom where Sirius got up from your bed with a wag of his tail.

 

 

“Ooooo, the bedroom. You’re really going for it tonight.” You grinned up at him, the room dark and hard to see.

 

 

“nah, not tonight lambchop…not like this. Here sit down on tha bed, ya like that. No give me yer foot. Ya can’t go ta bed wearin yer boots.” He grabbed your ankle and held your leg still as he unzipped your boots, placing a kiss at your knee as he went. 

 

 

“Awwwww not gonna help me get undressed?” You playfully pouted as you watched him stand, running a hand over his face, hidden underneath a hoodie.

 

 

“not gonna lie…it’s temptin as shit…but I think ya gotta do that yerself. At least fer tonight…maybe next time though if ya still want me ta.” He chuckled and he was gone with a crackle of magic. It wasn’t long after that that you fell asleep curled up with Sirius.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I've been kinda absent in updating the story but I hope that this chapter makes up for it! It's a little longer than the other ones but I hope that you all like it! Thank you so much for sticking through it with me and everything and please let me know what you think of this! Thank you!

You groaned as the light came in through the windows of your bedroom, too bright and way too soon. God how many drinks had you had? Apparently more than you should have considering your couldn’t remember how or when you got to bed. Much less getting your boots off. You rolled over, Sirius yawning as he adjusted with you, his head on your hip.  

 

 

You slept for a little while longer before you were interrupted by the sound of your door opening and closing, a pair of feet padding over to you, a tray being placed on your bedside. “GOOD MORNING! I BROUGHT SOME STUFF FOR YOU IN CASE YOU WERE HUNGOVER! GREEN SAID YOU SHOULD DRINK THIS AND HAVE TWO OF THESE AS WELL AS MAKE SURE YOU EAT SOMETHING.” You groaned and flinched as Papyrus talked in his normally loud and boisterous voice, burying your face into your pillow with a whine.

 

 

“Paps…I love you but for the love of god could you please tone your voice down just a little bit?” You groaned, turning to look over at Papyrus who apologized softly, helping you get up and handing you a couple of pills and a glass of orange juice. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” You took the drink and the pills, leaning up against your headboard while Sirius attempted to steal the bit of food off of your plate. Papyrus sat on your bed next to you, keeping Sirius’s sneaking nose out of the way as he eyed you carefully.

 

 

“WHERE’D YOU GET THOSE BITES FROM?” He asked, pointing to your chest and neck.

 

 

“What are you talking about? I don’t have any…what the?” You looked down and saw all the little love bites over your skin, some looking as if they’d broken through the skin, others slightly bruised. You winced as you touched a particularly rough looking one, Papyrus moving in and moving your hand away so he could look at them more.

 

 

“I honestly have no idea where they came from. God I must’ve been so drunk…ugh…” You rubbed your face, flopping back on your pillows as Papyrus cleared his throat and hid his face.

 

 

“Y/N…YOU SHOULD PROBABLY FIX YOUR SHIRT A LITTLE BIT…”  He said softly as you looked down and noticed that your movement had caused your shirt to open up more, the strings already nearly pulled out of the fabric.

 

 

“Oh, my bad. Sorry Paps.” You quickly fixed your shirt and yet you couldn’t miss the faint blush on his cheek bones.

 

 

“SO YOU DON’T REMEMBER WHO YOU WERE WITH LAST NIGHT? I KNOW IT ISN’T MY PLACE BUT…WON’T IT CAUSE SOME TROUBLE FOR YOU IF YOU CAN’T REMEMBER? IT MIGHT HURT SOMEONE’S FEELINGS…” He handed you some toast and you sighed, nibbling on it as you tried to remember just what had happened the night before. All you remembered was it being dark, hands and heavy petting that made you blush a little as you thought about it and that was it. 

 

 

“I know. Maybe it was Sans? God don’t let me ever drink that much again. What else did I do?” Papyrus looked away at your question but you were sure that you’d seen a faint orange flush cross his cheekbones.

 

 

“WELL. YOU…YOU DID ACTUALLY MAKE QUITE A SCENE WITH BLACK WHEN YOU KISSED HIM.” You blinked, all of it coming back at once as you recalled just how jealous you’d been of Black and his models. Which was why you’d started drinking so much in the first place. You gave a groan and flopped into your pillows.

 

 

“Good god…I bet you think I’m some sort of crazy person.” You mumbled into the pillows, feeling him shift on the bed and clear his throat.

 

 

“W-WHAT WAS…WHAT WAS IT LIKE?” You rolled your head to the side to look at him curiously. He wasn’t looking at you, the orange creeping more over his skull, he was nervously wringing his hands together, much like Crooks had done when he was nervous.

 

 

“What was what like? Getting drunk and stupid?” Papyrus ducked his head further and you swore he was going to turn into an orange at this rate.

 

 

“W-WELL NO. NOT THAT. SANS DOES THAT ENOUGH FOR ME TO GET THE POINT BUT THAT WASN’T WHAT I WAS ASKING.” You waited patiently as he tried to work up the courage to ask what he had on his mind. “I MEANT…WHAT WAS IT LIKE TO, TO KISS BLACK? AND STRETCH, AND RED, AND BLUE…” Your eyes widened ever so slightly, feeling a little bit like you were being slut shamed even if he didn’t mean it. Of course he didn’t know you’d also kissed Edge and Sans and the steamy moment with Mutt in the shower but having it all laid out in front of you. Maybe you should lay off for a bit.

 

 

“You…You want to know what it was to kiss them? Why do you want to know?” Papyrus shook his head and shot up from the bed starting to head out of the room until you called out to him. “Wait wait! Stop right there mister. You got me curious now and I’m not sure if I’m still a little drunk from last night but why are you asking me what kissing feels like? Do you…have you kissed anyone before?” Papyrus stiffened as he stood facing away from you.

 

 

“NO…NOT REALLY. BUT THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT! I WAS JUST CURIOUS! I’M SORRY BUT I’VE GOT TO GO.” He opened the door only to stop as Mutt stood posed to knock on the other side. “EXCUSE ME!” Papyrus moved past him to quickly run down the stairs, taking two at a time, Mutt and you both staring after him as he went, hearing the distant hard slam of a door.

 

 

“what’d you do to the guy darlin? If he had skin pretty sure he’d be tryin to crawl out of it.” Mutt chuckled, moving into the room and closing the door behind him, turning to look at you, his gaze at first appearing surprised and then turning to a scowl as he took several long strides to get to your bed, grabbing your chin roughly in his hands and lifting it up to take a look at the marks on your skin.

 

 

“Hey! Ow! Mutt! You don’t need to grip my chin so tight!” You bat his hand away as he looked at you critically.

 

 

“who did this to you? Tell me right now darlin or I swear to god right the fuck now I will-“ You pulled away and looked at him shaking your head.

 

 

“Whoa wait wait a second okay? I don’t really know, to be honest. I drank a little too much last night and this is what I woke up to. I’m okay though I promise if feeling a little bit like a skank right about now because I can’t remember just who it was. At first I thought it was you or maybe Edge because of the teeth but-“ Now it was his turn to cut you off with a look, reaching out and cupping your cheek softly.

 

 

“shhh. Darlin, we all have moments like that. But, we gotta do something about this before black sees or he will cause some hell like you wouldn’t believe.” You had no doubt that that was going to be the case but you didn’t even know where to begin. “where’s your makeup darlin? I’ll show ya a few tricks.” You pointed over to your desk and he got up, using those long legs of his to easily cross the room and root through your drawers until he found your pitiful excuse for a makeup bag.

 

 

“Wait what do you even know about makeup anyways?” You asked him as he came back, tossing everything on the bed as he motioned you to come closer.

 

 

He shrugged and picked up some foundation. “black has me sit backstage during his fashion shows, ya learn a bit about it when yer surrounded by models all the time. Plus some of those make up tutorials on youtube are pretty addicting.” You couldn’t help the laugh of him sitting up at night watching them on his phone, or smoozing up to the models while they tried to get ready for the show. “you be quiet. Or I’ll make ya look a clown.” He quirked a brow at you with a smirk twitching at his mouth and you did as he asked, letting him help get you cleaned up and looking less like a victim of an attempted cannibal attack and more like your old self.

 

 

“just a little more down here…” he grinned as he started to tug at the front of your shirt but you stopped him and playfully pushed him away from you.

 

 

“Down boy. I’ve had enough fooling around for a bit. At least until I figure out what the hell happened on Halloween.” Mutt gave you his best puppy dog eyes and you tossed a pillow at him making him chuckle. “Why did I need to get all cleaned up anyways? I was just gonna stay home today.” You yawned and Mutt shook his head as he got up.

 

 

“you got black’s attention last night. He wants to take you out today so you’re going whether you want to or not darlin.” Mutt got up from your bed and moved to your closet where he went searching through your clothes coming out with a sweater dress and a pair of leggings. “these’ll work. Come on downstairs when you’re ready darlin, don’t wanna keep m’lord waitin too long.” He leaned in and kissed your cheek before disappearing with a pop of magic.

 

 

How did he always do that? Just get you to go along with it without question. But you were feeling better, maybe it was the food? You hadn’t really been sick since you’d been living there. Maybe it was something that had to do with their magic? You’d heard about monster food having magical properties. But you got dressed, went downstairs to brush your teeth and noticed that Papyrus’s door was still closed and there was some music playing. Most of the others were closed as well and you were pretty sure that they were all still pretty drunk or dealing with hangovers.

 

 

But you weren’t surprised to see Black impatiently waiting for you at the base of the stairs in the foyer with his arms crossed over his chest while Mutt held onto your coat with a wink in your direction. “GOOD. YOU’RE UP. THEN LET’S GET GOING.” You eyed him carefully and put a hand on your hip which made him sigh. “GOOD MORNING. WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME WITH ME AND MY BROTHER TODAY?” He rectified himself and offered his hand for you to take, which you did after a nod from Mutt. It looked like Black might be trying to treat you a little better than he had been lately.

 

 

“I would like to. Where are we going?” You asked and put on your coat while Black locked his arm in yours, leading you down the stairs with Mutt following behind with his hands in his pockets.

 

 

“I HAVE A NEW STORE FRONT OPENING UP AT THE MALL AND I WANT TO MAKE SURE THE IMBECILES THAT I’VE PUT IN CHARGE OF IT DO IT PROPERLY.” You let him guide you to the black, sleek sedan, Mutt holding the door for you and then for Black as he got into the driver’s seat and started up the car.

 

 

“How long have you been in fashion? I thought you were the big police chief or something?” You asked as you buckled in next to Black who leaned back with an arm around the back of your shoulders, Mutt pulling out of the driveway with practiced ease.

 

 

“I AM FULLY CAPABLE OF DOING BOTH. BESIDES MY POLICE WORK IS MOSTLY SITTING BEHIND A DESK WHICH MEANS I’M ABLE TO DO WHATEVER I PLEASE WITH MY TIME AND TAKE MY WORK HOME WITH ME IF I SO CHOOSE. LEAVES PLENTY OF FREE TIME TO PURSUE MY FASHION CAREER.” He eyed you from the corner of his socket as he leaned up against the door, one leg crossing the other.

 

 

“I MAKE ALL OF MY AND MUTT’S CLOTHES ALTHOUGH HE INSISTS ON WEARING THAT DISGUSTING JACKET OF HIS NO MATTER WHAT I DO. AND ALL OF THE CLOTHING THAT I GAVE YOU WAS FROM MY OWN PERSONAL LINE. MADE SPECIFICALLY FOR YOU. THEY’RE ONE OF A KIND.” He looked smug and proud of himself as you turned to look at him curiously.

 

 

“You made all of them? Yourself? How…how did you even get my measurements?” You asked seeing his grin widen further before you raised you hand and shook your head. “No, I don’t want to know. I can probably guess. But you never change your scarf, so you can’t really get upset with your brother not changing out of his jacket.” You pointed at his violet scarf and he shrugged, absentmindedly playing with it between his gloved fingers, turning to look out of the window as Mutt drove down the streets.

 

 

It drifted into silence between the three of you, the only sound being the faint music playing through the radio, giving you some time to glance over Black as he relaxed back in the seat, eye lights looking through the window at the outside. He looked like a strange mix between Red and Blue, or as if Blue had gone through several battles, his skull scarred and cracked in some places like Edge. You wondered if he had always been coarse, a little more rude than the others. He was the only one that hadn’t even given you a nick name yet too you’d realized idly.

 

 

You weren’t sure if he just didn’t have one or if he was still holding back for whatever reason. You didn’t get a chance to ask as Mutt pulled into a parking garage that was linked to the massive mall. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d been inside of one, but this one in particular was one of the biggest. It had a movie theatre, a bowling alley, a huge food court, dozens of stores and there was even a bar that you heard had opened up in recent months. Sometimes they would host farmers markets too in the middle of the mall.

 

 

Mutt parked in a closed off section that seemed reserved only for employees or staff and got out, opening the door for you and smirking as you got out. “after you darlin.” He grinned, holding the door open for Black as well.

 

 

“Thank you. So, where to?” You asked as Black got out, placing a hand on your lower back and guiding you towards an elevator that would take the three of you up to the sky walk into the mall. 

 

 

“FIRST WE HAVE TO TALK TO MY PEOPLE IN CHARGE OF MY STORE, THEN I WANT YOU TO PICK OUT A FEW THINGS TO REDECORATE YOUR ROOM. AS WELL AS SOME MORE CLOTHES OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU MIGHT WANT. MY TREAT.”  You glanced at him in surprise but he was only looking forward, walking with a purpose as if he wasn’t expecting you to complain about being treated like this.  

 

 

“But what’s wrong with my room?” You asked and he shrugged. Mutt chuckled behind you and you cast him a look over your shoulder and he just winked at you with a grin.

 

 

“NOTHING. BUT IT IS A BIT PLAIN DON’T YOU THINK? HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THAT WORN OUT BED SPREAD ANYWAYS? IT LOOKS SO WASHED OUT AND LIKE YOU BOUGHT IT OUT OF ONE OF THOSE BAGS AT A SUPER STORE.” You rolled your eyes and shrugged. You had actually gotten it from a big box store.  

 

 

It wasn’t like you were made of money, being a waitress, paying bills. You weren’t some fashion mogul like Black was that was for sure. “it could be nice to update things a bit darlin. Just sit back an let ‘im spoil ya. It’s kinda his thing.” Mutt whispered into your ear discretely as you were led by Black through the throngs of people, it was relatively busy all things considering. You could hear the muzak from the speakers above and you idly looked through the store fronts filled with clothing and various other goods.

 

 

Black guided you to the only storefront that was still covered under construction billboards, using a key card he opened up the door and let you inside, the bright lights blinding you for a second before you adjusted. “Wow. It looks great in here.” You looked around and noticed the elegant store and the displays. The walls were greys, blacks and deep purples, the clothing manniquins matching and all wearing fabulous clothing. There were several workers around messing with lighting and what you thought was a sound system possibly as Black left your side to go find someone, muttering something about them being incompetent.

 

 

“we could be here a little while, come on, come sit with me darlin.” Mutt led you towards a plush couch, lounging area where he flopped down and pulled you into his lap, making sure to keep his boots off of the fabric. “what do ya think of the store?” He asked as you settled against him, his hands running idly up and down your spine. You looked around and nodded.

 

 

“It looks nice. Expensive maybe. But he’s certainly got some style. He should be proud.” Mutt grinned and hummed softly.

 

 

“he is. Although I wish that he would just take some time to relax. He’s always working. Ya know he’s planning a big party to introduce his new line soon. Supposed to be a big deal, black tie and all.” You glanced at him slyly, you got the hint, but you did notice the way he’d started to blush a little bit.

 

 

“Oh really? Now that sounds fun. I’ll bet a party thrown by Black is probably going to be pretty extravagant.” You teased and he chuckled, fingers playing with your hair.

 

 

“oh it will be, I’ve seen some of the plans he’s got, helped him pick a few things out even.” He smiled softly as he let his fingers run down the side of your neck. “so was wonderin darlin, how’s about you, me and black all go together? I’ll even let ya be my arm candy.” He winked and you rolled your eyes playfully at him.

 

 

“You’ll let me be the arm candy huh? And here I thought that we would end up being Black’s arm candy together.” You quirked a brow at him and he chuckled, the two of you settling more on the couch.

 

 

“so’s that a yes? Ya wanna go with me. It’d make things a hell of a lot more fun, we could make up a few games while black does his thing.” He waggled his brow bones at you and you laughed softly.

 

 

“Alright alright. It’s a date. But only if you do my make up.” He chuckled and nodded, leaning in to give you a kiss.

 

 

“deal darlin.”

 

 

The two of you made yourselves comfortable as Black started in on some design choices with his team, essentially making the entire team do a redesign of something or other. It wasn’t long before you and Mutt dozed off into comfortable silence, your head on his chest and tucked under his chin, listening to the soft unmistakable hum of his magic in his chest.

 

 

_Payton…payton, princess…wake up._

 

 

You blinked awake, the fading memory of something drifting away as you were gently shaken awake. Black’s face inches from yours. “WAKE UP PRINCESS. I’M ALL DONE HERE.” Black helped you get up off of Mutt who was still dozing, a frown on his face at the loss of you from his chest.

 

 

“Oh, sorry. We must’ve passed out waiting for you. Those couches are really comfortable.” You yawned, stretching just as Black moved behind the couch and unceremoniously lifted it with ease and dumped Mutt onto the floor. Mutt grunted and groaned as he was awoken oh so rudely, Black setting the couch back down carefully with a smug look on his face.

 

 

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP GUARD! NOT SLEEP YOU LOAF!” Black barked as Mutt got up and dusted himself off, shrugging as he woke and turned to find you standing there watching him, a soft smile on his face. He looked almost relieved. “WHATEVER. ARE YOU HUNGRY? THE FOOD HERE IS NOT AS SUPERIOR TO MY OWN COOKING BUT IT’LL DO.” Black asked you and you checked the time on your phone. It was just about lunch time anyways. Plus you hadn’t really eaten a whole lot of breakfast since you hadn’t been feeling well.

 

 

“Yeah I could eat. Pretty sure there’s a Cinnabon around here isn’t there? I could swear I smelled that sweet sugary goodness when we walked in.” You were rewarded with a pleased grin from Mutt and a confused look on Black’s face. “What? It might or might not be one of y weaknesses. You don’t have to get some if you don’t want to.” Black waved his hand and shook his head, moving to guide you with Mutt following alongside.

 

 

“IT MAY NOT BE THE HEALTHIEST THING BUT A TREAT EVERY NOW AND AGAIN WOULDN’T BE TOO BAD.” Mutt gave a soft chuckle as the three of you headed towards the food court, part of you getting excited about the smell of the sweet treats as you went up an escalator to where the Cinnabon was located. The food court was mainly on the second floor, overlooking the bottom floor where there was a fountain and some seating areas. 

 

 

“BROTHER, YOU SECURE OUR SEATS AND WE WILL GO GET THE FOOD.”  Black nodded towards a row of tables that overlooked the bottom floor, Mutt nodding and giving a partial salute before casually walking towards the table and saving their seats. Black guided you towards the relatively long line of the Cinnabon. “WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MY STORE?” He asked, fiddling with his scarf and glancing at you from the corner of his sockets. 

 

 

“It was really nice. I liked the color scheme and the displays looked inviting, more high end stores kind of look intimidating but yours doesn’t. And the clothing you had on display were elegant and modern. Very elegant. You should be proud of it.” You smiled at him and his mouth curled up into a satisfied grin. It wasn’t filled with his usual smugness and cocky demeanor, he seemed genuinely pleased with your answer as the two of you stepped forward in line.

 

 

“I AM. I AM PLANNING ON INTRODUCING MY WINTER LINE SOON ACTUALLY.” You moved with him as another customer left the line. Making you two closer to the counter.

 

 

“Mutt said you were planning a big party for it. I hope you don’t mind but he invited me to come with you two.” Black paused and blinked in surprise, clearing his throat as he fiddled with his scarf nervously.

 

 

“YOU ARE OF COURSE WELCOMED TO COME. BUT YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO GET FITTED FOR SOMETHING TO WEAR. IT’S BLACK TIE AND I KNOW YOU DON’T HAVE ANYTHING THAT WOULD BE FITTING IN YOUR CLOSET.” You flushed a little bit, trying to think about where you could go to find a dress that would fit his vision of black tie and how you would pay for it. “I’LL TAKE YOUR MEASUREMENTS AGAIN WHEN WE TAKE YOU BACK. IT ISN’T FOR A FEW WEEKS STILL SO THERE’S PLENTY OF TIME TO MAKE A GOWN FITTING FOR THE OCCASION.” His gaze turned a little far away as the two of you came to the front of the line, motioning for you to order while he pulled out his credit card and ordered for him and Mutt.

 

 

“You don’t have to do that. That’s too much, you’re busy as it is!” You tried to back pedal but Black wasn’t hearing it as he took the tray and nodded towards where Mutt was still sitting, scrolling through his phone idly.

 

 

“NONSENSE! I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA FOR YOU TO SHOWCASE SOMETHING FOR ME. BESIDES IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE ACCOMPANYING ME THEN YOU MUST LOOK THE PART!” Mutt kicked your chair out for you with his long legs as you approached, Black setting the tray down between you all.

 

 

The three of you sat and started eating, enjoying the sticky sweetness of your treats when you started to notice out of the corner of your eye that the area on the first floor by the fountain was starting to get more and more crowded with people wearing long coats, some moving up to the second floor and taking up space. “Hm…something’s going on.” You mentioned out loud as Mutt’s gaze started to follow yours, noticing the strange people.

 

 

“sure is…” He muttered, both him and Black seeming on edge which made you on edge too. All of a sudden the music playing throughout the mall went silent, the people starting to notice and grow a little quieter while those in the long coats remained still, perfectly spaced out while more and more people started to murmur about what could possibly be going on.

 

 

The speakers crackled for a second before Miike Snow’s Genghis Khan came on, the people in the long coats synchronizing their movements to the beat of the song while Black gave a groan of annoyance beside you. “NOT THEM! I THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO BE GONE FOR AT LEAST ANOTHER WEEK!” You looked at him in confusion before Mutt nodded towards the fountain where two figures tossed off their coats and you gasped softly at a pair of skeletons.

 

 

The dancers were all in blues and oranges, all of them moving in unison to the song. The skeletons, very familiar to you, moved with practiced ease. “Who are they?” You asked, awed by how easily the skeletons moved, leaning over the edge slightly to get a better look.

 

 

“The Papyrus is nicknamed Tango and his bro is foxtrot.” Mutt supplied quietly but you weren’t really paying attention. You were currently watching thee two skeletons skillfully combine a mixture of hip hop dancing and what looked almost like ballet. It was…awesome. Watching them do backflips and twirls and moving so light on their feet

 

 

You were quietly humming along to the song, smiling softly as they danced. Foxtrot was the first to spot you, his gaze turning up during a dip, his smile faltering for a moment before there was a flash of magic and all of a sudden he was standing on the ledge in front of you, his hand reaching out and grabbing yours, wrapping around and pulling you up out of your seat, another pop of magic and you were back on the bottom floor with him and the others.

 

 

_“I get a little bit Genghis Khan_

_I don’t want you to get it on_

_With nobody else but me_

_With nobody else but me.”_

 

 

Foxtrot took the lead, guiding you through the steps and your body following him with an ease that surprised you. You hadn’t taken dance ever in your life but you felt…it felt so easy. So sure.

 

 

_“I get a little bit Genghis Khan_

_I don’t want you to get it on_

_With nobody else but me_

_With nobody else but me”_

 

 

It was like your body already knew all the steps. It was a surreal feeling but something felt right. You spun and landed in Tango’s arms seamlessly.

 

 

_“All the lights, they glow_

_Like I just lost the World War_

_And the scene slips away_

_To the evenness I fake”_

 

 

You couldn’t help the smile on your face as you danced, Tango smiling back as he sang softly, he wasn’t even out of breath as you dipped and twirled, feet moving on their own.

 

 

_“It’s a cheat somewhere_

_‘Cause I don’t really want you, girl_

_But you can’t be free_

_‘Cause I’m selfish I’m obscene”_

 

 

The song moved into the last few chorus lines and you felt your heart pounding in your chest. You somehow ended up between the both of them as the song ended, a laugh bubbling up as applause erupted around you, feeling exhilarated. Foxtrot and Tango both bowed to the people, and you doing a little bit of a bow at their insistence. “bb…” Foxtrot breathed and cupped your cheek, pulling you in for a kiss that caught you by surprise, not expecting him to do that at all.

 

 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING FOXTROT! THAT IS MY MATE! YOU DON’T GET TO JUST SNAG SOMEONES MATE AND THEN GO GALLAVANTING OFF WITH THEM AND THEN KISS THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!” Black suddenly pulled you back up against his chest protectively, his arm around your middle as you tried to make sense of what was happening.

 

 

“wait…what?” Foxtrot asked in confusion, looking between you and Black as you sighed and pried yourself away from him, Black not stepping away from you though.

 

 

“Hi, I’m not actually his mate but I guess you guys haven’t been around for some of the stuff. I’m y/n. Nice to meet you.” You extended your hand to them, Forxtrot looking at it in confusion while Tango reached out and shook it in his stead. 

 

 

“PLEASURE IS OURS. WE’RE SORRY TO HAVE DISTURBED YOUR DATE BUT…YOU MOVE VERY WELL! HAVE YOU TAKEN DANCE CLASSES?” Tango smiled and seemed reluctant to let your hand go, his touch lingering. You shook your head.

 

 

“No, never did. Wasn’t much of a dancer I guess.” You shrugged, Foxtrot couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, looking as though he was staring at a ghost. Which based on what little you knew of your other versions of yourself was a possibility.

 

 

“OH! WELL I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED! YOU MUST HAVE A NATURAL TALENT THEN! YOU SHOULD COME SEE S AT OUR DANCE STUDIO! I WOULD LOVE TO DANCE WITH YOU MORE AND MAYBE SHOW YOU MORE TECHNICAL MOVES.” You nodded, smiling politely up at him. He looked just like Papyrus, but dressed in a nice orange suit for the purpose of the flash dance mob. It did sound like fun. And you would like to get to know them more, it would be nice.

 

 

“I would like that. We’ll have to get together sometime now that you guys are back. You’re both so talented!” Tango and Foxtrot both seemed to blush at your praise, but Black’s grip on your hip tightened ever so slightly. He was probably fighting with himself to not just drag you away right then and there. “But I guess we have some other things to do so maybe I should just give you my number and we can chat later?” You offered up your phone while Tango excitedly did the same thing, the two of you putting your numbers in, Foxtrot moving a little slower but letting you put in your number in his phone while he put in his contact info in yours.

 

 

“THANK YOU! IT WAS SO NICE TO MEET YOU, I’M GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW! PLEASE DON’T HESITATE TO CALL OR MESSAGE ME AT ANY TIME! OR MY BROTHER. I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN REAL SOON Y/N!”  You smiled and waved as Black quickly led you away, his grip on your waist tighter than normal. You could tell he was trying to control himself, seeing him taking several steadying breaths as the three of you walked through the mall. Leaving the other versions far behind to gather with the rest of their dancers in celebration. That strange feeling of déjà vu following you out as Black took you around to other stores, making good on his intention on spoiling you.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started getting long...so I'm cutting it up into two chapters for what I want to write!

You had come home that day with a whole bunch of new things for your bedroom, regardless of you telling Black that you didn’t need a whole new bed set and rug and you certainly didn’t need a new couch or bed frame but he wasn’t having any of that. You had spent the rest of the day watching Mutt and Edge put everything together while the others moved the rest of your stuff to the back of Stretch’s truck to be donated to someone else.

 

 

Black did a whole make over of your room and you actually really liked it but you felt guilty that he’d spent so much money on you. He simply had waved you off stating that you could repay him back when you went to the showing of his new winter line. Him and Mutt left later on that day and Plum and Razzy had left while you were out with Mutt and Black but they’d sent you a message saying they’d be back by Christmas which was nice.

 

 

The next few days were rather uneventful though as you sank back into your usual routine in the house. You were out in the garden with Sirius when you noticed Green coming out of the guest house with a cup of coffee. “Good afternoon Green. How are you?” You smiled up at him, Sirius running up to greet him with a wag of his tail as Green reached down to pat the pup’s head, tossing you a genuine smile.

 

 

“Afternoon. I’m Well, I’m Glad To See You Doing Better. Sirius Has Gotten Quite Big Hasn’t He?” He smiled at the large pup who spun around happily and trotted off to inspect another part of the garden that caught his attention. You nodded and watched him go, moving from your position on the bench for him to take a seat as well, smelling his coffee.

 

 

“Yeah, probably the great dane in him. But he completed his obedience school last week. Edge wanted to throw him a party but we settled on just making him a cake instead.” Green chuckled and took a sip of his drink as he leaned back next to you, looking at ease. “We’re sorry you couldn’t make it. Is your patient alright?” You asked, enjoying his company.

 

 

Green nodded with a soft smile. “They’re Alright Now. As Long As They Continue To Take Their Antibiotics They’ll Be Fine. I’m Sorry That I Missed Such A Momentous Occasion. I Know That Edge Was Really looking Forward To It.” You shrugged and waved it off, telling him it was alright, not a big deal and that his patients came first over a party for a dog. He chuckled and sighed softly. “I’ll Admit That It Is Going To Be Weird Not Living Here Now. So Close To You. I’ve Gotten Quite Used To Seeing Around Every Day.” You looked at him in confusion.

 

 

“What are you talking about? Where are you going?” You asked and he turned to look at you curiously.

 

 

“Oh! I Hadn’t Told You. Our Renovations Are Complete On Our House By The Lake. We’re Moving Back In Tonight.” He smiled happily with a hint of sadness tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Although I Do Hope That You’ll Continue To Stay In Touch With Us Even After We Leave. I Would Hate To Have You Forget About Me.” You laughed and shook your head.

 

 

“Not a chance. Have you had a chance to talk to G by the way?” You asked softly and he nodded slowly, green eyes going darker. “Any good news then?”

 

 

He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “Not Really Any New Theories. Have You Had Any More Episodes? At Least Anything That You Can Remember?” You shook your head, watching Sirius lay down on the grass in a sun beam, enjoying the last warm rays of the sun. The forecast called for possible snow later in the week, the first snow of the winter.

 

 

“Hm. Well, I’m Not Sure If That’s A Good Thing Or Not Yet But I Can’t Imagine It Would Be The End Of It. At Least Until We Can Figure Out Just What Is Causing Your Connection To It All. I Suspect It Has Something To Do With The Soul Mate Connection Though.” He sighed softly and ran a thumb along the lip of his coffee mug, looking into the dark liquid thoughtfully, eyes lost in thought for a moment.

 

 

“Once We Get Things Set Up And G And I Talk About It More We Can Hopefully Have A Working Theory About It Then Perhaps We Can Get Some Real Answers. Until Then You Tell Me If You Have Any More Of Those Dreams Okay?” You nodded and were rewarded with a soft kiss to the top of your head before he got up and excused himself, saying that he had to pack up his things and continue moving back into his house.

 

 

You were lounging on the couch with a book, one of the ones that Red had gotten you for your birthday that you’d finally gotten around to reading, waiting on the laundry to get done while said skeleton was dozing on the other end, your feet on his lap, a book over his face. Sirius was napping on the floor next to you, Papyrus and Blue had decided that they wanted to cook dinner, Edge was still at work, Stretch was on the floor with Sirius playing a video game and Sans was somewhere in the house, probably in the workshop.

 

 

It was wholesome and sweet, and you were quite comfortable. At least until the sudden vibration from your pocket nearly made you jump out of your skin, accidentally waking Red with a snort. You muttered an apology as he glared slightly at the disruption but softening as you shrugged, looking at your phone.

 

 

“Hello?” You answered, hearing someone squeak on the other end of the line in surprise at your voice.

 

 

“O-OH! HELLO! Y/N? IT’S ME! CROOKS! ARE YOU BUSY?” Came Crooks loud voice and you winced ever so slightly, pulling the phone a little further away from your ear so that it wouldn’t mess up your hearing.

 

 

“Oh hey, how are you? I’m not busy at all.” You smiled as Red watched you carefully from his side of the couch.   


 

“OH GOOD! SO I WAS WONDERINGG ARE YOU GOING TO BE BUSY TOMORROW NIGHT?” You thought for a moment and hummed softly.

 

 

“No I don’t think so. What’s up?” You put a book mark in your book and pulled your legs up off of Red’s lap as you sat higher, Stretch didn’t seem to be paying attention as he continued to play his game but Red was eyeing you from the corner of his sockets.

 

 

“WELL I WAS HOPING THAT MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE TO COME OVER FOR DINNER? I MADE MY BROTHER AND DUSTY PROMISE THAT THEY WOULD BE NICE AND THEY SAID THAT THEY WOULD. WELL ACTUALLY DUSTY JUST SWORE A LOT AND THEN HE LEFT BUT HE DIDN’T BREAK ANYTHING SO I’M PRETTY SURE THAT MEANS HE’S ALRIGHT WITH IT. I’M GOING TO BE MAKING SOME OF MY FAMOUS MEATLOAF AND I WANT TO TRY OUT THIS NEW PIE RECEPIE THAT I FOUND!” You smiled at his enthusiasm. You had promised him a few days ago that you two would hang out. The two of you having been texting back and forth fairly regularly since Halloween which was nice.

 

 

“Dinner sounds great actually. But is your brother really alright with me coming over? Last I checked Axe didn’t really seem like the company type? And Dusty…well that’s a can of worms all in itself. I wouldn’t want to step on anymore toes than I already have.” At the mention of the other skeletons both Red and Stretch turned their full attention on you, matching frowns on their faces.

 

 

“DON’T YOU WORRY ABOUT IT! I’D ALREADY CLEARED IT WITH THEM. THEY’LL BEHAVE. DUSTY MIGHT NOT STAY BUT THAT COULD BE A GOOD THING. AXE SAID HE WOULD BEHAVE AND THAT AS LONG AS YOU TAKE OFF YOUR OWN SHOES YOU’D BE FINE. KIND OF A WEIRD THING TO ASK BUT WHATEVER. SO I SHALL COME BY TOMORROW NIGHT AROUND SIX TO PICK YOU UP THEN?” You felt a weird feeling of recollection at the mention of taking off your shoes but you couldn’t place it so you just let it go.

 

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll see you then Crooks. Have a good night.” The two of you hung up and you were faced with a pair of very pissed off looking skeletons. “What? Why’re you two looking at me like I just lost your favorite hoodies to the wash?” You asked, feeling a little bit cornered between the two of them.

 

 

“you are not going to those ass hole’s house for dinner kitten.” Red growled and you narrowed your gaze at him, a hint of anger bubbling up at being told what you could and couldn’t do. “nu uh. Don’t ya start with that. Did ya forget that they tried to kill ya? Cuz we sure as hell didn’t.” You yelped when Red grabbed at your ankle and showed off the scars from your last interaction with them and you tried to yank your leg back but he was stronger than you were.

 

 

“No, I didn’t forget I just don’t think we got off on the right foot. That’s all.” Both of them rolled their eyes and Red let go of your foot with a huff.

 

 

“this is not a time for puns honey, we’re serious here. Those guys aren’t like us and they never will be. They’re dangerous and you have no idea what they’re capable of. You’re not going.” Stretch warned, putting his controller down and taking your hand in his. “you have to trust us on this honey. We only want to keep you safe.”

 

 

You blinked at him in confusion, seeing him actually meaning it in his face. “Keep me safe? But Crooks wouldn’t do anything to harm me. He’s been nothing but sweet this whole time, if a little bit stalker-ish. But he’s sweet. And they’re supposed to be you guys anyways right? So what if they look a little rough around the edges, so do you and Edge.” You pointed out to Red who growled deep in his chest, tossing his book aside and getting off the couch.

 

 

“like hell am I gonna let you walk on in there like an all you can eat buffet for them! You’re not going! That’s it!” Red pointed his finger at you, glaring angrily. “that’s final! Yer not going to their house. You’re not going to spend time with them, you’re not goin anywhere near ‘em!” You glared dangerously and pulled your hand out of Stretch’s and sat up straighter on the couch, staring Red down.

 

 

“You’re not going to let me? And who do you think you are? I’m an adult and I can go spend time with whoever I want to! I thought we already went over this!” You yelled at him, leaning forward towards you as he let out another growl. You glared back at him, not going to back down from him. You heard Papyrus, Blue and Sans come into the living room at the sound of raised voices. “Crooks has been nothing but nice to me from the start! The hell you get off telling e what to do Red!?” The two of you were nose to nasal cavity, Red growling deep in his chest.

 

 

“the hell do I get off?! You are absolutely insane! Ya crazy woman yer walking right in to the lion’s den and ya don’t even know it!” You opened your mouth to argue back with him. Only to be interrupted by Sans.

 

 

“whoa whoa whoa! Moonshine what’s going on? Red stand down will you!” Red snapped his teeth and turned towards his original counterpart while you huffed and crossed your arms over your chest with growing aggravation. “seriously red or I’m gonna have to go get a squirt bottle.” Sans eyed him carefully and Red huffed, pulling away from you finally, muttering under his breath.

 

 

“honey here wants to go to crooks and axe’s for dinner. We don’t think that’s a good idea but someone isn’t seeming to want to listen to what we have to say here.” Stretch side eyed you narrowly. Sans and the others balked in surprise as you rolled your eyes, Red giving a satisfied smirk in your direction.

 

 

“moonbeam…you’re not serious are you? They tried to kill you.” Sans came over to your side and reached out to touch your shoulder. You knew you were probably acting like a child but they were sort of treating you like one.  Which was more annoying than anything else. They just don’t get it do they?

 

 

“WE KNOW IT ISN’T REALLY OUR PLACE TO TELL YOU WHAT TO DO BUT WE’RE REALLY JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU! THOSE GUYS ARE REALLY DANGEROUS. WE JUST WANT YOU TO BE SAFE THAT’S ALL.”  Blue held up his hands, hoping to diffuse the situation as best he could, a look of worry on his face as he noticed Red still glaring angrily at you from the corner of his sockets.

 

 

You sighed and tried to calm down. “I don’t get what the big deal is. Yes I get the fact that Dusty tried to kill me but Crooks didn’t. And technically neither did Axe although he didn’t really help the situation.” You stopped their protests with a raised hand. “But I’m going. I want to spend some time getting to know them. And didn’t you guys say that they lived out there with G, Green and the others? They’re just as capable of making sure something doesn’t happen.” Red grumbled something under his breath and you turned towards him. “Oh I’m sorry? What was that Red? Were you saying yes, y/n can go and have a good time with her friends? Oh thank you so much for your approval!”

 

 

Red got in your face again, his hands on yours, catching you off guard. “I said if you’re gonna be stubborn about it then I’m gonna go with you! I’m not letting them serve ya up with a side of gravy!” there it was, that sweet tension that had been building between the two of you ever since you’d decided to make up. “the only one I want eatin ya is me kitten.” He said much softer, his face softening a little bit and you couldn’t help the faint blush that crept over your cheeks.

 

 

Behind you someone cleared their throat, snapping the two of you out of your little world. “I still don’t think it’s a good idea moonbeam. You don’t know them like we do, you don’t know what their past is like.” Sans shook his head looking apologetic at having to say it.

 

 

“AND AXE DOESN’T LIKE YOU RED, HE LIKES YOU PROBABLY LESS THAN THE REST OF US. BUT IF YOU’RE REALLY WORRIED ABOUT IT THEN I WOULD BE ABLE TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER. CROOKS AND I GET ALONG WELL ENOUGH AND AXE AND DUSTY AREN’T BOTHERED BY ME EITHER.” Papyrus offered, holding his hand up as if he was volunteering, a faint dusting over his cheek bones.

 

 

You looked at him curiously, surprised that he was offering to go with you. He had sort of been acting a little weird ever since he admitted that he hadn’t kissed anyone before, tending to stay further away from you or not looking at you directly. Everyone looked at one another as if weighing the options. “you really shouldn’t go alone moonbeam. We just don’t trust them.” Sans sighed as Red grumbled angrily under his breath. You rolled your eyes but you knew they were just trying to look out for you.

 

 

“Fine. Fine. Papyrus can come with as long as Crooks says it is okay-“ Papyrus pulled out his phone and texted out a message, getting one almost immediately back, a look of triumph on his face as he realized that you had attempted to circumvent everyone of them.

 

 

“NOT A PROBLEM! WE’RE ON FOR DINNER TOMORROW NIGHT! BUT FOR NOW, IT’S TIME FOR DINNER HERE!” You huffed a little bit but got up off the couch, Sirius stretching and yawning as he followed alongside you, watching you put food in his bowl before sitting down to eat dinner. It was relatively quiet until there was a bit of a scuffle when they all had to explain to Edge what was going on. He had been on the verge of locking you in his bedroom before the others talked him down from it. Well, all except Red who seemed to be totally willing to do just the same.

 

 

You were helping Blue with the dishes the skeleton eyeing you from the corner of his sockets while he washed and you dried. “What’s on your mind Blue? If you stare at me any harder you might bore a hole into me.” You grabbed a bowl and dried it off with your towel. 

 

 

“ARE YOU REALLY SURE ABOUT GOING TOMORROW NIGHT?” He asked, looking around to see that it was just the two of you in the kitchen. You nodded and didn’t offer up a response as you put the bowl away. You were going. That was it. You wanted to go and spend time with them, get to know them. They couldn’t be that awful if they were copies of the guys you had really grown to care about. You know the guys were just being cautious, looking out for you but Papyrus was going with. So you should be fine.

 

 

You weren’t paying attention when Blue pulled his hands out of the water and moved behind you, pressing you into the counter with his breath at your ear, making you gasp softly. “IS THERE NO WAY TO CONVINCE YOU TO STAY THEN?” You felt his hands run up your sides as he pressed a soft kiss to your shoulder, his voice low and just for you. Just like it had been on your birthday when he had taken on that not so innocent tone he was using right now.

 

 

“WE CAN JUST GO UP TO MY ROOM, LOCK THE DOOR…” He purred, moving your hair away from your neck, his body pressed tight up to yours as you gripped the counter, a blush at your cheeks. It always caught you off guard whenever he switched moods like this. But you were trying to be good. Trying to behave.

 

 

“And what? You skip work tomorrow to just screw me senseless?” You asked as he chuckled, turning you around to face him, trapping you between him and the counter. “Pretty sure your boss wouldn’t accept that as a good excuse.” You smirked and he ran his hand down your hip, thumb slipping under the edge of your shirt to brush against your skin, the shimmer of his ecto body rippling under his tee shirt catching your eye.

 

 

“MWEHEHE. PROBABLY NOT. BUT I AM PRETTY SURE I CAN MAKE IT SO YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO WALK TOMORROW IN THE SPACE OF A FEW HOURS.” You nibbled your lip and flushed bright red as his hips pressed against yours. Oh you had no doubt that he could do just that but you knew he would also be trying to keep you from doing what you wanted to do. When you didn’t respond he only sighed and kissed you softly, cupping your cheek

 

 

. “JUST PLEASE BE CAREFUL. I…I JUST WANT TO KEEP YOU SAFE OKAY?” You nodded and he smiled at you sweetly, finally setting you free as he stepped away from you enough for you to take a breath of air. “GO TAKE A COLD SHOWER. I’LL FINISH UP HERE. GOOD NIGHT.” He waved you off and you went willingly, still feeling your heart pumping wildly in your chest as you hurried up the steps to grab a change of clothes.

 

 

You gathered everything and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind you and starting the water. You yelped in surprise when you turned back around to see Red leaning up against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, eye lights staring you down. “God damnit Red! You scared the hell out of me!” You pressed a hand on your chest to calm your racing heart, tossing your towel at him which he caught and placed back on the counter.

 

 

“If you’re here to try to get me to change my mind it isn’t happening. So you can just put that away and keep pouting about it somewhere else. I’ll be fine. Papyrus is coming with and I’ll be perfectly fine.” You turned away from him and tested the water, hearing the rustling of fabric behind you, making you curious as you glanced over your shoulder at him to see him stripping down. “Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?!” You blushed, looking away from him as he chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head, leaving his ecto body bared for you to see, his shorts hanging low on his hips.

 

 

“don’t be shy kitten, it ain’t like ya ain’t seen it before. Want me to help ya out of your clothes?” He waggled his brows at you and you rolled your eyes. These guys were impossible sometimes. You shook your head and started to gather your things up, you could take a shower later when you knew he would be asleep. Red huffed and stopped you, grabbing your wrist in his hand, pulling you back towards him.

 

 

“come on. If ya don’t want nothin to happen then it won’t. promise. Hands to myself unless ya want me to wash your back.” He held up his hands up, trying to look as innocent as he sounded but you knew him. It was possible that he would keep his hands to himself but not likely. And you didn’t trust yourself either.

 

 

But still…You sighed and put your things back down, seeing a look of triumph on his face as you started to undress. “No funny business Red. I mean it. I know what you’re up to and it isn’t going to work.” No matter how much you wanted something to happen. Blue had gotten you worked up more than you cared to admit. You took a steadying breath as he let his shorts and underwear fall to a heap on the floor, using his foot to kick it over to the other pile of the rest of his clothes.

 

 

You stripped and he held out his hand for you to take as the two of you entered the shower together, Red letting you get under the water first. “sorry for earlier.” He stated simply as you ducked under the water to wash your hair. “bout tryin to tell you what to do and stuff. I’m workin on it.” He apologized and you glanced at him as he handed you your shampoo.

 

 

“I know you are. I’ve noticed, and I appreciate it. So thank you.” You worked the shampoo into your hair, closing your eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water on your skin. 

 

 

“course…I still think you’re bein stupid about this whole thing though. Crooks may not be so bad but axe and dusty? They’re too…too unpredictable. You don’t know what you’re walkin into.” You rinsed the shampoo out and he handed you the conditioner, a faint scowl on his face as you eyed him narrowly.

 

 

You worked the conditioner in and sighed. “Then tell me what I’m walking into and then maybe I can make a more informed decision. Otherwise I’m just going to keep thinking the only real reason you don’t want me to go is because you’re a bunch of jealous skeletons wanting to keep me to yourselves.

 

 

And frankly that’s not a good enough reason since you all know my feelings on that.” Red huffed and grabbed your sponge, holding it out of reach as you went for it making you scoff and step closer, reaching for it until his other hand snaked around your lower back, holding you flush against his body. “Come on Red…” You pouted and tried to reach for it again, gasping as he licks up the side of your throat.

 

 

“I’m not usin my hands kitten…jus like I promised…” He teased you, pressing a kiss to your throat, his hand at your hip, nothing between the two of you but water and soap. “could let me help ya clean up. Least I could do for ya, after what I did…” Your voice melted into a soft whine as he pulled you tight against him, letting you feel him, a soft chuckle rumbling through him at your response.

 

 

“what do ya say kitten?” He breathed at your ear, sending a chill down your spine that went right to your gut. Red took your mewl as an answer as he picked you up easily, pressing your back against the cool wall of the shower, wrapping your legs around his waist.

 

 

The two of you stayed in until the water started to run cold and you were looking at the fresh bite mark on your shoulder in the mirror, a grinning Red drying off behind you. “You didn’t have to bite me so hard…” You cleaned it off and wrapped a towel around you, listening to him chuckle.

 

 

“ya liked it and ya know ya did. Plus it looks good on ya kitten.” He purred, kissing your fresh mark with pride in his eye sockets. You hummed softly at the tender kiss as he short cut the two of you into your bedroom. “mind if I stay in here tonight? This time I really do promise not to do anything unless ya ask me to.” He winked and you got dressed in a shirt and fuzzy pants crawling into bed while he just hopped in without anything on.

 

 

“I don’t mind. But I do think you’ve had enough. Caught me at a weak moment.” You heard him chuckle as you lay down next to him, feeling him pull you close to him while he tucked you in.

 

 

“good night kitten.” He kissed your shoulder and the two of you fell asleep peacefully.

 

 

The next morning you got up and practically had to tip toe around the house since everyone seemed to be on edge, following you around the house and making sure to keep a particular eye on you. If you wanted privacy for any point in time you had to hide away in the bathroom until finally you were starting to get tired of it. By the time Papyrus came home around lunch you were practically seething.

 

 

Papyrus seemed to notice how you tensed up when Red got up to follow you, and stepped between the two of you before you could snap at him. “RED! WHY DON’T I HELP YOU CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM! YOUR BROTHER HAS BEEN BOTHERING YOU ABOUT IT FOR SO LONG! AND YOU TWO STRETCH! I’M FEELING PARTICULARLY EXCITED ABOUT CLEANING!” Papyrus guided both confused skeletons out of the room and you mouthed a thank you in his direction as you flopped onto the couch, relaxing for the first time that morning without someone constantly up your butt.

 

 

You felt your phone buzz in your pocket and you were surprised to see that it was from one of the new versions you’d met.

 

( **foxyfeet** ): hey, so heard you were thinkin of coming to our neck of the woods tonight. That true?

 

 

You made yourself comfortable on the couch and was enjoying the silence as Sans had slunk back into the workshop below.

 

 

( **xxx** ): Yeah, Crooks invited me and Papyrus out to dinner with them. What’s up?

 

 

( **foxyfeet** ): oh cool, guess I’ll see ya there bb…crooks invited us too.

 

 

( **foxyfeet** ): and sorry about kissing you…

 

 

( **foxyfeet** ): g filled us in on everything when we got back…

 

 

You hadn’t forgotten about the kiss but you had a feeling that the guys were behind Crooks suddenly inviting everyone.

 

 

( **xxx** ): Oh don’t worry about it! It’s fine. It’ll be nice to see you guys again though and get to know you.

 

 

You texted back and forth with him for quite a while, enjoying his sense of humor.

 

 

( **xxx** ): So question…why is everyone so fussy about Crooks and Axe and Dusty? I mean I know they tried to hunt me down and such but still. Crooks apologized.

 

 

You stared at the three little dots for a few minutes before you got a reply back.

 

 

( **foxyfeet** ): do ya really wanna know? It’s kinda hard to swallow bb…

 

 

( **xxx** ): I think I should at least know why everyone doesn’t trust them as much. They’re just like the rest of you, if a little on the rough side.

 

 

( **foxyfeet** ): idk if I should really tell ya this bb but…

 

 

( **foxyfeet** ): crooks and axe…their timeline was rougher than most, bein trapped underground…

 

 

You watched him type out the story, bit by bit. He told you everything. _Everything_.


	31. Chapter 31

You stared down at your phone in shock. You…you had no idea. Tears pricked at your eyes and you held your phone to your chest, still trying to process everything that Foxtrot had told you. You expected part of you to be repulsed, to be just as wary of them as your housemates were. But you were only hit with a sense of sadness and pity.

 

 

Yes, it was awful, and honestly you couldn’t really condone what they did in order to survive but they didn’t have a choice. There was nothing they could have done differently. You pulled your knees up to your chest and wiped away the stray tears that had fallen with a sniffle.

 

 

( **foxyfeet** ): bb? You okay?

 

 

You typed back that you were alright. You were alright. The guys were alright. They could have food now. It was then when Papyrus decided to come back and saw you on the couch. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT? Y/N?” Papyrus asked, coming to your side with a look of concern. Something bubbling up, reality shifting…

 

 

_“ARE YOU ALRIGHT? TINY HUMAN?” You took a step back as the door opened to reveal the massively tall and utterly terrifying skeleton with sharp jagged teeth staring you down, having to duck under the frame of the door in order to see you clearly._

 

 

_You took a deep breath…_

 

 

_“NO NO NO! DON’T DO-“ The skeleton raised his hands just as you let out a scream. He had a look of panic on his face as he looked around the area, clamping a hand over your face and pulling you inside, closing the door behind him. “THAT. PLEASE HUMAN YOU NEED TO BE QUIET! IT ISN’T SAFE HERE!” His hand was huge wrapped around your mouth, muffling your scream easily as he turned off the lights, glancing through the curtains. He carried you easily in his arms, not too tightly but enough so you couldn’t move._

 

 

_“I PROMISE YOU’LL BE OKAY. YOU JUST HAVE TO TRUST ME TINY HUMAN. PLEASE JUST STOP SCREAMING.” The tall skeleton whispered, turning to look at you with his sad eyes. “PLEASE…PLEASE STOP…I JUST WANT TO KEEP YOU SAFE…” You felt a ping in your chest as he looked at you so pitifully, and you did stop screaming. For some strange reason you felt safe with this big tall skeleton and his arms around you. After a while the two of you settled down, listening to the sound of eerie silence. “HUMAN? I’M PAPYRUS. WHAT’S YOUR NAME?”_

 

 

_“I-I’m Lana.”_

 

 

You blinked back to reality, being held in Papyrus’s arms, back in the den, Papyrus looking at you with concern as he held you tight, rubbing your back in small circles. “I’m okay. I’m okay. Just…I’ll have to talk to Green about it. He knows more than I do…I’m going to go get ready to go. Be right back.” You hugged him quickly and ran up to your bedroom with Sirius in tow, keeping pace with his long legs easily, tail wagging happily behind him as you closed the door to get dressed. You were feeling ore than a little out of sorts from the weird intermission into one of the other timelines. You felt a rush of emotions, they always came from these visions. And it never made any sense.

 

 

Sirius whined softly and butt his head against your hip, grounding you as you took a deep breath and gave him a few pets. “You are such a good boy you know that?” You smiled and he wagged his tail happily, giving you a lick on your hand. You got dressed and headed back downstairs to see Papyrus there talking with his brother.

 

 

“YES YES! I KNOW! IT’LL BE ALRIGHT BROTHER! I WON’T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER. THERE WILL BE FOXTROT AND TANGO THERE AS WELL. AND DUSTY DECIDED THAT HE WASN’T GOING TO GO APPARENTLY SO HE WON’T BE THERE. YOU NEED TO TRUST ME A LITTLE MORE.” Papyrus looked a little put out as Sans sighed and rubbed the back of his skull.

 

 

“sorry bro, just…you know how it is…with all the others. makes me nervous. i know you can take care of her just fine, i’m sorry. Have fun okay?” Papyrus nodded and the two shared a hug, before noticing that you were standing there with Sirius at your heels. “and you too. have fun alright? and don’t…don’t wander off too far from paps please? the woods aren’t all that safe around those parts.” You nodded, giving him a quick hug and a kiss to his cheekbone that made him flush softly.

 

 

You were nervous, part of you unsure as to what to expect now that you knew the truth about your hosts. They wouldn’t need to do what they had needed to do back then, not with the whole being able to have access to food whenever they wanted and everything. But it did bring that night in the woods where you’d first met them to a whole different light. Those traps were designed to catch something big enough for dinner. And Dusty had said he was bringing dinner home…

 

 

You mentally shook your head from those thoughts. What would you have done in their situation? Would you have just given up and died? Or would you have done the unthinkable in order to survive like they had? You weren’t a hundred percent sure which one you would pick and that’s what troubled you.

 

 

“We’ll see you later Sans. Have a good night.” You smiled and he waved you out, Sirius watching you go as you and Papyrus started to trek through the small path that led out towards the lake houses. The two of you were quiet, haven’t really had a lot of time together recently alone, your coat pulled warmly around you.

 

 

“Y/N? ABOUT…ABOUT EARLIER…ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE ALRIGHT?” He asked, his longer legs easily able to keep pace with your shorter ones. You nodded and glanced up at him, hoping to put him at ease. “YOU LOOKED SO…YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WEREN’T ALL THERE. OR HERE RATHER. DOES THAT HAPPEN A LOT?”  He asked and you shrugged.

 

 

“I guess? It didn’t really start happening until I moved in to you guys. Green thinks it’s some sort of soul mate thing but he’s not a hundred percent sure why it’s really happening.” You looked ahead and saw the first few flakes of snow in the dying light of the evening floating down towards the ground.

 

 

“But you don’t need to be worried. I’m sure that it’s fine. Just something weird on my end. You don’t need to worry Paps.” He paused and it made you stop as well, turning to look back at him curiously. “What’s wrong?” You asked and he sighed.

 

 

“I…I HEARD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHERS. THE OTHER YOUS, I GUESS IT JUST MAKES ME WORRIED ABOUT WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO YOU. I JUST DON’T WANT TO…TO LOSE YOU. LIKE THEY DID.” Papyrus wrung his hands together nervously and you blinked at him in surprise. He was really worried about it wasn’t he? He looked so sad.

 

 

“Papyrus. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” You held out your hand to him and he smiled, taking it after a moment of hesitation. He gave a gentle squeeze and intertwined your fingers with his as the two of you started walking again in a much more comfortable silence than before.

 

 

You hadn’t been out this far, at least not since you’d first met G so you were surprised at the picturesque view of the lake. There were several cabins assembled in a half circle around a gathering area, with several benches around a fire pit. A boat house was on the edge of the lake, closed up tight for the oncoming winter.

 

 

All the cabins looked about the same, as if it might’ve been an old camp ground or something before the skeletons converted it to house the extra versions of themselves. You recognized G’s and Green’s cars parked in front of one of the cabins, the larger one with an extra added on expansion to the cabin that looked new. The lights in all of the cabins were on, the smell of something good coming from one slightly opened window of what you assumed to be Crook’s and Axe’s home.

 

 

It was really, peaceful. “Wow. So nice out here. I bet it looks great during the summer.” You sighed wistfully. It would have been great to take a dip in that nice clear water during the summer time. You were about to say something else when a large whoosh of air rushed past you and Papyrus, kicking up  clouds of dust, water and flurries of snow, forcing you and Papyrus to duck and cover your faces. There was the sound of massive wings and the soft rustling of scales against rocks and trees that made your heart race.

 

 

Finally the wind died down and you were able to open your eyes. Blinking in shock at the massive dragoness that had landed in front of Green’s and G’s cabin, folding her massive black wings against her body. A dragon. A real life dragon. Sitting right in front of you as if it was completely normal. You had known about monsters for a while now but you had never seen a dragon monster type, at least not like this one. There was one that you’d seen around town with his boyfriend but he didn’t look anything like this. 

 

 

“OH! HELLO AQUA! LONG TIME NO SEE!” Papyrus greeted, making you look between him and the dragoness who lifted her head and nodded slowly, settling her massively long body comfortably as Green exited his cabin.

 

 

“Hello again Papyrus. A pleasure to see you again. You appear well.” The dragonness’s voice was smooth and pleasant to hear and you tried to find your voice as Papyrus walked hand in hand with you closer to her. “And who is your new friend here?” Aqua leaned down as Green pulled out his medical bag and walked closer to her.

 

 

“THIS IS Y/N. SHE MOVED IN EARLIER THIS YEAR. Y/N THIS IS AQUA. SHE LIVES UP IN THE MOUNTAINS OVER THAT WAY SOMEWHERE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?” Papyrus seemed completely unaffected by the fact that there was a DRAGON laying in the front lawn of the cabins. You were still trying to wrap your mind around it to be honest and your mind was taking it’s sweet time to try and catch up in order to find words.

 

 

“Just here for a check up. I recently went through a cycle and I seem to have gotten myself into a scrape.” Aqua nodded to Green, lifting one of her massive wings to expose a place where her scales had been injured, some of it appearing to have healed, while other parts looked like it was having trouble knitting together. “It is nice to meet you Y/n.” She noticed your gaze and hummed softly. “Don’t worry. This is nothing compared to what I’ve had before. Besides, Green here is very skilled at what he does. I’ll be back to normal in no time.” Aqua nodded towards Green who chuckled, putting a salve on the wound.

 

 

“I Am Rather Skilled. Your Trust In My Abilities Is Warranted. The Wound Is Mostly Superficial And Should Heal Quickly. So No Need To Worry About Anything Dear.” Green smiled pleasantly over at you over the tops of his glasses before returning to his work.  

 

 

You nodded and felt a little bit of relief. “It’s nice to meet you too Aqua. I’ve never really met a dragon monster like you before. It’s pretty awesome to say the least.” Aqua chuckled and shook her head, careful of Green who was busy concentrating his magic on her.

 

 

“I’m not a monster. I wasn’t ever underground small one. I’ve always lived around these mountains. Very much above ground as opposed to below.” You apologized and she simply shook her head in understanding. “Not to worry. It isn’t like I make it a point to show myself around to humans.” You were still in shock that you were talking to her in the first place.

 

 

“You Two Should Probably Make Your Way Over To Crook’s Place Though. Dinner Should Be Just About Ready Soon. He’s Nothing If Not Punctual. If You Don’t Mind, Please Stop By Later So We Can Have A Quick Chat Together? I Promise Not To Take Too Much Of Your Time.” You nodded and said your goodbyes to the two of them before Papyrus guided you towards the house that Crooks lived in, knocking on the door.

 

 

Crooks was there in an instant, wearing an apron that looked handmade, a bright grin on his face as he instantly swept you up in his arms for a bone crushing hug that took the wind out of you. “YOU’RE HERE! RIGHT ON TIME! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU WOULDN’T COME!” You tried to wriggle out of his grip so you could get some air but his grip was too strong.

 

 

Luckily Papyrus seemed to notice your distress and opened his arms for a hug, letting Crooks set you down as he rushed his counterpart, letting you take in a big gulp of much needed air. “COME IN COME IN! DINNER WILL BE READY IN A MOMENT! I’M SORRY BUT DUSTY WON’T BE HERE TONIGHT, HE SAID HE HAD SOMETHING BETTER TO DO. BUT FOXTROT IS HERE! AND SO IS AXE! THEY’RE IN THE LIVING ROOM WATCHING TELEVISION. PAPYRUS, WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME IN THE KITCHEN?”

 

 

Crooks ushered you in with probably the biggest grin on his face that you could imagine, Papyrus giving you a look that told you he would be right there if you needed him as he followed Crooks into the kitchen, the two of them talking animatedly together. You on the other hand looked towards the cozy living room where Axe and Foxtrot were together on the couch watching something on the television. When you walked in the two of them looked up at you expectantly.

 

 

“hey bb. how  ya doin?” Foxtrot smiled and pat the space next to him on the couch for you to sit between him and Axe. Axe on the other hand stopped you and pointed to your shoes before you even took a step.

 

 

“shoes off lambchop. we ain’t savages.” He grinned almost menacingly as you apologized and bent over to take them off, setting them by the door and taking off your coat to hang it on the coat rack. “whatcha got there?” Axe’s voice was at your ear, tugging at the edge of your shirt to show off the bite mark on your skin from Red’s teeth, a faint growl to his tone.

 

 

“Hey! Hands off!” You swat at his hand and adjusted your shirt properly feeling your cheeks flush with a bit of embarrassment.

 

 

Axe narrowed his gaze at you, stepping forward and pinning you up against a wall, sending your heart racing in your chest with a strange mixture of fear and the faint tingle of familiarity. “ya feelin guilty lambchop? lettin a monster mark ya up like this? let me guess…” His mouth curled into a scary grin, his one good eye light going to yours. “yer good pal red’s handiwork? cuz it ain’t mine or dusty’s. an he’s th’ only one with the teeth ta make it. an he’s tha only one who’d do it knowin ya were comin here.” You blinked up at him and the sudden realization of his words hit you all at once.

 

 

The skeleton chuckled and he stepped away with a smug look on his face, sauntering back to the couch where you saw Foxtrot standing as if he was going to intervene. Looking between you and Axe hesitantly. “you’re an ass axe. that’s not how you treat your guests and certainly not how you treat her.”

 

 

He glared over at Axe who shrugged and flopped into his previous position. Foxtrot came to your side with a look of concern. “ya good bb? I can take you home if ya want?” He asked softly as he nodded towards the door. But you shook your head.

 

 

“No. No I’m good. I’m fine. Thank you though. Let’s just have a good dinner, Crooks worked so hard and I wouldn’t want to put all of that to waste because of a bit of jealousy.” Axe scoffed and pulled his hood up over his skull as you walked past him to sit on the couch, Foxtrot sitting next to you, letting you sit closer to him than Axe as you pulled your feet up on the cushions. You didn’t notice the flush on Axe’s cheekbones at your socks mere inches away from him since his hood was pulled up.

 

 

“So, where’s Tango? Is he coming?” You asked, trying to keep your mind away from the very real possibility of Red having bitten you on purpose. It wouldn’t be a surprise, he really hadn’t wanted you to come here in the first place so it would be no surprise that he would try to mark his territory with you. But that was something you were going to have to confront him with when you got back home. 

 

 

“he decided to stay home tonight. the tour was longer than we expected so he wanted to just stay home and relax. but he sends his love and hopes to invite you over sometime soon too. he also was wondering if you wanted to come by the studio one of these days.” Foxtrot smiled a faint blush on his face as he fiddled with one of the strings of his pullover.

 

 

“Studio? Like your dance studio? That sounds like fun. I wouldn’t mind. I also would love to come hang out with you two.” You smiled reassuringly at him and was rewarded with one from him, reminding you so much of Sans, if you hadn’t known any better you would’ve thought he was Sans. 

 

 

Foxtrot was practically beaming. “yeah? sweet. sounds like a date to me bb.” The two of you started to chat idly while Axe sunk into the couch further and further, listening to Foxtrot’s jokes and him telling you about the tour they’d been on, enjoying his company.

 

 

“DINNER IS READY! COME HAVE A SEAT! Y/N YOU CAN SIT NEXT TO ME?” Crooks smiled as he and Papyrus set the table, a look of hopefulness on his face as you nodded and got off the couch, not noticing how Axe flinched when your feet brushed against him. “GREAT! YOU CAN SIT RIGHT HERE THEN!” Crooks beamed as he pulled out a chair and served up a plate of what looked like chicken parmesan.

 

 

“Thank you. It smells amazing!” You sat down and looked at the excellently put together plate, the presentation on par with that British chef you loved to watch with Papyrus and Blue. It was actually really impressive to say the least. And it smelled awesome. Foxtrot sat across from you and you were surrounded by both Papyrus’s while Axe flopped into the chair next to his counterpart, face hidden in his hood. 

 

 

“so this is chicken right? not like turkey or something?” Foxtrot asked, trying to sound like he was genuinely curious but you had a feeling he was just trying to make sure you knew that it was safe to eat after everything you’d been told. 

 

 

“YES. IT IS. G WAS KIND ENOUGH TO GO THE STORE FOR ME TODAY TO MAKE SURE WE HAD ENOUGH.” Foxtrot seemed to relax as he took a bite, encouraging you to do the same with a look which you did eagerly. “HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? IS IT GOOD?” Crooks asked, leaning in a little more than a normal person would, looking at you expectantly.

 

 

You nodded and gave a hum of approval as you finished your first bite. “It’s delicious! Really! This is really good!” Crooks beamed at the approval and you were even able to earn a nod from Axe as he started to eat. The evening dissolved into a boisterous discussion between Crooks and Papyrus, Foxtrot occasionally interjecting with a pun or a joke.

 

 

Axe was silent the whole time, his hoodie covering his face. When dinner was finished Crooks and Papyrus went to clean up and Foxtrot decided to call it a night, making sure to give you a hug and a promise to hang out soon. When you looked around though, Axe was no where to be found.

 

 

Had he slipped out when you weren’t looking? Or had he used magic to short cut away? Crooks and Papyrus were busy in the kitchen so you decided to grab some air, putting on your coat and walking to the front porch, closing the door behind you when you heard the soft strings of an acoustic guitar. “Huh?”

 

 

You looked for the source of the music, hearing a familiar voice start to sing as you stepped off the porch, into the soft snow flurries.

“loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes.

but it’s the only thing that I know

when it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes

it is the only thing makes us feel alive.”

 

 

Was that…was that Axe? You followed the sound of the music to see him on the roof top, with a guitar and a picture tucked into the strings that looked a little worse for wear.

 

 

“we keep this love in a photograph

we made these memories for ourselves

where our eyes are never closing

hearts are never broken

and time’s forever frozen still.”

 

 

You had no idea he was such a good singer, his fingers moving deftly over the guitar. Unable to tear yourself away from him.

 

 

“so you can keep me

inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

holding me closer ‘til our eyes meet

you won’t ever be alone, wait for me to come home.”

 

 

The stirrings of something in the middle of your chest, like a long ago memory trying to surface. The image of a worn couch, soft light, and him…him playing his guitar for you. Like you were the only person in the world.

 

 

“loving can heal, loving can mend your soul

and it’s the only that i know, know

i swear it will get easier

remember that with every piece of you

hm, and it’s the only thing we take with us when we die.”

 

 

You felt his pain, could feel it echo in your chest. Your soul aching to reach out and touch him. You remembered faintly the way he would sing to you when you were scared. Passing the time when there wasn’t any food left…

 

 

“hm, we keep this love in this photograph

we made these memories for ourselves

where our eyes are never closing

hearts were never broken

and time’s forever frozen still.”

 

 

You remembered him plucking the strings and making jokes whenever you were feeling down, doing his best to keep you from drowning in your emotions. Trying to keep your head up above the darkness in order to bring some of that light back. How he sat by your bedside and sang all of your favorite songs.

 

 

“so you can keep me

inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

holding me closer ‘til our eyes meet

you won’t ever be alone”

 

 

You remembered to hollow look to his sockets as he tried desperately to keep you from fading. You could feel the gnawing hunger in your gut, how he promised he would be back soon with something for you to eat. He promised.

 

 

“and if you hurt me

that’s okay baby, only words bleed

inside these pages you just hold me

and i won’t ever let you go

wait for me to come home “

 

 

He’d gone out for you…

 

 

“wait for me to come home”

 

 

He’d left to get food for you…leaving you alone…

 

 

“wait for me to come home”

 

 

You heard a noise at the door…

 

 

“wait for me to come home”

 

 

You couldn’t do anything…you were too weak from hunger…

 

 

“oh, you can fit me

inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen

next to your heartbeat where i should be

keep it deep within your soul”

 

 

You heard him scream in agony…when he found you…begging you to stay.

 

 

“and if you hurt me

well, that’s okay baby, only words bleed

inside these pages you just hold me

and i won’t ever let you go.”

 

 

You asked him to play you a song…one more song…

 

 

“when i’m away, i will remember how you kissed me

under the lamppost back on Sixth street

hearing you whisper through the phone

wait for me to come home.”

 

 

You watched him finish the song, the last few chords fading into the darkness, your body unable to move from it’s spot in the yard as you looked up at him. He sighed and ran his thumb over the photograph lovingly, a soft smile pulling at his mouth. A stray wind tugging at the picture, pulling it from his fingers to drift your way. “shit!” He cursed and caught it before it fell off the roof, his gaze turning towards yours as he realized you were standing there.

 

 

He looked about ready to bark something your way when he blinked and in an instant he was in front of you, reaching out hesitantly to touch your cheek. “why’re you crying?” He asked and you were about to say you weren’t when you realized that you were in fact crying. You sniffled and buried your head in his chest with a soft sob, catching him off guard a moment before he wrapped his arms around you, drawing you close to him.

 

 

“yer gonna be alright…yer alright.” He soothed, his voice soft and sweet, holding you tight as you let the emotions roll through you. The two of you stayed there in the falling snow until you finally calmed down enough, Axe wiping away what was left of your tears with the cuff of his hoodie, pulling away just enough to look you over. “didn’t think tha i was that good ta make ya cry like that.” He chuckled, his look soft and sweet as you gave a quiet laugh.

 

 

“Don’t let it go to your head or it’ll get too big for you to hold up.” You teased and he chuckled, cupping your cheeks and kissing your forehead feather light. So intimate, so familiar.

 

 

“let’s get ya inside or you’ll freeze. come on.” He nodded towards the house, grabbing his guitar from where it’d dropped and leading you back inside, a hand on the small of your back. Your chest still ached but being close to him was helping a little. After a little while of sitting on the couch with him you were starting to feel even more like yourself, Axe eventually passing out on the couch with his arm around your shoulder.

 

 

“ARE YOU READY TO HEAD HOME? WE STILL HAVE TO TALK TO GREEN BEFORE WE GO.” Papyrus asked, careful not to wake Axe as you nodded, carefully getting out of his arms as you got up.

 

 

“Thank you so much for inviting us over, dinner was awesome. We’ll have to do it again sometime soon.” You gave Crooks a tight hug and a kiss to his cheek bone that had him flushed with a blush. Crooks nodded and smiled brightly, guiding you and Papyrus towards the door.

 

 

“YOU TWO MAKE SURE THAT YOU GET HOME SAFE! IT WAS GREAT TO HAVE YOU HERE TONIGHT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING!” You were pulled into another hug before finally being allowed to leave, you and Papyrus heading towards Green’s cabin where Aqua was dozing outside quietly. Papyrus knocked on the door, both of you waiting patiently as G opened up the door, shirtless.

 

 

“You Rang Doll?” He grinned at you, stifling a yawn behind his hand as he nodded you both inside. Their cabin was more modern, soft greys and whites with the harsh blacks. It was also incredibly clean. You were pretty sure that you could run a white glove over everything and it would come out clean. “Green Will Be Right Out. He Was Making Tea.”

 

 

He ran a hand through your hair and down your back, guiding you into the neat living room where there was a paused game on the large flat screen. Just as he did Green came out of the kitchen carrying a tea cup, a polite smile on his face. “Hello Again. Did You Enjoy Your Meal?” He asked, ushering you towards him while Papyrus hung back with G, giving you and Green some privacy as he led you towards a back room. 

 

 

“I did. But…I had another, incident.” You watched as …” He closed the door behind you both, the room turning out to be a sort of home office, taking a seat in one of the comfortable chairs placed within, Green sitting across from you. “It was with Axe’s and Crooks’s version of me. It just sort of washed over me and I..” You sighed and shook your head as he nodded, taking out a notepad and scribbling something down in a font you didn’t recognize.  

 

 

“Tell Me What Happened.” He encouraged and you told him everything. The whole time he wrote it down on his notepad, sometimes referring to an old worn leather book that seemed familiar to you. He only interrupted to ask for some clarification or to ask you more about what you’d been seeing in your visions. He asked you about the other ones you’d had, all the while writing them down until finally you’d told him everything and he nodded.

 

 

“Thank You. I’m Sorry You’re Having These…I Suppose The Best Word For Them Would Be Flash Backs. But I Think I Might Have A Theory As To Why It’s Happening.” He carefully closed the leather book and folded his hands atop it almost reverently.

 

 

“Is that Delilah’s? Is it her theory you mentioned?” You asked, and he nodded, looking down at the book in his lap.

 

 

“It Is. She Hypothesized That There Were Multiple Timelines, Which We Knew Was Possible Through Our Own Research But She Believed That There Were Multiple Versions Of Souls As Well.” He sighed and idly ran his hand over the cover. “She Had An Idea That For Some Reason Her Soul Was Connected To These Other Timelines. You See. Delilah Also Had Similar Visions.” His gaze seemed far away as he thought back about his version of you. He sighed and opened the book, turning to a page and handing it to you. Carefully you took it and were surprised to see your handwriting perfectly scrawled in the lined pages.

 

 

“Delilah Was One Of A Kind, Extremely Intelligent, Probably More So Than G And Myself Combined. But She Never Told Us Anything About Her Theories Until We Were Going Through Her Things After…Afterwards. But She Believed That Her Time Was Limited. That All Versions Of Her Soul Had A Sort Of Expiration Date.” You glanced up at him in confusion, not fully understanding what he was trying to say.

 

 

“Y/n. Have You Wondered Why In Your Flashbacks So Far You Seem To Be Still Relatively Young? Close To The Age You Are Now?” He tapped the book and you glanced down the passage written in your own handwriting. Your eyes scanned down, reading through your own words.

 

 

 _“It is my belief that while soul mates certainly exist, for me and the other versions of myself there appears to be a finite amount of time we have with Sans and Papyrus. I have already seen the deterioration in my blood work. I suspect some sort of malfunction in a line of code somewhere. The time it would take to try to go through each individual line of my genetics would, well it would take longer than I have left to decipher the true cause. I fear I only have a couple years left. Best case scenario, less than six months at worst. I’ll have to keep monitoring the rate of decay carefully. I hope that I can find something before Sans And Papyrus discover the truth…_ ”

 

 

Green looked at you sadly as the words started to sink in. “How old were…” You managed weakly, a pit of dread in your stomach making you want to throw up. “Green…How old were they when they died?” You repeated, Green flinching at the tone of panic in your voice.

 

 

“Twenty Seven. They All Died The Year They Turned Twenty-Seven.” You sank into your chair, holding the book close to your chest like it would keep you from falling. Twenty-seven. The number repeating over and over again in your head like a death toll. 

 

 

You had just turned twenty six…


	32. Chapter 32

You…you were going to die.

 

 

You knew eventually you would, but you were so young. You had just met these awesome skeletons, your soul mates and now, now you were going to leave them. Green had taken a bit of blood so he could run tests, but you still felt, numb. He said it would be best not to worry the others if you could possibly help it until he had some solid answers but you just…

 

 

You had to put on a brave face. It could be totally fine. Right? You could be an exception of the weird disease or whatever it was coursing through your veins. But you knew in your heart that you weren’t. You just had a feeling that you would be taken down just like the others.  Papyrus had been suspicious when you’d come out but you tried to ease his worries, telling him you were just tired and were ready for bed.

 

 

He didn’t seem convinced but he left it alone, offering to carry you home which you gladly accepted. It gave you an excuse to be held tight to his chest. Papyrus somehow knowing that you could really use a hug as you buried your face into his scarf the whole way home. He took you all the way upstairs to your bedroom, pausing with his hand on your door handle. “ARE YOU…DO YOU WANT ME TO STAY TONIGHT?” He asked softly, a look of concern on his face and you realized you didn’t really want to be alone.

 

 

He smiled softly and nodded. “I’LL GET CHANGED AND BE RIGHT BACK HERE IN A MOMENT. YOU GET COMFY.” You watched him go and quickly got changed into something comfortable, sitting in bed waiting for him. It didn’t take long before he was back, dressed in orange pajamas that had little bones all over them, he brought with him a heavy looking blanket as he closed the door behind him and situated himself next to you comfortably.

 

 

“What’s with the blanket?” You asked as he placed it on top of your regular one, feeling the weight of it.

 

 

“IT’S A WEIGHTED BLANKET. IT HELPS ME SLEEP AT NIGHT SOMETIMES WHEN I’M FEELING ANXIOUS OR WORRIED ABOUT SOMETHING. I FIGURED WE COULD SHARE IT TONIGHT SINCE YOU SEEM A LITTLE ON EDGE ABOUT SOMETHING.” He tucked you in, laying down next to you as you curled up to him, already starting to fall asleep, the added weight of the blanket calming your nerves.

 

 

“Thank you Papyrus. Tonight was great.” You yawned and quickly drifted off to sleep, doing your best to not think about your big secret.

 

 

Papyrus stuck by your side as frequently as he could, but it was the holiday season and the shelters were busy so he had to spend more time there. In fact it seemed most of the others were pretty busy as well. Stretch had picked up some extra jobs fixing computers, even building one from scratch for a customer, Edge and Blue were busy keeping the streets safe and working at the animal shelter, Sans and Red were busy with meetings for their patents and such, which left you home alone with Sirius. Green hadn’t gotten in touch with you yet but you knew he would when he had something to tell you.

 

 

You were on the couch trying to outbid someone online for a gift for Sans that you’d been eying for a while, it was an old star map book that you thought he might enjoy and the person you were bidding with seemed a little more than enthusiastic about trying to get it before you. But, luckily for you, Sans and the others paid you pretty well to get the house cleaned. You watched the timer go down and with a final click you gave a whoop of excitement when you’d won the bidding war.

 

 

“looks like someone got lucky…” You screamed at the sound of a voice at your ear, Sirius jumping up from your feet and barking angrily at the disturbance to his nap as you turned towards the sudden intruder, who chuckled at your reaction. “you should really lock your doors. might let a creeper in.” You placed a hand over your chest to calm your racing heart as Dusty leaned up against the arm of the couch.

 

 

“The doors _are_ locked. There’s just nothing to stop you from popping in and out of the house whenever you want to. What are you doing here Dusty?” You asked him, the skeleton shrugging and eyeing you from the corner of his sockets with a side grin.

 

 

“saw you were all alone…heard you were over at the house the other night.” He mused, you were still pretty wary about him and you weren’t sure what his motives were but at the moment he didn’t seem like he was going to rip out your heart or anything. At least not that you could tell anyways.

 

 

“Yeah. I was there. What do you want Dusty?” What the hell was he even doing here anyways? He’d made it pretty clear that he was perfectly fine keeping his distance from you. He rolled his eye lights and muttered something under his breath that you couldn’t hear before turning towards you fully.

 

 

“just wanted to see if you’d said anything about your little problem to your buddies here? ya know, the fact that you’re gonna be six feet under, worm food, in less than six months.” Your body went cold and you felt paralyzed. H-How did he even know? It was just you and Green. Not even Papyrus knew? He chuckled and shrugged, stepping closer towards you with that satisfied grin on his face. “oh sunshine…i know a whole lot of things. green really needs some better security or at least some soundproofing. heard everything you were talking about the other night.”

 

 

You blanched as he exposed everything without even flinching. Dusty huffed and flopped onto the couch, muttering something under his breath that you didn’t quite catch. Why did he do that? Part of you knew but you couldn’t quite remember what it was.

 

 

“so you ain’t told them a thing huh? such a shame. ya know ya shouldn’t lie to your soul mates like that. pretty rude to just up and die on em.” You pulled yourself up close away from him but he just crept closer, “makin em think you were gonna be with them forever and ever, only to have that ripped away like some cruel twist of fate, over. and over. and over again.”

 

 

You yelped as he pulled you under him, keeping you pinned on the couch, your heart hammering in your chest at the look on his face. “and then they find you, cold and lifeless, and you can’t do a thing because…well you’re dead. so where does that leave them? huh? confused. angry, hurt because you couldn’t be bothered to say anything to them and now they’ve gotta spend the rest of their miserable lives trying to get over you until one day they get dragged across time and space only to see it happen all over again.”

 

 

He hovered ever so slightly above your face, a look on his face that confused the hell out of you. It was soft and tender but angry and so full of pain it made her heart ache. And then he was done, moving off of you and flopping back on the other end of the couch with a chuckle, letting you take a breath you didn’t know that you were holding, breaking his spell. “oh well. it’ll be fun watching this shit go down all over again.” He mused and you sat up to stare at him.

 

 

“Seriously? Dusty? Are serious right now? Do you have any idea what it’s like to be me? How in the hell am I supposed to tell them anything!? You think I haven’t been trying to find the best way to say ‘Hey I know we only just met and we’re all soul mates and all but guess what? I’m gonna be dead in six months! Thanks for the memories!’ And then just peace out? Like that would go over well.” You huffed feeling tears pricking at your eyes and for a moment Dusty’s face softened but only for a moment until he grumbled under his breath again and waved at something next to him as if something was there.

 

 

He shrugged and leaned back against the couch. “ah well, whatever. ya can’t stop it anyways. never can.” He didn’t seem the least bit fazed by the fact that you were still dying. You weren’t sure if you’d ever understand him. He was so hot and cold. “what’re you up to anyways? i’m bored.” He nodded towards your discarded laptop that had ended up on the floor at some point.

 

 

“I…I was looking for Christmas and birthday presents for everyone. When do you guys actually celebrate your birthday anyways?” Dusty shrugged, not seeming to be going anywhere any time soon. 

 

 

“gyftmas usually. since it’s so close together. it’s all rolled into one.” He scratched idly at the front of his chest, eyeing you from the side of his sockets. “you getting everyone something?”

 

 

You glanced at him as you went through your buying list and nodded. “Well everyone that I know what to buy for. If you’re wondering if I’m going to buy for you too then that would be yes. If you tell me what you’d like.” He scoffed and looked away as if he didn’t want you to get him anything but he very obviously wanted you to get something for him. “But you would have to tell me what it is that you like. I’m not a mind reader.” You encouraged, looking at him but he was avoiding your gaze.

 

 

“bah. Don’t even bother. i don’t even celebrate it anymore. not like the others would want us here anyways.” You blinked in confusion for a second before realizing that he meant that Axe and him weren’t invited. Which made sense, not like they liked them or trusted them. So having them in the house during a party was probably not something that happened.

 

 

You sighed and placed another order for Sans, buying him a fluffy backwards robe blanket thing you knew he would enjoy. Dusty didn’t seem to be leaving any time soon though. As you shopped through the list of items, making a mental note to go out and get some stuff in store and hide them somewhere the guys wouldn’t see them you realized that Dusty still hadn’t left.

 

 

What did he really want? Did he just come here to tell you that he knew all about your dirty secret? Probably, he seemed to be the type to want to keep you on your toes as much as possible. But didn’t he have anything better to do? He made you feel…weird and you didn’t understand the emotions he brought up. But just as you started to say something he got up and disappeared with a crackle of magic. 

 

 

Well…that was…something. You shook your head and got up, deciding to get something to snack on when you noticed that there was something on the couch where Dusty had been sitting. “What’s this?” You asked more to yourself as you picked up the well worn black covered book. Opening up you saw several detailed and intricate drawings. They were beautiful! Was this…was this Dusty’s? He was really good though. Some of these looked so detailed, down the finest point of a leaf on a tree or the grain of the wood.

 

 

You grabbed your computer and set about looking for some gifts for him as well. You’d have to talk to the others about inviting them over for celebrating together. Although when you brought it up later that night it stirred up a heap of trouble. There was yelling, mostly from you and Red as he yet again tried to tell you what you could and couldn’t do. Then Edge started yelling at Red, for yelling at you and eventually it ended up with you and him glaring at one another from across the room while the others discussed the pros and cons of inviting the others.

 

 

“Look, all I’m saying is that it’s kind of rude to not invite someone for their birthday.” You huffed and growled at Red who rolled his eye lights at you.

 

 

“an i think it’s kinda rude to invite people who try to kill other people to come over for dinner!” Now it was your turn to roll your eyes, you tossed a cushion from the couch at him and he caught it easily. “ya got some kinda death wish kitten and ya know it.” You flinched without thinking, tears pricking at your eyes as you got up.

 

 

You were starting to get real sick of Red’s attitude and you hadn’t forgotten about what he’d done when you’d gone over to Axe’s and Crooks’ house. “And don’t you think it’s kinda rude to try and start something by marking me before going over to their house? Yeah you didn’t think I would figure that little tidbit huh?” Red blanched in surprise as you called him out. “You can’t keep doing this to me Red! You can’t keep trying to manipulate me all the time into doing what you want me to do!” The others looked between the both of you curiously.

 

 

“I…I can’t keep dealing with this. I just…I have too much…I can’t.” You sniffled, leaving the room, unable to face the stares that were sent your way. And the look of hurt on Red’s face, you knew you had to do it. You had to say it. Otherwise he would just keep thinking it was okay. 

 

 

“kitten! wait!” He called after you but you needed to go for a walk to clear your head. You didn’t know where you were going to go, you just wanted to get out and stop thinking for a while. You’d grabbed your coat thankfully as there was still some snow on the ground and the wind was pretty cold.

 

 

The cold felt nice, the crisp air helping to clear your head more. You knew Red only wanted to keep you safe, protect you from everyone else. But he didn’t seem to realize that you didn’t belong to just him. He couldn’t see that your soul didn’t belong to just one of them.

 

 

How were you going to tell them the truth? How would they take it? You ended up on the edge of the lake, looking down into the water that had already started to freeze over. You stood and looked up at the clear skies above.

 

 

“winter’s the best time to look up at the stars.” You jumped with a yelp, seeing Comet standing next to you, looking up at the stars. “sorry starshine didn’t mean to spook you. just saw you hanging around here all by your lonesome thought you could use the company.” He blushed, and you sighed.

 

 

“I…Thank you. I just, needed to get a little bit of air.” You managed and he eyed you with concern. He hesitantly reached out and touched your hand.

 

 

“what’s the matter? ya look like you’ve just been grounded.” He asked softly, stepping closer to you as he cupped your cheek. You shook your head, you weren’t ready to tell anyone yet. You were still trying to process it yourself. Comet seemed to think a moment before looking you over with a soft smile. “hey, do you want to see something awesome?” He asked and you nodded, unable to say no to his starry eyes.

 

 

He grinned and in a second you were somewhere completely different. Blinking you looked around and saw you seemed to be standing in what looked like a futuristic version of a bedroom. “What? Where are we?” You asked as you looked around the messy room, it most certainly looked like what you thought Comet’s room would look like. There was a soft humming sound that seemed to vibrate through the walls though and it confused you.

 

 

“we’re…we’re sorta in space.” Comet blushed and you laughed. Yeah you were in space because that was possible. Comet looked at you and laughed a little nervously, still holding onto your hand. “no really, we’re in space. on a space station. in space.” He pressed a button on a panel in the wall and the window covering opened up to reveal stars, upon stars upon stars but that wasn’t what had caught your attention. No, it was the fact that you were staring down at the Earth. “see? i wasn’t lying.”

 

 

“Comet..Comet. I’m in…I’m in space. Like actually in space.” You gasped as you looked down at the Earth, fingers pressed to the glass, eyes wide. How many people actually were able to go into space? Well normal people who didn’t go through years and years of training to do so. “I AM IN SPACE!” You squealed a little bit, rewarded with a bright grin on Comet’s face.

 

 

“yeah, you are. come on, i want you to meet someone.” He tugged your hand and pried you away from the view as he hurried you through the halls of the space station. It was surprisingly quiet for such a large station but maybe it was just late. You were led through to a large corridor where a door opened up with a soft hiss.

 

 

“BROTHER! YOU’VE RETURNED! HOW WAS YOUR TRIP TO THE SURFACE?” You smiled at the Papyrus sitting in what appeared to be the captain’s chair as he turned around, his face brightening excitedly at the sight of you. “YOU BROUGHT HER HOME! SHE’S HERE! YOU’RE HERE! WELCOME WELCOME TO OUR HOME!” He stood and in three easy steps you were swept up in his arms.

 

 

“I’M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU! COMET TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU AND I JUST KNEW I HAD TO MEET YOU! WELCOME ABOARD!” He was all in navy blue and gold, his scarf covered in star constellations as well which was absolutely awesome. “YOU CAN CALL ME CEPHEUS! IT’S A PLEASURE TO FINALLY MEET YOU!” He beamed, only putting you down on your feet but not letting you go as you laughed, his exuberance almost contagious.

 

 

“Nice to meet you too, Cepheus right? That’s a pretty cool nickname.” You smiled up at the tall skeleton who was still beaming, a dusting of what could only be described as star dust on his cheek bones. “So, what’re you guys doing up here? I mean it’s awesome but, what do you guys do?” You asked curiously, looking around at what you assumed was some sort of command station.

 

 

Cepheus and Comet shared a look, Cepheus leading you through the room. “WE MOSTLY OBSERVE. WE KEEP TRACK OF WEATHER PATTERNS, GROWTH RATES, ALL SORTS OF THINGS. WE ALSO TEND TO EXPLORE OTHER REACHES OF SPACE BUT WE’RE HERE FOR A WHILE NOW.” Cepheus explained, showing you the various computer screens with different readings on them that you couldn’t understand, it was all in some weird font you couldn’t read.

 

 

You’d seen the font before, seemed like all the guys knew how to write it and read it. “So you just, float around? So do you have any other crew members? Are you the captain?” She asked and Cepheus chuckled shaking his head.

 

 

“IN A SENSE YES. MY BROTHER IS TOO LAZY TO BOTHER AND CURRENTLY WE’RE THE ONLY TWO ON BOARD AT THE MOMENT. BUT THERE ARE OTHERS, THEY’RE JUST EXPLORING A NEARBY STAR CLUSTER. OH AND GRILLBY. HE’S THE SHIP’S CHEF.” Comet nodded, taking your hand to lead you towards the front of the ship, towards the massive window that overlooked what was the Americas. It was…absolutely beautiful. You’d seen pictures of it but never could you have imagined it would be like this. So many lights, connecting the cities all over the country.

 

 

“It seems so…so small from up here but when you’re down in it…” You rambled, Comet on one side, Cepheus on the other, the three of you staring down at the unsuspecting Earth. It was an absolute surreal experience. One you would never be able to forget.

 

 

One you wouldn’t be able to relive. Because you weren’t going to live to see it again. Tears pricked at your eyes again. Part of you was angry, angry at so many things. The unfairness of it all, the inevitability of it, knowing that each and every time you were enjoying your life it was ripped away. And what about them? How could you do that to them again? You didn’t want to…you didn’t want to go.

 

 

You didn’t want to leave them again. You didn’t want to be angry at Red because there wasn’t time to be angry. You knew he had to learn but still. What kind of person would you be if you ended up leaving and the last thing you did was fight? 

 

 

“starshine? starshine you’re…” Comet caught your attention, bringing you out of your thoughts. “you’re bleeding…” He pointed to your nose, you touched it gingerly in confusion, pulling away and seeing the crimson stain your skin.

 

 

You saw the fear in his eyes, the flash of pain of remembering and you knew. You knew. “I’m fine I promise! It’s probably just…pressure differences or something. Do you have a tissue or something?” You asked and Cepheus returned quickly with a few of them for you to staunch the blood. “See? Perfectly fine.” You tried to smooth it over but they knew. You could tell by the way they looked at one another. And by the way they turned to look to you.

 

 

“y/n…how old are you?” Comet asked softly, knowing from your look that you just didn’t have enough time. There wasn’t enough time. The tears came down your face, Comet pulling you into his arms, holding you close while Cepheus hugged you from behind.

 

 

The three of you stood there in the soft glow of the Earth…wrapped up in your thoughts.

 

 

After some time the three of you had moved to a seating area, Cepheus handing you a cup of hot tea and a small plate of galaxy cookies. “Thank you.” You managed weakly as they took a seat on either side of you.

 

 

“OF COURSE.”  Cepheus smiled, taking a sip of his own tea. “HOW LONG HAVE YOU…?” He asked, his voice soft as you shook your head, the warmth of the mug nice on your hands.

 

 

“Not long. Just the other day actually. Green is running some tests but…” You shook your head, swallowing hard, trying to ignore the way your voice cracked at the end. “I haven’t told any of the others yet. I just…I don’t know…” Comet put a hand on yours and you took a deep breath to steady yourself. “I just don’t know how to tell them. How do you guys know?” You asked and they sighed.

 

 

“we have pretty sophisticated health systems on board. we knew fairly early during a regular checkup but, we still couldn’t do anything to save her. we did everything we could but we just couldn’t figure it out.” His words didn’t really bring you any comfort. If they couldn’t figure it out then what hope did Green have?

 

 

“BUT…WE CAN STILL TRY TO HELP YOU, WE WANT TO HELP YOU. WE…WE CAN DO WHAT WE CAN WITH WHAT WE HAVE. MAYBE WE CAN TALK TO GREEN AND TRY TO COMBINE OUR KNOWLEDGE WITH HIS? IF YOU WANT US TO HELP…” Cepheus glanced at you, almost begging you to say yes.

 

 

“What about your mission stuff? I can’t ask you to abandon all of it to focus on a lost cause-“ Comet cut you off with a harder than normal slam to his cup on the table, making you jump.

 

 

He looked at you with tearful sockets. “you…you’re not a lost cause. you’ll never be a lost cause. not now, not ever. we can’t..” he sighed and reached out to cup your face, “we can’t lose you again. we just found you again and we just physically can’t go through it all over again. we have to do whatever it takes to fix this, that’s what is important. nothing else matters.” He stared deeply into you and you could see the cosmos through his eye lights.

 

 

He  was not going to give up, you knew that they wouldn’t. He leaned in and kissed your forehead, lingering a moment before Cepheus did the same thing. And for the first time you had a glimmer of hope. “Okay…okay.” You sniffled and spent a little bit more time with the two of them, before you had to say goodbye when they dropped you back off at Green’s cabin, you introducing them quickly before heading towards the main house.

 

 

You trekked your way through the woods, following the path and hugging your coat close. “hey, kitten. where ya been?” Red asked as you came into the backyard. He had a couple of empty drinks sitting on the ground next to him. You paused, you were still upset with him despite everything. It didn’t mean he could treat you that way. You knew it wasn’t the best time to talk about things so you tried to walk past him, only to have him grab your wrist sharply in his hand.

 

 

“i asked ya where ya been? ya can’t just go runnin off like that all the time. we been worried sick.” You winced as he pulled you closer. He reeked of booze and something smokey, not a good combination. “i’m sorry kitten. ya know i’m tryin, its just…its just hard when ya act like an idiot.” You glared up at him, tugging your hand harder but he wouldn’t let you go.

 

 

“I’m the idiot? I’m the idiot here? Really Red? That’s the apology you’re going for right now?” His gaze narrowed at you and you tried to pry his fingers off of you as they tightened around your waist. “You’re the one who seems to think you own me. As if I can’t make my own decisions, to make my own choices be they good or bad. And even when I think you’ve made some progress into not being an asshole you always turn back around and prove me wrong in even more spectacular ways than before! Now let me go!” You huffed but he didn’t loosen his grip, only pulled you tighter, forcing you to dig in your heels.

 

 

“i only do it cuz i love ya! ya got no idea what its like to see everyone else droolin over ya when yer not looking! no idea! it fuckin sucks!” You winced as he spat out his words. “ya got no clue as to what it takes to be around ya an know we can’t do a damn thing about bein with you! you have no idea what its like katherine!”

 

 

You flinched as if you’d been struck as he called you by his version of your name. “I’m not Katherine!” You yelled, pushing him away from you but he was like a brick wall, unmoving. “I’m. Not. Katherine! I’m Me! Not some damn memory! And you are hurting me Red! Would you treat her this way? Would you keep hurting her like this?! This isn’t a game to me Red! You don’t know what it’s like to be me either!” You smacked his chest but still he didn’t let you go, tears streaming down your face.

 

 

“To be pulled in a dozen different directions all the time! To know that I could never be who you want me to be! You have no idea what I’m going through right now and what I have to deal with on a daily basis! I am all of your soul mates. All of them! Katherine, Paisley, Lana, Sasha, Delilah? All of them! They’re me but I’m not them! So you want me to soothe your damn ego when I don’t even know what’s happening with me? Fuck off.” You hated this. You didn’t want to yell at him.

 

 

You didn’t want to waste whatever time you had left with him like this. “How dare you assume that I don’t have issues of my own to deal with! I dare you to spend one damn day in my shoes and tell me just how great it is to see every single version of yourself die, to feel everything they felt and you can’t do a damn thing about it. To know that you’re making everyone so damn miserable all the time because I can’t be what they want. I can’t! I can’t do it Red! I just can’t!” You yelled at him, tugging again at his fingers as he stared at you slack jawed. 

 

 

“k-kitten…i…” He tried but you practically ripped your hand out of his grip, ending up with some scratches and what you already knew was going to be a deep bruise.

 

 

“No. Red. No. No more. I can’t keep doing this. We can’t keep doing this. I love you but I can’t… I just really can’t. It’s too much. You have to stop. You…we can’t do this anymore.” You took a step back away from him, tears clouding your vision. He didn’t say anything to you, his sockets wide and shocked as your words sank in. “I-I…I can’t do it anymore. I’m sorry.” You whispered before running into the house. You got up to the landing with the bedrooms and paused looking at the darkened stairwell into your bedroom.

 

 

You didn’t want to be alone. Not right now. You looked at the rooms and noticed that Blue’s and Red’s door were open, meaning they weren’t in. You turned to Papyrus’s room and felt drawn to it. Hesitantly you knocked, hoping he would get up and let you in. When the door opened you nearly sobbed a sigh of relief as Papyrus and Blue appeared in the door. Ushering you in quickly and closing the door behind you. Blue checked your wrist, Papyrus grabbed you something to sleep in and you let them.

 

 

They didn’t ask where you’d been, who you’d been with. They didn’t pressure you. They just, let you be. When you were all settled in on the bed between them covered in the weighted blanket and tucked in with an extra pillow, they turned on the movie marathon they’d been in the middle of and just let you be. Leaving you feeling numb, but comforted being between them. Finally, exhausted you drifted off, long before they did.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for taking forever with this! Please enjoy the extra long chapter! Also...I have no idea how to write a fluff piece...I'm sorry...

You and Red didn’t really see much of each other after that. At least until one morning you were making breakfast for yourself and Papyrus who had gone with you to walk Sirius. You were in the middle of giving some options for dinner when an unfamiliar female voice caught your attention. You glanced up just as a woman with dark hair came into view, Red following closely behind with his hands on her hips, pulling her back against his chest.

 

 

“Red! I have to go! I have to get back to work.” She giggled as he playfully nipped at her neck, neither of them having noticed you and Papyrus staring wide eyed, jaws slack. He grumbled something that you couldn’t hear. In fact you didn’t hear anything over the deafening silence. It was like all the air in the room had been whisked away in the space of a heartbeat. You could almost swear you felt your heart break when he turned her around and kissed her, sending her on her way with a pinch to the rear and a promise to call her later.

 

 

That was supposed to be you. Images, no…memories flashed before your eyes like a movie as a part of you seemed to sink deeper into darkness. Katherine’s life. You just knew it even if you didn’t know how you knew it. And then Red turned to see you standing there, his face falling at the sight of you. He opened his mouth to say something only to stop and walk away up the stairs.

 

 

You jumped when you felt a hand on your shoulder and glanced up at Papyrus who was looking at you with concern in his eyes. “Y/N? ARE YOU OKAY?” He asked softly and you nodded, clearing your throat and going back to cooking as if on autopilot. Papyrus put a hand over yours, forcing you to stop as he turned the stove off and made you look at him, a hand lifting your chin gently. “YOU DON’T SEEM OKAY. YOU’RE CRYING AGAIN.” You blinked in confusion, reaching up to touch your cheek, feeling tears.

 

 

You hadn’t even realized it. Papyrus sighed and pulled you in for a hug. This was….it hurt so much. And yet you felt numb all at the same time. You were mad, you wanted to storm right up there and smack him in his face and then curl into a ball and disappear. It hurt. After a while Papyrus went back to cooking, setting you at the table with a blanket draped around your shoulders and Sirius whimpering softly at your feet. You’d told him you were done, but you hadn’t mean with him. Just with him being a jerk and playing games with you.

 

 

You ate the food Papyrus put in front of you but you didn’t really taste it. “I’M GOING TO BE RIGHT BACK. PLEASE, EAT.” Papyrus smiled and gave your shoulder a comforting squeeze before heading out of the room, leaving you at the table to eat in silence. You wiped at your face to clear the tears that didn’t seem to want to stop falling. You were in the process of handing Sirius some of your left overs under the table when Papyrus came back in alongside Stretch and Sans.

 

 

“hey honey. you look like you could use one of our famous lazy days.” Stretch smiled at you sweetly, Sans looking like he wanted to say something but was biting his tongue. “come on, we’ve got it all set up and ready.” You looked at Stretch curiously but followed him and the others anyways, into the other room where a very impressive looking pillow and blanket fort was set up in front of the television, fit with controllers and video game set up. “go on, make yourself comfy honey. we’re not leaving for the rest of the day.” Stretch encouraged. It did look comfortable. 

 

 

What did you have to lose? You flopped yourself down and made yourself comfortable while Stretch and Sans moved around you, covering you up in one of those weighted blankets and handing you a controller as they set up a game. You stayed in the nest with the two of them, seeing Papyrus scurry about with boxes and things you didn’t really pay attention to.

 

 

The next few days you took turns with the other members of the house inside your cozy little area. It felt safe. Something familiar about it. You were left laying next to Sirius one night, the first time in a while actually you realized when you poked your head out of the nest to see that there were Christmas decorations put up around the place. Oh yeah, Christmas was coming up, and so were the Sans’ birthdays. Papyrus had done a really great job putting things up. The lights weren’t on yet but you weren’t sure if that was for your benefit or because they hadn’t finished. 

 

 

You sighed and flopped onto the pillows with a huff. “can’t sleep sunshine?” You jumped at the sound of Dusty’s voice coming from the depths of the fort behind you. He chuckled at your reaction and made himself comfortable when you turned to look at him.

 

 

“I’m not really in the mood for your games tonight Dusty.” You mumbled but you didn’t move away. And neither did he. He just shrugged, taking in the impressive fort with his strange eye lights. “You know sneaking into someone’s house is called breaking and entering.” He flicked his gaze towards you and scoffed.

 

 

“sasha always loved forts. said it made her feel safe when the world was goin to shit around her. what’s got ya down?” He asked, surprisingly soft in his tone of voice. You sighed again and shook your head. You weren’t sure if you wanted to talk about it. Because you knew that you didn’t have a leg to stand on. Red was allowed to be with someone else if you couldn’t make him happy.

 

 

Which you clearly weren’t. But it still didn’t stop the hurt. And then there were Katherine’s memories that kept coming up to the surface whenever you closed your eyes. You hadn’t said anything until Dusty nudged you with his foot, waiting for you to respond.

 

 

“Fine, fine. It’s stupid. And I shouldn’t really be upset because how could I be? Red is allowed to go out and find someone who could make him happy because clearly I’m not capable of it. But it’s stupid like I said…” You told him, unable to keep it to yourself any longer. And he sat there, listening while you talked, his eyes lingering on you the whole time, not saying a word until you were finished ranting about it.

 

 

When you finished he sighed and rolled his eye lights at you. Before you could respond to him he had pulled you up and sat you in his lap, tucking your head under his chin as his arms wrapped around you. You were frozen in confusion as he held you, letting you hear the soft hum of his magic in his chest.

 

 

“it ain’t stupid sunshine. red’s an ass if he can’t see what’s really goin on.” You blinked, not entirely sure what was going on. Or what his deal was. He was being...nice? Comforting? He seemed to sense your hesitation and uttered under his breath as though he was talking to someone else. “i’m tryin…i ain’t good at this shit anymore.” He muttered and you looked at him curiously.

 

 

“Who are you talking to? There’s no one else here?” you asked and he huffed. He nodded towards the space right at his shoulder where something shimmered into existence. You gasped softly at the appearance of a Papyrus, well, part of one anyways. He was only a head, a scarf and a pair of hands. “Oh…uhhhhh…hello.” You managed weakly, not entirely sure what to do or say about this development. You’d always been curious as to what exactly happened to Dusty’s brother, and the memories had never been very clear on it either. The ghostly figure smiled and waved.

 

 

“HELLO. NICE TO MEET YOU FOR REAL FINALLY. YOU CAN CALL ME ASH.” He extended a gloved hand towards you, red eye lights setting you on edge but you accepted his hand anyways, it was cold but semi solid which surprised you. You just shook hands with a ghost. A ghost. You weren’t exactly sure what to do so you just sort of sat there in Dusty’s lap staring wide eyed at Ash.

 

 

“WHAT MY BROTHER IS TRYING TO SAY IS THAT WE UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL. WHAT RED HAS DONE WILL SURELY CAUSE AN ISSUE WITH THE OTHERS AS WELL SINCE WE TAKE SOUL MATES SERIOUSLY. SOMETHING LIKE THAT IS NOT TO BE USED LIGHTLY. RED HAS STEPPED OUT OF THAT BOND. AND THAT UPSETS THE PART OF YOU THAT USED TO BE KATHERINE WHO IS STILL THERE JUST AS SASHA AND THE OTHERS ARE.”

 

 

Dusty hummed and avoided looking at you directly, instead deciding to focus on the string of his hoodie. “the only one bein stupid here is him. you got a lot on your plate and he’s the only one who can’t seem to realize it, can’t be easy havin bits an pieces of yourself all over the place. course red hasn’t always been the smartest in the bunch.” Dusty scoffed, looking haughty and more than a little proud. Ash shot him a look but Dusty just shrugged and settled more into the pillows, sockets starting to drift closed. “it’s true. i’m a killer but least i don’t cheat.” You were thoroughly confused by the whole situation. You yawned despite yourself and Ash floated beside you.

 

 

“IT’S LATE. YOU NEED YOUR REST.” Ash pulled the blankets up over you and Dusty as you made yourself comfortable, yawning again as Ash tucked you in next to Dusty who was already half asleep. When you came too you were curled up alone aside from Sirius who had his head resting on your hip. You could smell bacon cooking in the kitchen. There was only the faintest trace of dust from where Dusty had been on the blankets. You stretched and yawned, waking Sirius up in the process as he did the same.

 

 

You got up and headed into the kitchen to see Edge standing there cooking alongside Papyrus, both of whom looked up as you entered. “IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU CAME OUT OF THERE. WE NEED TO FINISH SETTING UP FOR GYFTMAS AND YOUR NEST IS IN THE WAY.” Edge called over his shoulder as he ignored the sharp look out of Papyrus who handed you a cup of coffee.

 

 

“EDGE, DON’T BE RUDE. YOUR BROTHER IS THE ONE WHO…”  Papyrus stopped himself and shook his head, plating up some food. “BUT HE IS RIGHT A LITTLE. WE DO NEED TO FINISH DECORTATING FOR THE GET TOGETHER. WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP PUT THE DECORATIONS ON THE TREE WITH ME?” You nodded. You couldn’t hide away forever. Even though you still ached inside you had things to do. Your response seemed to make Papyrus smile which was good.

 

 

“Yeah, sure. How about after I have a shower I’ll take everything down and we can get started?” You smiled, putting on a brave face for him hoping he wouldn’t notice that you were faking. He nodded and you finished your coffee, not having touched your food at all and heading towards the bathroom. You completely ignored Red’s door, hearing music coming from inside along with the sounds of rustling and hushed whispers. You clenched your fists and huffed, as you wandered into the bathroom to take a shower.

 

 

You didn’t want to think about him. You were going to do everything in your power to completely ignore him, and whatever tramp he’d managed to bring home. You wanted to block it out entirely. At least then it wouldn’t hurt so bad. ‘ _He can screw whoever he wants, I’m done caring about his fragile ego_.’

 

 

Familiar, but not your own train of thought flashed through your head and you shook it off. You washed off and not for the first time wished that you could teleport to wherever you needed like the Sans’. You opened the door right as Edge looked about to knock, stepping back and holding your towel close over your body since you’d forgotten to bring your clothes with you.

 

 

“Oh, hey. Uhm, excuse me?” You managed but he didn’t move. Instead he seemed as if he was waiting on something, glancing over at Red’s door just as it opened with a flick of his eye lights before he pulled you flush against his body, long fingers cupping your chin and pulling you in for a deep kiss. It caught your off guard, Edge wasn’t one to be openly affectionate and with you fighting with his brother you had expected him to be more standoffish. But this kiss, wow. His hand rested at the small of your back, dipping you back as he deepened the kiss, tongue swiping across your lips asking for entrance which you gave with a soft gasp.

 

 

You grabbed your towel to keep it from slipping as he dipped you, pulling you upright only when you though you were going to pass out from lack of air. He ran his thumb softly across your lips, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of your nose before straightening out with his hand around your waist, keeping you close. It was then that you saw Red staring at the two of you from his bedroom.

 

 

He looked between you and Edge, the tension rising until finally he nodded to himself and turned back into his room, slamming the door behind him. Edge hummed and turned towards you again seeming satisfied with himself. “What was that about?” You asked, you weren’t sure why but you felt like you’d been used a little bit. 

 

 

“HE MADE HIS CHOICE AND I’VE MADE MINE. THIS ISN’T AN EASY SITUATION FOR ANY OF US. HE IS NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS TO DEAL WITH THE UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCES OF THIS SITUATION BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO HAVE SUCH BLATANT DISREGARD FOR ANYONE ELSE’S FEELINGS BUT HIS OWN.” You looked up at him, adjusting your towel. Edge sighed and shook his head. 

 

 

“WE’RE ALL CONNECTED TO YOU. A SOUL BOND ISN’T SOMETHING WE TAKE LIGHTLY. AND IT SHOULDN’T EVER BE TAKEN LIGHTLY BY ANY MONSTER. I LOVE HIM BECAUSE HE’S MY BROTHER BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN I APPROVE OF THE WAY HE HAS APPROACHED THIS.” You looked up at him and felt a soft flush to your cheeks. He reached out and cupped your cheek, in that tender way of his that always caught you off guard. “GO GET DRESSED. THERE IS STILL A TON OF DECORATIONS THAT NEED TO BE DONE AND I THINK I HAVE THE PERFECT TASK FOR YOU.” Edge nudged you towards your room, watching you go before heading downstairs himself.

 

 

The next couple days you were caught up in finishing the decorations for the house. By the time everything was put up it looked like it could be featured in a catalogue. The tree was huge, the biggest you had ever seen aside from the ones outside. It reached all the way to the loft area where you had the terrifying task of putting the star on top with the combined help of Papyrus and Blue with Edge watching to make sure you put it on properly, or to catch you in case you fell you weren’t entirely sure which one.

 

 

Ribbons and large ornaments hung in scallops from the ceiling, all perfectly spaced. The tree was trimmed, there were stockings for everyone, including Sirius hung on the fireplace. You and Edge had decorated that one together which was actually pretty fun. And then you and Papyrus worked on yours, Blue providing excellent suggestions and extra glitter glue.

 

 

Honestly it was a mess but it was fun and it did help keep you distracted while Red and his “ _friend_ ” whom you were pretty sure was named Ashley, at least based on the sounds that came from his room underneath yours. Which was becoming increasingly ridiculous you might add. But never mind that. You weren’t going to let him ruin your Christmas. As it was, it was Christmas Eve and you were in the kitchen helping Papyrus and Blue get dinner done when there was a familiar pop of magic and you found yourself blinking up at Plum’s smug face. “hiya sugar, miss me?” He purred with a wink.

 

 

“Plum! Oh I did miss you!” You smiled and hugged him as he picked you up and spun you around in a hug. When he set you back down on your feet again Raspberry pulled you in for a hug, peppering your face with kisses until he made you giggle and flustered. “Razzy! Stop it you’re making me blush!” You squirmed but he didn’t let you go, instead whispering into your ear.

 

 

“BUT YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHEN YOU BLUSH…I’LL BET YOU LOOK EVEN BETTER SCREAMING MY NAME.” You blushed beet red as he nipped your ear and nuzzled you. Whoa…You honestly didn’t have any idea what to say to that. Finally, after a moment he released you, breaking the spell and ruffling your hair affectionately while Plum gave you a wink.

 

 

“SO, DINNER SMELLS GREAT. NEED ANY HELP PAPS?” Razzy smiled and greeted Papyrus who smiled back and gave him a task to help with the food prep. There was going to be a full house tonight. All of the skeletons were coming by and were going to be spending the night at the house. Apparently, it was a tradition they all spent the night before and the day of together.

 

 

You’d convinced everyone to even let Dusty, Axe and Crooks come. Though with conditions apparently. Meaning you weren’t allowed to be alone with any of them. You were about to start on some mashed potatoes when Black and Mutt showed up. “COME AND GREET ME PROPERLY PRINCESS! I KNOW YOU MISSED ME! WHO WOULDN’T MISS ME THE MALEVOLENT BLACK!” Black demanded when you waved a hello. Although he was a little much sometimes you couldn’t help the smile when he called you princess as you got up and gave him a hug in greeting.

 

 

 “MUCH BETTER. FAR MORE ACCEPTABLE.” He smirked with a bit of a smug look on his face as you decided to try and wipe that smirk right off his face with a quick kiss to his cheek, catching him by surprise, enough for you to step aside and greet Mutt who chuckled at you and playfully cuffed your cheek, catching you off guard with a kiss to your cheek.

 

 

“hey darlin. lookin good. ya got a minute?” He threw a thumb over towards the deck. You looked around and it seemed like everyone was busy so you nodded, telling Papyrus that you’d be right back. You followed Mutt onto the deck which was nice and warm surprisingly before you realized that the screens had been replaced with panes of glass to help keep the warmth in. “just wanna talk to ya about somethin.” He motioned for you to take a seat on the couch, him taking a seat next to you and lighting up a cigarette. He had you slightly worried, he wasn’t usually this serious around you.

 

 

After a few moments of silence, the only sound of him taking a pull on his cigarette and watching the snow fall. “red’s actin out. he’s bein a complete ass about it and that don’t excuse his actions. i get what he’s doin, he’s tryin to make ya feel like he feels which ain’t fair to ya.” The smoke curled out of his nasal cavity in slow circles. “he’s jealous. can’t say i blame him though. it’s hard sharin.” He mused, and you nodded.

 

 

“It is. I wish it was easier. If I was just able to be in all places at once, give everyone what they want…but I can’t. And it sucks. And I feel bad because I want to make everyone else happy and I know I can’t. And then there’s…” You cut yourself off and shook your head, seeing Mutt’s face.

 

 

“Then there’s everything with Red and Ashley. I just don’t know how to deal with it. You know we got into this huge fight and he called me Katherine? I know I look like her, I look like all of them but I just…I’m not them and I am them all at once.” You leaned up against the back of the couch, and sighed. Mutt wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close to his side while he continued to smoke.

 

 

He was silent for a while as he seemed to think about what he wanted to say. “you’re not them. you’ll never be them. because you’re you. payton…payton is gone. and you’re here. that’s all there is to it and if red can’t handle that fact then he’s the biggest dumbass of them all.” The two of you sat there while he finished his cigarette, the snow falling serenely around them. “ya know, we could fool around out here, getting kinda chilly. could warm ya up.” He waggled his brow bones at you and you rolled your eyes, playfully shoving him away and getting up. “aw come on! we were having a moment!”

 

 

You laughed and went inside, Mutt following inside and shutting the door. It wasn’t long before even more of the skeletons showed up.  Crooks had grabbed you up in a bone crushing hug only after putting the presents down of course. Axe gave you a wink and a playful tug on your hair before excusing himself to the den while Dusty and Ash just gave you a knowing look and walked away to follow Axe into the den not bothering to actually greet you.

 

 

Foxtrot and Tango came shortly after them and greeted you with an impromptu dance/hug that left you laughing. Dinner was almost ready when the final set of skeletons came calling. With a surprise pair. “Comet! Cepheus! You came!” You grinned, giving the two of them a big hug each. You hadn’t been sure if they would, but you really didn’t want them to be left all alone on Christmas, or Gyftmas as they called it.

 

 

“And What Are We? Chopped Liver?” G chuckled and you hugged him and Green with a giggle, G kissing your cheek and Green mimicking but whispering in your ear instead.

 

 

“See Me After Dinner Sometime When You Can.” He smiled encouragingly and you nodded, trying to put on a brave face. He didn’t look worried and neither did the others. But currently there were several confused faces staring at you and the two newest versions. After a quick introduction and some exchanging of information you looked and noticed that Red still hadn’t come downstairs and dinner was already on the table. When you asked Edge about it he shook his head.

 

 

“HE’S MADE HIS CHOICE. I’M NOT GOING TO WAIT FOR HIM TO GET HIS HEAD OUT OF HIS ASS.” He offered up simply before motioning for you to take a seat at the table which had all of its extra leaves taken out to accommodate all the extra bodies. The table was filled with conversation, helping to keep you distracted from the empty seat that was supposed to belong to Red who didn’t show up until the end of dinner reeking of booze and hanging off the arm of Ashley. Edge narrowed his gaze as Red wandered in.

 

 

“oh yeah…that was t’night wasn’t it? shit man totally forgot. ashley an me were out at the bar enjoyin some nice half off specials.” He grinned at Ashley who giggled and waved at everyone. “got any grub left?” He asked jumping slightly when Edge slammed his hands down on the table and stood up.

 

 

Edge didn’t say anything as he grabbed the plate you’d made for Red and put in the microwave, putting it in a left over container and handed it to Axe who looked up at him with absolute confusion. The two hadn’t spoken all night that you could tell. But it made a very big point to Red who glared at Axe. Axe on the other hand looked smug as he looked towards Red, hand on his trophy.

 

 

“SORRY. YOU JUST MISSED OUT. I SUPPOSE YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE ON TIME. OR EATEN AT THE BAR WITH YOUR FRIEND. BUT YOU CAN DO DISHES.” Edge and the others helped clear the table in record time, setting a few Tupperware containers aside for Axe, Dusty and Crooks. Ashley excused herself and Red turned his gaze to you as you got up to help wipe down the table.

 

 

He walked over to you, Papyrus staying close as he helped you wipe down the table. The rest of the group wandering into the den talking about playing a game or two. “i see what yer doin here. you’re tryin to make everyone pissed off at me when you’re playin the same damn game as me. ya can’t be pissed at me for doin jus what ya told me to and ya can’t turn my bro against me for it either.” He narrowed his gaze at you, anger welling up in your chest as you paused what you were doing and turned to look at him.

 

 

“I didn’t tell them anything Red. So the only reason anyone would be pissed off at you is because of something you did. I don’t know what game you think I’m playing but I haven’t done anything else other than give you space. If you want to spend your time with someone else I can’t stop you but if this is just a game to you, if my feelings are just a game to you then please find another game to play because I am over it.” You snipped back, taking the rest of the dishes and dumping them in the sink, leaving Red speechless and open mouthed.

 

 

Red opened and closed his mouth a few times before standing up tall and coming up to you again as you turned back to face him, standing taller than you had before. You weren’t going to back down this time. Sparks flew between the two of you as you sized one another up. “Excuse Me. Mind If I Cut In Here And Speak With Y/n?” Green broke the spell as Red grumbled under his breath and stormed off after Ashley to his bedroom. Green swept you away quickly to your room, using that same teleporting magic the Sans’s had. “Here. Your Nose Is Bleeding Again.” He handed you a tissue and tilted your head back. You hadn’t even realized it as you dabbed at your nose.

 

 

“Thank you. How much of that did you see?” You asked as you took a seat on the couch with a sigh. He chuckled and sat on the other end, his long legs brushing against yours. “I’ll take that as all of it then.” You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose as you leaned back against the arm of the couch. G popped in and winked down at you, tapping your forehead playfully as you waved him off.

 

 

“Personally I Thought It Was Impressive. I Don’t Remember The Last Time Someone Made Red Speechless Like That. Delilah Had A Very Good Knack Of Putting People In Their Place When She Felt They’d Stepped Over A Line.” G took the tissue away and sat you up when he was sure that you were done bleeding. “Been Having Them A Lot Lately?” He asked curiously as you tossed the tissue away and sanitized your hands, his gaze lingering on the several spotted tissues in the trash you hadn’t taken out yet.

 

 

You shrugged, trying not to make it seem worse than it was. “Yeah. About once or twice every couple days. I don’t think the dry winter air is really helping all that much though.” Green wrote something in a small notebook he pulled out of his pocket and looked up at you over a pair of thin rimmed glasses. “Other than that I’ve been relatively okay I guess. I haven’t noticed anything else abnormal or worrisome.” You sat down again on the coffee table while the two of them looked you over.

 

 

Green wrote some figures down that you didn’t understand and you felt a shiver down your spine. “Comet And Cepheus Gave Us A Great Deal Of Information About What Happened To Their Version Of You. Their Ship Has Some Very Sophisticated Screening Systems And The Data Was Well Documented. So We’ve Made A Little Bit Of Headway Into What Might Be Causing Your Illness.” You looked to them with a glimmer of hope. That was good news right? That meant they were one step closer to figuring out how to possibly stop it. Right?

 

 

G sighed and caught your look of hope shaking his head. “It Isn’t Good News Doll. But That Doesn’t Mean We’re Going To Stop Looking For A Fix.” He reached out and grabbed your hand in his, long fingers brushing against your wrist.

 

 

“What is it? Why can’t it be fixed? You have the information from Comet and Cepheus. They said they were close to figuring it out but they ran out of time…We still have time right? I…I still have time. Right?” You asked, your voice wavering a little bit more than you intended it to.

 

 

Green took off his glasses and moved closer to you, taking your other hand as a GREEN soul hovered in his other hand. “You Know What This Is Right? What It Means For Monsters And Humans?” You nodded, feeling your chest ache slightly at the sight, some part of you wanting to reach out and touch it. “Do You Think You Can Summon Yours? G Can Help So We Can Show You What We Mean.”

 

 

You gave G consent and felt the air rush out of you as he drew your soul out of your chest, making you gasp at the swirling colors. There were so many, like a kelidescope never stopping. Yellow, orange, red, green, purple, cyan, blue and so many smaller sparks of colors you couldn’t name. It was beautiful. And yet…you couldn’t help the overwhelming sense of sorrow that came with it.

 

 

“This, Is You. But Not Wholly You. Each One Of These Colors Are Pieces Of You, The Other Yous. This One Here…This Is The Color Of Delilah’s Soul.” G pointed to the purple color that swirled in on itself making you gasp as it tried to expand, trying to push the other colors out of the way only to be crushed. Whispers echoed in your head, voices that were yours and not yours all at once, only to go back when G moved away, a look of grief passing over his face that made you ache for him. “She Always Was A Fighter…” He mused softly as if to himself.

 

 

“You Are An Amalgamate Of All Versions Of Yourself. All Your Past Lives Wrapped Up Into One Soul. Each One Constantly Fighting For Dominance, To Live Again. But It Can’t. And Because Of That, It Keeps Tearing At Itself.” Green motioned for you to look closer, look through the lights and colors to see the tears and cracks that spider webbed through your soul. “Your Soul Is Literally Tearing Itself Apart, Trying To Become Whole And Your Soul That Makes You Is Trying Desperately To Try And Keep It Together.”

 

 

He pointed to a small white portion in the very core. That was you. Your essence, what made you who you were. You held your soul in your hands and felt the tears run down your face. You knew every part of you, every past version calling out to you to let them free. Katherine, Payton, Delilah, Sasha, Lana, every single one of them calling, trying to escape. 

 

 

“Without them…there’s not enough of me is there?” You asked softly as you realized just what the problem was, a soft voice echoing in your head as the purple flashed and went back to swirling lazily with the other colors. G and Green nodded solemnly. G and Green covered your hands over yours, pushing your Soul back into your chest again making you wince slightly as it settled back inside. “And you don’t know how to stop them from tearing apart from one another do you?” Silence. That was all the answer you needed. You would deteriorate, because the souls were all fighting for freedom, a freedom that would kill you.

 

 

“We’re Not Going To Stop Until We Can Find Out How To Make It Right. We Can Guarantee That Much. We’ll Do Everything In Our Power. But Our Soul Research Has Never Covered This. This Is New Territory…For All Of Us.” You nodded, you knew they would try. But you had to be prepared for the worst.

 

 

The three of you sat in silence for a moment before you gathered yourself and stood, taking their hands. “Come on. Let’s make this Gyftmas a good one okay?” The three of you came back downstairs, you settling in with your soul mates for a night of games and hanging out, eventually falling asleep in a pile of bones in the den.

 

* * *

 

 

Come morning you were awoken with the others by the more exuberant brothers exclamations of excitement at the appearance of presents under the tree, barely holding back the urge to dive in and tear through the colorful wrapping paper until some of the grumpier skeletons had their first cup of coffee. Amidst the chaos of opening presents you snuck away upstairs and knocked on Red’s door. After a moment of waiting he opened the door, not expecting the cup of coffee you handed him.

 

 

“I don’t want to fight any more Red. Life’s too short. And it’s Gyftmas.” You watched his face soften as he took the coffee mug. “If you want to see other people, I can’t stop you and I don’t blame you for it. And I don’t hate you for it either. Just you know…keep the sex noises down to a minimum? I sleep right above you and you are not as quiet as you think you are.” His cheeks flushed red and he looked down into the steaming liquid bashfully.

 

 

“You and Ashley can come downstairs if you want. There’s breakfast cooking and more coffee.” You offered, jerking your head slightly in the direction of the kitchen. Red shook his head slowly, thumb rubbing the handle of his mug idly.

 

 

“uh, ashley is spendin today with her family…an…i’m sorry too kitten. for everything. honest.” You nodded and smiled softly. “I don’t think anyone wants me down there right now…” He glanced down the stairs and you squeezed his arm gently.

 

 

“No time like the present to start fixing that you know. Life’s too short to hold grudges.” You held out your hand for him to take, standing at the top of the stairs. He hesitated for a moment before closing his bedroom door and taking your hand in his, the two of you walking down the stairs together to join the rest of the group who looked between the two of you with varying degrees of curiosity. You just waved them off and took up your seat next to Papyrus again to open everything up while Red hesitantly sat next to his brother, being handed a perfectly wrapped present with his name on it.

 

 

“thanks bro…” He mumbled softly as Edge nodded quietly. The rest of the day continued peacefully. You watched and laughed with them, thanking each and every one for their gifts and getting thanked in return. You even got a surprised thank you from Dusty when he opened up his gardening pack, you’d gotten him which surprised everyone including him.

 

 

After the excitement of opening presents you helped clean up, putting your things in your room while Blue got the new multiplayer game he’d gotten all set up, Comet and Cepheus giving them an upgrade as well which had the science junkies thoroughly impressed, asking all sorts of questions that you had no clue how to even begin answering.

 

 

It was nice. Everyone ate dinner, everyone got along. It was probably the best Christmas you’d ever experienced. You and Papyrus got to split the wishbone after dinner and he got the bigger half, making himself sputter as everyone asked him what he wished for.

 

 

“I…I’M NOT SURE I SHOULD SAY IT! IF YOU SAY IT OUT LOUD THEN IT WON’T COME TRUE!” He blushed bright orange and you managed to convince everyone to back off of him, helping him and the others clean up the kitchen. On the way back into the den to play some video games with the guys he stopped you in the entry way, hands on your shoulders as he seemed to be gathering his courage.

 

 

You couldn’t figure out for what until you glanced up at a subtle gesture of Dusty’s head towards the ceiling where a bundle of mistletoe was hung. Catching the drift, you stood on your tip toes, bringing Papyrus’s face to yours. “Merry Gyftmas Papyrus.” You whispered, pulling him in for a kiss. He was startled at first, unsure of himself but slowly relaxed, wrapping his arms around your waist and drawing you near as he deepened the kiss. When the two of you finally broke apart you were both a little bit out of breath and your faces burned slightly as a chorus of several drunken cheers erupted from the den.

 

 

“THANK YOU. THAT WAS…THANK YOU.” He grinned and gave you a quick hug, hurrying into the den, walking on cloud nine as he settled next to his brother. But you hung back. Watching your rag tag group of skeletons interacting with one another. Mutt, Stretch, Sans, Red, Axe, and G were by the bar, playing some kind of drinking game that you couldn’t begin to guess the rules of.

 

 

Foxtrot, Tango, Plum and Razzy were busy showing off their dance moves to one another in a corner. Black, Blue, Edge, Comet and Cepheus were busy playing a game together, Black and Edge shouting jeers at one another even though they were on the same team it looked like. Green was acting as mediator between the two.  

 

 

Dusty noticed you hanging back and joined you, Sirius who had taken a real liking to him surprisingly following dressed in his snazzy new vest to help keep him warm. “poor guy hasn’t been out in a while…wanna come with?” He asked and you nodded, following him outside after grabbing your coat, letting Sirius out to relieve himself while Dusty stood by your side, snow falling serenely around the two of you. Everything was so quiet, so peaceful. As if time could just stand still.

 

 

“pretty sure ya made paps night makin his wish come true like that.” You gave a short laugh and smiled, watching Sirius sniff around the snow. The two of you stood in silence for a moment, Dusty standing slightly closer to you, snow drifting on the gentle breeze. “how long.” He asked simply and you followed the lazy drifting of a snowflake.

 

 

“Not long enough. Never long enough.” You replied, Dusty nodded slowly in understanding. It was probably going to be your last Christmas ever, you’d wanted it to be a good one. One you would remember forever. You just wanted them to be happy, have them remember this as a happy time. Sirius ran through the snow drifts.

 

 

“you scared?” He glanced at you from the corner of his socket, face soft and so much like Sans’s.

 

 

“Terrified. But not for me. What’ll happen to you guys? Having to watch that all over again…I can’t imagine that.” You shook your head, snowflakes landing on your lashes as he chuckled.

 

 

“always worried about us instead of yourself. some things never change.” He glanced up at the night sky, the moon nice and bright through the clouds, you following his gaze while Sirius played for a bit longer. “sunshine?” You looked to him curiously, seeing him watching you with a look that went right to your soul, making it flutter in your chest.

 

 

“just…just promise me ya ain’t gonna give up. promise me yer gonna fight tooth and nail as long as ya can. an if ya can’t fight no more ya ain’t doin it alone. can’t…you deserve ta be surrounded by people who love ya when its time this time round.” You smiled softly, leaning into his hand as he cupped your cheek. The sight bring up déjà vu in the soft light and falling snow.

 

 

“Promise.” You breathed and he leaned in, kissing you soft and sweet, making tears well up in your eyes at the rush of emotions. You were going to miss all of them terribly…”Merry Gyftmas Sans.” You whispered as he pressed his forehead to yours, tears in his sockets.

 

 

“merry gyftmas sunshine.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a long one but I didn't want to cut it up into two parts because it just didn't seem right. Anyways, thank you for being patient with me on this one! I hope y'all like it!

Things settled down between you and Red after that. He’d even been a bit more considerate with you and Ashley. You didn’t even really see her anymore in fact which made you feel better despite the fact that you wanted him to be happy and not have to sneak her around you. The house itself was actually quite busy since all your guests had decided to stick around until after New Years. Which was going to be, according to Black going to be “THE HIGHLIGHT OF HIS CAREER AND AS A SOUL MATE!” Whatever that meant you weren’t entirely sure but Black had been busy getting everyone’s measurements and had taken over part of your room and the guest house in order to be sure that everyone was going to be up to his standards for his big launch party.

  
  


He’d been extremely particular about getting yours, which you weren’t allowed to see until the day of the party but he promised that it would be the absolute best thing he’d ever created. Something that Mutt eagerly agreed would be a sight to see. The only downside was Black’s more than irritable attitude as he worked himself to the bone. Like today. “Black I swear to god if you slap my hand away again I will kick you out of my room for good.” You snipped at him when you had tried to grab your remote control for the television and he’d smacked your hand with his plastic ruler for the third time in a row.

  
  


“I CAN’T DEAL WITH ANYMORE DISTRACTIONS! I NEED TO FOCUS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT TAKES TO TRY AND DRESS A SKELETON?”  He huffed, pinning the fabric and barely glancing in your direction. He was currently trying to finish Stretch’s outfit, which was actually looking very nice, clean lines, Stretch was going to look snazzy. 

  
  
  


“I’ve known what it takes for the last three days as you’ve effectively taken over my bedroom over to do all of it. Mutt has taken permanent residence on my bed. But you need to take a break. For like five minutes. And for god’s sake eat something.” Black turned to glare at you looking as though he was going to argue before sighing and putting down his tools and standing. “There. See the world isn’t going to end if you don’t take a break.” You sat on the couch and turned on the television, Mutt was fast asleep on your bed like he had been all day, Sirius curled up next to him.

  
  
  


Black joined you on the couch after a moment, taking the remote right out of your hand, “Hey! I was going to watch something!” You complained and he only grinned with a quirk of his brow bone, just like his brother did when you challenged them on anything. “Black, come on.” You sighed, reaching out to try and take it back, but he was far too quick for you, keeping the remote out of reach. You tried again and again, eventually ending up practically in his lap which was exactly his plan as he tossed the remote aside and pinned you on the couch under him with surprising swiftness that made you gasp.

  
  


He had the same look that Blue got when he was feeling handsy, the look that never failed to send a shiver down your spine that settled between your thighs. “YOU’RE RIGHT. I DO NEED TO TAKE A BREAK PRINCESS…WORK OFF SOME STEAM…”  His face was so close to yours, one hand roaming down your side to your hip while the other kept your wrists in place above your head on the arm rest.

  
  


You felt your face heat up as his hand slipped under your shirt, brushing against your skin. “I THINK…I MIGHT EVEN HAVE TIME TO TAKE A SNACK BREAK.” He purred as he leaned down and licked at your throat, up to your ear as he took a nip, letting you feel his sharp fangs.

Your heart leapt up into your chest as you gasped softly, biting back a soft moan.

  
  
  


“But…but what about Mutt? He’s right there? And what…what if someone comes in?” Your face had to be bright red as he chuckled low in his rib cage.

  
  


“THEN I SUGGEST YOU LEARN HOW TO BE QUIET.” He winked at you. What had gotten into him? Maybe he was just really stressed and needed this, and to be honest you probably needed it too. “AND I LOCKED THE DOOR EARLIER. SO NO ONE SHOULD BE WALKING IN UNANNOUNCED.” He assured you when you still hesitated. As soon as you relaxed a little bit he continued, his summoned his ecto body under his tank top, not at all surprised with the violet muscles that shimmered above you. He worked out with Edge and Blue, of course he’d have some, he kept himself in shape.

  
  
  


You were surprised by the pair of breasts that pressed up against your own though. Based on what you’d heard from Plum and Razzy they could manipulate their magic into their parts and there were ‘defaults’ that they sometimes reverted to. You just hadn’t thought Black would default to female. “SON OF A…” Black huffed and got up off of you, his face bright purple. You shook your head and reached out to touch his arm as he tried to dissipate his magic.

  
  
  


“No no no. Wait. It’s okay. You just caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting it from you. But it…it isn’t bad.” Now you were blushing, it wasn’t like you weren’t curious…and who knew…maybe you would actually like it. Same parts and what not. Black looked at you curiously, watching you hesitantly move closer, not really sure how to go about it until Black closed the distance between the two of you in a kiss with renewed enthusiasm. He made short work of lifting your shirt and kissing over your chest, pulling your breasts out of your bra and going to town. He had you flushed and trying your hardest to remain as quiet as possible in no time.

  
  
  


And then he started kissing lower, and lower, hooking his thumbs into the hem of your pants, tugging them down over your hips as he went. “NOW BE QUIET PRINCESS…YOU WAKE UP MUTT AND HE’LL WANT TO GET IN ON THIS.” He looked at you as he opened his mouth, showing off his tongue, which you hadn’t noticed before was pierced with silver. You barely had time to cover your mouth before he was on your clit, using his tongue to slowly graze across your sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing a gasp and a moan muffled by your hand.

  
  
  


Oh he was good! Black used his tongue expertly down on you, fingers gripping the inside of your thighs as he dove in, face flushed as he glanced up at you. You on the other hand were having trouble keeping your voice down, choosing instead to grab the nearest throw pillow and smothering your noises as best you could as you drew your legs up around his skull, one hand gripping the back of his skull as he sucked on your clit, curling his fingers up inside of you to hit up against your spot. 

  
  


Attacking your core with an expert talent. He rubbed himself on your thigh, letting you feel the wetness there through his shorts as he moaned against you. The two of you getting lost in the moment together as his hips rocked against your leg in time to what his fingers and mouth were doing.

  
  
  


You gasped and sat up on your elbows, forgetting about the need to be quiet as he found just the right spot that made you moan. “Oh! Yes,yes,yes! There! So…hahhh! Oh fuck!” You breathed as you tossed your head back, Black not stopping in what his mouth and fingers were doing nor his humping of your leg which you didn’t mind even a little bit. Your brows knit together as you tried to smother your noises, biting the edge of the cushion as you came, the wetness smeared on your thigh as he came too with a moan as he helped you ride out your high. You fell back on the couch, Black kissing back up to your lips as the two of you tried to catch your breaths. He lay on top of you for a moment, enjoying the bliss afterwards together.

  
  


“you two havin fun?” You yelped as Mutt popped his head over the back of the couch with a smug look on his face and a chuckle. “ya weren’t as quiet as ya thought ya were. i don’t mind though, was pretty nice seein m’lord get all worked up like that for once.” He teased, dodging the pillow thrown at his head by Black who glared at him with a flushed face.

  
  


“GOD YOU MEDDLE IN EVERYTHING! GO GET ME A CHANGE OF CLOTHES!” Black sat up, letting you put yourself together while Mutt popped out of the room with a chuckle, Black flustered and stripping out of his clothes without shame. You couldn’t help but look at his ecto body. It was slender, muscled, like a swimmer’s body. “YES YES I KNOW YOURS ARE BIGGER THAN MINE. YOU DON’T HAVE TO KEEP STARING…” You blinked and shook your head holding up your hands.

  
  


“No way! That’s not…I just. I was just thinking you looked good.” Black blinked and blushed, turning away from you to hide his embarrassment. He did look good. And you had liked it, and you wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime if you two got the chance. He cleared his throat and seemed to gain his confidence again. “I mean it. You are in incredibly great shape. Seriously.” You tried to assure him, something telling you that he needed that extra bit of encouragement.

  
  
  


“YES. I AM AREN’T I? BUT DON’T YOU GO AROUND TELLING ANYONE ABOUT MY FABULOUS BODY. THIS IS FOR YOU AND YOU ALONE DO YOU HEAR ME PRINCESS?” He turned to you, putting his hands on his hips, giving you a wink and a smirk that left you blushing. Black moved closer, tipping your chin up to kiss him as he wrapped an arm around your waist. “YOU ARE GOING TO LOOK AMAZING STANDING NEXT TO ME AT MIDNIGHT. LIKE THE PRINCESS YOU ARE.” He purred, kissing you again.

  
  
  


“ya know, if you two wanna have a round two I’m more than happy to referee.” Mutt popped in again, holding a new shirt and pants for Black in his hands. Black tossed him a look and took the clothes out of his brother’s hands and started getting dressed. Mutt chuckled and shrugged, flopping back on the bed and giving Sirius a scratch to his belly all smug and watching you next to Black.

  
  


Black huffed and moved back to the suit he was working on for Stretch, with renewed focus. “SHUT YOUR LEWD MOUTH MUTT. I’M FOCUSING. AND YOU KEEP YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF OF HER WHILE I’M WORKING! IT IS TOO MUCH OF A DISTRACTION AND I DON’T WANT YOU TO MARK HER UP BEFORE NEW YEARS WITH YOUR INCESSANT NEED TO BITE EVERYTHING WITH LEGS.” Mutt chuckled and shrugged as he winked at you, playfully chomping down in your direction to make you blush. Black handed you the remote and gave you a smile. “GO ON AND WATCH WHATEVER YOU WANT. THANKS FOR THE SNACK.” You hid on the other side of the couch, hiding the bright blush on your face.

  
  


You honestly didn’t know what had gotten into any of your room mates. They were all a little more hands on than normal over the next few days as New Years Eve approached. You couldn’t figure it out but you had been cornered on more than one occasion by more than one skeleton at some point. You were in the middle of a heavy make out session with Stretch considering he’d practically pulled you into his bedroom and slammed you up against his door when you finally got your answer. “honey…kiss me at midnight…” He whispered against your lips before kissing you again, hard enough to make your head spin and your knees go weak.

  
  
  


When you got a chance to breathe you held him at bay for a moment. “What did you say?” You asked and he took a steadying breath, which you could tell he needed, he’d really worked himself up. After a moment he took a step back, his hands moving to your waist.

  
  


“on new years…you know how you’re supposed to kiss someone you love on new years so you can have a good year with that person. I want you to kiss me, ring in the new year right.” You looked him over. You hadn’t thought about the tradition of kissing on New Year’s Eve in ages. And you certainly hadn’t thought about how that would work with all of them. Then it hit you. That was why they were all over you lately. 

  
  
  


“Tell me the truth. Is all the making out and sweetness lately because you all want a kiss from me on midnight? Because I’m not really interested in being someone’s prize if there’s some kind of game. Plus it isn’t all that fair since Axe, Dusty and Crooks can’t come.” Stretch turned sheepish and that was all the answer you needed from him. You sighed and rubbed your face to calm yourself down, all of the making out had worked you up into a frenzy and you’d never gotten the final resolution in the end of it so you were starting to get a bit frustrated.

  
  


“Alright. I don’t know if me picking just one of you to kiss is a good idea. I don’t want the others to feel like they’re being left out or something or that I care about them any less. And I don’t want any games either.” 

  
  


Stretch looked a little defeated but he nodded in understanding. “alright alright. i know you’re right honey. but we just got a little bit carried away i guess, just wanted to…you know do something special.” He shrugged and you sighed, leaning back against the door. He stepped closer and traced your lips with his thumb. “you know even though i might not get a kiss from you we could still fool around a bit more…if you want to?” He smirked and you couldn’t help but laugh, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and kissing him again.

  
  


You left the house later that night to go on a walk. Wanting to get some fresh air and away from all the others who were still trying to one up one another to get you to kiss them at midnight. You still hadn’t told them anything about what was going on with you. But you still weren’t sure how you were going to go about doing that. You knew you couldn’t hide it forever. You sighed, leaning up against a tree. You felt so tired lately, maybe it was just because you weren’t used to so many skeletons in the house all the time.

  
  


Yeah that had to be it. Plus they were really running you ragged with all their pawing…You coughed. Coughing again and again until you were doubled over, trying to catch your breath, white snow speckled with red and tears in your eyes.

  
  


“Shit…” You panted and leaned against a tree to catch your breath. Your chest hurt, like you coughed up a lung, or both. You wiped away the tears and made your way to Green’s. This was new, and you knew this was something that he should know about. After a quick work up, some blood drawn and plenty of concerned questions later, he released you with the condition that you would take it easy, sending you with G to be sure you didn’t hurt yourself on the way back and to help keep the others off your back.

  
  


“I See Black And Mutt Have Taken Over Your Bedroom.” G chuckled, looking over the finished pieces for the other skeletons that were on hangers in protective bags, ready for New Years Eve. You nodded and started getting ready for bed, feeling worn out from your coughing fit and the events of the day and just ready to get some sleep. “I’m Guessing You Haven’t Seen Your Outfit He’s Making You Yet?” He asked and you shook your head as you stripped. 

  
  
  


“No, he won’t let me see it until tomorrow night. He said he was almost done though.” He turned to look at you as you pulled a long comfy shirt on and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over yourself, seeing him pull off his shirt as well and tossing it aside. “Whoa…what are you doing?” You asked as he shirked off his pants, ending up in just a pair of boxers as he slid into bed next to you with a smug grin on his face.

  
  
  


“Green Asked Me To Keep An Eye On You. Gotta Make Sure You Don’t Get Worse On My Watch.” He winked, patting his chest invitingly. You rolled your eyes but you weren’t going to complain about it. You liked sleeping next to someone, you’d gotten used to it actually. It was often that someone from the house would pop in for a midnight snuggle or two, mostly it was Stretch who would often wander in, crawl into bed and hold onto you like a lifeline and fall asleep. 

  
  


“Fine fine. Just no funny business. Not really feeling up to it tonight.” You were worn out, more so than you had been for a while. G chuckled and pulled you close, rubbing your back.

  
  


“Rain Check. Goodnight Doll.” He kissed the top of your head and before long you were fast asleep listening to the thrum of his magic, so soothing. 

  
  


Next morning he was still there when you woke up, feeling a little better than the night before. You were starting to get up when you were confronted with a couple pair of eyes looking at you from the foot of the bed. You started and tossed your pillow at Mutt who ducked it easily, Sirius hopping up on the bed and licking your face with a wag of his tail. “What the hell are you doing?” You asked and looked at him while G started to stir.

  
  


“well i was gonna come in for a nap but I see you already found someone else to be your nap buddy…” Mutt huffed, glancing towards G who yawned and stretched. “nice to be see how easily i can be replaced…” He pouted and you rubbed your face as G woke up.  

  
  
  


“Mutt…You’ve been sleeping next to me for the last few days, someone else gets to have a turn you know? Also really creepy way of waking me up by the way.” You groaned as G sat up and ruffled your hair, reaching out towards his pants and pulling out his pack of cigarettes and taking one out.

  
  


Mutt’s eyes lit up and G handed him one. “thanks g. oh by the way, black will be up here later tonight to do your makeup and hair with plum and raspberry.” You nodded and started to get ready for the day, the house was actually relatively chill. Aside from Black furiously making last minute adjustments and on and off the phone with the people who were at his store that is. You were just hanging out with Razzy, comfortably sitting in his lap when Plum, Black and Mutt came back to the room, Black carrying a garment bag carefully in his arms.

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Oh, is it time to start getting ready already? Guess time really flies when you’re having fun.” You smiled and got up out of Razzy’s lap, stretching your legs while Black hung the bag up on the back of your door.  Plum and Mutt set up at your vanity with makeup and hair products. 

  
  


“YES. WE HAVE ABOUT AN HOUR TO GET YOU READY AND THEN WE HAVE TO GET TO THE REVEAL.” Black stated simply, opening the bag to reveal your dress that he’d made for you. You gasped at the elegant gown as he splayed it out for you to see, his eyes looking it over critically. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was a deep royal purple, the fabric covered in gloriously intricate embroidery that sparkled as if it was a million tiny stars woven into the fabric. The front panel was sheer that would show off your legs, there were off the shoulder cuffs and the back bunched and flared slightly, trailing a little on the ground. It was absolutely stunning.

  
  
  


“Black…oh my god…this is…this is.” You couldn’t find the words, there weren’t any to describe how you felt looking at that gown. He produced a pair of heels that matched and you nearly died. Black was practically glowing from how you couldn’t tear away from the gown.

  
  


“come on sugar, time to get dolled up so we can match up to the standards of that gown of yours.” Plum managed to drag you away from the gown so he and Mutt could get your hair and makeup done. After a while Black helped you get into the gown, making sure it lay perfectly over your skin, fluffing it out and careful not to smudge your makeup at all. You stepped into the heels which felt like they’d been made for your feet while Black took a step back, already dressed in his suit which fit him perfectly, the same shade of purple as the gown, accented with black. He looked absolutely sharp, perfectly tailored to his body. Mutt and Plum also changed, their suits just perfect, accented by the same colors as their magic.

  
  
  


“wow…just…” Mutt looked you over, Black coming to stand beside him, smug although there was a trace of a blush on his cheeks as he eyed you. You felt like a…

  
  


“PRINCESS. COME. THE LIMO SHOULD BE HERE, EVERYONE ELSE IS READY.” He held out his hand for you to take, your turn to blush as you took it, only to have Mutt stop you for a moment longer, Black looking at his brother curiously as Mutt held out a small box for you to take. When you opened it you were surprised to find a simple necklace that had a stone in the shape of a heart on a simple chain. The heart made yours skip a beat. It was just like your soul, an amalgamate of colors that sparkled when it moved. 

  
  


“A PERFECT ADDITION BROTHER. YOU HAVE VERY GOOD TASTE.” Black smiled as Mutt put it on your neck, kissing your shoulder softly as the two of them led you downstairs, Mutt taking your other arm. You were met with several wide sockets and appreciative compliments while Black helped you into your coat while all of you ended up piling into the limo that was waiting outside.

  
  


The ride over was spent with Black cracking open a bottle of champagne, you were nestled beside him and Mutt, the others seated throughout the rest of the cab, all dressed to the nines and looking as sharp as ever, right up there with Black’s impeccable standards. You were surprised to see Red though, sitting next to Edge looking handsome. 

  
  


Since Christmas you hadn’t really seen much of him but it wasn’t as hostile as before so that was nice. You also hadn’t seen his girlfriend either which you thought was kind of weird too. Not that you’d been watching for her. You caught his eye and he nodded, lifting his glass to you with a soft smile in your direction, you doing the same to him. Green eyed you carefully from his seat next to an excited Blue, and you knew he was making sure you didn’t pass out right then and there. He’d been messaging you all day for the most part to check in on you and make sure you were doing okay after the night before.

  
  


You smiled at him reassuringly, seeing him relax a little bit and return to talking it up with Blue while Black’s hand found yours, gloved fingers intertwined with yours. He was in the process of chatting it up with one of the others and you found that for once, no one was fighting. They all seemed genuinely happy for Black, there was laughter, excited buzzing in the air, a sense of hope almost. 

  
  


You sipped at your glass, careful of your lipstick, soaking it all in. You wanted to remember all of these moments, because who knew just how much longer you had with them.

  
  
  


You pushed that thought down as far as possible with another sip of champagne, there was no time for that now. This was a celebration of the new year. You steadied your emotions as the limo came to stop in front of the mall, where there were a surprising amount of cars and people all dressed to the nines for this time of night, Black must’ve rented out the mall or something so he could host his grand opening. There were photographers, even a news crew from a local station there to record the events of the night, although it seemed they weren’t allowed to go into the building. Black held your hand in his, kissing the back of it as the door opened and he stepped out, making sure to help you get out as well.

  
  


“STAND TALL PRINCESS. YOU LOOK FAR BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE HERE, ESPECIALLY STANDING HERE NEXT TO SOMEONE AS GLORIOUS AS ME. YOU’RE THE STAR HERE TONIGHT.” He whispered in your ear as he led you up through the crowd of people, many of the other women looking like they’d just stepped off of the runway with their model-esque looks making you feel more than a little self conscious when they looked your way with confusion as you stood among the other glamorously dressed skeletons. You were whisked into the building, a runway made up on the bottom floor of the mall, seats surrounding it, several of them reserved for photographers and for your group.

  
  


Black practically glowed from all of the attention, he showed you off as often as he could, your eyes starting to see the flashes of the cameras even when they weren’t flashing to catch your gown. You sort of felt like a movie star. The night was glitz and glamor, you sat next to Black and Mutt during the runway show of his newest line of clothing, the models working his pieces like utter professionals. 

  
  


By the time the show was over most of the photographers were ushered out by security, those who were invited to the afterparty were allowed to stay. You were in the process of chatting with some of the other humans that were there when there was movement on the runway turned stage behind you.

  
  


“thank you all for comin’ out tonight, we hope that you enjoyed the fashion portion of tonight’s festivities! but now let’s get to the real show. welcome…to the bonezone!” Came Stretch’s voice, followed by the strum of a guitar, making you turn to see Stretch, Edge, Mutt, and Red were all on stage, playing music. Stretch sang, Edge was on drums, Mutt on bass, and Red was on guitar, all four of them looking like rock stars on stage, and they sounded amazing! You knew Axe could sing and play the guitar but you hadn’t known that the others could. It was absolutely awesome.

  
  


You and a few of the other skeletons took turns dancing with you, enjoying the music and the fun atmosphere as well as a few drinks. It was enough to almost make you forget all about the new year and everything that would come with it. You were in the process of trying to keep a slightly tipsy Blue from taking you to the nearest bathroom and doing all the filthy things he was whispering into your ear when the lights dimmed and there was movement on the stage. Blue paused and followed your gaze as you watched Red move to sit a piano, the lights following, having handed off the guitar to Stretch, Edge sitting back and watching his brother with a softness that wasn’t often there. 

  
  


You couldn’t help but be drawn to the stage, your eyes unable to tear away from Red who adjusted the microphone and took a steady breath, catching your eyes with his. His fingers started to move over the keys, soft, a melody you’d heard before on the radio. 

 

_ “there goes my heart beating _

_ ‘cause you are the reason _

_ i’m losing my sleep _

_ please come back now… _ ” 

  
He sang , his voice full of emotion as you watched him, the rest of the world falling away as the music took over. 

 

_ “there goes my mind racing _

_ and you are the reason _

_ that I’m still breathing _

_ i’m hopeless now”  _

 

Stretch and Mutt came in softer, carrying the melody alongside of Red’s playing but not overshadowing him. Red turned to you, his gaze locking on yours. 

 

_ “i’d climb every mountain _

_ and swim every ocean  _

_ just to be with you  _

_ and fix what i’ve broken  _

_ oh ‘cause i need you to see  _

_ that you are the reason”  _

 

You felt something in your chest tug towards him. You felt Katherine trying to stir in response to him and his voice.    
  


_ “there goes my hand shaking _

_ and you are the reason _

_ my heart keeps bleeding _

_ i need you now” _

 

Red’s sockets had tears in the corners as he played, pouring his soul out to you through song. 

 

_ “if i could turn back the clock _

_ i’d make sure the light defeated the dark _

_ i’d spend every hour, of every day _

_ keeping you safe”  _

 

Flashes of memories ran past your mind of him doing just that, keeping you safe from danger, he was your hero. He always had been. From the very beginning. 

_ “and i’d climb every mountain _

_ and swim every ocean _

_ just to be with you _

_ and fix what i’ve broken.  _

 

_ oh, ‘cause i need you to see _

_ that you are the reason, oh”  _

  
Stretch and Mutt came in on the back up vocals as he carried the notes. 

_ “i don’t wanna fight no more _

_ i don’t wanna hurt no more _

_ i don’t wanna cry no more _

_ come back, i need you to hold me closer now”  _

 

Again Red taking the lead vocals, singing his heart out, all while keeping eye contact with you, making you feel like you were the only one in the world. 

 

_ “you are the reason, oh”  _

_ “just a little closer now _

_ come a little closer now _

_ i need you to hold me tonight”  _

 

The music started to slow, his gaze soft and meaningful as he played, Stretch and Mutt fading out, the lights starting to dim until it was just on Red. 

 

_ “i’d climb every mountain _

_ and swim every ocean _

_ just to be with you _

_ and fix what i’ve broken _

_ ‘cause i need you to see _

_ that you are the reason.”  _

 

The song ended and you didn’t even hear the rounds of applause as Red got up from the stage and hopped down to your level. “i’m so sorry kitten...i know...i know…” He whispered, emotion thick in his tone as you looked up at him. At first you were confused but something in your head clicked as you understood what he was trying to get at. “yer more important than anythin else. not some stupid fight, not my ego, nothin. i’m so sorry...i didn’t...i didn’t understand…” He reached up and cupped your cheek, wiping away the stray tears you hadn’t known had fallen, “but i do now. and i swear from now on, i’m gonna make it up to ya. no matter what. i ain’t gonna screw up again...life’s too short ya know?” He gave a soft smile and you knew, he knew. You didn’t know how he knew, but he did. 

 

 

“Yeah. Life’s too short.” You managed weakly, hand on his as he smiled, his own sockets tearing up and you couldn’t hold it back anymore. “Red...kiss me please?” You whispered and he gave a soft chuckle, pulling you in for a deep kiss that had the crowd around you erupt into applause. That ache that had been there between the two of you disappearing as you kissed, the part that was Katherine feeling complete again, making you want to sob in relief. 

 

 

When he pulled away he handed you his handkerchief, dabbing your face clean of the tears and kissing your forehead, careful of your makeup. “SO. ARE YOU DONE BEING A MORON?” Edge came off the stage, you noticing that Stretch and Mutt had already left, a large projection screen coming down and showing the famous ball that would drop at the stroke of midnight to ring in the new year. Red looked up at his brother and nodded. 

 

 

“yeah boss. i’m done, done bein selfish and stupid. ain’t got time for that anymore.” He grabbed your hand in his and gave it a squeeze, smiling at you with a hint of sadness mixed with everything else you were feeling. 

 

 

Edge smiled and cuffed his brother on the cheek, not hard enough to hurt of course, a sense of peace starting to form again that hadn’t been there for a long time. The rest of your group came to surround the three of you, the clock on the projector counting down, and you knew that you had a potential problem on your hand. Too many skeletons and not enough of you to make them all happy. Even now you could see several of them inching closer to you with the time going down. You noticed an unusually flushed Green, his hands fidgeting with the front of his coat, glancing between you and the clock. 

 

“TEN! NINE! EIGHT!” 

 

The crowd started to count down as the ball started to descend little by little. 

 

“SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR!” 

 

Green glanced at you again and you saw him reach for a glass of dark liquor, the tall skeleton downing it in a single gulp. 

 

“THREE! TWO! ONE!” 

  
  


You gasped as Green pulled you flush to his chest, “Happy New Year…” He breathed, pressing a passionate kiss to your lips, dipping you back slightly as he held you, your breath stolen. You tasted alcohol on his tongue, which you were sure gave him the liquid courage, shots of confetti exploded around you as the ball dropped, setting off the start of the New Year, locked in a kiss with Green. 

 

When he finally put you back on your feet again you were bright red and trying to stop your heart from pounding out of your chest, you looked up at him and he cleared his throat. “I Just...I Wanted To Make This Perfect For You. To Bring In The New Year With Something Memorable. Something Good.” He paused, his face softening. “Was...Was It Good?” He asked and you couldn’t help but burst out into laughter, he just looked so much like a Papyrus that it caught you off guard. He flushed greener if that was even possible. 

  
  


“Yes...Yes Green it was very good. Thank you. I’m sorry I don’t mean to laugh honest. You just caught me off guard is all.” You managed as you calmed down again, tears pricking at your eyes again as you turned to look at the rest of your housemates who were all just as shocked as you were by Green’s display of affection.  

 

It was a new year. Your last one with them. And you were damn sure going to live up every single moment like this as long as you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Red sings is "You Are The Reason" by Calum Scott. Super good...


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song featured in this one is called Dancing with a Stranger by Sam Smith by the way, thought it was good one! Enjoy!

“FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!”  Tango snapped his fingers, watching his dance class through the wall to wall mirrors, counting their steps, making adjustments to those who needed it, helping them run through their number. He was proud of his students, they’d come a long way over the last few months and soon they’d be ready for more advanced courses. “GREAT! NOW TRY THIS.” He led the group in a few more steps, looking around and making sure his students were following, only to glance over across the hall to his brother’s class.

 

 

Foxtrot was leaning up against the wall, both hands in his pockets with the hood of his coat pulled up over his face, only barely paying attention to the class. He was really feeling down since New Years Eve, having missed out on the party since he and Tango had to help Mettaton at the ball dropping. Especially since he knew that you’d gotten your New Years Eve kiss from Green of all people thanks to Blue’s blog.

 

 

“ALRIGHT, I THINK THIS IS A GOOD STOPPING POINT FOR NOW, MAKE SURE TO REST UP AND DO YOUR STRETCHES. HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERYONE!” Tango waved as his class left, gathering their things. He had to do something to cheer his brother up. He didn’t like seeing Foxtrot sad like this, but he did know there was something that he could do to cheer him up. With a grin he texted a number in his phone, happy to see a reply pop up relatively quickly.

 

 

As soon as Foxtrot’s class ended he tapped on the edge of the door frame to make himself known, “BROTHER? I WAS THINKNG OF MAYBE PICKING UP SOME LUNCH. WILL YOU KEEP AN EYE ON THE STUDIO FOR ME AND I’LL GRAB SOME OF THAT FAST FOOD YOU LIKE.”  He asked and Foxtrot nodded, waving him off.

 

 

“yeah bro, thanks. i’ll keep an eye out.” He smiled without an actual real smile. As soon as Tango left, Foxtrot shut up the shop and started his music. He needed to do something, something to keep his mind off of you lately. He listened to the sounds of the music, moving his feet and letting it swell over his soul. He let out all his frustrations, images of past moments with you dancing with him back in Snowdin making him chuckle.

 

 

You hadn’t always been good at it, but you did have a natural ability even he couldn’t deny. He lost himself to the music, trying out some new steps over and over again until he had them down pat. He didn’t even notice when two sets of eyes were watching him from the door way until the song ended and he landed a turn. His eye light flicked up and widened when he saw you standing there, holding a bag of his favorite fast food and a drink.

 

 

“bb…wha, what are you doin here?” He couldn’t help the bright grin that crossed his face as you smiled up at him, walking in and setting the food down on the table, Tango doing the same.

 

 

“Tango asked if I wanted to come see your studio today, I’ve been meaning to come by for a little while now and since I wasn’t doing anything else today figured it would be nice to come hang. That’s okay right?” You asked, that sweet smile on your face that always set his soul a flutter in his chest.

 

 

Foxtrot chuckled after a moment and nodded. “course it’s okay. more than okay bb. thanks for lunch by the way.” He smiled and took a seat up next to you, Tango across from him with a smug look on his face as he passed out the food. He made a mental not to thank his brother later, knowing this was all his attempt to perk him up. Which had worked just like Tango had planned. “ya look good by the way. you want me to teach you some new tricks today while you’re here?” Foxtrot was trying his damndest to not ogle you as openly as he wanted to. You were in skin tight athletic clothes that showed off the curves of your hips in a way that made him want to drool.

 

 

You laughed and took a sip of your drink. “Yeah, I figured I’d been sitting on my ass a lot lately, I could use a good bit of exercise to make me feel a little bit better about the fact that I will probably never fulfil my new years resolution.” You smiled that smile that made the whole world just a bit brighter. “You got any new moves?” You asked and he chuckled with a nod.

 

 

“yeah i got a few. when we’re done i’ll have to show ya what i’ve got for ya. long as you think you can keep up of course.” He grinned, feeling the warmth of his cheeks as he looked you over. He still couldn’t believe just how similar you were to her. All the way down to the way your eyes would crinkle at the corners when you smiled. He loved it, he’d always loved it, always loved you. At some point Tango excused himself to go over his course plan, leaving you with him all alone.

 

 

“Alright, now, time to work this junk food off. Show me your moves.” You grinned at him, crinkling those eyes up at him as you cleaned off the table, tossing the trash away and giving him a great view of you from behind that set his soul and thoughts to racing.

 

 

He moved to the radio again, putting in a song he knew you would love to dance to. Just as he expected your eyes lit up as it started to play, slowly nodding your head to the beat. “alright bb, you just follow me got it?” He winked at you, he never had to worry about you not being able to keep up. Dancing was in your blood. He knew it as soon as he’d seen you that first time in the mall, dancing with him like no time at all had passed between you two.

 

 

_“I don’t wanna be alone tonight (‘Lone tonight)_

_It’s pretty clear that I’m not over you (Over you, over you)_

_I’m still thinking ‘bout the things you do (Thinks you do)”_

 

 

He started, showing you a few basic moves and watching you follow them easily along with him. Mimicking his positions as you danced.

 

 

_“So I don’t want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_

_Can you light the fire? (Light the fire, light the fire)”_

 

 

You followed his lead, giving a little flare with a twist of your hips, really getting into the music and the beat. Stars you knew how to work it.

 

 

_“I need somebody who can take control (Take Control)_

_I know exactly what I need to do_

_‘Cause I don’t wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight”_

 

 

You mirrored his movements, getting into your own grove, loosing yourself to the moment as he couldn’t help but watch you with fascination. You were perfection, every movement should have been considered an art piece.

 

 

_“Look what you made me do, I’m with somebody new_

_Ooh, baby, baby, I’m dancing with a stranger_

_Look what you made me do, I’m with somebody new_

_Ooh, baby, baby, I’m dancing with a stranger_

_Dancing with a stranger.”_

 

 

Your feet and body moved as if on its own, making him think back to her, the way she used to dance. She’d been too shy to dance in front of anyone but him and Tango. But you, you were just like her in so many ways and the way you moved was perfection. He loved the way you tossed your hair, the curve of your spine as you arched your back. Stars he wanted to…

 

 

_“I wasn’t even going out tonight (Out tonight)_

_But, boy, I need to get you off of my mind (Off of my mind)_

_I know exactly what I have to do_

_I don’t wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight”_

 

 

Oh he didn’t want to leave you alone, not even a bit. He reached over and drew you close, making you blush as you looked up at him, the two of you moving together as one. Having you close like this was more than an excuse to put his hands on you, put his hands on your hips, pulling you closer and closer to him, feeling you move against him.

 

 

_“Look, what you made me do, I’m with somebody new_

_Ooh, baby, baby, I’m dancing with a stranger_

_Look what you made me do, I’m with somebody new”_

 

 

You were new, but you were the same and he couldn’t help the way he felt about you. You turned, back pressed to his front, his hands running over your sides, feeling the tops of your pelvis under your skin as you moved. It made his breath catch in his throat as you pressed up against him. As the song ended you stayed there, catching your breath and his hands still resting at your hips, finger tips brushing your skin.

 

 

“I admit you do have some moves, either that or I’m out of practice.” You smiled up at him, skin flushed and your chest rising and falling with every breath. “Foxtrot? You still with me?” You asked but all he could focus on was your lips as he tilted your chin and leaned in, kissing you soft and sweet.

 

 

All at once he was brought back to the first time he’d kissed the other you, his you.

 

 

_Snow fell softly over the clearing, the trees standing tall, guarding over the area almost as he came upon you. An old beat up radio was playing some classical music that you’d found and there you were, using some homemade ballet shoes to do your pirouettes. It was art in motion, you were one with the music and he couldn’t stop staring. He’d no idea that you could do that, that you could move that way. He wanted to see you move more. When the music faded and you stood, looking pleased with yourself as you tried to catch your breath, looking up at the snow fell on your face, flakes sticking to your lashes, melting on your lips. He couldn’t stand it any more. He had to just…_

 

 

And he was back, you were someone entirely new, but so familiar all the same. “Wow.” You breathed and he chuckled, a bright blush forming on his cheekbones. “Oh my god you have freckles! How do skeletons have freckles!? That is so freaking cute!” You gasped, gripping his cheeks, eyes wide as you looked over his bones. “You know what I don’t even wanna know how bones have freckles but good god are they cute on you…” You moved closer, making him blush harder.

 

 

He kissed you again, feeling your smile on your lips, his arms wrapped around your waist, drawing you near. The two of you were wrapped up in one another, lost to the rest of the world as you sank into the kiss. It was absolute bliss as he deepened into it, your arms wrapped around his shoulders. It was so-

 

 

“hey uhh kitten? sorry ta interrupt but…” There was a hesitant knock at the doorway and a clearing of a throat, making you pull away much to his disappointment. Red stood in the doorway hands in his pockets. “green wanted to see ya, he said it was important.” You seemed to freeze at the mention of Green, your eyes darkening. Did something happen? 

 

 

“Yeah just a minute, I’ll meet you outside okay?” You smiled and Red nodded, giving a wave to Foxtrot before heading back outside. You turned to face him and kissed him again. “Sorry, but it’s kind of important that I go talk to Green for a bit. But maybe I’ll see you again really soon? We can have a dinner night or something?” You offered with a hopeful look in your eyes that made him sigh.

 

 

Foxtrot nodded and let you go, although reluctantly. “yeah we can set something up, soon. you go do your thing bb, you know where i live.” He smiled, whatever it was it had to be important. You grabbed your things and kissed his cheek with a smile and a bounce in your step, saying goodbye to Tango as Foxtrot watched you head outside and greet Red. You put your helmet on and hopped on the back of his bike before he took off, taking Foxtrot’s soul with him.

 

 

“YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU HAD A PRETTY GOOD TIME. HAVEN’T SEEN YOU SMILE THAT BIG IN A WHILE.”  Tango smiled at his brother who was still looking out the front of the studio, even though you’d been gone for a long time by now. “DID YOU HAVE FUN?” He asked curiously, a bit of concern in his tone that Foxtrot could hear.

 

 

He shrugged and looked down at his watch. “yeah we had fun. ya ready to head home? it’s about closing time.” Tango gathered his things alongside his brother and the two closed up shop, heading to the car together as Foxtrot tried to think about anything else but you. He was sitting at home, having eaten a fantastic meal courtesy of his brother when he happened to hear some commotion outside. Curious, he peeked out the window and noticed you standing outside with Red, those newbies Comet and Cepheus and Green and G, the lot of you talking to one another. In your hand was a small box with Green’s seal on it and you looked like you were just so tired.

 

 

He stepped outside trying to hear what was being said without being seen, staying in the darkness. “-Twice A Day. Should Help You Feel A Little Better. Delilah Used To Drink It When She Was Having A Rough Day.” Green offered and you nodded, thanking him and holding back a yawn before you gave them all a hug and a wave, starting to head back with Red at your side.

 

 

“it ain’t gonna work for her.” Came Dusty’s voice at his side making Foxtrot jump in surprise. 

 

 

“damnit man, ya gotta quit sneaking up on people, one of these days i’m just gonna deck ya.” Dusty didn’t seem to be fazed by the idle threat, his sockets focused on the four skeletons still standing outside Green and G’s cabin. They were talking quietly, something about running tests and percentages that he couldn’t quite hear. “what’s not gonna work?” He asked after a moment, Dusty’s words finally sinking in fully.

 

 

Dusty tore his gaze away and leaned up against the wall of the cabin, arms crossed over his chest. “that stupid tea g and green’s girl wrote about in her dumb journal. it ain’t gonna stop it from coming, she’s still gonna go just like all the rest of them.” Foxtrot’s sockets widened as he listened to Dusty, information sinking in as he made a realization he didn’t want to know. You’d had a birthday last year, all of them had to know what that meant. It wasn’t secret information. All of your other versions had left this world in one way or another during the year you turned 27.

 

 

He stared towards the main house, his soul thumping painfully in his chest as he thought back to the day he lost his version of you. You’d been so sick for so long; you couldn’t even get up the energy to dance. So thin and frail. You just stopped one day, your heart giving out since you couldn’t even eat. It had left an ache in his chest that could only be replaced when he was with you.

 

 

“yeah, i know. its all kinds of fucked up, we lose her only to get her back and then fuckin lose her all over again…shoulda fuckin killed those idiots with their dumb ass machine when i had the chance.” Dusty growled before disappearing back into the darkness, probably off to go spy on you while you slept. It was something he just did, all of them knew he did it at least on this side of the property. It left Foxtrot standing there staring into the darkness as he tried to think of what he could do to not lose you again.

 

 

He wasn’t as scientifically inclined as the others but he knew he would do what he could. He stormed over to Green’s and G’s, knocking on the door hectically, hearing G on the other side. “Oh. Hey Foxtrot. What’s Up Man? You Need Somethin?” He drawled, a cigarette sitting unlit between his teeth, clicking the lighter and lighting it up.

 

 

“i wanna help. whatever ya need, i ain’t losing bb again.” G looked him over, not looking at all surprised by his words as he stepped aside, taking a drag of his cigarette. When he entered Comet, Cepheus, Red, Green and surprisingly Axe were sitting in the living room, all of them working with several massive books and scribbling in notebooks.  

 

 

“Jump Right In. All Hands On Deck. Dusty Will Be By In A Few Hours After He’s Done Making Sure She’s Safe And Sound.” Foxtrot took the book Cepheus offered him and started taking down notes. Working furiously to save your life. One way or another he was going to make sure you made it. He couldn’t lose you. None of them could.


End file.
